


Blind Buddies Program (Don't Ask, It's 2AM)

by Lia_613



Category: DeanPharm - Fandom, OhmFluke - Fandom, PrukManaow - Fandom, WinTeam - Fandom, ด้ายแดง | The Red Thread - LazySheep, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, I should be sleeping, Iguessitshappening, M/M, My First Smut, Omega Pharm, Protective Dean, Soft Pharm, idk - Freeform, idkwhatthisisdontask, its2am, plsforgiveme, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 93,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_613/pseuds/Lia_613
Summary: (っ◔◡◔)っ ♡ DeanPharm but now they’re an Alpha and an Omega finding each other in the dark ♡»»ᅳSTORY OVERVIEWᅳ►Main Story: Chapters 1 - 12Epilogue's: Chapter 13 - 16 (In order of 🥦💦, 💐💛, 🐰😺, 🐻🐭)Author's Note: Chapter 17***The first upload was done by my sleep-deprived self at 2AM, hence the title :3
Relationships: Dean Ratthanon Chatpokin/Pharm Triwinij, Dean/Pharm, Korn Ariyasakul/Intouch Chatpokin, Korn/In, Manaow/Pruk (Until We Meet Again), Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon, Ohm/Fluke, Team Teerayu Siriyothin/Win Phawin Wanichakarnjonkul, UWMA - Relationship, Win/Team
Comments: 534
Kudos: 717





	1. A Fleeting Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> For the first couple chapters, Dean will address Pharm as Fluke and Pharm will address Dean as Ohm due to the fact that they are not supposed to know each other’s identities. 
> 
> Read on for more explanations :)

**_Omega._ **

Dean’s head snapped up, nostrils twitching as they caught onto that fleeting scent, so slight, so weak that he almost thought he was wrong.

But no. He couldn’t get it out of his mind. That faint scent stayed with him the entire day and he was sure. It was an omega. One that was meant to be his. 

It was driving him mad with curiosity. He found himself back at the same building the following day. The Sociological Sciences building was huge, and Dean was easily lost in it, but he tracked his way back to where he was when he first smelled that scent.

“A new way to make friends: The Blind Buddies Program” he read out loud. 

The banner was obnoxiously loud and quite hard to miss. He walked in, steps hesitant and unsure. The employee smiled brightly at him, waving him over and explaining that the research facility was running an experiential program to encourage friendships without boundaries. The participants would be randomly assigned to a partner and then placed in an extremely dark room where they could converse and build relationships without being hindered by social norms, stereotypes or expectations.

“All participants are subjected to a heavy background check and final screening to make sure that they pose no threat to the other participants. The entire registration process takes approximately two to three days to complete and you are welcome to start your sessions right away as long as you have a partner available. We will match you to the best of our availability but please keep in mind that this is a very open experience so we will not necessarily match you based on your responses to the forms you will fill or the questions you will be asked. It is 95% random and we only filter if there is too big of a risk in matching up certain individuals.”

Dean blinked at the fast-talking employee. He had only walked over and the employee had already held an entire conversation without him saying a word. At some point, the registration papers were already placed in front of him.

“Would you like to sign up?” The employee asked, optimism and hope radiating from every fiber of her being.

Dean had only one question to ask, “Are there omega’s in this program?”

The employee paused, narrowing her eyes at him. He felt like he was being evaluated. After taking a couple more glances at him, she grinned mischievously, “Only one way to find out!” He stared at the eyebrow wiggling girl and sighed. He was only certain that it was near here that he first smelled that scent.

“If it helps, we have A LOT of diversity in our program and that’s in terms of majors, school years, _biological roles-_ ,” she sputtered out through a cough. Dean wasn’t sure if she was trying to be secretive or obvious about telling him they had omegas participating. Regardless, he appreciated her effort and quietly filled out the papers. Two signatures later, she was telling him to come back in three days for a brief interview of sorts if he passed the background check.

He was anxiously staring at his phone the entire second day, waiting for the call she promised would come to notify him of his preliminary acceptance. It rang at exactly 12:17 PM and Dean knows because the normally calm boy almost dropped his omelet rice in his hurry to answer the phone. It was startling enough that Win stared at him in shock, saving Dean’s poor lunch that almost met its fate on the floor.

“Yes?!” He answered the phone, breath a little shaky.

_“Hello, is this Dean Ratthanon Wongnate speaking?”_

“Yes, sir, that’s me!”

_“This is P’New from the Blind Buddies Program. Thank you so much for being willing to participate in my research project. I’m happy to say that you passed the background check. Thank you for waiting. If you could let me know your availability for tomorrow, I can work with your schedule to fit in an interview time slot for you.”_

“I can be there at 9am sharp sir” He held his breath. Win quietly nudged him to a table so they don’t stand there blocking the way to the cashier.

_“Wonderful! I can see you are enthusiastic about participating. Manaow was quite energetic in her recommendation of you. I will see you at 9am sharp then. Have a great rest of your day.”_

“I will, you too P’New.” Staring at his phone, he whispered a tiny scream of victory. At this point, Win was getting genuinely concerned.

It’s safe to say he passed the interview with flying colors and Manaow, who turned out to be the employee, greeted him with her signature cheeky smile.

“Alright, we have a match for you Mr. Wongnate sir” she chuckled.

Dean raised an eyebrow in question. He wasn’t sure why she was muffling her laughter.

“Oh I’m sorry P’Dean, it's just that no one ever calls P’New ‘sir’ and apparently you did throughout the entire call,” she dissolved into laughter and Dean felt his face go a little warm in embarrassment.

“Anyways, according to your schedule, we can have you in today afternoon for your first session with your soon-to-be friend!! How exciting!!” She drummed on the table in delight.

To be honest, Dean thought she seemed more excited than him about the entire thing.

“Let me just log you into our computer and get you some introductory materials so you can get some ideas for conversation topics tomorrow. I’ll go over everything with you so don’t feel nervous P’Dean!”

He was nervous for an entirely different reason. What if this was all for waste? There was a very low chance of him finding that scent through this program and honestly, he didn’t think he would. He had a slither of hope and all he could do was pray. But if he didn’t find that omega here, then… then what?

“Oh don’t you worry P’Dean, you’ll find the one you’re looking for.” Dean looked at her in surprise. She winked, pulling him over to a table and running over the rules with him.

“I’m sure you know the basics but we do not touch inappropriately, we do not say inappropriate things, we do not ask questions that the other might consider too invasive. We do not do anything that can make your partner uncomfortable. Remember, your interactions will be in complete darkness. We don’t blindfold you because that’s how dark it is. So you have to make sure your partner feels safe and comfortable in your presence. Do the best you can to make your partner feel like the space they share with you poses no danger to them in any way and your partner will show the same care towards you. Are we good with that?” She looked at him for affirmation, a rare serious expression on her face, “This time I need a verbal answer P’Dean.”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Alright, moving on! You are welcome to bring any snacks you would like to share, or any other objects like magazines, video games, books, recipes, whatever floats your boat that you want to share with your partner! If you bring actual food such as soups, please make sure that they are securely sealed and you must run it through me so I can check it as well. You obviously will not be allowed to eat such meals inside that room because we can’t have you spilling it over yourselves but things like chips, nuts, juices, and the like are allowed. Just use common sense and you’ll be fine. You will also have to pick a name to go by while in the sessions so that you don’t reveal your real identity. It can be anything from a nickname to a cartoon character’s name, as long as it doesn’t identify you. Yes?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“That’s what I like to hear! Okie dokie, we are done for right now, I’ll see you when you come for your session. Omg I am SO excited!!! You’re gonna love your partner!!!” She squealed, whacking him on the arm as she made her way back to the front desk.

Dean shook his head in amusement, waving as he left.

  
  
The entire day, his heart beat grew progressively faster and it was beating at a concerning rate as he sat there in the dark room. From his exploration session earlier, he was sitting on a soft two seat couch and from what Manaow said, there was also a table with a couple chairs directly in front of the couch, a few steps away in case they wanted to move there instead. Dean had brought some fruit juice on the way here to share. He wasn’t sure who he was meeting but he decided to look at it positively. If he doesn’t meet that omega, at least he’d have an interesting experience and make a new friend.

He put a hand over his heart in an attempt to calm himself. Getting up, he decided he’d walk around a bit to get used to his surroundings and memorize the locations of the furniture. He had taken a couple steps when he heard the door open and he froze in place. He heard Manaow softly whispering to another person as he felt them come closer.

“There you go, have fun you two!! I’m gonna head out. You guys have an hour and a half together, please be careful of your surroundings and take care of each other!!”

With that Manaow was gone and the door closed with a dull thud.

For a couple minutes, there was nothing but the sound of the other’s quiet breathing. At this point Dean just wasn’t breathing. He simply stood there, frozen. As his eyes adjusted slightly, he felt like he could almost see a silhouette but then again maybe not.

“Um,” a soft whisper broke the silence, “a-are you there?”

It was a boy. And he was nervous. Dean could tell from his voice.

Snapping out of his trance, he replied, “Yes, yes I am, sorry about that.” Thank god his voice came out stable.

“Oh phew, f-for a second I wasn’t sure ahaha,” the other chuckled.

“I- yeah, I’m just not sure how this works” Dean was normally a man of few words and in this situation, he had even less words. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants.

“Um, my name, or my fake name I suppose, is Fluke. What’s yours?” He heard the other, Fluke, shuffle a bit closer.

“Ohm. My fake name is Ohm. It’s nice to meet you?” He turned towards the direction in which he felt Fluke’s presence. It seemed like the other boy was also near the couch right now.

“It’s nice to meet you! Are you my P’? I’m a first year, 19 years old.” Fluke asked. Dean felt the boy come closer to where he was.

“I am. I’m in my third year, 21 years old.” He took a step towards Fluke at the same time Fluke moved towards him.

He felt the younger boy’s body collide with his and a startled gasp escaped Fluke as Dean automatically grabbed the much smaller boy to steady him. He felt Fluke’s hands near his ribcage as he held onto him instinctively.

Fluke was _small_. That was the only thought in Dean’s head at that moment. The boy’s hair was tickling his chin and from his grip on Fluke’s arms, he could tell the other was quite petite.

Both of them stood still for a couple seconds, unsure what to do.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked finally, grip loosening. He felt Fluke’s touch recede from his body as the other boy nodded, his hair tickling Dean’s chin even more because of it.

“Y-yes, I am.” He heard Fluke gulp audibly and smiled. It seemed the other boy was just as nervous as he was. Dean still didn’t take his hands completely off Fluke so they remained close to each other.

“I- you’re so...tall.” Fluke whispered.

Dean chuckled, “and you’re so tiny.” he whispered back.

“Hey!” the boy took a step back, Dean’s hands falling off him as Fluke blindly reached out to land a harmless punch on him, “you’re just too big!” he retorted laughing.

The tension in the air lessened and Dean laughed with him, “Shall we sit down? I’m not sure I can catch you again if you trip,” he said smiling.

“P’Ohm!!” the other boy protested, “Okay okay, where is the couch?” Fluke’s hands reached out uncertainly.

At this point, Dean could feel his movements from his body heat and he quietly held the younger’s hand, lightly tugging him closer to the couch. Carefully, Fluke let himself be pulled until his legs touched the couch and they sat down, hands separating once again.

Dean didn’t know what it was about this boy, but he felt an inexplicable pull towards him. He had no way of knowing if this was the omega he had smelled so faintly but there was something about Fluke. And he didn’t even know what this boy was. Since the university enforced a strict policy of using scent blockers to conceal biological roles for fair treatment, neither of them knew what the other was.

He felt Fluke shift in his direction and their knees touched. The other boy tensed slightly before relaxing again. Dean wanted to hold his hand again.

“I brought some fruit juice, would you like some?”

“Oh, yes please! I’m sorry I couldn’t get anything for us today, I had a class right before, which is why I was late, and oh my gosh I forgot to apologize for that, I am so sorry, I’ll bring something for-”

“It’s alright.” He cut off the 1st years rambling, finding the other's hand and pressing a juice bottle into it. Even his hand was smaller than Dean’s.

“T-thank you.” Fluke managed to stutter, immediately opening the bottle and gulping down the drink.

Dean was highly amused but he was also very curious about this boy. He wanted to know what he looked like.

“It’s very tasty P’Ohm, thank you. I’ll bring something for us next time!”

“You don’t have to but if you do, I won’t complain,” he said, “so….now what do we do? Do you want to go over introductions again?” Dean had no idea why he suddenly had words in his mouth but hey, it seemed to make the younger more comfortable.

“I’d like that.” came the happy reply.

“Alright then, my name is Ohm…..Thitiwat? Since I can’t tell you my real name yet. I’m a 3rd year here and I have 2 siblings.”

“My fake name is Fluke...." The boy trailed off, trying to think of a last name, "....Natouch! I’m a first year and I have one younger brother.”

“I live together with my siblings. My parents go abroad often so it’s just the three of us.”

“I live in a condo by myself. My father has already passed away, but my mom and my brother live in the States.”

“I was born on April 21st.” He heard Fluke laugh.

“I was born on June 16th.”

“I really like beaches and rivers. Any body of water really.”

“Me too! I also like beaches and rivers. But I can’t swim.” Fluke chuckled sheepishly.

“Interesting. Maybe I can teach you if we ever see each other outside of this room.”

“Maybe you could. I like making Thai food, especially Thai desserts.”

“I like eating Thai food, especially Thai desserts.”

“P’Ohmm!” Fluke nudged him with his knee. He could hear the smile on the other’s face.

Feeling mischievous, Dean turned his body more towards Fluke and leaned closer. He could feel the other’s warmth more strongly now. He also felt how Fluke stilled.

He paused, the silence between them heavy.

“I’m also still single.”

He heard Fluke draw in a sharp breath, “I-I,” he stuttered, clearly flustered and Ohm smirked. He heard him gulp as he moved closer. He could almost see the boy’s eyes now.

“I’m s-single t-too.” he whispered, and Dean felt his warm breath on his face.

“Good to know,” he whispered before pulling back out of the younger’s personal space.

Fluke released a shaky breath. Dean decided he liked having that effect on him.

“P’Ohm, you’re a teaser.” he whined.

“I didn’t do anything,” he said innocently and Fluke snorted. Silence enveloped them once again and this time, Fluke was the one who initiated the conversation, "So…,why did P' decide to do this program? I've been signed up for days but they ran out of participants and I had to wait. But then you came along and now we are here." He heard the younger giggle.

Dean smiled, "I came to find someone." he said simply.

Fluke hummed in response, "To find someone…..in this program? Did you find them?"

Staring into the darkness, he wondered if he did, "I don't know."

A few moments of quiet followed and he felt Fluke nudge his knee, "You're not a man of many words are you?" He heard the smile in the first years voice and knew he was teasing.

Chuckling, Dean replied, "No, no I'm not. Nong might end up talking the most between the two of us."

The younger laughed, "No problem P'Ohm! I also enjoy the silence so we don't really have to talk if we don't have anything to say."

"So what do you want to do in the future Nong Fluke?" Dean tried his best to show that he wanted to know more about the boy.

"I want to be a teacher! A school teacher, I don't know, maybe to the small kids, maybe to bigger kids. But definitely a teacher."

"Oh, what do you want to teach?"

"English. I'm an English major by the way," Dean felt the boy touch shoulders with him as he relaxed onto the couch.

"Interesting, in all of my three years here, I've never actually met an English major. Where's this coming from? Why an English teacher?"

"Oiii, P'Ohm, you're talking a lot more than I expected you to," Fluke remarked, giggling.

Smiling softly, Dean bumped shoulders with the younger, "Hey, I do want to get to know you, I don't want you to think I don't have an interest in doing so because I don't talk much."

"What a gentleman," came the happy reply before Fluke launched into his story. Dean felt him animatedly moving his hands about as he talked and he relaxed into the couch, shoulders not moving away from the other's as he listened to the small boy speak.

He felt a strange peace as he listened to Fluke's voice. It was calming. 

Maybe, just maybe, this whole thing would work out better than he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> Please leave any ideas, comments or suggestions for the story down below. I would highly appreciate your input. If there are any mistakes you find, please help me out and let me know. I re-read chapters several times before I upload but I can miss things too!
> 
> Finals are next week. I'm stressed. And this helps :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Oops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's their second meeting!!

Their 2nd meeting was a week later. Pharm woke up early, and cooked, packing a pretty lunchbox for him and P'Ohm. He made sure to make finger foods so they could eat in the dark easily enough. After he showered, he stared at the closet for a good 10 minutes before realizing it wouldn't matter what he wore. Instead, he decided to put on the nicest smelling lotions and perfumes he had.

Pharm had been bouncing on his toes the whole day, unable to contain his excitement. Manaow stared at him cheekily the entire time he was checking in and he really wanted to hide his face.

He was here earlier than P'Ohm this time so he sat on the couch alone, letting his mind wander as his hands fiddled with the lunchbox. Pharm was curious if Ohm was an alpha or a beta. He surely couldn't imagine the tall, broad boy being an omega. It would certainly be a surprise if he was one and if he was being honest with himself, Pharm wished Ohm was an alpha because maybe he was a little attracted. He rubbed at his scent gland, not liking the sticky feel of the scent blocking spray he had applied in addition to the pills. Pharm's scent was unusually strong so he always had to do more to hide it. 

Getting tired of just sitting there, he set up the food on the table and decided to explore the room a bit more. Last time, he just bumped into P'Ohm and plopped on the couch. He ended up bumping into multiple chairs before finally reaching the other end of the room.

Running his fingers along the wall, he began following it when the door opened and slammed shut, Manaow's "Have fun!" echoing through the room.

Startled, he whipped around, "P'Ohm?"

"Mm Nong Fluke, it's me. Where are you?" Pharm would never get over how gentle the bigger boy's voice was. It was so soft.

"By the wall, I was exploring while waiting."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. You didn't fall, did you?" He heard the teasing voice get closer. 

"No~!" Pharm laughed, tracing his steps back, "I did bump into a couple chairs though."

"Are you okay?"

Pharm felt the touch of another hand on his own as P'Ohm had reached out to follow the wall, just like Pharm did. He froze and so did the older boy before he felt the warmth of the larger body get closer. P'Ohm's hand cautiously gilded over his own, fingers wrapping around his wrist lightly.

P'Ohm's right hand came to rest on his shoulder and he drew closer.

"Nong?"

Snapping out of the trance induced by P'Ohm's proximity, Pharm shook himself, "Yes!" he cleared his throat, voice coming out much more high pitched than he expected, "I mean yes, yes, I'm okay."

"Shall we head back to the couch? I feel like that would be the safest," a deep chuckle escaped P'Ohm and Pharm didn't even register it because he was finding it far too hard to even think with the heat that was on his hand and shoulder. 

He nodded after finally snapping out of it again before he realized for the nth time that the room was pitch dark. But apparently the older boy figured it out because the heat on his wrist slid down to envelope his hand. He felt a tug as P’Ohm began guiding them back,

“Careful of the chair, stick close to me yeah?” Pharm just focused on that ever so soft voice and before he knew, P’Ohm made sure he was safely deposited on the couch before he sat down next to him.

“I smell something sweet, like desserts.”

Pharm had no frickin idea how P’Ohm was so calm when they were still!! holding!! hands!!

“Nong Fluke~~” P’Ohm called out and Pharm felt the hand in his move to shake his shoulder.

For what felt like the millionth time that evening, Pharm thought to himself, “ _GET A GRIP!”_

“I-I made some snacks for us. Since you brought juice last time,” he managed shly.

“Oh wow, you cooked it yourself?” He heard the excitement in the senior’s voice and felt pleased.

“Yes,” he was as proud as a peacock in that moment, smiling happily as he reached out for the box on the table and brought it to his lap, “Would you like to try one? They’re all desserts, I made three types!”

“Do you wanna play a game Nong?”

“A game??”

“Yes. A game.”

Pharm could just tell that P’Ohm was smiling. He had no idea what was up but decided to just go with it, “Um, sure.”

“So the game goes like this, you feed me one of your desserts. I guess which dessert it is. If I get it right, you have to tell me something about yourself I would never guess. And if I get it wrong, I'll tell you something about myself. Simple right?”

P’Ohm couldn’t see it but Pharm had one eyebrow raised, “and why do I need to feed you Mr. Thitiwat?” Now that they weren’t holding hands, Pharm’s voice came out better.

“Well how are you supposed to know if I got the answer right? You’re the one who packed them na? So you would know where each sweet is. So..” he felt him lean closer, “shouldn’t you be the one to feed me?”

As an English major, Pharm felt like his argument wasn’t strong enough but his heart was even weaker when it came to this unknown 3rd year and he gave in.

“Okay fine, here,” he picked up a dessert with one hand, the other hand rising up to P’Ohm’s shoulder and following it up to his neck so he knew where his mouth was. He felt P’Ohm lean into his hand, “This is very hard to make but I really like making it.”

“Oi!!” he yelped as he felt an unexpected nip on his fingers.

“Sorry, sorry!” P’Ohm mumbled through a mouthful of dessert, hurriedly reaching out to grab his hand and pat it.

“It was an accident Nong, remember to wash your hands yeah?” Pharm laughed as he heard P’Ohm flustered for the first time. He slid his hand out of P’Ohm frantic patting and held it firmly instead.

“Here now tell me. What was the dessert?” As he held P’Ohm’s hands, Pharm couldn’t help but realize how big they were. And he got even more curious about what P’Ohm was. An alpha? A more alpha-like beta? Or is he a completely unexpected omega? Did he have a mate already? What did he smell like? What was his wolf like? Was he a true alpha? Was he as attracted to Pharm as Pharm was to him? Maybe he was an omega, his voice was so soft. But he could be a beta. But he also felt like an alpha. His thoughts were whirling around, the curiosity building within him and consuming his entire body. Something in him _needed_ to know what P’Ohm was.

“What are you?”

He didn’t realize he said that out loud until P’Ohm squeezed his hand, jolting him out of his thoughts.

“What do you mean?” He heard P’Ohm’s confusion clear in his voice and oh lord, he felt so embarrassed!!

“Was it not Look Choup? It really tasted like it though and I’m-”

“Ignore that please! It was Look Choup! You got it right! Yayyy!! Here, eat the next one,” Pharm was rushing to shove the next dessert into P’Ohm’s mouth. He didn’t even know what the hell it was but he didn’t care, he just needed to sweep his slip up under the rug, oh lord.

But P’Ohm wasn’t about to let him. A hand grabbed his wrist, stopping the dessert an inch from the older’s mouth and Pharm could feel his breath on his fingers.

“Fluke.” Oh boy, that was the first time P’ had addressed him without a Nong in it, “Are...Are you curious if-”

The hand around his wrist tightened. Pharm held his breath,

“Are you curious if I’m an alpha?”

Pharm promptly choked on air.

Alarmed, P’Ohm fumbled to pat him on the back, moving closer and holding him steady. Once he was finished lowkey dying, Pharm had no idea what to do. They were very close to one another and P’Ohm was almost half hugging him.

Pharm awkwardly scratched his neck, flustered by the whole situation and P’Ohm had gone silent. In fact he was completely still so Pharm was even more unsure what to do.

All of a sudden, he felt P’Ohm’s breath on his ear. It was much more intense than before so he was sure the older boy had leaned closer.

“Nong…” P’Ohm’s breath was hitching and coming out strained.

Pharm moved to try and look at him. In doing so, he accidentally bumped the older boy’s head even closer to the crook of his neck. He could almost swear he felt the slight brush of P’Ohm’s lips on the corner of his jaw.

“P’Ohm what’s wrong?” The 3rd year’s grip on his back and his thigh (when did that happen by the way) was tightening and Pharm squirmed, accidentally wiggling against the bigger body next to him.

“Fluke….Fluke your-” He heard P’Ohm draw a shaky breath before abruptly pulling away from him and almost catapulting to the other end of the couch. Pharm was getting more and more bewildered at this point, hand unconsciously scratching at his neck again.

“P’? P’Ohm?” The confusion was clear in his voice.

“Nong your scent-”

Pharm froze, the fingers on his neck stilling.

“I- I think your scent is escaping Fluke,” P’Ohm finally managed to whisper breathlessly. 

Pharm immediately clamped his hand over his scent gland protectively.

That’s why P’Ohm was so close!

Realizing that this probably meant the older boy knew what he was, Pharm panicked.

“I-I have to go! Please take the food with you..!” He yelled out as he stumbled his way to the door, bumping into multiple things, he was pretty sure he dropped something off a table at some point. Flinging the door open, he rushed out and slammed it shut behind him.

Eyes wide and chest heaving, only one thought crossed his mind.

_“Shit!”_

_._

_._

_._

Sitting in the dark, Dean stared at the now empty spot on the couch.

Groaning quietly, he buried his head in his hands.

“It’s him. It’s really him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any ideas, comments or suggestions for the story down below. I would highly appreciate your input. If there are any mistakes you find, please help me out and let me know. I re-read chapters several times before I upload but I can miss things too!
> 
> Just wanted to space the story out some more :)


	3. One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally been writing these chapters in my morning classes bahahahaha. 
> 
> *pretends to write notes but writes a fanfic instead*

Dean was surprised when he got an email about the next scheduled meeting with Fluke. After the fiasco last time, he wasn't sure the boy would want to meet him again. Especially since Dean knew he was an omega. 

And not just any omega.

_The_ omega.

The one Dean had been searching for since that whiff of his scent. He had to exert an insane amount of self-control that day in the dark room to not bury his nose into Fluke's sweet smelling neck. The smell of the disgusting scent blocker muddled with Fluke's own beautiful scent and it made him want lick the offending smell right off the smaller boy's neck.

Thank god he hadn't done that, whew.

Nevertheless, he was now extremely nervous about meeting Fluke. What should he say? How should he act? Does he pretend nothing happened? Pretend that he doesn't know? Pretend that he wasn't interested in Fluke as something more??

Dean wasn't sure he could do that.

But that hadn't stopped him from emailing back in two seconds and confirming so there he was. Once again in the dark room, waiting for the possible love of his life to walk through the door.

Ten minutes passed and Dean started to feel antsy. Was he not coming? Maybe the younger one felt too scared. Oh no. Did he scare him off? Did the younger think he was an alpha?? He was but that was besides the point, he'd turn into an omega any day if that meant Fluke would talk to him.

He wrung his hands in worry, thoughts escalating exponentially when the door opened. Dean froze, staring at that familiar silhouette. 

The door closed and the room was engulfed in complete darkness. 

Dean got up. Should he go over and help him? Fuck it, he's going to help him. He swiftly moved through the darkness, the layout no longer unfamiliar. His senses heightened and he felt Fluke's body heat get stronger as he drew closer. In no time, he was standing in front of the boy, hands floating uncertainly.

Does he hug him? They had kinda hugged the other times they met? But things have changed now. Or have they? But what if Fluke panics?

He drew in a steadying breath, settling for a simple, "Hi."

"Hi P'Ohm" came the soft reply, "Here to escort me yet again?" 

Dean was relieved to hear the teasing tone of the other's voice. His shoulders relaxed and he reached out to gently hold Fluke's hands. The other boy let him.

"I can't have you getting hurt, now can I?"

He heard Fluke's smile, "Go on then Mr. Gentleman, make sure I don't fall."

He tightened his grip on the smaller hand at those words, tugging Fluke closer to him as they moved to the couch.

This time, Dean didn't sit too close to the omega, not knowing what was okay or not. The last thing he wanted to do was offend the precious creature sitting next to him.

"I-uhm, how have you been?" Fluke asked hesitantly, the previous light tone had been replaced with a nervous one.

"I've been well" except for all the times he went crazy thinking of Fluke, "how about you Nong? Oh I ate all your desserts! They were delicious, I wanted more!" He laughed, trying to get the other to loosen up again.

"Really?! You liked them? I'll make you more!!" This time, his voice was much brighter and Dean felt accomplished.

"I'll hold you to that" He smiled.

"Of course! Um...I've, I've been a little out of it the past week to be honest. But I'm happy I'm here today." The nervous tone was starting to come back.

"I'm happy you are here too Nong…..so happy." Dean tried to speak as softly and as genuinely as possible, "I wasn't sure if-"

"I wanted to!!!" Fluke interjected and Dean blinked in surprise. Wanted to what?? He stayed quiet, waiting for him to go on. Judging by how high pitched that declaration was, Fluke was a whole bundle of nerves.

"I….I wanted to be here...I wanted to s-see you again." Fluke's voice got progressively smaller but Dean felt like flying.

He inched closer, wanting to reassure the boy with his presence now that he knew he wasn't scaring him.

"I'm glad. Because I _really_ wanted to see you again too."

"P'.....should we talk about it?"

"Only if you want to. If you don't want to, that's okay."

Fluke was quiet.

"I can pretend it never happened? We can wipe that memory clean? I haven't said anything to anyone, not even Manaow."

Fluke was still quiet. Dean wasn't sure what to do. He reached out, hands finding purchase on the narrow shoulders.

"Fluke?" 

"P'Ohm…." He barely heard the breathless whisper. If he wasn't focusing his entire energy on this one boy's existence, he probably wouldn't have.

"P'Ohm….." Fluke mumbled for the second time before he tumbled forward into his chest. Surprised, Dean's hands awkwardly hovered over the other's back. His heart was doing cartwheels but his brain was going haywire. He felt Fluke's shy hands find their way onto his torso, fisting his shirt tight.

Dean gulped. 

Deep breaths was all he repeated in his mind. He cautiously placed his arms on the small of Fluke back, doing his best to pat him in a comforting manner.

"P'Ohm" Fluke called out quietly once again, this time tilting his head up like he was trying to look at his face, nose slightly rubbing Dean's neck in the process. The warmth of his breath on his skin was making Dean break out in goosebumps and his heart was beating a mile a minute, the adrenaline sending heat rushing through his body. His hands involuntarily gripped Fluke tighter.

"Mmm?" He managed, albeit with a strained voice.

Fluke burrowed his head back down into his chest, hair tickling Dean's neck. Dean silently thanked the gods, because if Fluke kept breathing on him like that, his body would get out of control.

".....I'm an omega" he murmured. The hands on his shirt relaxed for a fraction of a second before tightening their grip even more, pulling his shirt taut.

Dean was panicking. He didn't know what to say in this situation. He definitely wasn't expecting Fluke to come out like this.

He stayed quiet for a moment, organizing his thoughts, before he moved his arms around Fluke more securely, really pulling him in and hugging him. He felt Fluke tense for a second before relaxing into his hold, his hands on Dean's shirt loosening a bit.

"....I'm an Alpha."

He heard the sharp intake of Fluke's breath. The hands were back to fisting his shirt.

_"Alpha…"_ Fluke was using his omega voice. The alarms set off in Dean's brain again.

"Fluke." He said, tone clipped in warning.

"Sorry. I- I don't know what happened there," he felt Fluke push his face into his chest, squeezing him real tight before he began pulling away. Dean didn't want to let go. But he did, arms loosening and coming back to rest on his own lap.

Both of them went quiet, processing the new developments.

Dean wanted to get rid of the heavy atmosphere surrounding them, "What do you think Manaow would say now that we let out our biggest secret?"

For a second, he worried that he was changing the topic too fast but then Fluke laughed and he felt the relief down to his bones.

"She would probably freak out!" The younger's voice was more confident now, even the mere mention of Manaow bringing comfort.

"We better not tell her then," he laughed alongside Fluke.

“P’…." Oh no, the tension was coming back, "If I tell you something strange, will you please not freak out?"

"Of course I won't, definitely not like Manaow for sure," he joked. At the silence from the younger, he cleared his throat, voice serious, "I won't Nong, you can tell me anything you want and I would never, _ever_ , judge you."

"I feel super weird right now! And I’ve been like this ever since we met!!” Fluke blurted.

At this Dean sat up straight, alarmed, body tense. Weird how? Was he sick? Did he hug him too tight? What does he mean ever since they met? Wait, Fluke said right now. Oh my god was his heat coming?! 

Fluke cautiously placed a reassuring hand on his arm after a bit of fumbling in the dark.

“Don’t panic, it’s not a bad weird. I’m- I just-” He took a deep breath and Dean felt his grip tighten on his arm. In an attempt to help the younger feel safer (and comfort his own frantic self), he placed his hand over Fluke’s, patting it softly. 

“I-I feel this strange pull to you. It doesn’t make sense, please don’t be freaked out. I don’t know you and we’ve only met like two times, but it’s- it’s scary how comfortable I feel with you right now. I don’t even know what you look like!” He babbled, insecurities pouring out in his voice.

Dean was surprised. Fluke was definitely braver than him for sure. He felt like the younger had just read his mind. Fluke started to pull his hand away when Dean didn’t reply so he tightened his grip, enveloping Fluke’s hand with his larger ones.

“...I feel the same. Exactly the same. I just didn’t want to scare you away. But I guess I shouldn’t have worried about that. Or should I be worried?” he asked, slightly squeezing the trembling hand in his own.

"No, no...I'm not scared of _you_ P'Ohm. I'm scared of what I'm feeling. I'm scared of how strong this feeling is. I'm- I'm scared of drowning." He finished in a whisper.

"I'd never let you drown. _Never_."

"P'Ohm…" Fluke pulled his hand out of his hold, cupping his cheek instead, "This is what scares me. I trust you. I don't even think about it, I just know you wouldn't let anything hurt me." He pulled back his arm but Dean grabbed it again, intertwining their fingers.

He was not going to let him go.

"Fluke. Listen to me okay? Remember when I said I was doing this program to find someone? Well, that someone is you. And strangely enough, I think I was sure of that since our first meeting where we knew nothing about each other. Every time one of our meetings end, I spend the rest of my days replaying our time together in my brain. I think of you constantly 24/7."

He heard a helpless "P'Ohm" slip out of Fluke. The boy squirmed, so very shy.

"I don't know what it is but there's something about you. A pull. Just like you said. And I guess I never thought it could be scary. I gave in so easily because….well because it's you. This feeling? I've never felt it before. Only with you. And that's the reason I trust myself even more. Something in me recognized you, and if it's for you, I would gladly drown." He finished, having an epiphany of his own as he came to realize how strong this attraction was. Saying it out loud made Dean realize that yes, he would do anything for this almost stranger sitting next to him. In a single heartbeat.

"I don't know what to say.." he could tell Fluke was flustered, "I'm overwhelmed but happy. Really happy," the boy squeezed his hand, "I'm smiling right now by the way, just so you know."

"I wish I could see that. You must be gorgeous." Dean said wistfully.

“P’Ohmm!” came the whine again. Dean was starting to get addicted to that sound. 

He wished he could hear Fluke call out his real name,"Beautiful, I'm sure," he continued.

“You don't even know what I look like!” he countered petulantly. Dean could literally hear the pout.

“Are you pouting?”

“No, I’m not,” came the mumble.

“Are you blushing?”

“No!” came the muffled answer as Fluke pulled his hand back and presumably buried his face in his hands.

“Nong Fluke~” Dean called out gently. He got a muffled sound in reply, “Nong Fluke~~” he tried again, hands reaching out blindly and landing on the other’s soft hair. He followed the boy’s shoulders down to his wrists. He could feel Fluke tensing.

Moving closer, he whispered, “Let me feel what you look like na?” Fluke smooshed his face against his palms even more at that. He lightly tugged on the first year’s wrists, pulling them away from his face.

“Will you let me?” Dean asked quietly. He was sure the younger was blushing at this point. His own ears were starting to feel a little warm, heart thundering against his chest.

There was silence and then the sound of rustling came through. Dean assumed Fluke either shook his head or nodded his head but he wasn’t sure which it was.

“Nong~ I need you to answer me out loud. I won’t know if you shake your head,” he said, amusement clear in his voice.

Fluke made a garbled noise, somewhere between a whine and a groan of embarrassment. Then, to his surprise, the smaller boy held Dean’s hands, slowly bringing them up to cup his own face. Dean could feel just how hard Fluke was blushing. The boy’s face was burning. He was probably a tomato. He really wished he could see that in clear light.

“Y-yes, you can” The first year whispered, his hands leaving Dean’s as they remained on his face. 

Fluke’s skin was soft as Dean moved his thumb over his fluffy cheek. He moved one hand down to Fluke’s neck because his face was so small, Dean could probably cover it entirely with one hand, which is what he proceeded to do. 

Ever so gently, he ran his fingers over the younger’s features.

Hair coming down to his thick eyebrows.

So that means he wears his bangs down.

Cute.

Soft eyelashes.

A straight, adorable nose.

Dean’s fingers halted for a second on Fluke’s philtrum.

He felt the smaller’s shaky breaths. The hand on his neck moved down to find the younger’s hands, gently covering them with his warm one.

Dean was just as nervous, his heart practically running multiple marathons at the same time as a hurricane decided to manifest in his belly.

Ever so slowly, his fingers moved down to Fluke’s lips. There was a hitch in the younger’s breath as Dean’s hand cupped his chin, thumb lightly running over his lips, mapping them out.

A thin upper lip

And a plump bottom lip.

Just perfect to bite into.

Fluke shuddered as Dean ran his thumb over his lips again, unable to resist.

Finally deciding he should stop lest the younger get a heart attack, he moved his hand to Fluke’s hair, ruffling it kindly, before he caressed his face again.

“ _Gorgeous..!_ " he whispered with bated breath 

He felt Fluke turning his face, hiding it in Dean’s large palm, embarrassed and shy.

Dean was absolutely besotted.

“Would you like to do the same with me?”

At that, Fluke’s head snapped up and Dean carefully brought the slightly shaky hands to rest on his face as he shifted closer to Fluke on the couch.

“It’s okay, Nong Fluke, I’m just as nervous as you are.” He said sweetly, wanting the other boy to know he was very affected by this whole affair, just like he was.

The first year exhaled, hands pressing against Dean’s face more firmly. Dean removed his own hands from Fluke’s, encouraging him to go on.

One hand moved down to his jaw, resting on his jawline.

“So sharp…” the younger whispered.

Dean smiled and Fluke's finger slid into his dimple.

"You have dimple!!" He squealed in delight and Dean had never been more thankful for that dimple.

"Yes I do," he chuckled, feeling the first year rub his dimple and poke deeper into it.

Fluke’s other hand moved up to his forehead. His touch was light and feathery, running over his eyebrows and closed eyelids, pausing to feel his eyelashes before following the bridge of his nose down. 

Like Dean had done before, Fluke’s fingers stopped for a second at the tip of his nose before they dropped down to his philtrum, and eventually his lips. The boy’s fingers were trembling and they were barely touching his lips.

Dean patiently waited although he really just wanted to kiss those sweet fingers

Carefully, Fluke ran his fingers over Dean’s lips once before they came to rest on his shoulder, cupping his neck slightly. Dean opened his eyes.

“Well? What do you think”

Fluke’s hands receded and it sounded like he buried his face in them again.

  
There was a muffled reply that Dean couldn’t quite make out so he reached out to stroke the younger's hair, “What was that?”  
  


Fluke’s hands found his own, bringing it to rest in his palms, a finger lightly drawing circles on the back of his hand.

“....handsome.” he said quietly.

  
Dean immediately smiled.

“I think you’d look handsome.” Fluke repeated shyly.

Dean couldn’t help himself anymore. He leaned forward, the hand that Fluke wasn’t holding reaching out once again to find the small face. Cupping it, he gently ran his thumb over the fluffy cheek.

He inched closer.

The hand holding his tightened, the finger pausing mid-circle.

He really meant to land a kiss on his forehead but ended up nosing Fluke’s hair because he couldn’t see that Fluke was looking down at their hands in his lap. But Dean was happy to sniff the rosey scent of cute boy’s shampoo as he made his way down. Instead of kissing his forehead, Dean continued and pressed his lips against Fluke’s nose, leaving behind a soft peck.

He pulled back slightly and he could almost swear their eyes met in the darkness.

Fluke’s lips parted, “P’Ohm..” he murmured, blinking.

“Fluke..” Dean breathed out quietly.

They gravitated closer, pulled by some invisible force. 

The darkness blanketed their bodies and their red cheeks.

Noses touching, Dean watched Fluke’s eyes flutter close.

He felt the warm breath on his lips as he drew closer.

Their hands tightened.

_“Just a bit more…”_

  
  


“ **ALRIGHT GUYS, WE’RE DONE FOR TODAY!** ” the alarmingly loud voice of Manaow blared through the speakers and the two on the couch leapt apart, Fluke almost falling off in his hurry to scamper away.

Dean held a hand to his poor heart, narrowly avoiding cardiac arrest while cursing Manaow for the first time.

“ **I’LL BE RIGHT THERE TO ESCORT YOU GUYS OUT!** ”

“Could she be any chirpier?” Dean thought to himself with disappointment.

The door swung open and he heard Fluke call out to Manaow, voice clearly flustered.

“I’ll be right back to get you P’Ohm.” She said, holding onto Fluke to guide him out.

Dean slumped on the couch, not replying.

Right before they left out the door, Dean jumped onto his feet, “Nong Fluke!”

He saw Fluke’s silhouette screech to a stop, one hand on the half-open door.

“Thank you for today. See you next time na?” He said eagerly, voice ever so gentle, but firm.

Fluke simply made an okay sign with his hand, scurrying out the door, with Manaow following close behind.

“Oi Fluke! What are you smiling about?! Tell me!!” he heard the girl’s excited yelling and felt the corners of his lips going up, “Fluke are you _blushing_?!!!” This time, the smile fully bloomed on Dean’s features, his dimples creating wells of happiness in his cheeks.

Falling back onto the couch, he looked into the darkness. 

“Next time.” He whispered.

_“Next time..!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, suggestions, ideas, are always appreciated!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story so far!


	4. Beautiful Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to show how DeanPharm think about each other outside of the dark room and how they really are curious what each others true appearances are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DeanPharm scent suggestion hours: NOW OPEN.
> 
> I'm trying to find fitting scents for our alpha and omega and would welcome any suggestions. I need it for the next chapter so please, pleassseeee gimme some ideas? maybe? even a smol one? ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡

**DEAN:**

Being the swimming club president had its perks. One of them was having first access to the food. Now Dean wasn't always so attentive to the food, he left that to Win. But after knowing that a certain omega was in the cooking club, he was highly interested.

To Win's surprise, there was already a stack of bags on their designated food table when he came in. There was also an annoyed Dean staring them down.

"Uhhh, I didn't know we were ordering snacks today? Weren't we skipping this week?"

"Skip next week."

Win was very confused by Dean lately.

"Oookayy…..mind telling me why you're staring at the bags like they're hiding something?" He put his stuff down, changing into his swimwear and shrugging on his jacket.

"Because they are..!" Dean groaned, plopping next to him on the bench, "How do you know who made these?! I thought the person making it would be delivering it…."

Wait, was he gonna pout? Dean Rattanon Wongnate?? What was his best friend eating these days?

"Hey you're acting real weird lately you know?"

"Shut up."

Win rolled his eyes, "Did you order these from the cooking club on campus? And since when did  _ you  _ order food?!"

"Since today and yes, they're from our cooking club."

Sighing, Win grabbed one of the boxes, "This just shows how little attention you pay to our health, ya jerk. Only putting us through spartan training!" He huffed. Granted Win did have a similar style to Dean but he also did remember to feed their team. 

"Here, the club usually pastes a sticker on the bottom of the box. I think they assign one to every member to keep track of who does what." Dean was practically breathing down his neck, watching him turn the box over.

It was a sloth.

"A sloth, that means Dej probably made these."

"Who's Dej?"

"A 3rd year like us, I think he's an architecture major?"

Dean deflated immediately.

"Oh...."

"Exactly what were you expecting??"

"Forget it, just get the guys in here and let them eat." Dean didn't know what he was thinking. Realistically speaking, there was very little chance of finding Fluke like this. He wasn't even sure he was allowed to be searching for him. Probably not. But he couldn't help himself. Not after their last meeting.

"You're acting very odd bud," Win patted his shoulder, "We need to have a talk" he quipped as he left to call the team in.

That was a conversation Dean wasn't looking forward to. He began to organize the boxes on the table, taking them out of the bags and spreading them out. The boxes were clear in the middle of the lid so he could see the sandwiches inside.

Precisely because of this, one caught his eye and his movements froze.

Dean was sure he ordered sandwiches. 

Clearly he had, considering how all the boxes had sandwiches in them. 

So why was there a box with desserts inside. 

His heart rate picked up as he stared at it for all of 2 seconds before grabbing it and tossing it (carefully) into his bag. He was just in time because the entire team burst in a moment later and swarmed around the food.

Quietly, he stepped away with a box for himself and grabbed his bag. He moved inconspicuously to the door and slipped out. Win saw him going but let him be, shaking his head at how obvious his friend could be at times.

Dean found a seat high up in the audience section. Yes he was going to go that far just so he wouldn't be interrupted by the nosy idiots that made up his team.

Holding the box in his hands, he lifted it up to look at the bottom. To his delight, the sticker was not a cloud this time. It was a marshmallow.

The sticker was super cute in Dean's opinion, it has a smiley face and everything. It reminded him of Fluke because the omega had the fluffiest, squishiest cheeks ever.

"It suits you Nong," he talked to the sticker, endeared by the comparison.

Dean opened the box looking more like a little kid opening a gift than the serious swim club president. His eyes moved over the beautifully made desserts and he couldn't help the smile taking over his face.

There was a blue sticky note under the desserts and he carefully tugged it out. 

_ "Hihi P'Ohm!  _

_ I promised I'd make you more! _

_ I hope you’ll like them >////< _

_ p.s. don't train too hard! _

_ -Nong Fluke^^ " _

If he kissed that sticky note, no one needs to know about it.

Needless to say, it was extremely difficult for Dean to keep his dimples at bay. The entire team was thoroughly spooked by the unusually smiley president.

Win thought he had endured enough strange behavior for one day, but when all the guys left, Dean came over.

"From now on, order all our food from the cooking club." He deadpanned, practically staring holes into Win's soul.

"Wait, why??? The guys really like the Korean place too! I've been ordering for 3 years now, where the hell is this coming from?!"

Dean was already walking away, "Oi asshole!!"

"Cooking club!!!!" Dean barked, slamming the door shut as he left.

Win stared after him in mild annoyance, jaw hanging open, "What the fuck is going on."

* * *

**PHARM:**

Pharm first caught a glimpse of Dean when he stalked Dej to the swim club. He had no idea it was him though because he failed at seeing his face while hiding. All he saw was the broad shoulders and tall build of the student who picked up the sandwiches.

Dej had caught him two seconds later so it's not like he could've loitered around to keep watch. It was embarrassing enough to get caught but he'd screamed on top of it all. He had immediately turned into a tomato and booked it to class much to the amusement of a laughing Dej.

Shuddering in embarrassment, Pharm shook his head, chasing away the memories of the day before. He hoped that P'Ohm received his gift with the sandwiches. He smiled to himself at the thought of the alpha.

"Oiiii, Pharrmmm, thinking of P'Ohm?" Manaow surprised him from behind.

"What! Manaow!!" He nudged her off his back. Pharm's shoulders were too narrow to withstand her, "Where did you even come from?"

"Drama club!" She grinned, making weird wiggly faces, "so so so so, P'Ohm~~~~?"

"Manaowww," he swatted at her, "stop it!"

"Oh come on! I literally set you guys up! You  _ have _ to keep me informed!!"

"There's nothing going on!!!"

The two glared at each other, Pharm refusing to give in. Manoaw sighed, "Oh all right, then can you do me one favor?"

"Depends." He said testily.

She whipped out a notebook,"Could you go give this to Team from the swimming team pleaseee?"

Pharm's ears pricked up as he tried to hide his interest, "Team? Who's Team? He's on the swimming team?"

Manaow smirked, "Mhmmm, I mean if you can't, that's all-"

"No! Ahem-I can take it. I uh, I have time before my next class." Pharm whisked the notebook out of the girls hands, hurriedly stuffing it into his yellow backpack and almost tripping over the bench trying to leave. 

"Be careful!!" Manaow wheezed as she laughed her head off.

Pharm just glared at her before setting off. It didn't take him too long to get to the pool. To his relief (or misfortune, he couldn’t decide which) there was already a student outside playing on his phone. Studying his face carefully, Pharm decided that he couldn't be P'Ohm. The nose wasn't sharp enough, the eyes were bigger and lips fuller. The sensation of his hand ghosting over P'Ohm's handsome features was something he'd never forget.

Disappointed, he kicked the ground petulantly before approaching the student. 

"Excuse me?" The boy stood up and Pharm was even more certain that this wasn't P'Ohm. He wasn't tall enough, "Do you know Team?"

"Oh, that's me! You're Manaow's friend right?" Pharm nodded, "she said you would have my notebook!" 

He handed it over to the other boy, "Here you go."

"Omggg thank you so much! Manaow was being a little prick about coming over here herself, I swear to god that girl"

Pharm smiled, "That's Manaow for you. Well then, I'll get going." He waved goodbye as Team did the same. Team headed back in and Pharm was to do the same but something caught his eye.

More like someone.

There were two boys coming out to meet Team. One with dark black hair and one with blonde hair.

Pharm stared at the one with dark hair

"Freaking handsome...." he uttered in awe.

His eyes just stayed on that one boy, following him as the three swimmers talked. He seemed angry, or annoyed. Disgruntled??

Well he wasn't pleased for sure. Pharm took a step back in shock when those sharp eyes landed on him. He whipped around startled, turning his back to the three swimmers. 

Biting his lips, Pharm speed walked away as fast as he could while trying to seem normal. But throughout the entire day, all he could remember were those eyes. Those piercing eyes that seemed like they saw through to his soul.

"P'Ohm…?" He wondered out loud, in the safety of his own room.

Super tall? check.

Sharp nose? check.

Bangs down? check. 

High cheekbones? check.

Handsome as fuck? check.

Falling back onto his bed, Pharm made a garbled noise, yelling into his pillow and kicking his legs in annoyance. Pouting, he stared at the ceiling, small frustrated whines escaping him.

"I wanna see him…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi!
> 
> Any comments, suggestions, ideas are highly appreciated as usual!! <3
> 
> I am looking for scents for Pharm and Dean and would really love any suggestions. I have some ideas but I'm not entirely sure whether to go with them. The next chapter will need their scents in detail so any input that you guys have...please.....pweasseee, let me know? ʕ￫ᴥ￩ ʔ
> 
> Thank you!


	5. A Promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shy shy shy* 
> 
> First of all, thank you for all the suggestions! They really helped me decide on scents and I hope the end result is to your liking. 
> 
> Your comments also encouraged me to finish the next chapter even faster than I had originally planned hehe, I just got bursts of motivation so thank you uwu :3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

Dean had gone through a pretty tiring day. For one, he forgot his term paper at home and had to drive back through rush hour to get it. He’d gotten honked at multiple times, almost ran a red light, spent 30 minutes searching for a parking spot and got reprimanded by the professor for being late to class. In fact, he'd probably lose points for handing in that stupid essay 'late' even though he'd worked so hard on it.

To make matters worse, his backpack somehow ended up in the pool during the swim team’s emergency meeting and all his books were wet. The team ended up doing 100 push ups while he stormed off to dry his things, steam practically coming out his ears.

The only thing holding him together was the meeting with Fluke. Thankfully, it was scheduled for today. Damn, he really wanted the comfort of the boy’s presence to get some peace which is why he was currently standing next to the door in the dark room, waiting for the moment the younger would step in.

Eyes closed, he was falling asleep when the door opened and closed, the sound of footsteps light as they made their way in.

“Oi!” Fluke exclaimed in surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind all of sudden. He froze, body tense and hunched up. The arms around him tightened, a nose burrowing into the crook of his neck.

“P’Ohm…?” he ventured, voice a little shaky,

“Mmm, Hi Fluke.” Dean greeted as he tried to sniff Fluke’s scent. He was getting highly annoyed by the scent blocker. Fluke relaxed into his arms once he confirmed who he was, “I’m sorry for startling you. I’ve just… I've had a really hard day. And strangely enough, only thoughts of you brought me comfort. Nong’s been my sole source of strength today, the only thing on my mind....”

“Oh.” Pharm whispered, unable to stop the blood rushing to his cheeks and the heat spreading through his body. He felt a sudden wetness on his neck and he squawked at the cold moisture, feeling it again against his scent gland. 

Was- was P’Ohm _licking_ him?

“P’..!” he whimpered, body jolting as the older boy did it again.

“Sorry Nong, but this disgusting scent blocker has got to go,” P’Ohm nosed his neck again, kissing it and blowing on the wet skin, making Pharm shiver all over, “Please. Please can P' take it off you?”

“P’Ohm....” Their proximity was making it hard to think. The arms around him were so strong they could probably snap him in half and P’Ohm’s build was so much bigger that his entire body was engulfed by the older’s. He could feel the alpha's sturdy chest pressing into him and the muscles in those arms squeezing him tight. His hair was brushing against Pharm's neck as he continued to nuzzle him, his teeth leaving light nips on his skin. All his senses were overwhelmed.

“Please.” Another kiss to his neck and Pharm was a goner.

“O-okay,” his voice stuttered, fading out into little gasps as Dean once again began licking his neck. This time, he pressed harder with his tongue, insistent on getting to Pharm’s true scent and the sweet boy couldn't help the shivers surging through his body at the unfamiliar sensation. The arms around him tightened and Pharm felt the press of P'Ohm's belt buckle against his lower back, every inch of him feeling the intense desire to turn every shade of red possible.

Dean hated the taste of the blocking spray but with each lick, Fluke’s scent got stronger and it was like a drug. The boy was making the most enticing sounds, breaths coming in quick succession and cutting off into sharp inhales and high pitched gasps. He was trying to hold back, Dean could tell, but that just made Dean want to pull more out of the omega quivering in his arms.

A couple more pressing touches with his tongue and Fluke’s scent burst out. Dean felt like he got punched in the face. Fluke’s scent was so strong. It overwhelmed his senses and made him dizzy with want but he could literally feel the energy running through him increasing with every sniff he took.

Fluke was a mix of tropical scents. Dean recognized a particularly strong one as the one he smelled initially, the small whiff that led him here. It was plumeria, the lovely fragrance of the beautiful flower unmistakable. The hints of sweetness in Pharm's scent seemed to hold the attractive taste of pure creamy coconut, the scent filtering into his senses and making him hungry for the omega in his arms. Cutting through the prominent scents was the sharp but gentle evocative smell of fresh rain. The charming scent was the most powerful right now and Dean realized Fluke was automatically releasing calming pheromones to soothe his distress, the earthy aroma helping ground his worries.

He burrowed closer to the inviting scent glands, nose brushing the omega’s neck and leaving light kisses all over, an appreciative hum leaving his throat at how tender Pharm's skin was.

Pharm whined, holding onto Dean’s hands around his torso. His body was getting excited, the adrenaline surging through him and he had no idea what to do. He was always so sensitive to physical touches and the combination of Dean’s lips, his hands rubbing his body and the firm warmth pressed against his entire self was making him feel impatient with sudden need.

Pharm twisted around in Dean’s arms, fingers curling into the collar of Dean’s shirt as he tiptoed. Nipping Dean’s ear, he landed a soft kiss on his jaw before lightly licking under it, the omega in him trying to comfort the alpha, “P’Ohm….” a breathy whisper was all he could manage.

“W-what happen- _Ah_..!” he gasped out loud, words cutting off when the older boy dived, biting down on his neck and sucking fervently. His grip on Dean’s shirt tightened as he keened.

Dean’s initial surprise at Pharm’s actions was immediately filled with the overpowering desire to mark him. Since he obviously wasn’t about to do that without permission, he settled for leaving hickeys.

“Fluke. Can I leave a mark behind?” Dean was a gentleman by nature and he wouldn’t do anything Fluke wasn’t comfortable with, “I need you to tell me out loud. Verbally.” He needed Fluke to hurry because the desire was building up inside him and he was on the verge of losing control.

“Yes. _Please_. _Yes-_ ” the boy whimpered, uncontrollable noises escaping him as Dean ran his teeth over his skin. 

Pharm’s body was going haywire and it didn’t help to feel P’Ohm’s sturdy chest against his body. It didn’t help that he felt so small as he stood there trapped in his hold, knees losing their strength as P’Ohm’s tongue left a trail of burning heat on his neck again. It didn’t help that the older boy’s hands were pulling his shirt out of its neatly tucked in state. And it certainly didn’t help when he felt the warmth of those big hands directly against his skin, squeezing his sides lightly, nails grazing against his belly and making him whimper pitifully loud.

Ripples of tingling shocks rushed through his body when P’Ohm’s teeth caught on his protruding collarbones. He felt him nibble on the flushed skin, teasing bites making him throw his head back to give more access. He moved his hands to P’Ohm’s neck, pulling him closer, encouraging him to go on and P’Ohm did. He sucked so hard on his skin, Pharm felt light-headed with want. The alpha kept going back and forth between leaving soft kisses and sharp bites and it was driving him crazy, the heat curling within his body as the alpha obscenely sucked on his skin all over, seemingly intent on leaving multiple traces.

When Dean bit into his skin particularly hard, drawing little beads of blood from the now sweaty skin, Pharm moaned out loud, the sound foreign to his own ears. He gasped for breath, knees finally buckling and Dean's hands gripped tight around the narrow waist, holding the younger boy up as he licked over the small wound, leaving open mouthed kisses along his shoulders.

“Fuck, Fluke, you’re _tiny_.” Dean didn’t realize just how petite this boy was. One of his arms was enough to wrap around his entire torso.

“P’.....” Pharm could barely answer, too ravaged to think straight. 

He surrendered himself completely to the elder’s strength, no energy left to hold himself up. His breaths were coming in short pants as he fought to regulate his breathing. Heart thundering in his chest, goosebumps ran over his body, all his hairs standing up at how tightly he was pressed into the alpha. He could smell his own arousal permeating his scent and flushed even more, his hands tightening their grip on P’Ohm’s shirt and neck.

“Nong….” Dean whispered, licking a final swipe up the column of Fluke’s neck, right over his scent gland. He felt the boy shudder helplessly in his arms one more time before he kissed the tip of his nose, deciding to save Fluke for now, “My good boy,” he cooed, “My sweet baby. My little flower. You did so well. So _so_ well.” he encouraged, feeling Fluke attempt to hide his face in his chest, “Are you okay?”

Fluke just pressed further into him. Although he felt the omega nod against his shirt, he pulled away, “Nong~” he spoke gently, “Are you okay?” he wanted a verbal confirmation.

“P’Ohmm….” the younger mumbled in embarrassment, “I’m okay!” A hand cupped Pharm’s cheek.

“You make the prettiest noises.” At that the smaller whined, burrowing his head back into the broad chest, trying to hide even further in again and Dean laughed.

Moving his hands out of Fluke’s shirt, Dean swiftly lifted the boy up into his arms, carrying him like a bride. Fluke could only squeak, his voice refusing to come out normally. Dean felt a little bad for suddenly coming onto the younger but he also couldn’t help feeling proud of his results. He only wished the stupid lights were on so he could see if Fluke looked as undone as he sounded.

“Let’s go to the couch yeah?” Carefully he navigated his way over to their regular spot, setting Fluke down softly before sitting next to him. Dean tried to calm himself, especially down south because he’d gotten a little too excited. He couldn’t help himself, not with Fluke making the most inviting sounds he’s heard and his scent engulfing the entire room.

Meanwhile, Pharm was trying to do the same. Keyword, trying. His scent was so strong in the room, that it was impossible for P’Ohm to not have picked up on his arousal. He buried his face in his hands, completely abashed.

Both Dean and Pharm remained quiet for a couple moments, steadying their breathing and calming their bodies. Pharm’s scent slowly became a little less overwhelming in the room, although it was still quite noticeable. Dean was thankful his scent didn’t escape his own blockers because the room would be quite the mess if both of their scents mingled. He was painfully aware of the arousal in Fluke's scent but didn't wish to put the shy boy through any more embarrassment than he already had. Feeling like his body and heart had calmed down and sensing the reduction of the arousal in the air, he shifted towards Fluke.

“Fluke?” he tried, voice as gentle as he could make it.

“Y-yes?” the younger’s voice was still high-pitched. He reached out, pulling the first year into his arms yet again. But this time, it was just a simple hug. A genuine, heartfelt hug.

“Thank you Nong.” Dean meant that. He really did. Their earlier ‘activity’ had released all the stress stacked up inside him from the entire day and he couldn’t have felt better at that moment. And it was all thanks to Fluke. Sweet, sweet Fluke with his beautiful scent and tender skin and arousing whimpers.

Pharm moved his arms around P’Ohm, ”Do you-” he cut himself off, his voice coming out weird again. Clearing his throat quietly he tried again, “Do you feel better now?” he asked, tone hopeful.

“Yes,” Dean said that with so much relief, his entire body sagged, weight shifting onto Fluke as he relaxed entirely, “God, _yes_. I feel so relieved right now,” he rested his head on the narrow shoulder, “This is all I need. Your presence is the only comfort I need.”

The sincere comment made Pharm feel shy. He laid his head on P’Ohm’s shoulder, getting comfortable in their little hug, “I’m glad.” he whispered.

He felt P’Ohm try to pull away but he didn’t let him. As Pharm sat there, arms around the alpha and the alpha’s around him, he didn’t want to separate. He didn’t want to continue calling P’Ohm ‘P’Ohm.’ He wanted to know his real name. He wanted to see that handsome face clearly. He wanted to gaze stupidly into those eyes that he was sure he’d have to look up to meet.

Curiosity and frustration culminated in bravery streaming through his body and he abruptly pushed P’Ohm upright.

“Fluke??”

Taking a deep breath, Pharm clambered onto Dean, plopping himself down on the 3rd year’s lap and tucking his head into the crook of the alpha’s neck. Grabbing Dean’s hands frozen in the air, he guided one to wrap around his back, weaving his fingers through the other hand and resting their joined hands on his lap. 

Pharm snuggled closer, fully content with their current position. He only wished P’Ohm would wrap that hand around him tighter.

“P’Ohmmm,” he pouted, “Hold me tighter na?” Pharm wasn’t sure if the older was breathing, “P’Ohm? You can start breathing now,” he shook his head, intentionally making his hair fluff against that sharp jawline in hopes of jerking P’Ohm out of whatever stupor he had put him in.

Dean released a shaky breath and audibly gulped. He heard Fluke giggle, “o-ooohh, you’re a naughty one Nong Fluke,” he mumbled, still not over Fluke’s advances. Nevertheless he hugged the boy’s tiny waist tight, squeezing their intertwined hands, “You are driving me crazy.”

“I’m sorry,” the bravery had now left Pharm’s veins and the insecurity was seeping back in, “I don’t know what came over me-”’ he made to leave P’Ohm’s lap when he felt the older hug him closer, P’Ohm’s hand leaving his to wrap both arms around him, locking him in his hold.

“Oh no no no, you’re staying right where you are Nong.”

He felt P’Ohm tuck him under his chin, resting his cheek on his head. Pharm bit his lip, shy but very pleased. He nestled into the warm embrace and closed his eyes, sighing softly. He brought his hand up to play with the short hair at P’Ohm’s neck.

“I want to see you P’Ohm.”

Dean's closed eyes flew open at that.

“I want to know what you look like. I want to call you by your real name. I want to hear about your day and tell you about mine….” the hand playing with his hair stopped, sliding down to grip his shirt.

“Will you find me P’Ohm?”

The small omega just knocked the breath right out of Dean, “ _O_ _h god_. You’re going to be the death of me,” he squeezed Fluke tighter.

“Please P’Ohm?” oh no, Fluke’s voice had turned into a much more babyish tone and Dean’s heart was tumbling around like it was put in a washing machine.

“I will! I’ll find you Nong.” he declared, determined.

“Promise?” If Fluke kept talking like that, Dean would pluck all the stars out of the sky and insist the earth was flat if he asked.

“Promise.” Dean smiled at how cute the omega was being.

Meanwhile, Pharm had held his pinky up, but of course the older couldn’t see it because he was currently resting his chin on his head, plus it was pitch dark. Harrumphing, he tugged on one of the arms wrapped around him, bringing the larger hands pinky to hook onto his.

“You pinky promised!”

Dean laughed, unable to stop the short chuckles from escaping him.

“Oi, P’Ohmmmm!” Fluke whined petulantly.

“I’m sorry Nong, that was just too adorable. But yes,” he hooked his pinky on the smaller one more firmly, “I pinky promise. I’ll find you sweetheart, I will.” he landed a soft kiss on the younger’s forehead.

“Good!” Pharm beamed, reaching up to land a quick, innocent peck on the older’s cheek.

He heard the smile in P’Ohm’s voice, “You’re so _cute_ Nong, it’s terribly unfair.” Pharm just giggled happily, snuggling closer to the older’s warmth and closing his eyes again.

Dean did the same, resting his chin back on the omega’s fluffy hair, arms settling gently around the small body. 

And there they stayed, the alpha and omega content to find peace in each other’s embrace.

* * *

Later that night at home, Pharm stood in front of his mirror, shirt hanging limply from his hand, jaw open in shock as he stared at himself. Red marks everywhere from his neck to his shoulders to his collarbones. There was even a light bruise on his waist where P’Ohm had been grabbing onto him under his shirt.

How the hell was he going to hide this?!

Eyes wide, he blushed with every fiber of his being.

_“P’Ohm!!!!!!!!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*
> 
> I tried... I really did....b-but it's my first time writing something like this T^T
> 
> I have zero experience >////<
> 
> Please let me know how it was if you are willing to do so! Just so I know what I did well and what I need to improve on so that next time, I can deliver a better experience🥺
> 
> Thank you for reading and for being patient and kind! :3  
> I really hope you liked it....>////<  
> *fingers crossed*  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


	6. Found You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I was really really touched by all the feedback and comments everyone left me for the last chapter. I never expected to receive as much as I did. Whenever I checked my email and saw that someone had commented or left kudos, I was incredibly surprised and happy. It genuinely made my day and I started my mornings all hyped up hehe😄
> 
> Thank you so so much for your sweet encouragement and reassurance, I am truly grateful💙
> 
> I tried my best once again to write this well but >///< I hope this chapter meets your expectations. *prays*
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Pharm woke up the next day with a mission: hide his neck.

Twenty minutes of staring at himself in the mirror made him realize that it was mission impossible personified.

The marks on his shoulders and his collarbones would be hidden easily enough if he buttoned up his shirt to the very top. But the ones on his neck…. The ones on his neck were the problem.

Pharm shuddered, fingers brushing over the marks, recalling the memories of yesterday. He could still vividly feel the wetness of P'Ohm's tongue and the pillowy sensation of his lips on his skin. He closed his eyes, remembering the moment his alpha bit into his skin, drawing blood and making him moan. A soft sigh fell from his lips.

"P'Ohm….."

Pharm's eyes shot open, brain catching up to his rampaging thoughts.

_His_ alpha?! Did he really just say that in his mind?!

"M-m-my a-alpha…?" Pharm wondered out loud, cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Ohhhh myyyyy goshhhh!!!!" He launched onto his bed, squealing. Landing with a oomph, the omega flopped around on it like a fish, arms flailing and legs kicking in a mix of excitement and embarrassment. After a good minute of screaming into his pillow, Pharm rolled over, staring at the ceiling with a wide grin.

" _My_ alpha…." Giggling, he got back up, returning to staring fixedly at the hickies on display.

Actual hickies.

From P'Ohm.

On him.

He bit his lips.

Heart thumping, his fingers traced the marks again. He couldn't stop touching them.

He didn't want to hide them. He liked them.

He liked the feeling of belonging to P'Ohm.

He liked the idea that P'Ohm was his alpha. Only his.

_Pharm's_ alpha.

"Oh my god. What are you thinking Pharm?! Get ahold of yourself!!" The flustered boy repeatedly slapped his face lightly, taken aback at the possessive feelings rearing up inside him, "Okay deep breaths, we are stopping right there Pharm Trivinij." Shaking himself like a dog, he attempted to get back to the problem at hand.

A scarf in this heat would only make people stare at him like he was crazy. He couldn't wear a sweater or a turtleneck either, that would be even weirder than a scarf. Makeup…...he stared at his dresser. Going into the bathroom, he went through the drawers. No makeup at all...the most he had was a chapstick.

Manaow would have some, but there's no way in hell he would ask her. He wasn't about to get interrogated.

"You know what, screw it. I'm just gonna show it all off!" he frowned, hesitating at the thought of having to face everyone's questions. Sighing, he grabbed the thinnest scarf he had, tying it around his neck lightly and fluffing the material up so it covered everything.

"Well you look like a patient" Pharm remarked at himself before grabbing his bag. Walking towards the door, he paused, hand hovering over the handle. He glanced back, gaze landing on the scent blocker spray he'd religiously sprayed all over himself and on his scent glands without fail every single day. He scrunched his face up in indignation.

A certain alpha’s voice popped into his head, _"Sorry Nong, but this disgusting scent blocker has got to go."_

And he was biting his lips again, trying to stop the smile from blooming too big, "No." Pharm decided, "Not today." He turned back around, this time opening the door and heading out.

"He promised. He pinky promised."

The entire day Pharm was dodging questions about the white scarf around his neck. Mainly from Manaow. He had hidden away in the library, then in the kitchen, even in the men's restroom because she couldn't follow him in there at all. Not to mention the scarf felt extremely stuffy around his neck and he was trying so hard to resist ripping it away.

Now that he was alone in the restroom, he pulled it off his neck, taking a look at the marks. They had turned purple.

"Wow….." 

Pharm was still staring when he heard the door open and he hurriedly wrapped the scarf back around, clumsily rushing out the door, head ducked in an effort to hide his face.

Speed walking away, he took a deep breath, reaching a sturdy tree on the outskirts of campus and resting a hand on it. He leaned his head against the bark, something about the smell of it comforting. P’Ohm wore his scent blockers without fail and his scent never leaked but Pharm had always caught a whiff of something woodsy around him. Closing his eyes, he pulled off the scarf again, letting it fall from his hand to the ground and finding relief in the cool wind that touched his skin.

Half the day had gone by with the first year acting like a complete meerkat, head constantly peaking above crowds, eyes peering around his entire vicinity, continuously searching. But he didn't find what he was looking for so the omega really couldn't help the pout on his lips. Pharm had even made sure his scent lingered wherever he had been……..

“Why isn’t he here yet?” He kicked at the tree, sulking. He’d had to deal with running away from everyone, including some poorly disguised alpha’s who’d caught on to his unconcealed scent, and he’d even almost gotten into trouble with the school when a disciplinarian had asked him why his scent was all over the place.

“Oh come on~~~” he lightly banged his head against the tree, “It can’t be that hard to find me! I’m making it so easy!!” Pharm made a garbled noise, somewhere between a high pitched whine and an angry groan of frustration.

Closing his eyes, he figured he might as well sulk some more before he had to go to his last class. To be frank, the first year would rather just ditch it. The professor isn't helpful anyways, and if one of the kindest students can’t stand him, that’s saying something. For a very brief moment, the omega considered hugging the tree in front of him. And then he felt even more pitiful because good gosh, was he that desperate for a bear hug?

Maybe it was because he’d grown to love the way he was completely engulfed in P’Ohm’s arms whenever he hugged him so much, that now, he craved to nestle his body against the older’s. Sue him, he was an omega who loved nesting and he couldn’t imagine a better place to do so than against P’Ohm’s chest.

A depressed sigh made its way out of his lips, turning into a highly alarmed yelp when he felt something wrap around his middle and pull him back against a firm body. Pharm’s eyes went wide, freezing up as he stared at the arms around him, voice caught in his throat.

He knew those arms, the warmth surrounding him familiar. The omega’s heart stopped. He gulped audibly, eyes fluttering shut and face scrunching up when he felt a blow of heat on his ear.

“Found you.”

Shivers racked through Pharm's body.

“P’Oh-”

“Dean.” came the interruption, the gentle voice filling Pharm’s body with joy, “My name is Dean. Dean Rattathon Wongnate.”

Pharm released a shaky breath, hands clinging tightly to the arms around his torso for fear that he’d drop to the ground otherwise. He had been anticipating this moment so much, his insides had turned into jelly, his chest was tight and he was somewhere between wanting to cry and wanting to throw himself at the older boy.

“Dean” he whispered, “P’Dean.” It was beautiful, Pharm couldn’t hold back his happiness at finally knowing his real name, “P’Dean,” he repeated, taking in shaky breaths now. The omega wanted to turn around but he was also frozen in place, the moment too unreal for him. He couldn’t believe this was it.

A soft kiss landed on the back of his neck, “Nong….” the arms wound tight around him loosened, coming to rest lightly on his hips. The weight on his shoulder lifted and Pharm knew P’Ohm- no, P’Dean, had straightened up. The nerves inside him were blasting off at an exponential rate.

“Will you turn around for me na?” Oh how could he not? How could he not when P’Dean’s voice was so smooth and ever so gentle? Pharm wanted to cry.

Taking a deep breath, he squeezed his eyes closed and whipped around, immediately hiding his face in P’Dean’s chest.

“I missed you. I missed you so much I almost hugged that tree!” Pharm complained and Dean laughed out loud, a rare occasion in and of itself.

“You didn’t let me see you Nong, that’s unfair!” he tugged Pharm away from his chest. The smaller was apparently very insistent on staying there and while Dean would have been happy to let him to do so at any other time, he was burning with curiosity.

Pharm finally gave in, letting the alpha pull him back a bit, an arm still around his waist so he wasn’t too far away from his own body. The omega felt a hand tilt his chin up and he scrunched up his expression even more, the shyness in him reaching peak levels as he felt the blood rushing to his face.

Dean stared at Pharm with the most endeared eyes in the world. Mouth open slightly in awe, he cupped the small face, hands running over those dear features. The first year finally relaxed his expression under the familiar touch and Dean got an unabashed look at the omega's face.

“You're beautiful. So beautiful.” Dean was in shock at how taken he was with him, “Even more adorable than I could ever imagine, especially with all these lovely bruises on you” He couldn’t help feeling smug as his eyes ran over the now purple spots on that smooth neck. The younger buried his face in his hands and Dean smiled, happy that he was able to finally see the cute reaction with his own eyes.

“Come here,” he tugged away those small hands, holding them in his own as he backed the omega up against the tree. Placing a hand above the younger’s shoulder and one next to his narrow waist, Dean leaned down to the shorter’s eye level, “Won’t you open your eyes?” he coaxed, kissing the shy boy’s eyelids in an attempt to soothe him, “I swear I’m not too ugly.” he teased.

"I-I'm nervous," Pharm mumbled, his hand reaching up to grip Dean's shirt, while his other hand scrambled to find purchase on the tree.

This time it was a sweet eskimo kiss, "It's okay, here," Dean guided the hand gripping his shirt to his face, gently brushing Pharm's fingers over his features, "It's me Nong."

Pharm's hand cradled the edge of Dean's jaw and he felt Dean's hand return to its place next to his waist, "Pharm." he voiced his name, realizing he'd never told P'Dean his real name, "My name is Pharm Trivinij."

"Pharm~" Dean tested out, loving the feeling of the omega's name on his lips, "Gorgeous," he whispered.

Pharm was cosplaying a tomato at this point. Fisting Dean's collar in his hand, he took a deep breath. Slowly, he opened his eyes, one eye taking a peek before the other followed.

"Hi," Dean smiled, dimples and all.

And Pharm forgot how to breathe, he forgot how to blink, he forgot how to function as he stared at the handsome face so close in front of him. Almost on autopilot, his hand moved up to cup P'Dean's cheek in wonder, "It’s you." 

His eyes flickered up, and whatever breath Pharm had left was stolen away. Those eyes looking at him were so gentle, so full of endearment that Pharm's toes curled inside his shoes from all the sharp tingly feelings invading his entire body. He gazed into them, a shy smile blooming on his own features.

"It’s really you." he uttered breathlessly, eyes turning into crescents, the shy smile turning into such a large one that he seemed to radiate joy itself.

Dean couldn't help but smile wider in response, dimples deepening as he dived down to smooch those cheeks, unable to resist laughing as he pulled away. 

Pharm launched himself at Dean, throwing his arms around the broad shoulders, body arching as he tip toed to match the older's height. The alpha stumbled a bit from the force of the smaller's hug, quickly regaining his balance and hugging the waist pressing into him. He leaned down to accommodate the omega's frame, loving how he arched into him.

"Hi..!" Pharm whispered.

"Hi little one," he chuckled. He felt Pharm burrow into the crook of his neck, squeezing him tight, “I missed you so much.”

“P’Dean.." Pharm mumbled against his shirt.

“Mmm?”

"P’Dean, P’Dean, P’Dean!” Pharm repeated like a mantra. He nosed the alpha’s scent gland, searching for that slight woodsy scent. He was disappointed to find the scent blocker there. 

_“So this must be how P'Dean felt all this time.”_

Pulling away, he gazed at the alpha's charming face, slightly displeased, "You're wearing scent blockers….I wanna know what you smell likeeeee, all I smell from you is a slight woody scent and I don't wanna keep thinking of hugging a tree every time I miss you…" Instead of replying, the older just pursed his lips, like he was trying not to laugh, but there was a strange glint in his eyes that Pharm couldn't read.

"You know Nong, your scent was all over campus today," Dean squeezed Pharm's cheeks, crowding him back against the tree and towering over him. Pharm was completely hidden behind Dean's body, "You didn't wear your scent blocker…" he took a deep whiff of the inviting scent, "and from how strong you smell, I don't think you took the usual scent blocking pills either, did you?"

Pharm stared up at the alpha, silently biting his lips, embarrassed at how obvious he had been. Dean rested his forearm against the tree, moving even closer and he felt Pharm's grip on his shirt tighten, the omega squeaking when the 3rd year nipped his earlobe. His other arm moved to rest on Pharm's hip. The younger's eyes darted around nervously, hyper aware of Dean’s every movement.

"Did you do that for me?" Dean asked, pleased, "So I could find you?"

"I…..u-um, no, I j-just didn't-" he tensed as Dean nibbled on his ear, "....want to." Pharm barely finished his sentence.

"So you're telling me that you didn't intentionally move around campus, leaving your scent everywhere, almost like you were making a trail for me to follow right to my prize?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"N-…!" He tried to speak, losing his voice when the hand that was on his hip moved, winding around his waist roughly and pulling him in until there was no space between their bodies. Pharm's hands automatically found purchase on Dean's shoulders, one slipping down to his chest as he clung to the alpha in surprise.

Dean stared down at the omega's eyes, ever so alluring, pulling him in, making him lose control without ever knowing it.

He tightened his grip on the small waist, "Are you sure about that?" Dean questioned, a knowing smirk on his face.

Pharm was finding it very hard to breathe. His heart was thundering in his ears, so loud it sounded like someone was pounding on a drum right next to him. In his current position, he had no choice but to stare into Dean's eyes and that almost predatory gaze was making him weak in the knees again. It felt like a whole tornado was causing chaos inside his belly.

Squeezing his eyes shut, the omega clung harder onto Dean, "AlrightfineIdiditonpurpose..!" he rushed the words out in one quivering breath.

Raising an eyebrow, Dean chuckled, amused at how flustered the boy was but also very _very_ pleased at his actions, "What was that? If you say it that fast, how am I to hear Pharm?" he asked innocently.

Pharm opened his eyes, looking up at him indignantly, the pout obvious on his lips, "P'Deannn!!"

"Hmmm?" Dean tilted his head to the side, leaning down to get closer, "What?"

The omega opened his mouth and closed it a couple times before sighing in defeat, grip loosening on Dean's shirt.

"I did it on purpose." He admitted, clearly embarrassed.

Dean smiled, victorious, "I thought so." he teased, feeling quite satisfied.

Pharm's hand moved up to cradle his neck, "If I was being so obvious then…...what took you so long?" he whispered, eyes looking up at him yearnfully.

This time it was Dean who shut his eyes, "God don't look at me like that Pharm, I'll lose control."

The omega tilted his head innocently, much like the alpha had earlier, "Oh? What do you mean?" he questioned, wrapping his hands around Dean's neck.

Dean opened his eyes, staring down at the first year, hunger clear in his gaze and Pharm's stare faltered for a moment. Maybe he had taken on more than he could handle.

The older boy leaned down, moving closer to Pharm's lips, eyes fixed on them. The grip around Pharm's waist tightened, pressing him into Dean's body harder. Pharm's fingers fidgeted behind Dean's neck. Nervous, they returned to their earlier position, one on Dean's shoulder and the other near his chest.

As Dean got closer, Pharm's nerves set themselves on fire, his heart trying to burst out of his ribcage and his breaths quickening. The third year stopped an inch before his lips. At this point, Pharm had shut his eyes, clinging tightly to Dean's shirt, toes curled in his shoes, and body tensed in anticipation.

"Is this okay Nong?" came the gentle request for permission.

That was all Pharm needed to fall head over heels for this man. 

A small smile graced his features amidst all the tension. He opened his eyes, looking at Dean with unconcealed adoration. Leaning forward, he rubbed his nose against the older's, returning that comforting eskimo kiss he'd received earlier.

Dean melted at the action, absolutely besotted.

"Yes." Pharm said softly, knowing P'Dean would wait until he granted permission out loud.

They smiled at each other, both incredibly shy all of a sudden before that glint returned to Dean's eyes as he stared at the red faced beauty in front of him.

Slowly he moved closer.

Pharm let his eyes fall shut, eyelashes fluttering close.

He felt P'Dean's warm breath hit his lips and he couldn't help the goosebumps rising on his skin.

The tornado in his belly multiplied as he felt those lips finally press against his own, capturing them in a searing kiss.

Pharm had always wondered what a kiss was like, spending nights after nights binging romantic comedies and living vicariously through the characters. Dean was his first and really, it was nothing more than a simple press of the lips, Dean's slightly drier ones against his pillowy ones. But it was enough to send Pharm onto cloud nine, all coherent thought flying out the window as Dean's hot lips moved against his, hunger clear in those movements. 

Pharm gasped softly when Dean bit into his lower lip, sucking on it lightly and stealing the air right from his lungs as he pressed him further back into the tree. Body trapped between the tree and P'Dean's towering build, Pharm surrendered completely, shuddering when the alpha ran his tongue over his lips. He was sure there'd be another bruise on his waist at how tightly P'Dean was holding onto him.

Meanwhile, Dean couldn't believe he was actually kissing the precious creature in his arms. He'd never wanted to actually kiss someone. As an alpha, everyone expected him to have raging hormones and an ever intensifying desire for sexual pleasure but that was never the case with Dean. He'd never pursued meaningless relationships even if that meant he would have to endure his rut alone. And now, he had his perfect omega in his arms.

It was thanks to Pharm that Dean understood the intense desire to mark, to ravage, to claim that alpha’s were said to have. Every time he met Pharm in that room, hidden in the darkness, his want had risen. Every time the omega giggled, every time they touched, every time Pharm had done something unexpected like climbing onto his lap, Dean had wanted to push him down and crash his lips on the omega's. 

But he'd waited. He'd waited because he wanted their first kiss to be perfect. He wanted to see Pharm in person, know what each other looked like before he released his hunger. And this was it. He was overcome with a surge of overwhelming fondness as he felt the omega tip toe, tilting his chin up to meet him better, shyly moving his lips in response to Dean's. He cupped the small face, running his thumb down the cheek affectionately as he tilted his head in response, trying to hold back but wanting to instinctively deepen the kiss.

He had been worried that it might be too much for Pharm, the boy always so shy but those worries disappeared into thin air the moment he felt the omega slide his soft lips against his own, encouraging him, small hands pulling him closer by his shirt as one moved up into his hair. Dean smiled into the kiss, nipping Pharm's lips playfully, and the younger boy whined slightly.

Pharm was overwhelmed but he didn't want to stop. It was electrifying, the goosebumps on his skin refusing to settle as the sensation of an almost paralyzing sweetness took over him. His lips melted right into the alpha's, almost like they were fated mates, their souls connected by something beyond their grasp. It was perfect and so natural, beyond anything he had ever imagined a kiss to be. Feeling like he was floating on air, Pharm pulled Dean impossibly closer, the need to touch intense, his desire building with every insistent touch.

Dean caressed Pharm's wet lips one more time, encasing them with his own, savoring every touch and stealing away every little breath that fell from those swelling lips. He couldn't help biting into Pharm's lower lip again, coaxing a strained moan out of the omega before pulling away, a trail of saliva connecting the short distance between their lips. 

It was soon broken as Pharm tried to follow after Dean's lips, completely ignoring his own need to breathe, a quiet whimper escaping him. The third year let the omega press against his lips lightly, a needy whine leaving the younger as Dean moved his lips away to his jaw, kissing down the length of his neck. 

Pharm panted, trying to catch his breath and failing spectacularly every time Dean nipped and tugged at his sensitive skin, sucking on it to make new bruises bloom in red before he ran his tongue over them, soothing the sting. 

_“All mine.”_ The alpha whispered against his skin, a high-pitched keen leaving Pharm from the force of those words. Moving back up, Dean kissed his ear, licking along its shell, his warm breath and wet tongue making Pharm quiver like a falling leaf in the wind. Cheeks burning, he hid his face in P'Dean's neck, short breaths continously straining to regulate his breathing.

Dean closed his eyes, hugging the small omega closer. Resting for a moment, he pulled back, wanting to take a look at his work. He had to practically force Pharm out of his hiding place, tugging at the vice grip on his shirt and pinning one delicate wrist to the tree under his hold. His other hand trapped Pharm’s free wrist in its grasp, holding it still.

"P'Dean…!" Pharm protested weakly as he stood there, back against the tree, his entire body on display for Dean, the alpha moving slightly back to get a better look. Pharm felt incredibly hot, flushing from the focused attention.

Dean let his eyes rake over the younger’s form. A bright red blush was prominent on the omega's cheekbones, going all the way up to his cute ears. He was pleased to see the love bites he newly created forming visibly on the milky expanse of Pharm's neck, color standing out more vividly next to the older marks. The younger's mouth was slightly open as he fought to catch his breath, lips still bitten red and swollen with little puffs of warm air falling from them quietly. Eyes closed, his head was turned to the side, neck unintentionally on display as he tried to avoid the heat of the alpha's stare. The hand pinned onto the tree under Dean's firm hold was in a tight fist as Pharm squirmed in embarrassment, unable to escape the boring gaze.

Dean licked his lips at what an enticingly beautiful sight the omega made. Pharm had no idea how delicious he looked right now.

He was extremely tempted to bite into the nape of his neck again but held back, knowing that Pharm was most likely going through a sensory overload right now. Instead, Dean released the omega from his hold, immediately catching him when Pharm melted into his arms. Slowly, he lowered them both down, sitting on the grass and cradling Pharm into his chest. He'd noticed how the omega seemed to love that.

"P'Deann!" The younger boy whined, small fist hitting Dean's shoulder, "You can't just look at me all over like that! How am I supposed to survive!" he complained, thoroughly weakened by the burning gaze that had raked over his entire body.

Dean chuckled, kissing the fluffy head in apology, "I'm sorry my good boy, you just looked so damn delicious, I had to take a picture with my mind."

Pharm flushed again, regretting his decision to complain, "You-! You c-can't just say stuff l-like that!" This time the alpha laughed out loud, throwing his head back and Pharm stared, enraptured for a moment before remembering he was trying to be lowkey mad.

Dean just kissed Pharm's forehead, knowing he'd never be able to resist the cuteness that was Pharm when he was angry, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry Pharm. Forgive me na?" Dimples on full display, he made the best puppy eyes he could.

Pharm gulped, ducking his head and choosing to burrow into Dean's chest instead of being subjected to that unfair play, "Shuddup." he grumbled, poking the alpha's torso as a petty revenge. He curled into Dean in between the alpha's legs, always happy to indulge in snuggles and he felt the older's arms wrap securely around him.

"You did amazing sweetheart," Dean cooed, feeling Pharm lean into him.

"Shuddup," the younger one grumbled petulantly, refusing to give in as he rubbed against the muscled chest, trying to leave his scent on the older. Dean just let him, resting his chin against the brown head of hair.

"I'm so glad I found you Pharm." Dean whispered suddenly, voice soft and genuine as he hugged him tighter. Pharm paused in his movements, pulling back slightly to meet the alpha's gaze. 

There was nothing but pure sincerity and endearment in those eyes. Pharm smiled, a light blush still on his cheeks, "I'm so glad I found you too P'Dean." He gently cupped P'Deans cheek, the alpha leaning into the warmth. 

He kissed Dean's chin, "Thank you for finding me." 

A kiss on the cheek, "For keeping your promise." 

One on his sharp nose, "For setting my heart on fire." 

Another on his forehead, "For always respecting me."

Again on the other cheek, "and for asking my permission." 

He ended with a soft peck on the alpha’s lips.

Pulling back, Pharm loved the surprised expression on Dean's face. Grinning mischievously, he tucked himself back under the older's chin, "Did you forget how to breathe again P'Dean?" he teased cheekily.

Suddenly, the hands that were around him came to rest at his sides, "You like to tease me huh flower?"

Pharm didn't like the tone of that voice, he looked back up at Dean, seeing a dangerous glint in his eyes. Slowly he sat up, hand patting Dean's chest nervously, "Ahaha, P'Dean…?"

Dean smiled. Why did that look evil?!

"Ack!!" Pharm screeched as the older began tickling him, the surprise attack catching him completely off guard and sending him into a fit of giggles.

"P'Deann-!" he squealed, falling back onto the grass and swatting at the strong arms attacking him. Dean hovered over the boy, intent on tickling him further as Pharm kicked his legs, squirming under the alpha and throwing his head back, peals of laughter escaping him. The onslaught continued, those big hands making it impossible to run away as he wriggled against the grass, arms trying to fight back but failing, his entire body trapped under the weight of the alpha.

Finally taking pity on the gasping boy, Dean withdrew, plopping down next to the smaller body. Pharm caught his breath for what felt like the 50th time that day, "P'Dean!" he whined in protest. His complaints died down quickly when the third year pulled him into his arms, their legs tangling as he brought the omega into a cuddle session 

"Shhhhhh Nong, let's rest for a bit."

Pharm said nothing, smiling secretly and curling into the bigger body, _"So this is what it's like to have an alpha."_ he thought to himself happily, eyes closing as he dozed off slightly, feeling safe and warm and protected.

“Nong?”

“Mmm?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Pharm’s eyes shot open. He had to keep himself from squealing again.

“Yes! I’d love to,” he answered as calmly as possible.

“Okay.” Dean replied, a smile evident in his voice.

“Okay.” Pharm repeated after him, practically bursting with joy.

A bit turned into 10 minutes and 10 minutes turned into an hour as the two dozed off in each other’s arms. Other responsibilities completely ignored, they simply enjoyed each other’s presence before finally getting up, Dean refusing to let the first year skip class. He tied the white scarf back around the omega’s neck as the boy sulked. Kissing the pout off his lips, he ruffled Pharm’s hair and pinched his chubby cheeks to cheer him up. It was only when he wrapped his jacket around the omega and said he could keep it till the next time they met that Pharm lightened up, happy that he’d have Dean’s slight scent surrounding him.

  
Walking Pharm to his afternoon class, Dean made the boy promise to text him when he got home before running to the pool. He’d already missed his afternoon class while cuddling with Pharm but Win was in the same class, so he could get the notes. Showing up at the locker room, he was met with the scrutinizing gaze of his best friend.

“And where have you been Mr. Wongnate?”

Dean shrugged, staying silent as he moved to his locker.

“You either tell me, or you never get the notes from today’s class.” 

“Whatever.”

“Plus I’ll release all the embarrassing pictures of you on the University cute boy page so they can see just how _cute_ their Swim Captain is.”

Dean whipped around, betrayal written all over his face, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Win calmly stared back at him, taking a bite out of his sandwich, “You really wanna try me Dean?”

No. No, he did not want to try Win.

“Fine you fucking asshole.” he walked over to his threatening best friend, sitting down next to him, “So….” he trailed off, not sure how to break the news.

“Soo….? So what? Come on Dean, you gotta tell me already!” Win was reaching the end of his patience.

Looking everywhere but Win, Dean finally opened his mouth, “I met a boy. Pharm Trivinij. He’s a first year, an English major, lives alone. His mom is abroad with his brother. He’s part of the cooking club, loves making desserts and is super good at it. ”

Win raised a skeptical eyebrow, not comprehending, “Why am I getting a whole ass biography of your new friend?? I mean it’s great that you have a new friend. Honestly that’s a surprise, especially since the dude’s a first year and all, how the hell did he even have the guts to-”

Dean bit his lip, the corners of his mouth twitching, “He’s my omega.” he mumbled quietly.

“-talk to you? You usually glare at anyone and yeah, it’s great that he’s an omega and all but still, what the hell is goin-” Win stopped speaking, turning slowly to look at Dean.

“Wait…an omega...? Did you just say an _omega_?”

“ _My_ omega.” Dean corrected.

Win’s eyes bulged, “ _Y-your_ _omega_?!!!”

“ _My_ omega,” he confirmed. 

Win went quiet for all of three seconds before jumping to his feet and practically screeching like a banshee.

“WHAT THE FUCK DUDE SPILL! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU ALREADY HAVE AN OMEGA?! WHERE THE FUCK WAS I?! WHY THE FUCK YOU SAY NOTHING ASSHOLE WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM!! YOUR FUCKING BEST FRIEND THATS WHAT YOU LITTLE _SHIT-_ ”

Dean already felt a headache coming as Win continued to rant, his colorful vocabulary making an impressive amount of appearances. He wouldn’t be surprised if steam came out of his friends ears at this point. As he watched an increasingly agitated Win pace around the locker room, a single thought crossed his mind

_"This is going to be one long conversation."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was an enjoyable read for all you!
> 
> As always, feedback is highly appreciated and welcomed. To my silent readers and the guests who leave kudos, thank you so so much for your interest! To those who are more active in terms of commenting, I love love love replying to you! :33
> 
> Anything you didn't like, anything you felt was unnatural, please please tell me so I can improve. Or if you weren't able to get the 'feels' please let me know what aspect of my writing made that difficult. This is still my 2nd attempt at this stuff >////<
> 
> Any other suggestions you have for the story (and for Dean's scent) are always super duper welcome hehe.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


	7. One, Two, Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> Here's another chapter for all of you. It's not as intense as the past ones but I wanted to give more of a glimpse to their natural, everyday interactions and how Dean and Pharm are getting used to one another :) I hope you enjoy it all the same!!
> 
> Thank you once again to everyone for communicating with me through the comments and giving me ideas and feedback and encouragement!!! I truly appreciate everything. All of you are so so sweet😔💘
> 
> And, I've been hesitating on posting this for various reasons but it's OhmFluke's anniversary!! What better timing!! Yayyyy MyBlues!!🐻💙🐭

Their first date was a mere day after they had first met.

Dean hadn’t told Pharm where they were going and the omega had been dying with curiosity the entire day. He'd tried to coax information out of the alpha by sending all the cute emoji's and stickers he could find but Dean had been adamant about making it a surprise

Because finals were close, both Pharm and Dean were utterly stressed out. They barely managed to make time for their first date. He’d had to go to a study session with his friends and P’Dean had promised to spend time with his siblings and help them with their homework on that particular Saturday. The third year had almost canceled the entire thing but Pharm had strongly expressed his opposition through text.

**_My Flower:_ **

_If I had the chance to study with Phoom, I would be very happy P'Dean._

_So please don't cancel it.._

_Help them out and have fun with your siblings :)_

**_P’Dean💙:_ **

_Alright then. Thank you Nong :)_

_That just means…._

_I’m going to have to give you more kisses later_

Pharm had almost thrown his phone onto the floor at that. He’d gotten ready an entire hour earlier than the time P’Dean promised to pick him up by but when he wandered out onto his patio, he realized he wasn’t the only one. 

Because there stood his P’Dean, tall and handsome figure leaning against the car and staring into space. Pharm smiled big, grabbed his things and ran down the stairs, right into Dean’s arms with a happy shout of, “P’Dean!!”

After a very firm and very tight hug (they hadn’t seen each other for a day alright?!) Pharm pulled back and planted a loud kiss on the alpha’s unsuspecting cheek, unable to keep his energy at bay. Dean stared down at him with wide eyes as he pulled the taller closer by his sweater, sniffing at his scent glands only to pull away with a pout.

“....P’Dean…” he whined sadly, looking like a kicked puppy and Dean wanted to throw himself off a cliff.

“I’m sorry Nong,” the big hands brushed against his cheeks softly, “my scent is strong sweetheart, and where I’m taking you, there’ll be a lot of people. I don’t want any unnecessary hassle because I want to focus my attention solely on you” he explained, eyes filled with warmth. It was part of the truth at least.

Pharm didn't say anything, pout growing increasingly prominent until Dean’s hands on his waist began moving, tickling his sides till Pharm couldn’t help but laugh.

“Soon.” Dean reassured while stealing a kiss, “I promise, soon.”

Pharm relented and Dean opened the car door, every bit the gentleman as he hovered a hand over Pharm’s head, making sure the smaller boy didn’t hit his head on the car when he got in.

Looking around the car, Pharm noticed the winter clothing piled up on the backseat, jackets, gloves, beanies and scarves, two of each, “P’Dean, are we going skiing?” he asked, wide eyes begging for any hints. 

Dean decidedly did not look at him, focusing on the road but allowing a small smile to grace his features, “You’ll see” was all that he said.

All throughout the ride, they made small talk, updating each other on their day. Pharm especially enjoyed hearing about P’Dean’s day because the older was actually talking the entire time. Every time he’d seen the third year, he spoke little, content to let Pharm chatter away. Pharm understood that he was a man of few words. Dean’s actions spoke much louder but he also loved hearing P’Dean’s voice and was willing to listen to him for hours on end if P’Dean wanted him to. 

Somehow in the midst of all that, P’Dean had wound his fingers through Pharm’s, their joined hands resting in the middle of their seats and Pharm had said nothing, simply glancing at P’Dean and turning to watch the street lights pass by with a smile.

When Dean finally pulled into the lot of a skating rink, Pharm practically vibrated with excitement, small hands swatting at Dean’s shoulders, “P’Dean!!! An ice rink!!!!”

Grabbing the hands flapping at him, Dean leaned over, immediately causing Pharm to still, “Well, since I left those pretty marks on you, I need to take responsibility na? So I chose a place where you can cover them up naturally.” 

Pharm had to bite his lip to stop the smile twitching at the corners of his lips and P’Dean let go of his hands to grab a scarf off the backseat. Wrapping it around him adoringly, Dean was staring at him with so much affection that Pharm had to avert his gaze, too shy to even look at the third year with how close their faces were.

After putting on their coats (Dean’s coat came down all the way to Pharm’s knees), they headed in, renting the skates and going on the ice. Dean had figured they could learn to skate together since he had no idea how to but apparently, Pharm was already an expert at it. 

“I lived in New York P’Dean! I love skating! I even have my own skates….!” The omega yelled as he whizzed past, gracefully speeding around the rink. Meanwhile, Dean, quite unlike his usual poised manner, was holding onto the side for dear life, body completely tense, only relaxing when he followed Pharm with his eyes.

Pharm would make 2 rounds while Dean moved approximately 2 feet. The omega checked in on him every time he completed a round, giving him pointers and encouraging him to let go of the side. Dean didn’t let go though, unsure of his movements on the slippery ice and having no idea how to actually start sliding on the skates instead of doing a weird wobbling walk of sorts. 

Finally, Pharm just grabbed Dean’s hands, “P’Dean.” was all he said and Dean instantly stopped his protesting and focused on Pharm’s soft voice, “Eyes on me P’Dean, just look at me. Here we go, I won’t let go of your hands, come on.” 

The omega’s sweet encouragement was all Dean had apparently needed to learn to skate because now, he was actually doing it a little. Yes, he was clinging onto Pharm’s hands as the younger skated backwards, slightly pulling the heavier body along but Dean slowly got the hang of it.

After a couple more minutes, Pharm cautiously let go of his hands and Dean shooed him away, letting the younger skate to his full ability and enjoy the wind blowing against him. Dean watched him fondly. Seeing the happiness in Pharm’s face, he decided that his two hours of research on date locations was definitely worth it. 

The first year looked like a little fairy on the ice, the wind weaving through his fluffy strands, tousling his brown hair. Dean’s coat was much too big for Pharm, the boy seemingly drowning in it, but his movements were still light and easy. The coat actually made him appear even more like a fairy, flying behind him and circling around him every time the boy made a turn.

Dean hadn’t thought of it before, but he loved seeing Pharm in his clothes.

Pharm turned around, eyes landing on Dean and they immediately turned into half moon crescents as he smiled. Cheeks pink from the wind and the cold, Pharm looked absolutely adorable. The younger waved from the other side where he’d stopped, beckoning Dean to come over, his entire demeanor calling to the alpha.

Dean tried to skate to Pharm but much to his embarrassment, he ended up falling on his bottom with a thump. Thankfully, there weren’t as many people in the rink by then so he wasn’t run over but his alpha pride was somewhat miffed. Pharm skated over to him a flash, rambling worriedly but Dean waved those worries away, assuring that he was fine.

When Dean fell the second time, he yelled, “I’M OKAY!” so fast and so loudly that Pharm couldn’t help the burst of laughter that overcame him at how out-of-character that was for the third year. He skated over to P’Dean, gleeful giggles escaping him as he tried to make sure the older boy was unhurt.

“I’m sorry P’Dean, I couldn’t help it,” he apologized, tiny snortles still leaving his lips as he watched the fallen alpha.

Dean simply stared up at Pharm, enraptured by how radiant and beautiful he looked in the moment, the boy trying to stifle his giggles but failing, finally succumbing into peals of laughter as he held his belly. The high lights of the ice rink shone behind Pharm, creating a glow around his body. The younger looked so carefree, so full of joy and life that Dean supposed even angels would double over in jealousy if they actually existed.

“If it makes you laugh like that Pharm, I’ll fall over a thousand- no a million times even.” He confessed, the pure admiration in his gaze making Pharm’s laughter stop in surprise.

The first year remained quiet for a moment, stilling in his movements, before he skated to Dean’s side, kneeling down next to him. Tilting his head, Pharm gently fixed Dean’s hair, moving the out-of-place strands away from his forehead, “Well, I don’t want my alpha getting hurt so please, don’t fall down so much.” he said with a fond smile, gaze meeting Dean’s with certainty.

Dean saw the twinkle in the smaller’s bright eyes and smiled, “Hm. If my omega doesn’t want me to fall, then I guess I shouldn’t huh?”

“Mhmm” Pharm hummed before booping his nose, “Come on,” helping Dean up, Pharm held the larger hand in his own and didn’t let go of it for the rest of their time at the rink. 

Dean was happy to carefully skate around the whole place so long as the warm body remained at his side and Pharm was more than happy to skate as slowly as Dean needed him to, the larger boy’s presence giving him more joy than skating ever could. By the time they decided to leave, Dean had improved immensely and he promised Pharm to come back so they could skate together again.

When Dean dropped him back off at his apartment, Pharm was reluctant to leave. Their hands had been glued to the others their whole date and now, it didn’t feel right when his hand wasn’t enveloped by the olders. Dean was just as reluctant to leave the omega, gaze wistful but he wanted the younger safely inside his apartment before it was too late into the night. Pharm got off eventually and started trudging to the building, P'Dean insisting that he’d watch him go in before he drove off.

To Pharm’s surprise, he heard footsteps run after him and suddenly, he was in P’Dean’s arms.

“Fuck, this is harder than I thought.” He heard the older whisper, head buried against his shoulder and Pharm smiled, arms coming up to hug Dean’s waist.

“I’ll miss you. Thank you so much for today P’Dean. I had a lot of fun.”

Pulling back, Dean looked at Pharm carefully, taking his time and running his eyes over Pharm’s features slowly. The younger kept looking down whenever he got too shy and then he’d look back up, wanting to stare at P’Dean a little bit longer too.

“I’ll see you at school yeah?” He couldn’t help tightening his arms around Pharm as the first year nodded his head furiously.

Dean leaned down and Pharm closed his eyes, their lips meeting naturally, almost as if they were pulled to each other like the opposite ends of a magnet. The alpha made sure to leave a lingering heat on Pharm’s lips that day, a heat that would keep the omega warm all throughout the night as he hugged his pillow to sleep, a happy smile etched on his face.

* * *

For their second date, they simply had a small picnic by the tree where they first met. It was out of the way of the main campus and people rarely passed by so the couple figured it would be perfect, especially because both of them were spending more time at school.

Pharm had somehow managed to cook up a feast amidst all the studying for finals and Dean felt so appreciated at the smaller’s efforts. But he’d also immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over him at the drinks and small sweets he’d bought. 

Pharm was quick to reassure him though and the bold omega made an appearance again as the first year sat himself down on Dean’s lap, straddling his thighs. Frowning, he squished Dean’s face between his tiny hands to make him focus on Pharm, “No no no. I am having none of that P’Dean. I can cook. I like cooking. I had the time and that’s why I made all this. To feed you because you are the president of a club, the captain of a team and a third year all at once!” 

Puffing his cheeks out furiously, Pharm hugged him tight, “I don’t care what you bought because you brought yourself here and that’s all that matters to me.” Dean smiled at that, feeling warm inside because of how quickly the omega had caught on and expelled his worries.

“Thank you flower. I don’t know how you figure me out before I even say a single word.” Pharm hummed happily, looking at Dean with a coy smile.

“But you know Pharm, if you keep straddling me like this, I might have something else for lunch so be my good boy and sit next to me yeah?” His deep voice reverberated through Pharm’s veins and the omega’s shyness instantly caught up to him. He all but launched himself out of Dean’s lap, scrambling to sit on the grass next to Dean.

“Um. Lunch?!” He squeaked, voice cracking and Dean laughed, pinching the red cheeks.

“Yes, let’s have lunch.”

After they’d filled their bellies, Dean decided he wanted his daily dose of cuddles with Pharm. Leaning against the tree, he pulled the omega against him. Pharm’s tiny body fit perfectly in the space between his legs and the boy’s weight against his chest was something Dean welcomed. He nuzzled the soft neck, sighing deeply and unintentionally making the first year squirm.

“You’re all the stress-relief I need,” Dean mumbled, kissing Pharm’s scent gland and lifting his head out of Pharm’s neck.

Pharm leaned into Dean in turn, hands resting on Dean’s which were wrapped around his torso. He leaned his head against Dean’s chin and felt the third year rest against his own head.

“I’m glad.” he whispered, closing his eyes and letting the alpha’s warmth surround him, settling into his very own little bubble of home.

After great deal of enjoyable silence, Pharm spoke up, “P’Dean? Are you awake?”

“Mhmm” Dean hummed.

“Um, Manaow knows we are, well, that w-we are….” he trailed off, unsure of how to say it.

“...boyfriends?” Dean caught on pretty quickly, and the word ‘boyfriend’ released an entire storm of butterflies into Pharm’s belly, “or how about lovers?”

Pharm gently hit his head against the sturdy chest, sending a silent plea to stop teasing him. He felt P’Dean wrap his arms around him more securely, pressing Pharm tight into his own body, the alpha silently telling him that he'll stop teasing.

“So? Nong Manaow knows?” he urged the younger to finish.

“Right. Um, she knows that we are,“ he paused, shy, “..boyfriends,” Pharm finished, voice trailing off as he pursued his lips in an attempt not to smile too big.

“Hm. How did that go?”

“Oh, please don’t remind me P’Dean. It was a disaster!” the first year complained, remembering Manaow’s unsettling smile.

“Oh?” Now Dean was interested, “What happened?”  
  


“Remember that day you dropped me off to class and gave me your jacket?”

“I don’t think I could forget it if I tried sweetheart, it was the first day I got a taste of you.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Pharm’s ear that was gradually turning redder.

“P’Dean!!!” Pharm whined, turning slightly and pouting up at him, before looking away and hiding in his chest again, “No fair.” he mumbled, blush now more prominent on his cheeks.

Chuckling Dean kissed the fluffy hair, “Go on flower.”

“She caught me right as I left the class” he said, memories flashing in his mind.

**_~A couple days ago~_ **

_Manaow stood outside Pharm’s classroom, lying in wait to grab the boy who’d been running away from her the entire day._

_“There’s no way in hell I’m leaving without information!” She declared to herself._

_Pharm came out of the classroom fiddling with Dean’s jacket around him and happily burrowing his nose in the material, when suddenly, he was yanked back with such force, he almost fell stumbling backwards._

_“What-!”_  
  


_“Pharm Trivinij.”_

_Pharm stilled, recognizing the voice and nervously turning to Manaow, “Oh Manaow, ahahaha…….hi?” he waved awkwardly._

_“You're coming with me mister." She grabbed his hand, dragging him away as Pharm fumbled through excuse after excuse that fell on deaf ears._

_Pulling them up to a table, Manaow sat down and leveled a stare at Pharm, "Now you will sit your cute little ass here and update me from the very start to right now."_

_"Update you on w-what?" Pharm tried to make a straight face._

_"Pharm." Oof, he did not like a serious tone on Manow, "Sit. Down."_

_Sighing, Pharm sat down, "Oh alright."_

_Manoaw sat up straight, propping her face on her palms, eyes practically sparkling with interest like one of those anime characters._

_"So……um. I guess this is how it went, " he started as he fiddled with his fingers._

_Manaow listened with no interruptions, completely absorbed in the love story she had set in motion. Her fangirl heart was brimming with joy._

_"And well…..he promised to find me and um..," Pharm bit his lip, looking at the jacket sleeves covering his hands._

_It was pretty clear P'Dean had found him._

_Manaow abruptly grabbed her backpack, smooshed her face into it and screamed._

_Pharm jolted, startled at the sudden action and Manaow lifted her face off, hair stuck to her face, expression drunk on love, "Ahhh, I can't wait till you guys kiss…" she sighed dreamily._

_Pharm stared at her with a classic deer-caught-in-the-headlights look and Manaow narrowed her eyes, alert._

_"Don't tell me…" she began with a whisper and Pharm half pursed, half bit his lips, increasingly fidgety, "you already…." Manaow stood up, hands pressing into the table as she leaned closer, and Pharm was looking like that one emoji with the wiggly smile at this point, "YOU ALREADY KISSED?!!!!" She finally yelled and Pharm hurriedly clapped a hand over her mouth._

_"Manaow!!" She shook off his hand._

_"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!!! Pharm you should've told me if you guys were gonna kiss!!"_

_Pharm did a double take, "What?! How would I know if we were gonna kiss or not!" He argued, blushing just at the memory of it._

_"Boi- obviously he's gonna kiss you if he left all these hickies on you the day before!!" She bellowed, pulling the scarf off of Pharm's neck._

_"T-thats…." he fumbled for words, "still, why would I need to tell you!" He refuted, but Manaow had stilled, scarf in her hand as she stared at Pharm's neck._

_"Manaow…?" She looked shook._

_"Th-there's more…." eyes wide, she lifted a finger, pointing to his neck, "m-more hickies…."_

_Pharm's eyes grew to twice their size as he held his breath and for a moment, they stared at each other, the silence heavy around them._

_And then it was chaos. Manaow couldn't help screaming again, clutching the scarf in her fingers and flapping and jumping around like the gods had granted all of her wishes. Meanwhile Pharm rushed to pull Dean's jacket over his head, effectively escaping under it as Manaow decided to stop flapping and start attacking him instead._

_"Pharmmmm!!!" She squealed, tugging at the jacket, "Lemme seeeee!!!" She managed to uncover Pharm's head and the boy held on to the jacket for dear life but Manaow was strong and she yanked it away. Pharm immediately hid his face in his hands._

_"Oiiiii," she tugged his hands away, taking a look at his neck, "Pfffft- he really did a number on you huh?" She teased, a cheeky smile on her face._

_"Manaowwwww" Pharm pouted at the constant teasing he was being subjected to._

_Manaow just giggled, covering the boy with the jacket again and hugging him tight, "You're so adorable, I fully understand and support P'Dean!"_

_"Hey!! If you're so supportive," he put on the cutest face he could muster, "could you help me cover these up?"_

_Manaow wiggled her expression around, Pharm was always amazed at how her facial features had such fluidity, "Well, I could but why? Tomorrow's Saturday. Just stay home and invite P'Dean over," she grinned mischievously._

_Pharm pinched her on the arm, "Manaow. Tomorrow is Friday." He deadpanned._

_The girl blinked, "What?? Really??" Pharm nodded, "Oiiii, I thought I could sleep tomorrow" she wailed, arms flailing and Pharm laughed._

_He patted her comfortingly on the arm, "There there, so will you help me?"_

_"Of course!! I have all the makeup you need" her chuckles almost seemed evil at this point and Pharm was slightly worried but he trusted Manaow. Although overly dramatic, she was genuine at heart and truly cared for him. He couldn't have asked for a better best friend._

_"Thanks Manaow," he bumped shoulders with her._

_"Of course of course, anything for my sweet wittle Pharm na~" she cooed at him and Pharm rolled his eyes, "I'll be over in the morning, you got nothing to worry about! See Pharm, this is why I tell you to buy from Myss cosmetics. Tsk." She tutted and Pharm merely smiled._

_"I really like him Manaow."_

_Manaow looked like a kid trying not to scream again, "I'm glad" she managed to squeak, "I really am. But I'm also curious, do you know his scent yet? What does the President of the Swim team smell like hmmm?"_

_Pharm frowned, "I don't know yet...he wears the scent blockers all the time, but he smells a little like wood? I'm not sure" he sighed sadly._

_"Woah woah, don't be sad, you'll know soon! We all have to wear scent blockers for school anyways. Maybe if you meet up on the weekend, you'll probably smell his scent!"_

_Pharm's expression brightened, "You think so?"_

_"Yeah!! Just go on a date or something this weekend and see, and then you better text me right away aight?!"_

_Laughing, Pharm nodded, "I will. Thanks Manaow."_

.

.

.

.

"Pharm?"

Caught up in thoughts of P'Dean's scent and how a weekend date had accomplished nothing in that arena, Pharm didn't hear Dean call out to him at all.

"Pharmm!" Dean finally shook the boy in his arms slightly to jolt him out of whatever trance he had fallen into while talking about Manaow's cosmetics.

Pharm jerked slightly, "Huh?"

"What are you thinking about Nong? You didn't even hear me," he chuckled.

Pharm looked at the arms around him, contemplating whether to mention his curiosity or not.

_"In time. It'll come in time."_ He thought to himself.

"Nothing P'Dean, just thoughts of you," that was still the truth anyways.

Said P'Dean tilted his chin up so their eyes met, "You sure?"

Smiling softly, Pharm nodded. He grabbed Dean's hand, bringing it to his lap and playing with his fingers, "I'm sure."

This was enough for Pharm. He was sure P'Dean must smell wonderful and he did have valid reasons for not revealing his scent. He trusted the alpha and for now, having those arms around him, feeling the movement of his chest going up and down as Pharm leaned against him and the air from his steady breathing falling on his hair was enough. 

After all, Pharm didn't want their relationship to be entirely based off their natural attraction to each other as an alpha and an omega. He liked P'Dean as a person, regardless of his status as an alpha or whatever his scent might be. 

Relaxing further into the older, he switched his position so he could lay his head directly over P'Dean's heart and hear his strong heartbeat. Dean just held him tighter.

" _This is enough."_ Pharm thought to himself one more time.

* * *

Their third date was completely unplanned. 

Dean had planted himself in the library, surrounding himself with all his books and materials in order to study. He’d been so taken with Pharm that it was difficult for him to actually focus on anything but Pharm these days, his thoughts somehow reverting back to the omega. He figured the library might help with that but he ended up drifting asleep, head resting on his arm.

Call it fate or coincidence, but Pharm had decided to study in the library with Manaow that day as well. He walked in alone because Manaow was still in class and was trying to find a seat in the packed library when his eyes caught on a familiar figure. There was his P’Dean again, sound asleep on the table with a pile of papers and books around him. Pharm walked over to him, footsteps quiet. Reaching a hand out, he stroked the dark hair, a small smile on his face. 

He proceeded to sit in front of Dean, moving the books to the older’s side so he could look at him as he pleased. Time passed by as Pharm worked on his own assignments and about an hour or so after, Dean finally stirred. Grimacing at his numb arms, he tensed his body and stretched out, relaxing and opening his eyes only to be met with an adorable face smiling at him.

“Pharm!” The alpha exclaimed in surprise, hands automatically reaching for Pharm’s, “What are you doing here?”

“Watching you sleep,” the omega giggled, “Did you get some rest? You slept soundly for like an hour now,” Pharm played with the long fingers intertwined with his.

Dean sighed, “I’m little tired to be honest Nong…” Finals week was getting a little too much for him. He saw Pharm’s soft expression turn to one of worry and almost wished he hadn’t said anything, “You don’t have to worry about me Pharm, I’ll be fine!” He smiled trying to reassure the boy across him.

But Pharm frowned even harder, “P’Dean. We’re d-dating right?” a flush was beginning to appear on those chubby cheeks.

“Yes…?” Dean had replied, a wondering smile on his face.

“Well then it’s my job to worry about you! And you can’t stop me!!” The younger had huffed, displeased that Dean was trying to hide his condition, “Whenever you need me P'Dean, I'm here for you. I'll listen, I'll talk, I'll cook, whatever it is that'll make you feeling better.” Pharm drew circles in Dean's palm and he spoke, trying to get the older to relax.

Feeling a warmth blossoming in his chest, Dean squeezed the smaller hand, “You know...I’ve been having trouble falling asleep these days. But if I have that one good night voice message you sent me on repeat, I fall asleep in no time.” Pharm preened, feeling satisfied that he was helping P'Dean in some way.

“If that helps you P’Dean, all you have to do is ask,” he leaned over the table, trying to get physically closer to the elder, “I’ll send you one morning and night!”

“What about pictures?”

“P-pictures? Of what?” Pharm asked bewildered.

“Of you.”

“Of...m-me?” he pointed to himself.

Dean chuckled, “Yes, you! You should know by now that just looking at your cute little face charges a good amount of my battery,” he teased the younger who was now turning redder.

“O-oh.” Pharm cleared his throat, “W-well then, I suppose I’ll have to s-send you more pictures of me.” His eyes were looking all over the library as he said that and Dean just found the boy so adorable. The third year was already feeling refreshed. 

Getting up and going over to Pharm, Dean knelt by his side and brought Pharm’s hand to cup his own cheek. Covering the softer hand with his own, he nuzzled into the touch, “There. Fully charged.”

Pharm stared at him in surprise before leaning down, “No full charge yet,” he shook his head, fluffy strands of hair moving loosely. The first year planted a warm kiss on his forehead, “There. Now fully charged!"

And the deep wells of joy that appeared on Dean’s face was enough to make Pharm’s entire body tingle with feelings, new bursts of adrenaline running through him as an overwhelming feeling of contentment swam over both of them.

The moment held for a couple seconds until they were rudely interrupted.

“Hey loudmouth, you seeing this shit?” Win drawled.

“OMG PHARM HE PROPOSED TO YOU?!” Manaow squealed, almost crash landing on the floor when she slid up next to Pharm, “WHEN’S THE WEDDING!!! WHERE’S THE RING?! OMG CAN I PLAN IT?!?”

Win looked at her incredulously, how the fuck did she jump to that conclusion?! But then again, he looked at Dean kneeling on one knee next to Pharm, holding the smaller boy’s hand to his cheek and the smaller one was even looking down at Dean all fond and soft and disgusting earlier.

“Ahhh….people in love stink.” he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Meanwhile Pharm had jumped a mile high in his chair, like a startled cat, “Manaow, this is the library!” he hissed, frantically trying to shush the loud girl.

Dean was glaring at her, displeased that she had ruined one of their moments for the second time. Looking past her, he shot lasers at Win who simply shrugged his shoulders. 

Walking over to him, he patted Dean’s head, “You’re the one who said we should meet up here,” the lanky blonde plopped onto his best friend's chair, highly entertained by the way Manaow was attracting the attention of the entire library, “Hey, I think the little guy’s feeling a bit shy,” he smirked, observing how the omega was turning beet red.

Dean growled, frustrated as he tightened his hold on Pharm’s hand, the boy hastily trying to tug his hand out of the older’s grip as he fought off Manaow’s questions.

“P’Dean, let go~~” Pharm implored, looking back and forth at Dean’s unmoving figure and the increasingly excited Manaow.

Dean simply turned to Manaow, who instantly went quiet, hands covering her mouth and eyes bright with anticipation, watching her ship interact, “Do you want me to let go of Pharm’s hand Nong Manaow?”

Manaow shook her head, hair flying all over the place.

“Then would you do me a favor and please sit next to that P’Win over there?”

Pharm gaped at Manaow who obediently nodded and without another word, quietly sat next to a smirking Win. Dean simply had to glare at the people staring and they immediately whipped around. Not letting go of Pharm’s hand, he stood up, raised their joined hands over Pharm, and took the seat next to his omega.

“Now, can we all just please do our work?” He asked, looking specifically at the two newcomers.

Manaow stuttered out a hasty okay before switching seats with Win so she could work with Pharm and Win could work with Dean. All of five minutes passed before she made an attempt, “So he didn’t propose to you?” Manaow whispered, as quietly as possible but apparently not quiet enough.

“No. I did not propose to him.” Dean’s voice cut through her rushed whispers and Pharm had to stifle his laughter at the sight of his best friend hiding behind her books.

“Yet that is.” Dean quietly added and Pharm went from stifling laughter to almost choking on his own saliva. Manaow fanned at her face, seemingly on the verge of fainting, the interaction too much for her weak shipper heart.

_"But please keep going, I love death,"_ she thought to herself on the side.

“Oi, love birds, let’s study yeah?” Win chided although it was obvious he was enjoying the entire matter.

Two and a half hours later, everyone had reached their limit. By then everyone in the library had pretty much gone home. Brains thoroughly fried, they decided to wrap up for the day. Win and Dean still had swim practice at night so Pharm and Manaow headed home together, with Dean forlornly gazing after his boyfriend.

"Alright, I'm gonna go meet a friend, are you gonna stay here or come with?" Win got up, starting to push his chair in.

"Actually Win. Do you have some time?"

Win took one look at Dean's expression and sat back down. Shooting a quick text to his other friend, he put his phone on silent and tossed it into his bag.

"When you look at me like that, I always got time for you."

Win knew Dean very well. Yes, they called each other names playfully and pretended to dislike each other but they both cared. And that look. Dean only ever looked that seriously at him when he felt insecure about something, when he didn't know what to do. And everyone else could go to hell, Win would make sure Dean was fine before he paid attention to them.

"What's wrong?"

As much as Dean was serious most of the time, Win was mostly playful. But whenever Dean needed to talk, Win was there, all traces of the jokester erased from his expression as he sat there in front of him. For that, Dean would forever be grateful.

"Could you smell me?"

Win had to close his eyes and take a second to process that, "What the fuck. Dude I know we're best friends and all that shit and if you killed someone, I'd hide that corpse with you but Dean. What." He was getting real confused.

"Just do it. Please." Dean looked straight at him and Win could tell he was dead serious. Hesitating for a second, he nodded and Dean leaned over. Win did the same and as weird as it was, he pressed his nose as close as possible without physical touch, to Dean's scent gland. Lingering for a second or two to sniff, he immediately pulled back, jitters going through him at how unfamiliar that was.

Dean sat back down, "Do you smell anything?"

Win grimaced, "No. Thanks to your scent blockers, I don't smell your scent at all. Why'd you ask me to anyways? That was so weird. You use like the strongest scent blockers in the world because of your status and all that, geez, god don't ask me to do that again, I don't think I could survive."

"It's about Pharm…" Dean started, looking down at his hands.

"Okay…." Win urged, not sure where this was going and why this was related to him sniffing his best friends neck. The two seemed pretty happy together.

"He can smell me."

Win wasn't sure what to say to that. Pausing for a moment, he spoke, "Well, wouldn't it be a problem if he couldn't smell you?"

"Win." Dean looked up at him, "He can smell me even with scent blockers."

_Oh._

So that's why he asked Win to smell him.

"Even with scent blockers…...are you sure?" He asked cautiously.

"Pharm knows I smell of something woodsy. He could smell that from the first time we met according to what he said."

Win let out a low whistle, "Wow. You son of a gun."

"That's not all Win. I could smell him too,” the blonde looked at him apprehensively as Dean ran a hand over his face, “Even with the scent blockers."

Win’s eyes widened, "What? Wait Dean, are you serious? I mean-” he paused, expression growing pensive, “Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

Dean nodded, “That's how I first found him. That day when we went to the Sociological Sciences building. I caught a whiff of his scent and I can still, even now, smell his scent through the scent blockers. It's faint, yes, but it's there."

Win leaned back into his chair heavily, "Wow, you two really are something else."

".....I'm worried Win." Dean looked at him, gaze heavy with insecurities. They stared at each other for a moment and Win leaned forward, clasping his hands attentively.

"I'm listening. Tell me everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! I'll explain Dean's actions and his conversation with Win in the next chapter! I'm trying to see what a cliffhanger is like hehe :3 (although I'm not sure I did it properly o.O)
> 
> To be honest, I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. It was completed a couple days ago but I re-wrote and edited it some more. But still..... *sigh* I don't know ㅠㅠ
> 
> But, your comments really helped me to give pep talks to myself and complete the chapter, so thank you so so much :3
> 
> Let me know what you thought if you are willing!!!  
> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Happy Anniversary MyBlues!💙  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡
> 
> P.s.  
> I noticed many of you liked seeing Win in the story and some of you were curious about Manaow's reaction so I hope you guys were happy with their appearances!


	8. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was just me, but while watching the show, I always felt like Dean tried to do a lot of things alone just because he didn't want to burden Pharm (or at least that's how I interpreted it). I felt sorry for him often and sad for him :( So I thought I might address that a bit in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I want to thank all of you for the comments and kudos on the last chapter!!! I'm really happy your response was good because I wasn't quite sure about that chapter for some reason haha, so thank you thank you thank you for your wonderful encouragement <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! There's a little surprise I managed to incorporate :)) I have a question in the end notes and if you could give me your input, I would be very grateful!🙏

**~The night of the picnic date~**

Another study session finished, Manaow assumed they would just head home right away but Pharm clearly had other thoughts. He tugged on her backpack.

"Could we talk?"

Manaow froze and stared carefully at Pharm's nervous expression. Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

"Manaow~ where are we going?"

"We're getting ice cream and you're going to tell me which jackass I need to push down the stairs."

"Manaow! It's nothing like that!" Pharm protested, highly alarmed.

"Yeah right, I know it when I see it Pharm, you can't hide it from me!"

Two orders of rose ice cream and mango milk tea later, Manaow sat in front of Pharm, holding his hand supportively and gripping her spoon aggressively.

Pharm was a little concerned.

"Now. What's going on?" She asked, much more gently than when she stabbed the spoon into the ice cream.

"It's nothing big really," Pharm smiled.

"I'll be the judge of that. Now that you said that, I'm sure it's bothering you much more than you're showing."

Pharm sighed, drawing his hand back from Manoaw's hold to grab his milk tea. Sipping on it slowly, he pouted, "It's about P'Dean…." 

Manaow said nothing, waiting for him to elaborate. Meanwhile in her mind, " _Alright, P'Dean might be a bit harder to push down the stairs but as long as I get Team to help me, it'll be fine. Ain't nobody gonna get away with hurting my friend."_

"I'm just a little, a little, teensie weensie bit sad because for some reason…..it's really bothering me that P'Dean won't let me smell his scent. I know he had good reasons for not doing so at school, but he really could've done so on the weekend. There weren't that many people at the ice rink. And even after that, even today…. I mean, he could've given me one of his shirts he wears at home or something!" The pout became more prominent on his lips.

"It was pretty obvious that I wanted to know, I mean I didn't let him take back his jacket on the day we first met. I don't know if I'm making a big deal out of nothing but I just- I want him to scent me. I want his smell to linger on me. I-" he sighed again, "I didn't even wear scent blockers on that day so he could find me."

"Oh Pharm.." Manaow began but her friend cut her off.

"What if he doesn't want me anymore?" Pharm looked crestfallen and Manaow's eyes widened.

"What if… what if I'm no longer attractive to him? What if he doesn't like my scent? Maybe he is just being polite since he can't exactly tell me to go away after making it seem like he liked me in a special way." Pharm was slouching deeper and deeper into his chair much like his thoughts spiraled into darkness.

"Woah woah woah!!" Manaow got up, pushing her chair closer to Pharm's, "There is no way that's what's happening! Which if it was, it ISN'T, but if it was, I would totally end P'Dean but no, Pharm. He looks at you like you carry the entire season of Spring with you or something, excuse my poetic expressions, drama club is having an effect on me."

Pharm smiled at that and Manaow internally patted herself on the back.

"But I'm serious about P'Dean though. As far as I know, from all the background checks I did on him, both for the program and when I realized you liked him, he hasn't dated anyone before. Anyone at all. He hasn't even shown an interest. I think you're the first one Pharm. And I think that says something about how attractive he finds you."

Pharm bit his lip. That was true. He couldn't help but feel slightly pleased about that.

"There's no way in hell P'Dean doesn't like you romantically, not with how he marked you up. And definitely not with how he looks at you with literal hearts in his eyes. I swear I never thought I would see P'Dean look at someone so warmly. All the pictures I've seen of him, oooooof-" she shuddered, "I wouldn't be surprised if he had frost powers with that gaze."

Pharm remembered going through each of those pictures once he found out who Dean was. He'd softly brushed his phone screen as if he could touch the third year and make him smile.

Manaow clapped a hand over Pharm's fidgeting fingers, "Pharm. You only need to so much as breathe his way and P'Dean melts like my liquid makeup when there's too much sun."

"Manaow~" Pharm laughed.

"Aow..!" She pouted, "I'm serious here!!"

Pharm had another bite of his ice cream, feeling a bit better, "You really think so?"

"Of course I do!" She smiled at him, "Come here. I know you think the same way too. You're here talking to me about him but even now, you trust him right?" she threw her arms around Pharm, hugging him tight and Pharm simply hugged her back, finding comfort in the warm bubbly girl and the fresh lemony scent slightly escaping Manaow’s worn down scent blockers.

Pulling away, Pharm nodded, “I feel sorry for being so stuck on this. I'm trying not to push and I don't want to push. I just think I'm impatient because of how drawn I feel to him. At first it scared me Manaow. It's scary to-" he paused, gaze growing soft, "to…. l-love someone so much that it makes you infinitely vulnerable. But he has never left me guessing until it comes to his scent. And I feel this way for P’Dean not just because of a scent. I like him as a person, as a whole but…..oh Manaow, maybe I’m being too much.”

“Pharm, you’re an omega for god’s sake. I understand that you like P’Dean because he’s P’Dean but an alpha intentionally scenting their omega for the first time is almost more significant than a first kiss. It makes complete sense that you would want that. So don’t be like that, it’s completely normal.”

“He must smell wonderful…” Pharm complained, “Stingy P’Dean…”

Manaow snortled, “You know Pharm, I fangirl over your relationship a lot, but if someone hurts you, whether that's P'Dean or not, although I highly doubt he will, I'm going to protect you. That's a promise." She smiled at him.

Pharm smiled back, grateful for her friendship, "I know Manaow. I know. Thank you. And it's the same for you okay! I know you've got eyes on a certain someone~"

Manaow laughed nervously, "Let's see if I can get him to pay attention to me first."

"If he doesn't, he's an idiot." Pharm declared, chugging down his boba.

Manaow actually laughed this time, "You're right about that!"

Cheering up, the two of them dove into the ice cream while talking about Manaow’s various plans to attract her potential alpha. When they were done with their ice cream and were about to part, Manaow spoke up, tone serious, "Hey Pharm? About P'Dean, since it's bothering you so much...I have a friend in the swim team. Remember Team? The one you handed a notebook to?" Pharm nodded, recalling the fair-skinned chubby cheeked boy.

"I could ask him about P'Dean? Just in general! Nothing specific, but he knows P'Win so maybe he would be able to find something out. Maybe P'Dean is worrying about something else."

Pharm shook his head, "It's okay Manaow, I trust P'Dean. And I feel a lot better after talking to you. So it's okay. P' will tell me if something is wrong, I'm sure."

"Okay then…..Su su na Pharm! See you tomorrow." She waved as Pharm walked to his car. Once he drove off, she opened her messages app, shooting Team a quick text.

"Technically speaking, I'm doing this for _my_ curiosity. I'll be damned if I let my best friend get hurt," she huffed, walking home as she dialed Team’s number.

* * *

**~Present Day, Library~**

"Win. Do you have some time?"

"When you look at me like that, I always got time for you. What's wrong?"

"Could you smell me real quick."

Win had to close his eyes and take a second to process that, "What the fuck. Dude I know we're best friends and all that shit and if you killed someone, I'd hide that corpse with you but dude. What."

"Just do it. Please." Dean looked straight at him and Win could tell he was dead serious. Hesitating for a second, he nodded and Dean leaned over. Win did the same and as weird as it was, he pressed his nose as close as possible without physical touch, to Dean's scent gland. Lingering for a second or two to sniff, he immediately pulled back, jitters going through him at how unfamiliar that was.

Dean sat back down, "Do you smell anything?"

Win grimaced, "No. Thanks to your scent blockers, I don't smell your scent at all. Why'd you ask me to anyways? That was so weird. You use like the strongest scent blockers in the world because of your status and all that, geez, god don't ask me to do that again, I don't think I could survive."

"It's about Pharm…" Dean started, looking down at his hands.

"Okay…." Win urged, not sure where this was going and why this was related to him sniffing his best friends neck. The two seemed pretty happy together.

"He can smell me."

Win wasn't sure what to say to that. Pausing for a moment, he spoke, "Well, wouldn't it be a problem if he couldn't smell you?"

"Win." Dean looked up at him, "He can smell me even with scent blockers."

_Oh._

So that's why he asked Win to smell him.

"Even with scent blockers…...are you sure?" He asked cautiously.

"Pharm knows I smell of something woodsy. He could smell that from the first time we met according to what he said."

Win let out a low whistle, "Wow. You son of a gun. You got yourself a true omega huh?"

"Win. I could smell him too,” the blonde looked at him apprehensively as Dean ran a hand over his face, “Even with the scent blockers."

Win’s eyes widened, "What? Wait Dean, are you serious? I mean-” he paused, expression growing pensive, “Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

Dean nodded, “That's how I first found him. That day when we went to the Sociological Sciences building. I caught a whiff of his scent and I can still, even now, smell his scent through the scent blockers. It's faint, yes, but it's there."

Win leaned back into his chair heavily, "Wow, you two are really something else. Fated mates," he chuckled in amazement. A fated pair could pick up on even the smallest, tiniest whiff of their partners scent. No matter how many scent blocking sprays one used, if they were fated, their mate would catch it.

“Never thought I’d see it from my own best friend,” he looked back up at Dean, “but then why do you seem troubled? If you’re fated, shouldn’t we be jumping for joy right now?”

".....I'm worried Win." Dean looked at him, gaze heavy with insecurities. They stared at each other for a moment and Win leaned forward, clasping his hands attentively.

"Alright, I'm listening. Tell me everything."

Dean cleared his throat, gathering his thoughts. Eyebrows pinched in worry, his expression began crumbling.

“Hey~” Win got up, moving to sit next to Dean. They didn’t usually get physical with each other but Win felt this was an exception. He put an arm around Dean, lightly patting his shoulder, “What’s scaring you Dean?”

“Win-” Dean sucked in a breath, “I don’t know if you’ll understand but-” he broke off, gaze flickering over the library, “When I have Pharm in my arms, it’s like everything I ever wanted is right there. He’s all I’ve ever waited for. He consumes me and he doesn’t even know it. When he smiles at me, the whole world becomes warmer and so bright that I can’t handle it. It’s strange. At the ice rink, even when the entire place was cold, his touch was all I needed and it was like someone put a whole heater inside my body,” Dean unfurled his clenched hands, staring at them as if Pharm’s hands were right there, holding onto his like that night.

Win stared at his friend with a smile. It was so clear to him that Dean was in love. It ran deep if that emotion in his gaze was anything to speak by.

“I think you should be confessing all this to N'Pharm no? So tell me. Why are you sitting next to me and spilling your feelings out?”

Dean’s hands clenched again, and he turned to Win, “There was one time, one time before we ever saw each other that Pharm and I talked about this strange attraction we had. He said he was scared of it. Scared that it’ll overwhelm him. Scared of how strong it was. Scared that he’ll drown,” he looked away. 

Win tilted his head in confusion. This was news to him.

“At that time, I told him that I’d never let him drown, that I felt whatever this was as strongly as he did. I told him that I’d never felt this way before and that was the reason why I could trust my heart, why I knew that Pharm was the one.” Dean sighed, staring at his hands again.

“But?” Win urged gently.

“But now that we’re dating, now that I can kiss him whenever I want, now that I can pull him into my arms…..I’m afraid that I’ll hug him much too tight. What I feel for him is so strong that I’m scared it’ll suffocate him. He trusted me even before he knew what I looked like Win. What if I end up hurting him? What do I do then?”

“What are you not telling me Dean? There’s something else right?”

“Pharm…..Pharm’s my entire world. He gets so shy and blushes so easy, but he has these moments where he gets bold and surprises me in all the right ways. His scent drives me crazy. His entire existence does.”

“I’m still waiting.” Win narrowed his eyes at Dean.

“What if I can’t hold back? What if I overstep? He’s an omega Win. He will go into heat at some point. And if he calls me, I want to do things right. But I’m so scared Win, I’m so scared I won’t be able to control myself because try as I might to be fair, I am still an alpha and I don’t know what it’s like to be with an omega. Especially my omega….”

Win’s furrowed expression finally straightened out in understanding as he leaned back into the chair. There it was. The actual problem. 

Win swore Dean was always like this, talking around the actual problem for so long because he was too embarrassed to approach the subject head on. It was weird because he was only like this with Win. When he had to talk to the swim guys, group members in projects, even his siblings, he was straightforward and to the point. 

But tell the guy to talk about himself and all of a sudden, he can’t do that anymore. Then again, Win was the only one Dean actually opened up to properly so he supposed that’s why he circled around the topic, hoping Win would pick up on his worries.

"I don't know if I can trust myself with Pharm." Dean looked crestfallen, disappointed with himself before he even did something to be disappointed about.

“Ah, now I get it.” he flicked Dean on the forehead lightly, chuckling when the other glared at him, “Is this why you’ve been hiding your scent from Pharm?”

Dean wondered how Win knew that and Win rolled his eyes, “I have my ways you know. Well, it’s mainly because of Manaow.”

_“More like Team but Dean doesn’t need to know that yet,”_ Win thought to himself.

“Do you know that Pharm has been worrying over that whole thing? I think he’s somehow thinking that it’s his fault you’re reluctant to scent him.”  
  


“What?!” Dean straightened up, alarmed. That was the last thing he wanted Pharm to think, “That’s not it at all! Oh god," he groaned in frustration, a hand running over his face.

“I’m hiding my scent because fated mates have a much stronger connection than normal mates. That means that their emotions are amplified way more and they are extremely affected by their mates, especially their scents. From what I read, an alpha's red eyes turn to gold and an omega's blue eyes turn purple once when they find their mate. It’s like the royal pairs we learned about in history. And you know what's even more fascinating? Once they mate, they can feel each other's emotions, even if they're far away from each other. ”

Win raised an eyebrow in surprise, “You’ve done your homework huh?”

“Of course I did! When I was first exposed to the full force of Pharm’s scent, it was pure ecstasy. I seriously could’ve gone into a rut right then and there if I hadn’t made physical contact in some way.”

“Woah, TMI bro, keep it to yourself.” Win teased, glad his friend was finally without a filter.

“Shut up asshole,” Win laughed at that, “I could smell his arousal clearly Win. If that slight endeavor affected the both of us so much, I don’t see how I wouldn’t set his heat off. Next week is finals. There is no way I’m doing that to him.”

Even the thought of being that physically intimate with Pharm set his nerves on fire, the adrenaline rush coursing through his veins and heating up his entire body with desire.

Clicking his tongue, the blonde sighed, “I think you might be overcomplicating this bud. I get that being fated mates means everything hits you harder but you managed to get through it right? Did you ever consider talking to Pharm about this? Did you think of giving him a choice in the matter? Maybe Pharm trusts you with himself even if you don't. But you didn't ask him did you?”

Dean stayed silent. No, he hadn’t. He had been thinking through all this on his own. He felt like he had to take responsibility, not just as an alpha, but also as Pharm’s boyfriend and his senior.

“You don’t know Pharm’s body or his limits Dean. Pharm would know that better than anyone else. This won't be his first heat and you don't even know when Nong's heat is you idiot. It might be a good month away or something. No matter how strong your attraction is, I doubt his heat would start that early."

Dean leaned his head against his chair and closed his eyes.

Win sighed, "Look Dean, I get it, I really do. You feel responsible for him. You feel like you need to figure out all the answers and lead the relationship. I know you don't bend to the rules of being a typical alpha but to some extent, being an alpha seems to be affecting you here too which is unusual for you. I know you like having the solutions to everyone's problems and I mean that in a good way. Whenever someone needs help you're there, you know what to do, you help them get through it. There's plenty of guys on our team that owe a lot to you and even with Don and Del, you take care of them while pretending not to care so much."

"But Dean, as much as this is Pharm's first time with a relationship, it is also your first time. I think you forgot about that part. You haven't done this before, you're barely figuring this out. But you don't need to go at it alone right? You have Pharm. He's your omega. You guys are literally fated mates. A relationship needs to go both ways buddy. You're getting way too ahead of yourself trying to drive and navigate through roads you don't know, all on your own, when there's clearly someone sitting on the passenger seat who could help you."

Dean opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling and reflecting on his friend's words, "I guess...I guess I just wanted everything to be perfect for him. From every date to his heat to our status as mates."

"Perfect can mean something different for Pharm. And maybe he doesn't want things to be that perfect, who knows?" Win patted the alpha's head fondly, "You realize that you're just a big teddy bear right? No matter how you go around trying to be the big bad alpha," he teased.

Dean's lips turned up, glancing over to Win, "I should've talked to Pharm about this instead of letting him get the wrong idea." He rubbed his fingers against his temples, feeling terrible for any negative thoughts his sweet little boy might have fostered thanks to him.

"Mhmm," Win hummed in agreement, "You're overthinking, don't do that when you've got a cutie that wants to support you."

Dean exhaled a deep breath of relief, feeling the tiny knot that had evolved in his heart start to loosen, "Thank you Win. It surprises me every time you speak nicely."

Rolling his eyes, the other swimmer elbowed him, "Shut up asshole. Can't believe I've turned into a relationship counselor."

Dean chuckled, "Don't think I don't know about you."

Win turned to Dean, "What? There's nothing to know about me."

"Ohoo, if you say so but just so you know, I'm not blind." He stood up, grabbing his bag and pushing his chair in.

Win looked away, "I have no idea what you're talking about," he walked alongside Dean as they made their way out of the library.

Dean simply shrugged, "Have it your way."

He was amused at the blonde's poor act of pretending he wasn't thrown off by Dean's little jab. 

_"Oh well, he'll tell me when he wants to. But if he really thinks I don't know, he's gotta be more of an idiot than I think he is."_

Shaking his head, Dean let Win change the subject as they walked to the pool. The entire time, Pharm was in the back of Dean's mind, his smile flashing in front of his eyes every time he blinked.

_"I'm gonna fix this."_

* * *

The next day, Win was met by an extremely motivated Team in the morning. He’d barely gotten to the cafeteria door when the fair skinned boy was standing in front of him, practically in his face and huffing. Like a little pup waiting for their master to come home. He fought off a smile at the thought.

“Did you talk to P’Dean!!”

Win simply flicked Team on the forehead, sidestepping the boy and walking away. He hid a smile when he heard the flurry of footsteps behind him and the indignant complaints attacking him continuously. Honestly, Win just wanted to hear more of Team’s voice which is why he didn’t answer until the younger finally had enough and grabbed his arm.

“Oi~!! P’Win!! Tell me what’s going on. Stop ignoring me or I’ll skip practice like I did yesterday!” Win’s gaze ran over the other’s soft yet full features, loving the unsatisfied expression he wore. Team was always so easy to read, his emotions blatantly displayed on his face.

“Well, then you can buy yourself breakfast.” He smirked, walking away with his plate. Could you blame him for wanting to hear more of Team’s whines? The boy usually just barked at him. Team immediately grew alarmed at how the cafeteria lady didn’t bring out two plates like usual. 

His breakfast!! 

“Aow….!” Scampering to stop Win, he blocked his way. He stared at Win, lips gradually turning into a pout and eyes suddenly pleading instead of glaring, “....”

“What?” Win simply stared back at the pouting face, a playful glint hiding in his gaze as he cocked an eyebrow. Win sidestepped the boy again, moving past him and Team grabbed his shirt.

“Hia….” he whined, voice laced with a silent plea.

Win smiled, feeling victorious. He turned around, grabbing Team’s hand when he knew the boy wouldn’t pull away with his breakfast on the line. He tugged the boy behind him, walking to a table, “Hiaa, what about my order!” Team protested, instantly flaring up when they were moving away from the ordering counter. Usually calling P’Win ‘Hia’ got him what he wanted.

“Shhhhhh,” Win shushed, sitting the frowning boy down. Settling down next to him, he smiled at the now glaring Team and ruffled the silky black strands. Team hissed, swatting away his hands and crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

Laughing, Win slid over the plate in front of him, “Here, you silly pao,” Team finally glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, “I got it for you. Your Hia already ate,” he winked and felt pleased when he saw the slight pink coloring Team’s cheeks. That immediately turned to pain when Team punched him in the arm.

“That’s what you get for teasing me,” he griped, before digging into the food, cheeks instantly going to chipmunk mode. Swallowing a large spoon, he turned to see Win staring at him, expression soft and gaze entirely warm, as he rested his cheek on his hand. Team couldn’t help but think how handsome the older man looked in that moment. 

His tan skin, his blonde hair, the piercings, the slightly exposed tattoo combined with that stupid, stupid, _stupid_ face was doing abnormal things to his heart. 

Dangerous. That’s what Hia was. Completely and utterly dangerous.

He forcibly swallowed the food that almost went down the wrong tube, “What are you looking at!” he snarked and it irritated him even more when Win did nothing but chuckle, his smile making him even more charming. This was not what he was going for dammit.

Clearing his throat, Team decided now would be a perfect time to change the subject. He kicked Win under the table, “Stop looking at me and tell me if you talked to P’Dean. Manaow has been texting me nonstop.” he furiously stuffed himself, refusing to look at Win any longer.

Win merely stared at the younger who was clearing the plate like it was his last meal, highly amused at how it was obvious that Team couldn’t fit anymore food in those bulging cheeks but seemed to be insisting on having a staring match with the plate regardless.

Adorable. That’s what his Pao was. Absolutely and heart-wrenchingly adorable.

He let out a sigh of contentment, stretching his arms over his head and slyly placing one behind Team, gripping the bench next to the boy’s body. Team stiffened but said nothing, instead choosing to stuff even more food into his mouth.

“I talked to him. He’ll talk to N’Pharm soon. He’s just being Dean. You can tell Manaow not to worry, they’ll figure it out.”

While Team was happy to hear that, he really couldn’t focus on the good news just yet thanks to his asshole P’ being so damn distracting. Win was fully aware of this and couldn’t help the desire to push Team a little bit further.

Leaning closer, he used his other hand to poke Team’s cheek so the younger turned to him. Team reflexively tried to move back, startled at how unexpectedly close the older’s face was. He was so busy trying to occupy himself with the food, he hadn’t noticed the Win’s movements. But Win cleverly moved the hand resting on the bench up to Team’s shoulder, locking the boy in place.

Team gulped, cheeks full of food and looking like a real chipmunk at the moment with how wide his eyes were. His grip on the spoon tightened, knuckles going white.

Win spoke, deliberately making his voice low and tone suggestive, “You look so cute right now…” He moved closer, eyes fixed on Team’s lips and Team could clearly see what Win was looking at, “I could almost….” even closer, “just….” Team stopped breathing and Win’s gaze rose, boring into him, unreadable and so very dangerous, “kiss you..!” Win whispered, voice husky and Team felt the warm breath hitting his lips.

Time stopped for a moment as they sat there on the bench, staring at each other, a suspenseful atmosphere surrounding them in the slightly noisy cafeteria.

Until Team started coughing without any warning at all, unable to endure the lack of breathing. Win immediately flinched back, recoiling as the food that was in Team’s mouth exploded all over his face. He sat there in shock while the younger choked on whatever remained in his mouth. 

It was, quite simply put, a disaster.

Team tried to hack out an apology amidst all the wheezing he was doing, and Win thumped the boy on the back, his other hand bringing a tissue to wipe the results of his little play off of his face.

_“Rule number 1: Never tease Team while he eats.”_ Win noted in his head as the younger continued to sputter helplessly, face gone pink with effort. 

Finally able to control himself, he gulped down some water and immediately started apologizing to Win, frantically grabbing more tissues and patting at the older boy’s face, neck and shoulders.

Alright, he did get unnecessary food on his face, but if Win would get this treatment from Team as a result, he figured it was worth it.

“You know, you look like my little lover right now…” he remarked, smirking.

Team glared up at him, and slowly wiped the side of his face, throwing the tissues on the table.

“Hia….” he smiled sweetly, a warning in his eyes, “Don’t make me choke in your face again.” At the other’s silence, Team felt like he’d won their morning squabble and smiled, smug and proud.

“ _Hmm_ ,” Win mused thoughtfully. 

Eyes growing dark, he leaned closer to Team, who was feeling very attacked by the unexpected proximity yet again. Team’s heart skipped a beat or two. Holding the silence for a bit more, Win watched the younger fidget uneasily in front of him.

“What if I make you choke in other ways?”

Team almost had a stroke. 

Flushing, he sprang to his feet, sputtering indignantly and almost tripping over the bench in his hurry to get away. Away from this danger. Away from all these attacks lest he really go into cardiac arrest.

“I-I need to go see Manaow!,” he shrieked as he ran, heart racing and blood rushing to his face. Win’s laughter rang out behind him, following him out of the cafeteria, seeming to permanently settle into his ears like the older’s smile had settled into his heart since the first day he’d seen it.

Crashing down next to Manaow, he took in deep gasping breaths, the wind knocked out of him by a single comment and by how fast he’d run. Manaow stared at her friend who seemed, ironically enough, like a fish out of the water at the moment.

“You okay?”

“No..! No, I am NOT okay!!” Team whined, knocking his head against the table and Manaow quickly put her hand on it, preventing his forehead from slamming into the concrete.

“Oii! Team! What are you doing!” She whacked the boy on the arm, pushing his face back up, “What’s going on? Is it P’Win?”

“Of course it is!! Ugh.. he won’t stop!” Team wailed, resting his head on Manaow’s shoulder.

Manaow rolled her eyes, patting him on the head, “Now now, I’m telling you. He really seems to like you!”

“Yeah right.”

Manaow sighed, “Okay we are not going to repeat the same conversation over again. Pharm is heading over here now to meet you so you better tell me what P’Win heard from P’Dean quickly!”

“Manaowwwww, you don’t care about me at all~~” he dramatically shifted all his weight onto her so that the girl had to physically push him up to keep him upright.

“Ugh Teamm! We have talked about you and P’Win every single damn day for the past week! And every single time we’ve had the same conversation so when you’re actually willing to believe me when I say that P’ likes you, then we’ll talk again!” she chastised, shoving the heavy body off of her poor shoulder. Team merely crashed back onto her and she gave up, letting the big baby just rest on her.

“Now, what’s going on with P’Dean?”

Team sighed, “They’re gonna be fine. P’Win said that P’Dean will talk to Pharm soon and solve whatever is happening. He told me to tell you not to worry.”

“You told him I asked you?! Team this was top secret!” Manaow exclaimed in betrayal, floundering about helplessly. Team just rolled his eyes.

“What was top secret?”

Manaow jumped, recognizing the voice and fearing she’d been caught. Team went flying off, narrowly stopping himself from slamming his side into the table, as Manaow stood up, turning to Pharm with a nervous laugh.

Pharm simply looked over the pair confused as to why they were acting so weird. He smiled at Team, remembering him from the last time they met and then looked at Manaow who he felt was a tad suspicious.

“Ahh, Pharm, come here, come here!” She hurried to avert his attention, “This is Team! He’s on the swim team with your P’Dean~” she teased and Pharm hit the hand holding his arm lightly.

“Hi Team! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Pharm.” He waved at the raven head who got up and smiled brightly at him.

“Hi Pharm, Manaow told me a lot about you, I’m Team!”

Settling down across the pair, Pharm started rummaging through his backpack, “I hope she said only good things about me.”  
  


“Oiii Pharm, you’re an angel, what bad things could I possibly say about you naaa” Manaow smiled fondly at the boy sticking his hands in his yellow bag.

“Yeah, she kept praising your cooking skills and how you were sent from heaven to give her hope that angels do exist and how you must be protected at all times. I thought the two of us should be protecting Manaow but now that I met you, it looks like I will have to protect both of you by myself.” Team said smugly, determined to take his duties seriously.

Manaow promptly whacked him over the head, “You need protecting too!”  
  


“As if!” Team rebuked and the two began squabbling.

Sitting there with two lunchboxes in his hands, Pharm wondered if they were usually like this. Sighing, he decided to break them up, “All right, Manaoww, Teamm!” Pulling on their clothes, he tugged them away from each other and brought their attention back to him.

“Why are you two fighting?” he laughed, amused by the pair and pushed the lunchboxes so they stood on the table between the two, almost like a peace offering, “Here, I made some Leum Kleum at the club today and brought some for the both of you.”

Team stared at him in what seemed like awe and Pharm tilted his head questioningly, “Manaow, you were right. He is an angel!!” The boy declared as he grabbed the lunchbox and opened it to see the pretty desserts.

Manaow smirked triumphantly, “And there it is, my theory that Pharm is an angel has been proved.” Pharm laughed out loud at that and let the two dig in happily.

Team was on his third Leum Kleum as they made small talk about classes when he noticed the colors of their backpacks, “Oi! Manaow, Pharm! Look!” Abruptly cutting through their conversation, he pointed to their backpacks and Pharm and Manaow followed his finger with their gaze.

“Red.” he pointed at himself.

“Yellow.” he pointed at Pharm.

“Green.” he pointed at Manaow.

Pharm smiled uncertainly, not sure what the other boy was getting at and Manaow stared at him confused. Frustrated, he stomped his legs, “Oiii, you two! Traffic lights! Our backpacks are literally the colors of the traffic lights!”

  
  


Realization dawned on the faces of the other two and both of them started chortling, “You’re cute Team,” Manaow said through giggles and Pharm nodded in agreement.

“I think we’ll be good friends,” Pharm commented, eyes twinkling.

“The Traffic Light Gang! That’s our name from now on, alright?” Team declared, feeling quite accomplished with his skills and Manaow and Pharm tried yet again not to laugh.

Standing up, Team suddenly brandished his backpack, raising it up high and holding it in the middle of the table, “To the Traffic Light Gang!” Manaow and Pharm stared at him surprised, “What are you guys doing, come on!”

Laughing, Manaow jumped to her feet, raising her backpack so it touched Teams, another Leum Kleum in her other hand, “To the Traffic Light Gang!” Now both of them were staring at Pharm expectantly.

Shaking his head in amusement, he got up and joined his backpack with the two hovering over the table, “To the Traffic Light Gang it is!” Pharm couldn’t help the giggles escaping him as he said it. Satisfied, Team and Manaow sat back down and Pharm followed, hugging his backpack to his chest. 

Staring at each other for a moment in silence, they all burst into laughter, the happy sounds ringing around the entire area as the three of them felt a delightful warmth in their chests, one that told them this was going to be one great friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having such a strong attraction seems scary to me because it makes you so very vulnerable, and I think some insecurities are bound to surface. Sometimes, it seems like a huge problem at first but once you talk through it, you start to wonder why you thought there was problem lol.
> 
> That was kinda my thinking throughout this chapter hehe. I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> And I finally found a way to add Team in and give you some surprise WinTeam. I really hope I managed to portray them accurately. Fun fact: I kept writing Boun instead of Win and had to go back and change it one by one because I didn't realize what I did until I was proofreading for the last time.
> 
> QUESTION: Do all of you want to see s-smut in this fic? Or are you good without it? Or do you prefer maybe just some intense-type scenes similar to Chapter 5 & 6?
> 
> I'm just curious what you want/ expect. I don't know what I will do yet and I think your opinions might help me decide. I have never written smut o.O so I don't know how that'll go but yeah, I'm just wondering :)
> 
> Anyways, see you next time! Any feedback, ideas and comments are always appreciated :3 Thank you for reading!!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


	9. Confession - Because It's You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Thank you for the feedback you gave me last chapter and for answering my question😊 I'm so happy that all of you are willing to communicate with me hehe💕🙈
> 
> Also, I saw a tweet about my fic and was super surprised. But then I got curious, searched up my fic name (yes, I really did that, I was bored ㅠㅠ) and found that there were more people who had tweeted about it to promote and recommend it🥺🥺 
> 
> I feel hesitant to mention any specific user names because I'm not sure if that's all right but I just wanted to say thank you so so much for trying to bring more attention to this little piece of my heart. I never expected that to happen and I'm genuinely suprised and grateful and just so happy. I really really appreciate it and am super duper touched!!🤧💘😭
> 
> With that, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!! <3

Dean found himself at the parking lot of Pharm's condo a couple nights after he'd talked to Win. Swim practice and study groups meant he got out of school late so Pharm had already gone home after finishing his classes.

Honestly, Dean wasn't sure what he was doing here as he sat inside his car, staring at the building that held the definite love of his life. He'd been there for a good fifteen minutes already, mindlessly gazing at nothing, trying to gather his thoughts in order to explain himself to Pharm in a way that didn't make him sound too much like a fool for overthinking.

He ached to hold the boy close again. 

When Pharm had leaned against him on the day of their picnic, Dean had felt like the world was perfect. He'd barely seen Pharm lately, and even when he did, it was in their newly expanded friend group so he could do nothing but stare at the boy until Pharm flushed red and nudged his shoulder in protest. He groaned, resting his head on the steering wheel.

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a tap on his window. It was so small that he didn't look up, unsure if he did actually hear the noise but then there were two more taps, sharper and more insistent this time. Dean raised his head, looking to the side and Pharm waved at him.

"Hi" The younger mouthed.

"Pharm!" Dean immediately got out of the car, making sure Pharm was safely out of the way before he swung his door open. Shutting it quietly, he turned to Pharm, whose warm brown eyes blinked up at him attentively.

Dean knew that Pharm was aware that something was bothering him. The omega had reduced the amount of scent blockers he wore, often releasing his subtle calming scent to surround Dean. At first, Dean had thought he was doing it unconsciously. But when he had frowned at his papers yesterday, face increasingly in a grimace, and the hand holding Pharm’s involuntarily tightening, the scent of plumeria mixed with the homey scent of coconuts had wrapped around him, gentle but just enough to overpower his mind and relax the tension in his body. The fragrant floral tones were like a tranquilizer for Dean, the underlying scent of fresh rain amplifying the calming effect.

He had turned to Pharm and the boy had reached out, ironing the wrinkles on his forehead away, his touch cool and comforting. The omega hadn't said a word, instead choosing to simply smile at Dean, thumb brushing against his cheek. Pharm's gaze told him many things. 

_"Relax. I'm here. It's okay. I know. I'll wait."_

And that's when Dean decided. Screw finals. Because Pharm was waiting. And he wasn't going to hide anything from him any longer. Hence why they were standing in front of his car, staring at each other so late in the night.

The darkness around the couple was familiar as they just stood there for a moment, taking each other in and basking in each other's presence, the stars twinkling in the sky. Dean silently opened his arms up with a relieved sigh, his body calling out to Pharm. The first year tilted his head curiously before a small smile graced his features and he silently moved into the empty space in front of Dean, accepting Dean's silent plea as his arms wrapped around his torso and he tip toed to rest his chin on the alpha's shoulder.

Dean held him close in a gentle embrace. He sighed into Pharm's shoulder, leaning down so the younger didn't have to tip toe and strain himself to get comfortable. Pharm remained silent as he stood there in Dean's arms but he pressed himself closer, hands soothingly rubbing his back in small motions and playing with the short hair at the base of his neck.

Dean loved how perfectly Pharm fit in his arms. He loved how soft the hair that was brushing against his neck was. He loved how he could fully inhale Pharm’s scent now that all the blockers were washed off. He loved how Pharm knew exactly what he needed, always prioritizing how he was feeling before questioning him on the why. The light warmth on his back was a beautiful reminder of the younger one’s presence, his small hands doing their best to cover the expanse of Dean’s broad back. He could feel Pharm’s slow breathing against his shirt and he secured his arms further around the narrow waist, hearing Pharm’s quiet, breathy giggle as he complied, letting Dean squeeze him tight. 

Hidden in the darkness, blanketed by comforting silence, Dean loved. 

He loved with the entirety of his vulnerable heart pounding like a gong, encouraging him to bare his very being to the small but steadfast figure in his arms.

A surging sense of peace overtook him.

The omega was staring up at the night sky, stars mirrored in his clear eyes, perfectly content, when Dean kissed his shoulder.

"I love you Pharm."

Pharm’s eyes grew in surprise. He wanted to pull back and look at the older boy but the arms around him refused to move.

"So _so_ much." Dean whispered against the first year's neck.

Pharm stayed silent for a moment, flustered by the sudden confession and the weight of those words. As he remained in Dean's embrace, he couldn’t help the surge of warmth that cascaded through him at the older’s confession, electrifying tingles sparking throughout his entire body. He felt like he'd start levitating soon, taking P’Dean with him so they could just twirl around happily in the sky together. His heart rapidly picked up the pace, thumping against his ribcage, seemingly having a freak out session of its own inside there and Pharm really couldn’t help it. He grew warm but it was out of pure, unabashed happiness. It was out of that overwhelming joy attacking the very core of his existence, lifting him up as if he was soaring through the clouds, a million feet from the ground. The sincerity in those words, the vulnerable but steady tone of P’Dean’s voice, the way the older boy tried to hunch into himself and tuck himself into Pharm, everything about that single confession set off a burst of euphoria inside his heart.

P’Dean always, _always_ made him float right up off his tip toes.

Replicating the kiss he received, he brushed his lips affectionately against the alpha's neck, "I love you too P'Dean." 

And he did. He loved P’Dean to the square of infinity and beyond. The alpha made him feel secure, he grounded him in a way that Pharm hadn’t known he'd needed. He gave him his very own safety bubble and as solemn as he might seem, P’Dean brought color into his life, making Pharm bloom in all sorts of shades. He felt so immensely loved that often times, he didn’t know what to do with the tsunami of emotions raging inside his tiny body. That was when Pharm would reach out first to Dean, surprising him but Pharm knew he had long lost control of his heart and his actions the moment he had stumbled into the tall senior that day in the dark room. That feeling of P’Dean’s warmth wrapping around him would stay permanently engraved into his memories.

Pharm moved impossibly closer, borrowing his face into Dean's shoulder and kissing his shirt, "so _so_ much." he echoed, voice oozing with happiness and honesty.

And nothing, _nothing,_ had ever made Dean feel more safe and grounded than hearing those words and having his beautiful flower pressed tight against him. Dean could only define this moment as the perfection he sought to have in their relationship, only now, it had come so naturally when Dean hadn’t even tried. He realized what Win meant now.

They pulled back to smile silly at each other. It seemed as if the stars themselves had found a new home in their eyes with how brightly they were twinkling. Pharm’s cheeks hurt from how evident his joy was on his face and Dean could say the same as the younger boy gently poked his dimple, deep as it could ever be at the moment. His touch moved higher, lovingly fixing the dark strands hair and Dean smiled. He smiled and smiled and smiled, feeling like the luckiest man, alpha and human on Earth. How could he not be when this perfectly gorgeous creature loved him and smiled at him like he carried the world in his arms?

Dean grabbed the hand hovering on his face and pulled Pharm close again, unable to resist the desire to just squeeze him tight. He loved doing that. Pharm was so small and tiny compared to him that whenever he wound his arms around him, he felt like he could hide his omega away from the world because the boy was just too fucking precious.

Pharm giggled at the action, lightly hitting the broad shoulder in protest. While giving into the alpha’s sudden need for hugs, Pharm remembered the fact that P’Dean had shown up at his condo’s parking lot unusually late and hadn’t even called him to tell him that he had. It was hard to push those thoughts away because he worried. He worried for his P’Dean and he wanted to help, especially when they had just confessed their love to each other. Perhaps the older boy would be willing to share now. Maybe that’s why he had come. Pharm couldn’t help but feel the need to ask.

"P'Dean, will you tell me what’s wrong now?" Pharm mumbled the question hesitantly against the white shirt he was smooshed into.

Dean pulled back a little, just enough to face Pharm and shook his head, "There's nothing wrong Pharm," and there genuinely wasn't. Not anymore. Looking down at Pharm's warm brown eyes and feeling the heat emanating from the smaller body was enough for Dean to decide that all his worries should not be worries. He did notice the slight disappointment that flickered across those cute features.

"I thought there was something wrong, but there isn't Nong,” his expression softened, “I'm sorry for dropping by so late, you were probably about to head to bed right?" Dean was definitely going to tell Pharm about his earlier worries but he felt conscious of the time and the abruptness of their meeting.

Pharm squinted slightly at him, "No...I- I mean, yes but...no-" He shook himself, his words tumbling over each other, "What I meant was, yes I was getting ready for bed but I wasn't going to sleep right away. So it's okay P'Dean, I like this better than sleep anyways!" He flashed a toothy grin at the older, teetering closer to him on his toes. Pharm was all too aware that there was, or at least there had been something bothering P'Dean, but he chose not to push it and instead focus on making him feel better. His alpha was too worn down these days.

Dean's hands found their way into Pharm's hair, fixing the ruffled strands and stroking the boy's head, "Thank you na Pharm. Let's talk after our classes tomorrow?" Dean didn't want to hold the younger for any longer than he should. He wanted him to get a good night's rest and wake up feeling refreshed, not sleep-deprived.

Pharm looked like he wanted to say something but he smiled, nodding. Dean hesitated for a second, contemplating if he should ask. Finally, he leaned forward to press a kiss onto his forehead, hoping it would help reassure Pharm, "Good night my love. Sweet dreams."

"Good night P'Dean..." Pharm mumbled, reluctantly stepping out of Dean's embrace as the older withdrew his hands.

Dean smiled one last time at Pharm before turning to open his car door but halted immediately. There was a small tug on his shirt. He looked over his shoulder to see Pharm holding onto his shirt sleeve, two short fingers exerting their full force to stop him from getting any closer to the car. The first year's head hung low, refusing to look up at him but the hold on his shirt didn't lessen. 

The smile crawled back onto Dean's face as he turned around, stepping closer, "Pharm?"

He saw the boy suck in a deep breath, chest visibly rising and falling. The two fingers increased to five and Pharm's whole hand gripped onto his shirt sleeve. Dean was confused but extremely endeared. The omega looked up at him for a second before averting his eyes, seemingly looking at Dean's neck. 

Pharm didn't want Dean to leave, not like this. He decided it was time for a gentle nudge.

"W-would you l-like to…." Pharm gulped audibly, eyes increasingly darting all over the place. He pressed his lips together firmly and met Dean's gaze, steeling his nerves.

"Would you like to….s-sleep o-over…?" He asked timidly, his voice coming out small and quiet as he squeezed his eyes shut once he stuttered through the words, palm grabbing onto more of Dean's shirt, his other hand curling into his own shorts.

Pharm knew P’Dean would be surprised at his suggestion and couldn't help rambling on.

"I-Its late! And um, we have classes tomorrow and uh- w-we go to the same school after all and we could j-just talk now. Idonthavemorningclasssestomorrow!" Everything came out in a rush as Pharm hurried to justify himself.

Dean's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs in surprise, his lips parting but no sound coming out.

Pharm stood there, completely rigid, cheeks flaming at what he just suggested and heart beating wildly at the prospect of having P'Dean inside his apartment. He couldn’t believe he actually had the guts to ask but.....he really _really_ didn’t want the older to leave. 

He _missed_ him. 

He missed being alone with him, even though being alone with P’Dean meant he would get teased ninety percent of the time. He missed being teased. He missed everything about P’Dean. And he vehemently blamed finals for that.

Pharm grew more and more fidgety, feeling Dean's stare on him and to Pharm, it felt like the silence continued for a whole year. His fingers slackened, "I-I mean if P' doesn't want to-"

"No!" Dean exclaimed, instantly stepping even closer and locking fingers with Pharm's retreating hand, "I would love to! P’ was just a little surprised," he chuckled, cupping the younger's face and guiding his face to look up, "Sometimes, you're so bold that it leaves P' speechless in all the right ways sweetheart."

Pharm smiled shyly, face lighting up at Dean's answer. Riding off his previous courage, he kissed the alpha's chin, giving him a quick hug before taking off, "I'll go clean up real quick P'Dean!! It's number 802!" He yelled, scurrying back, mind flashing back to what state he left his room in and how much he'd need to organize before P'Dean got there.

Dean stood in the parking lot, watching the slender figure hurry inside. He held a hand to his heart, which threatened to jump right out at any moment. He exhaled slowly, calming himself down because going up to Pharm's apartment was a big deal. 

A big deal especially because Pharm was always so shy and the boy himself had suggested it. That meant either that Pharm didn't want to wait until tomorrow to talk about whatever Dean was hiding or something else that Dean couldn't think of. Grabbing his backpack, he started walking in, smiling at how Pharm had sped away so fast, like a cute little squirrel.

Meanwhile, rushing into the elevator, Pharm pressed the 8th floor button multiple times as if that would expedite the elevator speed. Flitting about his room, he sorted the books, papers and stationary on his desk into a neat pile, fixed the blankets on his bed, made sure there were no dirty dishes or clothing items lying around, and finally, checked the bathroom to make sure it hadn't been hit by a hurricane in the past thirty minutes. You never know after all.

Just when he thought he was done, his eyes caught on the calendar on his desk. He had all but flung said calendar into the deepest corner of his bottom-most drawer and slammed it shut when he heard the soft knocks on the door. 

Taking a couple deep breaths and silently giving himself a quick pep talk, Pharm opened the door, smiling nervously at the towering figure. Slightly out of breath thanks to his frantic panicking, he moved to the side, making way for Dean to enter, "Come in P'Dean~ You can remove your shoes and place them on this rack right here." Pharm was amused to see how well P’Dean listened to his words.

Dean took his time removing his shoes so that Pharm could go ahead of him. The narrow kitchen in the hallway was clean, dishes drying on their rack and he could see a table right in front of the balcony doors up ahead. Following Pharm, he walked into the small open space in front of them. He ran his eyes over the fairy lights casting a soft yellow glow across the room. It fit Pharm so well to have them there. His gaze stopped at the bed, which looked like it might be a tad too small to house both him and Pharm comfortably but if they cuddled close…...he fought back the smirk threatening to make an appearance. He also took note of the couch, which could be an option if Pharm felt it was too early to share a bed, but all the furniture in here was Pharm-sized, meaning that the couch definitely wouldn’t encompass Dean’s build completely. He had no problem with it though, as long as he could watch his angel fall asleep, safe and sound.

Pharm looked at the older nervously as Dean took in his apartment. He reached out, taking Dean’s bag into his hands and placing it on his study desk, “You can take a seat wherever you’d like P’Dean, I’ll get you a towel and a change of clothes,” he mumbled, heading to the closet, with his ears turning super red. He couldn’t bring himself to look at P’Dean. All he wanted to do right now was dive under his blankets and squeal into his pillow.

Dean hid a smile at how cute the younger boy was, flitting from here to there and talking to himself softly. He cautiously moved to sit on the bed since it was closest to him, and watched Pharm rummage through his closet. The boy kept moving the hangers and then turning back to look at him. Then he’d look through his clothes again, even bending down to go through the clothes on the bottom shelves. He turned back to Dean again, a slight pout forming and Dean stared back at him confused.

Pharm frowned at his closet. Clearly, none of his clothes would fit P’Dean and he couldn’t exactly leave the older in his uniform. Sighing, he grabbed the stretchiest pair of sweatpants he had. They would be short on the third year but he was sure they would fit at least. As for a shirt…..he literally had no options, so he just pulled a towel out and moved to stand in front of P’Dean, who looked up at him with one of his stupidly handsome tiny smiles. It felt like Pharm had drunk a whole carton of energy drinks with how his heart refused to calm the heck down.

“Um...P’Dean, I don’t have a shirt that might fit you..but here is a pair of sweats. They’re really stretchy,” he said optimistically, “and here is a towel. Feel free to use my shampoo and soap and anything else you’d like to use in the bathroom.”

There was a sudden glint in P’Dean’s eyes and Pharm blinked questioningly, “So… Nong wants me to go shirtless?” the flirtatious tone made Pharm flush and mumble incoherent noises of protest, causing the alpha to sport a playful grin.

  
Standing up, he took the clothes from Pharm’s hands and ruffled the brown hair, "I'm teasing sweetheart. I'll be right back then, thank you na~" 

Pharm released a breath once the bathroom door shut behind the taller male. He plopped down onto the bed. Eyes flickering, he slowly looked over his shoulder, gaze frozen on his bed.

The thought of both him and P'Dean on there together made him bolt to his feet, and he chose to sit on the chair at his desk instead. He heard the shower turn on inside the bathroom and he pressed his lips together. Reaching for the drawer he had slammed shut earlier, he peeked at the calendar.

He brushed his fingers over the date he'd circled in red before placing it back inside and sliding the drawer closed. The first year's gaze once again lifted to the closed bathroom door, the light filtering out from the small gap between the bottom of the door and the floor seeming to tease his thoughts even further

Groaning, Pharm pulled at his hair and proceeded to lightly bump his head against the table, "What. was. I. thinking!! There's no way I can survive a shirtless P'Dean. A gentle nudge? HA! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…." he fretted, unable to sit still and resorting to pacing around the room.

"Why did I do this to myself!!!" He crumpled the fabric of his shirt in his grip, rigidly walking over to take a seat on the couch, "Okay Pharm, calm down. I can do this!!" He whisper-shouted to himself, lying down on the soft cushions. While he was utterly nervous about P'Dean sleeping over, the omega was also extremely excited and that mix of emotions made him feel like a jumpy rabbit. 

But at the same time, he was worried about the older and how mellow he'd seemed sitting in his car alone. Pharm also questioned why the alpha hadn't just called him. He had been startled when he wandered onto his balcony by chance only for him to notice the familiar car. He'd gone down just in case it was P'Dean and then it actually had been him.

Turning onto his side, Pharm curled up against one side of the couch, drawing his body close and resting his cheek on his hands.

"What got you so worried P'Dean..?" He murmured out loud.

_"I love you Pharm."_

Dean's voice rang through Pharm's head and he silently squealed, body flailing about and legs kicking into the couch as he hid his face in his palms.

"Oh my _gosh_." The tiny boy couldn't help the smile from adorning his face to the point where his cheeks hurt again.

Heart thumping, his body finally relaxed, Dean's voice continually repeating those words in his memory. It was comforting and gave him a rush of elation, the tension seeping out. Even the steady sound of the shower turned into a lullaby as he slowly drifted asleep.

When Dean came out of the shower, he almost thought Pharm had left his own apartment. Lightly wiping his hair with the towel around his neck, he walked further in and found Pharm. The boy was so small that Dean hadn't seen him over the bed or the side of the couch where he was curled up like a cat.

He paused for a moment, aware that by now, his scent was fully out in the open. Dean wore extra strong waterproof scent blockers but they only lasted so long and through only so many instances with water. He'd gone through an entire day where he'd sweated, rubbed at his neck, swum vigorously in the pool, and now, taken a nice cleansing shower.

Dean could smell his scent slowly unfurling into the air inside the apartment, gradually becoming stronger and stronger.

Taking a deep breath, he kneeled by Pharm's side, gently running his hand over the soft cheek. Pharm squirmed, his expression scrunching up. His nose twitched and the hands that lay relaxed slowly curled into a fist as he unconsciously reacted to Dean's scent and touch.

Dean trailed his finger down to the smooth neck and then continued down Pharm's shoulder and along his arm. Pharm whimpered, entire body twitching at the light, feathery touch. Dean’s other hand came up to brush over Pharm’s lips, loving the way the sleeping boy tried to follow them as he moved to tug on Pharm’s gradually warming ear.

Leaning closer, Dean blew a breath of hot air on the omega's neck and Pharm woke with a low gasp, eyes shooting open and hands flying to Dean's shoulders, jolting slightly when they touched bare skin.

"P'Dean…" Pharm whispered, his mind growing fuzzy with the smell seeping into his nose, "W-What is this….." he couldn't make sense of it, sleep still in his system but there was a strange heat coursing through him.

Dean drew back, staring into Pharm's wide eyes. The boy was clearly disoriented. He gathered the small hands in his own, making Pharm sit up as he straightened up on his knees so they were almost at each other's eye level.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch Nong?" He asked gently and the younger just blinked in confusion, nose twitching continuously, pupils almost dilated. Dean couldn't help thinking he looked like a little bunny, "I just took a shower Pharm," He saw Pharm become more alert, the sleep fading away from his eyes.

Moving deliberately slow, he pulled the towel away from his neck, letting it fall to the floor and keeping his eyes on Pharm’s, he tilted his head slightly, drawing attention to his bare neck.

Pharm let out a shuddering breath when the air around them became thick and heavy, threatening to crash down on them. Dean's eyes, unbeknownst to him, flashed golden at the sudden spike of arousal seeping into the omega's scent in the room. Pharm didn't notice, his eyes closed as he got drunk on this attractive new smell. 

"Y-your scent-" Pharm broke off, taking a deep sniff, now fully awake. The strong scent of ocean waves crashed against him, mixed with the sharp, crisp smell of new books and wait. There it was. Finally he was able to identify the musky woodsy smell that so often accompanied P'Dean.

"Cedarwood." He sighed and opened his eyes, drowning in the scent filling the room and dancing with his own. His breaths started coming quicker.

Dean's golden eyes stared back at Pharm in awe as the omega's eyes turned a beautiful purple, "Pharm- woah!" He caught the boy, falling back in surprise at how Pharm practically jumped onto him.

" _Ah_..!" he hissed as the omega nipped at his scent gland, the sharp sting almost painful as Pharm buried his entire face in the alpha's neck.

There was a mixture of growls and whimpers escaping Pharm as he was smothered by P'Dean's potent scent. Yet, he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted _more_. The scent was getting stronger and stronger, desire weighing down on Pharm and flooding his senses. He gasped against Dean’s neck, frustrated. The entire room was full of the alpha but it wasn’t enough for him even when their muddled scents invaded every surface.

He _needed_ more _._

Pharm straddled Dean, licking over the pulsing scent gland and rubbing against the firm body. He wanted that scent all over him. He wanted to bathe in it, to soak it into his body and seal it against his own skin so it would never _ever_ leave. Pressing against Dean even harder, his mouth latched onto the stretch of tan skin in front of him as he ground his hips. The omega in him was taking over, his eyes shining purple.

At this point, Dean was fighting to keep them both from tumbling back onto the hard floor completely, the first year on top of him not realizing that he was pressing both of them down by pushing himself onto Dean's body.

The alpha growled, one hand coming to grip the tiny waist and another going under Pharm's bottom, supporting the younger's weight as he stood up, the primitive strength he was given because of his status aiding him.

Pharm yelped in surprise at the startling rush of air and all of a sudden he was up high, looking down at P'Dean, legs reflexively wrapped around the older boy's torso and arms wound tight around his neck.

The unexpectedness of the movement stopped Pharm's impulsive attack on Dean's neck and their heavy breaths sounded immensely loud in the sudden silence. Intense gold eyes bore into glassy purple ones as the two stared at each other, more alpha and omega than Dean and Pharm at that moment.

Pharm remained still for a second before he smashed his lips onto Dean's, the older boy's sound of surprise muffled by the omega's hungry lips. His kiss was sloppy, more of an uncontrollable mess of teeth clacking together, fueled by the intense, almost excruciating desire of wanting to be claimed by the alpha in front of him. The alpha with those enticing golden eyes that glowed like the fairy lights lighting up the room. 

Dean snarled, refusing to give in. This wasn't entirely Pharm. It was their scents taking him over. He bit down on the omega's lips in warning and Pharm whined out loud in protest, pulling back and biting down the length of Dean's neck instead, small hands rushing into his hair and tugging on it to make him bare his neck even more.

"Fuck" Dean groaned, resisting the temptation to just give in to the other's advances as he carried Pharm over to the bed, laying him down as gently as he could. He tried to calm himself down as much as possible, fighting the heady scent of arousal permeating the air. Holding Pharm down, he swallowed his whines with a hard, firm kiss, biting at Pharm's bottom lip, teeth sinking in harshly and tasting blood. The gold faded away from Dean's eyes as the sharp metallic scent cut through the muddled, intoxicating mix of their scents confusing Pharm's senses.

Pharm whined high from the back of his throat, throwing his head against the pillow and twisting his body, the overpowering amount of emotions coursing through him making it feel like he was stumbling through a fog. A fog filled with the salty smells of the ocean, the crispness of freshly printed pages and the soothing scent of cedarwood. He thrashed against the hands trapping his wrists and the heavy body weighing down on his own, forcing him to lay still. 

Dean held the younger boy down as he whimpered, still trying to arch up into Dean. He leaned closer and rested his forehead against Pharm's much too warm one. The omega was emanating so much heat that he was sweating buckets much unlike his usual self.

A tear slipped through Pharm's tightly closed eyelids and Dean licked it away. Gently, he shushed the boy, pressing light kisses on the small face. Pharm panted, trying to regain control and Dean caught his open lips in a soft kiss, doing his best to calm the omega down. 

"I love you" he whispered against the heat of Pharm's mouth and pulled away. Hovering over the smaller body, he watched Pharm open his eyes. To his relief, the purple faded away from Pharm's hazy eyes and the boy blinked rapidly, slowly coming to as his mind cleared up. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breaths as he stared up at the alpha.

"P'.....P'Dean," he managed to get out, hands sliding out of the older's now loose grip to wind around the bare neck and pull the third year close. His body was quivering from the force of the impact P'Dean's scent had on him and all Pharm wanted at that moment was to be close to the other.

Dean let him, being careful not to crush Pharm's body under his weight. He supported himself on his elbow, slightly hovering over the smaller body but still allowing Pharm to bury his face in his neck.

"My good boy," he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss onto the burning ear, "Are you okay?"

Pharm shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"Shhhhhh, don't say that sweetheart, please." Dean wanted to move back so he could look into those eyes but the younger wouldn't let him, arms tightening around his neck.

"B-but I…..I lost control right? I don't know what happened." Pharm mumbled, his breath ghosting over Dean's skin, as he continued to hide, utterly embarrassed.

"Let me see you na Pharm? Hm? Please?" He slowly pulled up, and Pharm's arms came to rest on his shoulders. 

He chuckled at how the first year had squeezed his eyes shut. Dean simply kissed those closed eyelids and then proceeded to kiss that cute nose, those fluffy cheeks, the small forehead, the soft chin, and those swollen lips and he continued to pepper kisses all over Pharm's flaming face until the younger started giggling from the ticklish sensation.

"P'!!!" Pharm squealed, sounding more like his usual self as Dean refused to stop attacking him with butterfly kisses, "Stoppppp P'Dean~~!!!"

Dean relented, happy to hear the cheerful tone return to Pharm's voice. The omega smiled up at him breathlessly, eyes twinkling with joy and the sight automatically brought out Dean's dimples as he smiled back widely, completely satisfied.

“It’s okay Nong, this is all normal, you are not weird for being aroused,” the fading red on Pharm’s cheeks intensified again, “I am your lover, your alpha, there is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about my sweet boy.” Dean’s eyes were comforting and shining with affection.

Pharm's hand moved to cradle his face, thumb brushing lovingly against his cheek.

Dean couldn't help himself. 

He leaned down as Pharm simultaneously tilted his chin up to meet Dean's lips. They kissed, this time slow and relaxed, just a soft appreciation for the other, letting their bodies come down from the sudden high they found themselves consumed by. Dean took his time, lazily moving over Pharm's swelling lips and licking apologetically at the spot where he'd drawn blood. Pharm hummed, sighing into the kiss and Dean drew back with a final peck at the corner of Pharm's lips.

"I love you." The words escaped him again, unable to resist when Pharm looked so beautiful and content under him.

Eyes lighting up with joy, Pharm's cheeks bunched up, "I love you too P'Dean."

Dean flashed a brilliant smile before he moved off of Pharm, settling down next to him and opening his arms, “Come here,” The smaller boy immediately snuggled up to him. 

Pharm nosed at Dean's neck again, this time much more slowly and shyly. There were some marks beginning to take form as a result of his previous attack and Pharm blushed, unable to believe he put those there. He breathed in the alpha's scent deeply, loving every aspect of it and kissed Dean's neck before he laid his head against the third year's chest. Every strong thump that sounded against his ear was like a refreshing wind that cooled down his burning body.

"I think I'm okay now P'Dean." He felt P'Dean's arms wrap around him tighter and a loving kiss landed on the crown of his head.

"My good boy. You did so well." Dean whispered against the brown hair.

Pharm flushed, a pink tinge on his cheeks, "Did you know this would happen?" He moved his head to P'Dean's shoulder so he could look up at the older easier.

Dean met the inquisitive gaze, "I did."

"And that's why you hid your scent from me?"

Dean nodded.

"It wasn't because you didn't want to scent me? Or that you didn't find me attractive enough?" Pharm couldn't help asking, voice coming out small.

Dean decided that the next time he chose to hide something from Pharm and let him think he wasn't enough, he would personally hit himself with a hammer. Maybe that would bring him to his senses.

Cradling Pharm's head with one hand, he tilted his chin up, the touch tender and soft. He pressed a kiss onto the omega's forehead, lingering for a few seconds.

"Never. Never _ever_ think that again. You’re the reason I believe in love Pharm. Nothing drives me crazier than your mere existence. You’re the answer to all my questions, all my insecurities, all my desires. Your every breath makes my heart skip a beat like a good six times and yes, some might say that's impossible but that's how you make me feel. That's how attractive you are. And you know what gets me most of all? You feel like home.” He both saw and heard Pharm’s sharp intake of breath but he didn't look away from Pharm's glistening eyes even once.

“I am not just attracted to you because you are an omega, but because you are you. You are Pharm Trivinij. Anything I do with you becomes my favorite memory, even if that’s simply eating breakfast together. It makes my day, Pharm. You are the center of my entire universe, the glue that holds my life together," his voice grew softer, “You hold an irreplaceable part of my heart. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dean's eyes were fond and genuine.

And Pharm couldn't help the tiny pinpricks of tears. His chest felt tight and there was lump blocking his throat. He sniffled, tucking himself into P'Dean and cuddling closer, their legs tangling together.

"Thank you." He whispered against Dean's skin and Dean smiled.

"No my flower, thank _you_."

Something about this moment felt so right for Pharm. Lying down in P'Dean's arms, their scents mingling and warmth mixing, Pharm felt completely full for the first time in his life. His heart felt full. The soft glow of the fairy lights, the night sky outside, the light smell of his shampoo and soap on P'Dean and the heavy feeling of the alpha's bare arms around him. It was all unreal. The tears that ran down his cheeks were the happiest tears he’d ever shed and he pressed his face against Dean, who silently held him tighter.

"Pharm," Dean started, "P’ is so sorry for hiding my scent from you and even more sorry for letting you think that it was somehow your fault. It was never my intention." He ran his fingers through Pharm's hair, "Nong, you know right?"

Happy that P’Dean was opening up, Pharm drew circles on Dean's bicep as he listened, his touch feather light, "Your eyes were golden."

Dean was surprised to hear that, "....really?"

Pharm hummed, confirming what he saw. He stopped mid-circle, "They were beautiful." His finger trailed down Dean's arm to rest on his palm.

"Can you guess what color your eyes were?" Dean asked softly, his gaze following Pharm's finger as it began tracing the shape of a heart.

"What color were they?" Pharm kept his eyes on his finger.

"Purple. A gorgeous purple," was Dean's reply as he closed his fingers around Pharm's hand, trapping the smaller one in his light grip. He felt the movement of Pharm's chest against his own, going up and down with his steady breaths.

"Fated….." Pharm began and the small hand pushed the larger one open, fingers intertwining, locking their hands together.

"...mates." Dean finished in a whisper, squeezing their joined hands slightly.

Pharm shifted a bit to shoot a happy smile up at him before tucking himself back under his chin, a subtle signal for Dean to continue.

"When you said you could smell something woodsy around me, from our first meeting itself, I figured it out. And I was overjoyed. But P' also got scared, so scared that you might leave because of these strong feelings. Scared that this inexplicable attraction we share could overwhelm you. And most of all, scared that I would end up hurting you. I suppose it was irrational but-” he let out a shaky sigh, eyes closing to hide the tears that were gathering, “My biggest fear is that I'll lose you……Pharm, I can't imagine not being by your side..."

He closed his eyes, body tensing and voice tightening as it threatened to break.

At that, Pharm shifted again, straightening up to look Dean in the eye. Slowly he moved closer, pressing a kiss onto Dean's cheek. He waited for the other to open his wet eyes before he adorably booped the sharp nose.

"Silly P'Dean, where would I go? I belong to you." 

He smiled and practically clambered onto Dean so that he was on the alpha's lap. Reaching out, he put his arms around Dean's neck and brought their foreheads to rest against each other's. He gently wiped the stray tears that escaped the eyes he loved so much. His heart stung to realize how afraid P'Dean had been and how much he had hidden inside that brave exterior. He felt P'Dean's hands move to his waist and back, the warmth seeping into his skin through his thin shirt. Looking into Dean's vulnerable gaze, Pharm softly stroked the strands at the back of the alpha's neck, finding that he loved playing with them.

"You will never lose me P’Dean. As long as I live, my every breath will only call out for you. I was scared at first, that is true. But not anymore. Why do you think that is? Because it’s you P’Dean. My heart _yearns_ for you. It _longs_ for you. When you are not physically next to me, I look at my phone like I’m possessed. I wonder what you're doing, who you're talking to, if you're okay, if you've eaten and a million other things all centered around you. Yes, what we share is strong, but I love that. I love it because that means that we are tied together by something greater. We’re amazing na P’Dean? You won’t be able to get rid of me even if you wanted to!” He teased, giggling playfully and pecking Dean’s nose. One hand moved to cradle the damp cheeks of his alpha.

Dean heart felt like he was a puddle of goo at this point. Pharm’s every word was like a band aid on a wound, healing him in every way possible.

“You would never hurt me P'Dean and if you ever did, I am certain that it would only be because that's what is better for me," Pharm confessed, a quiet chortle escaping him, "I am sure, as sure as I am of my feelings for you, that you could never intentionally hurt me. You're like a big cuddly teddy bear, _my_ big cuddly teddy bear." He declared, brushing the older's nose with his before laying his head in the crook of Dean's neck so he could breathe in the calming scent of the ocean.

Dean smiled, remembering Win's words that described him exactly as Pharm just did. How did Pharm know him so well in such a short time? At Dean's silence, Pharm pulled away, worried. The hand playing with Dean's hair slowly exerted pressure, guiding the alpha to his neck. Dean accepted the action and nosed the familiar scent gland, finding comfort in Pharm’s scent, the omega now releasing gentle pheromones to surround them both. The room felt much less heavier than earlier, their scents evening out in the air as they resolved their misunderstandings.

"I wanted everything to be perfect for you. I wanted to lead you so that you have no worries at all. I guess I forgot it was my first time too," Dean chuckled, accidentally making Pharm tremble slightly because of the heat blowing onto his sensitive skin.

"It's _our_ first time, and we'll figure everything out together. You don't have to do it alone. For me P'Dean, every moment with you is perfect. Being with you means that any and all imperfections will be perfection to me. If someday, we argue, that'll still be perfect because we will make up and love each other at the end of it all."

Pharm rearranged himself on his lap, tucking himself under his chin again and sighing against his chest. Dean noticed how Pharm really seemed to love doing that. He was amused at how many times the younger kept returning to that position. He wasn't compaining though. He liked having Pharm curled up against him. The third year buried his nose in the fluffy strands, loving the softness of the omega's hair.

"I trust you P'Dean, more than myself." Pharm confessed, "So if you're ever scared about something, will P'Dean promise to tell me? You don't have to be scared alone, I'll be scared with you, I'll be worried with you, I'll be happy with you, I'll do everything with you."

And because Dean trusted Pharm more than he trusted himself, he nodded. It was like spring bloomed in Dean's chest at how happy he felt after hearing the younger's words. There was a huge weight that was taken off him and he couldn't help squeezing Pharm tighter. All of a sudden, a pinky finger popped into his vision and Pharm was looking up at him with the most adorably imploring eyes ever.

"Promise?"

Remembering their first promise together, Dean smiled, dimples appearing again and nodded, hooking his pinky onto Pharm's, "I promise." And Pharm brought their joined pinkies to rest against his chest.

"Good P'Dean," he teased and Dean chuckled before he let the silence surround them once again. He wondered how he got so lucky, how he was so blessed to have this precious creature in his arms, reassuring him with his mere presence.

"Thank you Pharm. And P' is sorry na? Will you forgive me?" He couldn't help apologizing again, feeling bad about everything, from hiding his scent to making Pharm think he wasn't attractive to not confiding in him, especially after he heard what Pharm had to say.

The omega hummed, rubbing his head against him affectionately much like a purring cat, "It's okay P'Dean, it wasn't your fault. Let it go now okay? Don't dwell on it."

Dean nodded obediently against Pharm's hair, deciding to follow the younger’s words and the omega pulled back from him a little. Glancing up at Dean, he leaned down, carefully placing a soft, comforting kiss right above where Dean's heart was.

"There. I’ve laid my claim! Now you're all mine!" He grinned happily, puffing up with pride and Dean wanted to eat him up and cuddle the heck out of him at the same time but instead, he flipped them, Pharm landing with a soft oof on the pillows and looking up at him in surprise.

Slowly, he moved down, placing a tender kiss on Pharm's clothed chest, right above where his rapid heartbeat was the strongest.

"There. Now you're all mine too." He said, placing another kiss just because he wanted to before he met Pharm's shy gaze.

Pharm was about to combust, he couldn't believe P'Dean just replicated his silly action and the softness of the moment made him want to hide under the blankets but also run to the balcony and shout out to the world that he was taken and that this man on top of him was his and his alone.

"Now come on,” P’Dean murmured against his cheek, kissing it lightly, “we should sleep na?" Pharm pouted but couldn't deny that he was getting sleepy, especially when he was feeling so warm and comfortable. He nodded, getting under the duvet.

Dean briefly left the bed to hang the earlier discarded towel to dry and was highly amused when Pharm made grabby hands at him, the biggest pout on his lips. He looked like an angry kitten. The omega rolled around, whining noisily under the blankets until the laughing alpha caged him within his embrace, cuddling him tight against his bare chest. Satisfied, Pharm snuggled closer, hair tickling Dean's chest, the older's soft breathing lulling him to sleep. He let his eyes drift close, legs naturally tangling with the longer ones.

For the first time since he left America, Pharm felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FOR ALL :3
> 
> Why is it that I can write whenever my due dates are threatening to overwhelm me T^T But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have midterms the next two weeks so I don't plan to make an update but.... *who knows if I will, I seem to get ideas when I'm supposed to be doing assignments* Just wanted to let everyone know! :)
> 
> Thank you so so so much for showing interest in my writing and liking my story! I'm always super duper grateful and humbled by your excitement for this❤❤ 
> 
> As always, comments, feedback, thoughts, suggestions, anything and everything is welcome!! I love talking to you hehe :3
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great week!!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


	10. Ten Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone👉👈
> 
> I genuinely apologize for the rather late update, I didn't forsee this at all! I was quite distracted by a group chat, a game (no thanks to ohmfluke😒) and school T^T I also had to think a lot on what to do next in this story.
> 
> I can't promise that I'll go back to updating once a week or so like I used to, but I'll try my very best!!! 
> 
> With that said, here's a new chapter. Please bear with me, it's structured slightly different but I hope you still enjoy🥰

In the early hours of the dawn, Pharm woke up to hearing the alpha's drowsy breaths tickling his hair and feeling his chest rise and fall lightly as he breathed softly, still deep asleep. It was the most wholesome feeling in the world to the omega. He felt more complete than he ever had, the warmth around him giving him incomprehensible amounts of security. Content, he lay there in Dean’s arms, slipping back into his happy dreams, wishing for this peaceful morning to become his forever.

A couple hours later, he had woken up to P’Dean caressing his face and sniffing his hair. He had been too shy to open his eyes, especially when the bright morning seemed to make the fact that Dean was shirtless much more real. Pharm had simply snuggled closer to bury his face in that bare chest so P’Dean wouldn’t see his blush and realize he was awake because there was no way Pharm could survive this. No way at all. His heart was pounding loud enough without catching a glimpse of P’Dean’s face, imagine what would happen if he did.

He heard a deep chuckle and felt it reverberate through Dean’s chest as the arms around him patted his back.

“Pharm..?” 

Pharm squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. P’Dean’s raspy morning voice making his heart flip in multiple directions. It was almost like a deep growl and oh lord, this was not helping him calm down. He wished he had gotten up the first time he woke up so that he could’ve avoided this situation. He would’ve been so happy to sit next to Dean’s sleeping figure and watch his handsome face instead of being caught in the act like this.

“Pharm~ I know you are awake…” He could hear the smile in P’Dean’s deep voice. This was not fair. He started panicking, hands curling into fists and face warming up because now, P’Dean was trying to tug him away. His heart rapidly picked up speed. Pharm resisted, refusing to move.

“P’Dean~~~~~” he complained sheepishly, thoroughly embarrassed and shy and feeling more bashful than he had in his entire life.

“Come on little one, let me see you na?” His voice was supposed to be playful but it was still so raspy and deep that it sounded more sexy than playful to Pharm, making him resist even harder.

Dean landed a kiss on the head of hair that was the only thing in his line of sight at that moment. Slowly he pulled away, propping himself up on his elbow. Pharm hid his face against the pillow, turning away and trying to pull the blankets up to cover himself. Dean watched him struggle, a silly smile plastered on his face because he was literally on the blanket and Pharm was clearly not strong enough to yank it out from under him.

“If you hide under the blankets like that, how am I supposed to get my morning reward?” Dean asked, voice lined with remnants of sleep as he drew closer to Pharm.

“Annnnnggggg” Pharm whined, giving up and pressing his face into the pillow in haste. He flipped his body so that his back was facing the older boy, “I am not looking at you P’Dean!”

“Oh really? Are you sure about that hm?” Dean asked, a glint appearing in his eyes. Pharm gulped, almost turning around to keep an eye on the older’s movements. There were rustling sounds and in a flash Dean was plopping down next to Pharm, launching his body over the youngers. The mattress bounced with Dean’s weight, lifting Pharm’s body with it and he blinked, wide eyed with surprise, at Dean’s eyes that stared straight at him.

Dean smirked, oh so attractive with his bare chest and messy hair and the slight dip of his dimples and that gaze. Oh that gaze. Time slowing down, Pharm was caught in a trance as he felt himself falling even deeper for the man in front of him. His heartbeat was thundering in his ears, the sounds of the morning drowned out.

Dean leaned closer and Pharm snapped out of his trance, time returning to normal, “Oh my god-!” he exclaimed, trying to flip over again and failing when Dean laid an arm and leg over his body, keeping him still. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” he felt the long legs hook over his knees and the slender fingers curl into his waist, lightly moving over his skin. Pharm’s breath hitched in his throat, stilling completely.

“Now, let me look at my precious boyfriend.”

Pharm pursed his lips to keep the embarrassed smile from breaking through and instead, gave up, surrendering to the weight of the alpha’s adoring gaze. He couldn’t keep struggling, not when P’Dean was watching him like that. He ran his own eyes over Dean’s features, noticing the little tufts poking out from the messy hair and the sleep still lingering within the lines on his face. Giving in to the blooming warmth in his heart, Pharm gently touched Dean’s cheeks, brushing over them with his thumb and Dean smiled, turning his face and kissing his fingers lightly.

Pharm blushed, this time unable to stop the smile from appearing on his face, “Did you sleep well P’Dean?” He got comfortable as they laid across from each other, completely taken with the moment and the presence of the one they love.

“The best I’ve ever slept flower.” Dean sighed happily, closing his eyes and indulging in the feel of Pharm’s fingers moving over his face and fixing his hair. He laid on his back and Pharm moved to lie on the arm stretched out for him. Dean’s fingers grazed Pharm’s skin carelessly, merely gliding over the soft skin as they cuddled. Pharm found the sensation soothing and pleasing. He played with Dean’s other hand, fingers locked together. Dean hummed and Pharm wiggled, propping himself up to stare at the older fondly. He pecked him on the cheek and slowly started getting up, the morning sun was too bright for sleep to visit them once again. 

Dean immediately hugged the small waist, pulling Pharm back down, “Oi- P’Dean!” 

The third year wanted to stretch this moment for as long as he could. It was the first morning he woke up with the younger in his arms, the most precious morning of his life. He stared woefully at Pharm, attempting the puppy eyes that he had only heard of.

“Stay a bit more Nong,” he requested, the drowsiness obvious in his voice.

“Nooooooo, look P’Dean, it’s already past 9! We still have class in the afternoon~” Pharm tried to convince the alpha but Dean merely locked his arms around him even more, pouting slightly.

“We can indulge a bit more love, just stay in my arms for a little while longer. I’ve missed you too much over the past few days. So be my good boy. Please?” Pharm shifted, the older boy was currently looking delightfully adorable to his eyes, gazing at him like a forlorn puppy and Pharm felt his heartstrings strum. He sighed in defeat, a small chuckle leaving him as he moved up, almost completely lying on Dean. He laid his head on the third year’s chest, another sigh of contentment falling from his lips.

Hand stroking Dean’s neck, he smiled to himself, “Okay P’Dean.”

Satisfied, Dean squeezed him lightly, a slight gesture of appreciation. He finally let them both get up after a good twenty minutes more of cuddles. Pharm likened him to a big baby at how he mumbled unhappy protests when Pharm sat up. 

Dean washed up first, insisting that he wanted to make something for the omega while the younger washed up after him. Pharm was super amused at how the older rushed into the bathroom when it seemed like he would argue against the idea. He merely stared after the closed bathroom door, chin resting on his hand and a wide grin lighting up his features.

Later, after both of them had properly gotten ready and Dean was fumbling about in the kitchen, Pharm opened that last drawer, pulling out the calendar he had so frantically hidden the previous night. 

“P’Dean~” he called softly as he took a seat on the bed. Dean immediately rounded the corner, striding to the bed and sitting down on the floor in front of Pharm so that the younger was looking down at him. Dean smiled, soft and warm as he had done so many times that Pharm wasn’t sure how he survived it every time, the butterflies flitting about in his belly only growing in numbers the more they spent time together. It was like he found new things to love about P’Dean every day.

“What is it Nong?” The alpha stared up at him attentively, bright eyes completely focused on him.

Calendar set on his lap, Pharm reached an arm out. Dean raised his hand in response, shuffling closer and letting Pharm hold onto his hand. Turning the larger palm over, Pharm nervously placed the calendar in the older’s hold, withdrawing his hand and letting Dean take a look at the object so suddenly placed within his grasp.

It was a simple desk calendar that Pharm had written down his assignments on. But staring straight at it, Dean didn’t look up for a couple minutes and Pharm fidgeted with his fingers, his nervous habit making an unconscious appearance. Dean’s fingers traced the circle drawn in red, feeling his heart start to beat faster and his face feel a little warm. He guessed that Pharm was blushing and when he looked up, Pharm's embarrassed gaze was fixed on the floor.

"10 days…? How sure are you?" He asked carefully, keeping himself calm for the sake of Pharm and how it seemed as if steam would start blowing out his cute ears soon. Although, he couldn't stop his own mouth from going dry.

"V-Very sure...it always comes on schedule..sometimes a day late but never early. At least with suppressants that is," Pharm mumbled, practically crushing the duvet in his grip.

Dean picked up on all the nervous fidgeting Pharm was displaying and a smile tugged at his lips. He ran a hand up Pharm's leg, enjoying the boy's jerk of surprise as the Dean’s hand moved up to hold the omega’s.

Dean tugged on Pharm's hand. Once. Twice. And Pharm relented, sliding to the floor and inching into the space between Dean's legs, allowing the older to trap his body within the alpha's, long legs surrounding Pharm's body as he snuffed his nose into Dean's neck.

Dean's hands weaved through Pharm's hair and skittered down his back in comforting arcs, "Do you want me to be there?"

Pharm nodded slowly, hands that were squished against Dean's chest moving to wrap around his neck tightly

"Are you sure..?"

Pharm nodded again, whispering yes. Dean’s hands stilled and he pulled away, looking directly into Pharm’s eyes, silently searching for any hint of uncertainty and Pharm confidently met his gaze. He was sure. As shy as he was, as embarrassed as he got, as scary as this might be, Pharm was sure.

He laid a hand on Dean’s cheek, “I’m sure P’Dean. I’m more sure than I’ve ever been.”

The relief was obvious in Dean’s eyes as he leaned into the touch. Sighing deeply, he drew Pharm close again, “Then we will face it together.” he promised and Pharm nodded.

“I will probably get more clingy P’Dean…” Pharm mumbled the warning timidly, “I also start nesting…” This was making him more shy than he’d thought it would.

“Do you need me to stay here with you?” Dean inquired, worried and wanting to stay close to the omega so the younger wouldn’t feel alone. He most definitely did NOT want to leave Pharm alone.

“I don’t know P’Dean… I’ve never had an alpha before, it might make it come faster if you stay here. The suppressants took care of everything before so I can't tell you anything for sure,” Pharm wished he knew more but after his first heat, he had continuously taken suppressants a week and a half before his heat was estimated to arrive. He had been barely conscious through his first heat, so the memories were hazy.

“All I can remember from my first heat is that it hurt a lot and the days leading up to it, I stole so many pillows from around the house. I ate a lot. I slept a lot. I think I was also a bit irritable and snappy," he listed sadly, body physically drooping with each symptom he said out loud.

“Hey hey hey,” Dean chastised, lifting Pharm’s chin up with a gentle touch from his fingers, “I am happy to be the subject of all of that. You need pillows? I’ll bring every single one I have. You need food? I’ll gladly be your deliveryman. You need to snap at someone? Do it at me, I understand everything sweetheart,” He kissed the cute little nose and Pharm squirmed, giggling.

“P’Dean…..” Pharm felt incredibly happy. Every word that P'Dean uttered touched his heart, blanketing it in layers and layers of love and security. This was more than he could have ever asked for. He felt truly lucky to find someone he could be so open with.

"Thank you for trusting P' and allowing me to be there with you.” Dean stared at Pharm adoringly, unabashed fondness in his gaze. And there was one more thing Pharm loved about his P’Dean. Those eyes never hid anything and Pharm could clearly see the gratefulness brimming amongst the myriad of emotions lying in Dean’s stare.

Pharm's cheeks grew warm and he leaned forward into Dean’s neck, nose immediately touching the scent gland and he breathed in. The arms around him tightened.

"I promise to take good care of you Nong."

"I know you will P'Dean" Pharm whispered against the tan skin, a smile painting his features, as he gently hooked their pinkies together.

* * *

**~ D-7 ~**

The first item Dean lost was his jacket. 

He walked over and took a seat next to Pharm. It was the Monday after they had woken up in each other's arms. The two had texted the entire weekend, meeting up on Sunday to eat lunch together. Just as Pharm had warned him, the omega was beginning to get clingier, always hanging onto Dean’s arm. He was surprised the first time but happily got used to feeling the weight of the younger leaning onto his body. He wondered what more would happen these next couple days.

Pharm greeted him with a smile, books laid out in front of him. Their last couple finals were this week and then they were done, heading straight to break. As usual, Dean was wearing his swim jacket over his shirt since he had practice but Pharm’s eyes seemed particularly fixated on it today. Quietly picking up on what the omega wanted, he slid the jacket off his body and draped it over the narrow shoulders.

"Here, you can keep it for now Nong."

Pharm averted his gaze, a pink tinge in his cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about." But he pulled the jacket tighter around him, sniffing it inconspicuously.

Dean smiled at the little grin on Pharm's face, interlocking their fingers as they focused on their studies. When time came for him to leave though, he encountered a new problem.

"Pharm…...P' needs to go now na?"

Pharm glared up at him silently, lips jutting out and eyebrows furrowed. Dean felt like he was in a precarious situation as he stood there, backpack on his back, ready to leave. 

"Sweetheart, I need the jacket back...I promise to give it to you tomorrow for the entire day. I just need it for practice only love." He tried to convince the tiny ball of resistance sitting on the bench. 

The jacket was something he always wore at practice, often times even when the others didn't. It made it easier for him to act as President and Team Captain, made him easy to spot when he yelled encouragement and suggestions for improvement. Not to say it also covered up his body from the many uninvited eyes that came to watch their practices.

Pharm huffed, "No. You leaving. You taking you with you. Meaning no P'Dean next to me."

Dean almost cooed but held himself back in fear that it might anger the omega.

"But P'Dean always comes back to you na?" He caressed Pharm's face lovingly.

Pharm growled, shaking his face free from the touch, "NO! Use a different jacket P'Dean!!!" He whined, kicking his legs and Dean shifted so he wouldn't get attacked.

"I had to go for so long without your scent and now I finally have it with me it's not fair why are you taking the jacket away from me use a different jacket you don't even know how many alphas bother me because my scent always somehow leaks why do you keep saying you want to take this away I want your scent on me surrounding me it feels like you’re going around with me like I have you by my side why are you trying to take that away-" Pharm started tearing up, his chin shook, and his face was red because of the sudden ranting.

Dean panicked, immediately kneeling down in front of Pharm and shushing the worked up baby, large hands stroking those fluffy cheeks and lips kissing that red nose.

"Keep it. Keep it for as long as you want. It's yours."

Screw the jacket, if Pharm wanted it forever, he could have it. This being his first time handling an omega in what seemed like pre-heat, Dean didn’t realize how much of an effect his words could have. He’d only asked for it once. But now he knew, and he would learn from it and he would never let this happen again. What Pharm wants, Pharm gets and he would personally see to that.

Pharm sniffled, opening his arms and making grabby hands and Dean immediately scooted closer, hugging him tight, "I'm sorry P', my hormones are already imbalanced as it is and when you’re near they calm down but they also get even more imbalanced," he confessed, confused at the strange reactions his body was having, wet eyelashes dampening the white shirt.

Dean chuckled. Pulling back, he kissed the tears away and zipped the jacket up. Pharm looked like a little baby draped in a blanket because of how big the jacket was on him. This time he did coo and Pharm broke into a smile.

"Any alpha that comes near you will have to deal directly with me and you tell them exactly that alright flower?"

Pharm nodded, a silly grin on his face because he had got the jacket _and_ kisses _and_ a hug. He felt like he hit the jackpot, little butterflies tickling his tummy. He couldn't help the giggles.

"I love you so much," Dean said, kissing him softly before he stood up.

Pharm grabbed Dean's hand, turning it around and pressing his lips to the back of Dean's palm, "I love you too P'Dean. Be safe na~" You could practically see the hearts shooting out of Dean’s eyes and he took a deep breath in order to keep himself from squealing at how cute the younger was. 

A final kiss on the fluffy hair and he left lest he was even more tempted to ditch practice and cuddle the life out of Pharm. Pharm stayed on the bench, pulling the long sleeves over his hands and smiling happily as he watched the retreating figure turn around and walk backwards while waving at him.

* * *

**~ D-6 ~**

The second thing to go was his watch.

They were back at their tree. Pharm had officially named it Bear, insisting that the tree was his substitute for Dean when he needed hugs. Dean had merely laughed, snaking his arms around Pharm and twirling the boy around so the wind whipped his hair back and coaxed out bubbly peals of laughter.

Pharm was currently playing with his hand, snacking on cakes and sweet buns that Dean had bought that morning for his omega. Dean found it therapeutic to feel the hand playing with his. It was even more therapeutic to watch Pharm stuff his face, cheeks full with food, looking like a little squirrel. But he had to leave for a meeting and as much as it pained his heart to do so, he had no choice. 

"Pharm....P' has to go meet Win now." Pharm looked up from Dean’s lap where he was currently resting his head.

Pouting mode: **ON**.

The omega sat up sighing, but nodded even if he refused to stop pouting.

"I'll pick you up okay love? We're just doing one last run through of our final presentation, it'll be quick." He hopped to his feet after ruffling Pharm's hair and started shaking the grass off his pants. Right as he was about to leave, Pharm grabbed his hand and Dean paused.

The small fingers began fiddling with his watch all of a sudden and Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He still hadn't gotten his jacket back either, the omega happily gaining ownership of it. Was it his watch’s turn?

Pharm murmured something, standing up and tugging Dean's hand closer so he could properly unbuckle the strap. He knew he shouldn't but Dean really wanted to tease the omega so pulled his hand away slightly.

Pharm halted, eyes whipping up to glare at Dean and Dean fought back the smile. It was simply not fair that Pharm could be this adorable when mad.

"What are you doing?" He asked, putting on a skeptical expression.

"Nothing…" Pharm mumbled, hands reaching for his wrist again. Dean drew away again and Pharm stepped even closer, eyes fixed on the hand floating higher and higher, away from him.

"Hhhhhnnnggg…." He whined unconsciously, a soft rounded hum in his throat, frustrated by how he couldn't reach and how P'Dean kept raising his hand. 

On his tip toes now, he leaned forward, almost in a trance, towards the watch. Dean's hand was directly stretched out towards the sky by this point and Pharm, teetering on his tippy toes and flapping at the hand in the air, fell right into Dean’s arms just like the alpha had wanted him to.

A startled gasp escaped Pharm's lips as he tumbled into the familiar body and Dean’s other hand confidently wrapped around his waist, hugging him tight, a smug smirk on his face as he stared down at Pharm.

Dean’s raised hand started lowering, fingers wrapping around the wrist of Pharm's stretched out hand and bringing it to rest on his shoulder, before it moved to slide down the narrow frame and settle on the curve of Pharm's waist.

Pharm's heart seemed to have moved into his ear canals by how loud it was to him.

"P-P'Dean..?" His body grew warm and he couldn't bring himself to look at the confident alpha, gaze flickering about everywhere and nails digging into his palms.

Dean merely squished him even more, hooking his chin onto Pharm’s shoulder and slowly undoing the watch from his own wrist, as he hugged the boy. Pulling back slightly, he paused, eyes captured by how adoringly Pharm was staring at him, chin propped on his chest. His eyes were wide, a faint purple dancing beneath the brown and his cheeks were red now, cherry lips glistening and hair messy from lying down earlier.

Moreover, the younger had moved his arms to wrap around Dean's torso as he pressed into him, shy smile making those fluffy cheeks bunch up as he looked perfectly content and precious in Dean's arms with his eyelashes fluttering beautifully when he blinked up at him and oh lord Dean was going to combust.

Abruptly, he pulled back completely, turning away and taking deep breaths.

_"Calm down Dean. Calm down man."_ He repeated to himself in his head as he inhaled and exhaled.

Pharm on the other hand was confused by how suddenly the older had moved away. He feared he had made the alpha mad. He just wanted the watch so he could sniff it whenever he could and have a part of P'Dean with him. Yes he had the jacket but it was slowly losing Dean's scent the more it stayed with him (and yes, it was his fault that he had been adamant about taking it home with him but that was besides the point here).

Biting his lips, he rushed forward, arms winding around Dean's figure and face smashing against the broad back. Dean stumbled a bit from the force of the unexpected back hug and he stood there in shock, staring at the soft hands crossing his midsection.

"P'Dean are you mad? I'm sorry. I don't need the watch. As long as I have you...it's okay, don't be mad na.." Pharm sounded a bit sad but he was using a cute tone in an attempt to soothe the alpha and this just made Dean want to kiss him senseless even more because Pharm's adorableness knew no bounds.

Taking one more deep breath, he swiftly undid the watch on Pharm's wrist and turned around, keeping Pharm in his hold. Kissing his forehead, he moved down and nipped the omega’s neck, dangerously close to where his mating mark would be.

"P' is not mad," he whispered against the soft skin, feeling the shiver that ran across Pharm’s body. He pulled back, gold eyes boring into Pharm's brown ones, "But if you continue to be so cute, I won't be able to hold myself back when the time comes love, " he murmured, voice deep and husky.

Pressing his watch into Pharm's hand, he tilted the speechless omega’s chin up with one finger, nibbling on his lips teasingly and rubbing noses before he moved away and grabbed his backpack. Waving goodbye over his shoulder, he pocketed Pharm's watch and strode off, willing his mind to move away from those easily wandering thoughts.

Pharm stood there, frozen, the watch he'd so tried to get lying listlessly on his palm.

"Oooiiiiii….." Pharm released a breath, feeling his legs go jelly as he plopped onto the grass. He blushed, hands touching his lips and then his gaze fell onto the watch. 

He giggled victoriously. 

He got it after all.

* * *

**~ D-5 ~**

His backpack was Pharm’s unexpected next target.

Win thought he was seeing things, "Uh Dean?" Win nudged his friend who merely hummed, not looking away from the book shelves he was currently scanning in search of a particular textbook.

They were in the library, preparing for their last product presentation. They'd safely gotten through their previous presentation yesterday on introducing a new product to a country of their choice. But this last one was going to be the hardest. They had to identify an HR issue and propose a solution for the entire organization.

Hence, why they were back in the library, running through reports and research materials only the business library had to make sure they hadn't missed anything.

"Dean." He tapped him on the back this time. Dean hummed again, wondering why Win wouldn't just speak as usual.

"I think your omega is stealing your bag." 

He dumped the information on Dean, disbelief in his voice as he watched the first year who had come to the table where they left all their belongings.

Dean paused in his search for a moment, leaning over until Pharm was in his sight. He chuckled, "He can do whatever he wants," was all he said before going back to scouring over book titles.

Win looked at him incredulously, "Excuse me?? He's literally taking your stuff out of your bag, wait, even your pencil case!"

"If that's what he wants, then he's free to do that."

"Dean!" This time Win literally pulled on Dean’s arm, making the other stumble towards him

"Whoa, what???" Dean exclaimed.

"I am so confused." Win looked thoroughly lost as he watched the first year look around like some shady dude as he continued removing Dean's materials from his backpack and started dumping everything in his own yellow backpack out onto the table.

Dean simply smiled, patted Win on the back and watched as Pharm switched their belongings, putting his things in Pharm's bag and Pharm's things in his bag. He was highly entertained. Win gaped at the fond look in his friend's eyes as Dean stared at the omega who was grinning happily. 

Pharm scribbled something on a sticky note, kissed it and stuck it to what was now Dean's yellow backpack, walking away with a spring in his step.

Dean's phone pinged and he pulled it out to see a notification. 

**My Flower:**

_I borrowed your backpack P'Dean, it was for scientific purposes! I love love loveee youuuu!💙_

This time he really did laugh out loud, shaking his head at the text message, "Come on, let's get this over with," he said to a concerned Win before returning to the shelves.

Meanwhile, Pharm scuttled outside the building where Manaow was waiting for him, hugging his new bag to himself like a happy camper. 

He halted next to a snickering Manaow, "You have pretty good ideas Manaow!"

Manaow thumped him on the back, "Great minds think alike," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Pharm's expression shifted, "You don't think P'Dean would get mad right?"

"Did you leave a sticky note with a heart on it?"

Pharm nodded, “I even kissed it!”

"Did you text him 'I love you'?"

Pharm nodded again, “With a heart emoji too!”

"Then there is no way he can get mad at you." Manaow declared.

Pharm’s smile grew, "Yay!" 

He sat down on the curb and Manaow followed suit, “You’re going to turn into P’Dean at this rate my dear friend.” 

Pharm pouted, "It's just that with each passing day, I crave being near P'Dean more and more Manaow. I kind of regret telling him that he didn't need to stay with me the entire time…..maybe if I have a bunch of his things, it'll be like I have him next to me," his expression grew determined and he puffed out his cheeks.

Manaow hooked an arm around Pharm’s, listening and waiting for the other finish, "See Pharm, I'm sure P'Dean wants to move into your condo completely, at least for these couple weeks for sure. I'm also certain that he's only going back to his house every night is because you haven't given him the permission to go into that building with you yet."

Pharm felt his lips twitch, knowing that her words were true.

"You wanna know the last thing I'm sure of? If it weren't for finals, he would be following you right on your heels, to the point that he'd probably watch you from outside your classroom," she snorted, slapping her knee at how funny the image of P'Dean staring in through the classroom window was.

Pharm bit his lip, secretly pleased because he knew that was true too. Even now, with all his classes, P'Dean spent every moment he could by his side, petting his hair, buying him food, giving him kisses, granting his requests, accepting his occasional tantrums and letting him cling onto the alpha even when the other was trying to work. He never complained, never scolded, never uttered a single remark that was even remotely negative when it came to Pharm.

Pharm sighed, completely and utterly in love. The hormone imbalance in his body wasn't helping his heart because it simply made everything Dean did a million times more attractive.

".....I have the bestest alpha ever," he smiled widely and bumped shoulders with his friend, "Thanks Manaow!" He hugged the girl, getting up to go to cooking club for their final meeting.

Manaow hugged him back, squeezing him tight. She watched him toddle away like a happy little penguin, sniffing his new watch every 5 steps he took and smiled at how adorable her friend was. He was quite the sight with the large jacket draped over him, and a black bag on his back instead of his bright yellow one. It was almost like he was trying to create a clone of P'Dean to go around with him, because she swore if it wasn't for that petite figure of Pharm's, anyone who saw him from the back could mistake him for the brooding swim club president.

"What are you smiling at?"

"OAACKK!!" She yelled, jumping back in fright, a hand to her heart. Her gaze landed on the person who had just scared the living daylights out of her and now, her heart jumped for entirely different reasons.

"P'P-Pruk?!"

The tall guy smiled, waving at her, "Did I scare you? Sorry about that."

Manow blinked rapidly and hurriedly straightened up, discreetly fixing her hair and steeling her heart, _"This is your chance Manaow, don't mess it up!"_

"Whattt, no of course not hahahahaha," she laughed, awkwardly flailing her arms about and internally cringing at how weird she sounded. Why did she do this every time in front of the one dude she was trying to impress??

Pruk merely smiled at the clearly flustered little lady who was sneaking glances at him, as if she was too afraid to directly stare at his eyes. Bringing up the hand that was hiding behind his back, he revealed the shopping bag full of food he was holding.

"Wanna have lunch together?"

Manaow.exe stopped working.

_"NO WHAT THE HELL I CAN'T STOP WORKING NOT NOW START WORKING MANAOW!!"_ She berated herself in her head and quickly smiled.

"Sure P! But quick question, what is it with the swim members and food? P'Win is always giving Team food, like all the timeeee. And P'Dean might go broke buying Pharm every menu he so much as looks at," she rambled out loud, trying to buy the time needed to calm her heart down before she went with him, otherwise she might end up saying something stupid and ruin this golden opportunity.

Pruk paused, not expecting that question but still he thought about it carefully, "Well I'm not sure about the guys, but Google told me the way to a girl's heart was through her stomach." He dropped the hint nonchalantly but it seemed like Manaow hadn't caught it yet.

The girl seemed to be staring at the wall and daydreaming.

Manaow heard Pruk in the background but her own thoughts were much too loud at that moment, " _Manaow, girl, you can do this, see that wall, that's you. You're a wall, you have no feelings. You are a blank space. Lunch with P’Pruk means nothing. There is nothing to be nervous about. You are the wall. Yes, the wall. Wall. WALL. W.A.L.L."_

Pep talk done, she turned to Pruk, focusing her attention again, "Well let me correct Google sensei for you P'," she grinned, confident character coming back to her now that she had self-hypnotized herself to be a wall, "The way to _anyone's_ heart is through their stomach," she declared, shooting him a wink.

Pruk remained silent, staring at her with some strange look and Manaow felt a little self-conscious again, the wall hypnosis weakening.

"Then why haven't you offered me food yet?" Pruk asked, looking directly into her eyes.

Manaow.exe stopped working. And this time, she really did.

He took a step closer.

"Don't you want my heart?"

Eyes wide, she gaped at the older, her own heart stuck in her throat.

Pruk merely flashed a small smile, "Come on, let's get lunch," he shook the shopping bag in his hand for emphasis as he walked away.

Manaow blinked after him, frozen in place before she ran, falling in step with him, cheeks red and heart fluttering.

_"I don't think I can be a wall after all…"_ She thought to herself as she shyly tucked her hair behind her ear, following her crush to the cafeteria.

* * *

**~ D-4 ~**

Four days before his heat was supposed to arrive and Pharm was so tired of the warmth constantly running through him.

Slumped over the table, he pulled the jacket over his head so that it covered him up. He was feeling sad for some reason. His mood swings were getting worse. He felt like this one had to do with how P'Dean's jacket no longer smelled like P'Dean at all because of how long it had stayed with him. It smelled more like him. He sighed, waiting for Dean to finish up so they could drive home together. Dean had been picking up and dropping Pharm off everyday.

Pharm could feel himself getting weaker with each passing day as his body started preparing for his heat. Because he had always taken suppressants, it was hitting him with even more force than it usually would. Every day he woke up sweating and gasping, body burning with warmth and thoughts of P'Dean flashing through his mind. 

Every night he wrapped that one jacket around him, finding comfort in its gradually fading scent. Stealing the backpack was a good idea because he could hug it to sleep too. At this point, he was ready to ask P'Dean to move in. The alpha was the only thing that calmed him down but he was resisting because the alpha was also the one thing that made his body go even wilder.

Pharm closed his eyes. He was tired. He really was. 

The added stress from finals was not helping and he could barely keep his thoughts focused during his exams. There were also the glances from people walking by him. The incoming heat was exuding his scent even stronger than normal and most people who came close enough to him could tell he was an omega close to heat. Some particular alphas were quite annoying but P’Dean’s things created a protective shield around him and Team and Manaow were practically his bodyguards.

He heard footsteps and opened his eyes, still remaining under the jacket, hidden from the world as he waited for P'Dean to come pat his head and give him love.

He felt a weight settle next to him but something wasn't right. He sniffed the air, this didn't feel like P'Dean. The presence felt off. Pharm straightened up, the jacket sliding down to settle on his shoulders.

He was right. It wasn't P'Dean. But it was an alpha, that much was clear to him by the other's gaze and scent. Pharm couldn't help feeling a little unsettled. He shifted ever so slightly away, wondering why this strange guy had chosen to sit right next to him when the rest of the tables were empty. Pharm was the only one occupying a spot on the bench.

"Omega right?" The guy smirked, covering the inch that Pharm had put between them. The unsettling feeling grew stronger and Pharm scooted away again, putting that inch back between them and not answering.

_"P'Dean….come quick please."_

"Awwww come on sweetheart, I won't hurt you~" he shifted closer again, an arm resting on the small space on the corner of the bench behind Pharm's back.

_"Don't call me that! Only P'Dean can call me that!!"_ He glared furiously at the alpha, hoping he got the clear message to stay away, thoughts screaming curses at him.

He didn't like how he used the term of endearment P'Dean so often used with him. When P'Dean called him a sweetheart, he liked it. It made him shy. It made him blush. It made him melt. But most of all, it made him feel nice. 

The term coming out of this guy's mouth made him feel nothing but a mixture of fear and anger.

"You know...you're quite cute when you glare. Your skin looks so soft too."

Pharm felt chills go down his spine at those words. He felt disgusted. He didn't like this. Panic began to creep into his senses. Why was he staring at him like a piece of meat on display?

"You smell nice little omega, mind telling this alpha your name?" He smirked trying to appear attractive but it only struck more fear into Pharm's eyes.

"Come on~" the greasy voice tried again, a hand slipping over the one Pharm had placed on the bench in an attempt to keep distance.

Pharm immediately recoiled and swiftly swung around the end of the bench, getting up to run away from this stranger.

" _P'Dean P'Dean P'Dean P'Dean P'Dean P'Dean P'Dean P'Dean P'Dean P'Dean P'Dean!!"_

Alarm bells were ringing in Pharm's head as the unwanted touch set off his growing panic and fear completely. He wanted his alpha. He clutched the jacket tightly as he moved.

"Hey!"

The alpha blocked his way and Pharm halted, breaths coming quicker and quicker as he tried to remain calm.

"I-I have an alpha!" He said, loud and clear.

The alpha raised an eyebrow, skeptical. He ran his eyes over Pharm's body, slowly dragging his gaze deliberately and Pharm fidgeted, entirely uncomfortable. He sauntered close and Pharm shuffled back until his knees hit the bench and he couldn't avoid the oncoming alpha any longer.

_"Get away, get away, get away!!"_ He screamed inside his head but the words were stuck in his throat. 

His heart was beating for all the wrong reasons. When P'Dean was close, it would beat with excitement, affection, love, desire. But right now, nothing but fear pumped through his veins and he hated it. He hated how weak he felt. He hated how vulnerable he was. He wanted Dean. Every cell in him was screaming for Dean.

The alpha closed in, a hand rising to brush against his cheek and Pharm jerked away, hitting the hand, scared but even more annoyed that this alpha dared to touch him physically.

"Fiesty….I like it," he winked, running his tongue over his lips while staring at him as if he was some new toy and Pharm’s annoyance turned to fear again. An arm wrapped around his waist and Pharm's blood ran cold as the alpha pulled him close. Dean’s jacket slid off his shoulders, taking his last shred of comfort with it.

And that was the last straw.

" **NO!** " He yelled sharply, pushing at the alpha with what little strength he could muster. But an omega in pre-heat was weak and even weaker compared to a normal alpha. He punched the alpha's shoulder, pushing with all his might but it was no use.

"Shhhhhhhh.." the alpha hushed him, his free hand grabbing ahold of Pharm's chin and forcefully tilting it to the side. His eyes ran over the smooth neck, "Oh sweetheart, why are you lying to me?" He bent closer, running his nose along Pharm's neck and Pharm started tearing up, "There's no mating mark here," the alpha chuckled in victory.

Pharm's scent soured, every part of it screaming distress. The beautiful plumeria wilted as a tear ran down Pharm's cheek. With every push and punch, the scent of creamy coconut grew rotten and the fresh rain whipped into a monsoon of anguish as he struggled to escape those slithering arms.

"Let me go!" He hiccuped, new tears falling from his eyes as discomfort shrouded his entire body, rioting against the invasive touches. P'Dean's arms never felt like this, it never made him recoil, it never made him suffer, it never made him feel disgust. The arms around his waist didn't secure him, they unsettled him and he wanted out.

But his strength was failing and the alpha knew it too. He drew close to Pharm, blowing on his ear and Pharm bit his lip in fear because he felt the alpha move down to his neck. He could feel how close he was to where his mating mark would be. He shut his eyes.

_"Please…."_

The air around them that was coated in distress and fear suddenly shifted. It was like a raging storm had taken over, anger searing through the air and smashing against their senses. The alpha paused and Pharm stayed frozen, a quiet whimper leaving his throat at the familiar undertones in the air.

A low growl was heard and the sound of heavy footsteps grew louder. The alpha pulled away, one hand still stuck around Pharm’s waist and turned, eyes locking with a furious stormy ocean cutting sharply right into his soul. The arm around Pharm's waist loosened and Pharm took the chance to stumble back, recognizing the scent even with his eyes closed.

Dean’s fist flew, powerful and accurate, smashing right into the other alpha's jaw, sending him careening over to the floor. Eyes a blazing gold, he snarled, throroughly enraged, "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!!!"

Turning the groaning mess on the floor over, he sat on the asshole's body. All he saw was red and he wanted nothing more than to maul this man so badly that even his own family wouldn't recognize him. He lifted his fist again but his peripheral vision caught onto Pharm shaking on the bench, clutching his swim jacket to his chest. He halted, wavering for a second and fighting back the anger that sought to consume him. Reminding himself that Pharm was much more important than this trash, he held back.

Seething, he drew close, staring directly into the now frightened eyes.

"D-Dean…" the other stuttered, wincing painfully at his bruised and swelling cheek and the bleeding split lip, "I didn't know he was yours."

"What if he wasn't mine? How far would you have gone?" Dean's voice was trembling from his barely controlled rage. He was fuming and every word out of this jackass only made him even more livid. 

How _dare_ he touch his omega?!

The other could do nothing but stutter, making up excuses. Dean growled, anger boiling in his throat, a clear sign of an impending alpha threat. The other immediately shut up, lowering his gaze and bowing his head, a sign of defeat and submission.

Dean drew closer, "I see you bothering anyone, be it alpha, beta or omega, and I won't hesitate to fucking to tear you apart and rip your organs out one by one. So do me a favor, and **_do not_** try me." 

The other alpha whimpered pitifully, scared out of his wits and nodded frantically. Dean got off him, hauling him to his pathetic feet.

"One more thing," Dean dragged him like a rag doll to face Pharm, "Apologize to my omega. Now." He bared his teeth in warning and the other alpha stumbled over his words in his hurry to apologize.

Pharm didn't even look at him.

"Now get out of my sight and pray I don't ever see you again." He warned, pushing the other alpha away and not bothering to watch him run, instead rushing to Pharm's side and scooping the sniffling boy into his arms.

Lifting him up, he settled on the bench with Pharm sitting on his lap as he clung to Dean and buried his face in his neck, wet eyelashes brushing against Dean’s neck.

“Oh, my good boy, my love, let me look at you,” He coaxed, trying to inspect Pharm but the younger just clung to him tighter, sniffles turning into cries and Dean hugged him close, letting him cry everything out into his shirt. He gently rocked the boy, whispering soft, comforting murmurs in his ear and placing chaste kisses wherever he could.

“P’Dean…..” Pharm breathed through his small sobs.

“Yes sweetheart?”

Pharm closed his eyes, savoring how Dean used the term of endearment, sealing it into his memory so he could wipe away the nasty voice of that other alpha.

“Scent me please. I hate feeling like that alpha is still nosing my neck...” he brought a hand up to cup his scent gland protectively, scowling at the recent memory and Dean tilted his chin up, capturing his lips and kissing all the pain away. 

Leaving Pharm’s lips, Dean continued down, nosing his neck and releasing his pheromones so that they surrounded the both of them in a heavy fog of his scent. Pharm sighed, eyes fluttering close and head automatically falling to the side to bare his neck willingly, letting Dean litter his skin with sharp nips and gentle bites, marks of love blooming left and right. 

Pharm's hand gripped onto Dean’s shirt, the other tightly grabbing the older’s hair as a breathy moan escaped him when Dean bit down particularly hard, extremely close to where his mating mark would appear. It turned Pharm on more than he would like to admit and he squirmed, gasping into Dean’s shirt and muffling little whimpers against the broad shoulder. He was pretty sure his nails were digging into P’Dean’s skin, even through the shirt at how tight his grip was.

Dean made sure to leave no expanse of Pharm’s neck untouched, thoroughly getting rid of that repulsive scent and ensuring that Pharm’s heart, mind, body and all five senses were full of nothing but him. Licking over the lovely scent gland for good measure, he pulled back to smile at a very flushed and dazed Pharm. 

Mission accomplished. It seemed Pharm’s memory of that greasy weasel had left him altogether. 

Smirking, he leaned close, “I can’t wait to make you mine.” he whispered and Pharm flushed even more, hitting his chest in embarrassment and hiding his face.

All the teasing aside, Dean wanted to make sure Pharm was really okay, “Pharm, are you okay?” his tone was serious and caring and Pharm knew that tone all too well.

Moving back to look into Dean’s eyes, he cupped the older’s cheeks, “I wasn’t. I really wasn’t. I hated everything. That alpha was so sickening to deal with and every single cell in my body was calling out for you. I was frustrated that I couldn’t fight him off by myself because I was too weak. I was frustrated because he caught onto my scent.” Dean listened, releasing as much of his calming pheromones as he could to surround the warm body on his lap, pushing down the anger that still roared for the other alpha’s blood.

Pharm tucked himself under Dean’s chin, moving into the position he loved so much. He gathered Dean’s hands in his lap and started playing with the long fingers as he talked, “My heart almost broke when your jacket slipped off my shoulders. It felt like he took you away from me. I wished I hadn’t cried in front of him but I couldn’t help it when I saw the jacket on the floor and his arms were around me and no matter how much I pushed, I couldn’t get him to let me go….”

Dean regretted not mauling that asshole earlier.

“But you came and that’s all that matters. You always make everything okay.” he shot an adorable smile at the alpha who had been frowning at the thought of the bastard, but immediately smiled back, squeezing Pharm’s cheeks and kissing him on the forehead.

“I will always come Pharm. I promise,” he said, this time bringing up the pinky finger before Pharm did and Pharm’s eyes lit up in delight at how P’Dean had learned his method of promises. Linking their pinkies together, Pharm smiled brightly.

“And Nong…” the arms around Pharm’s waist tightened as Dean pressed his forehead to Pharm’s, “No one can ever take me away from you, not even death my love.”

“Not even death.” Pharm whispered back, closing his eyes and succumbing to the warmth holding him safe.

* * *

**~ D-3 ~**

The following day, Dean was determined to punish the bastard that dared to touch his omega. Pulling up in front of Pharm’s condo and climbing the steps up to number 802, the first thing he did was shove a shirt into Pharm’s arms.

“Wear it. It’s mine and anyone will know it’s mine so they would not dare to take a step in your direction.” Pharm was surprised at the anger swimming behind Dean’s dark eyes, assuming the alpha had already let the matter go. He was secretly glad he hadn’t.

Pharm had literally turned into the sun, more than happy to indulge and immediately rushed into the bathroom, changing the shirt and sighing happily when the familiar scent encased his body. The only problem was that it was too big on him, and the love marks on his neck were clearly on display.

“P’Dean…” Pharm mumbled as he came out the bathroom, drowning in the older’s shirt.

Dean strode over, pecking his lips and squishing his cheeks, “You look so damn adorable.” he sighed. His gaze moved to the exposed hickeys and he smirked in satisfaction, “Keep those revealed. No one will touch what’s mine ever again,” he growled and Pharm shuddered, nodding pliantly.

On campus, Dean glared at anyone who so much as looked Pharm’s way and the younger couldn’t help but giggle at the wide circle of space around him, everyone avoiding the omega who had a glowering alpha protecting his side.

“P’Dean~~ I think you’re scaring everyone,” he laughed, patting the alpha’s arm to calm him down.

“Good. That’s what I wanted.” but he relented, reducing the intensity of his glares but still giving everyone a look that meant business. 

Dean did not even have classes that day because he was done with finals. Today was Pharm’s last day for the semester and Dean was intent on following the boy around the entire day. He also had some things to drop off at Pharm’s condo because he would move in soon to prepare for the anticipated heat.

Pharm couldn’t help the laughs bubbling out of his throat as he sneaked glances at Dean, who was keeping watch on Pharm while the younger was in class, through the window. Manaow was snickering too, amazed that her earlier thoughts were actually unfurling in reality. The professor had seemed like he wanted to protest, but noticing the aura surrounding the alpha, he had merely sighed and proceeded as usual, ignoring the towering figure stuck outside his classroom.

Mid-class, Dean disappeared but Pharm figured the older went to the restroom. It had been half an hour and the third year still hadn’t returned. Pharm couldn’t help but worry. Manaow tapped his arm, showing him her phone all of a sudden.

“Isn’t this the guy who bothered you yesterday?” She whispered secretly.

Pharm looked at the screen. It was a new post on the school’s community site. 

_“Student A from the Faculty of Arts will be stripped of all his titles and suspended for the entirety of the next semester. A 1000 hours of community service cleaning the school to be administered.”_

Pharm’s eyes widened as he read the headline, “Open the post!!” he whispered to Manaow, the girl immediately doing so. The pair of friends hurriedly read through the paragraphs.

_“The university will not tolerate any form of harassment. Let us repeat that. Absolutely_ **_no_ ** _form of harassment will be tolerated at this institution. Harsh punishment will be dealt out if discipline is not learned. We thank the alpha who brought this issue to our attention.”_ The last paragraph read.

“No way…..Did P’Dean find and report that asshole?” Manaow gasped out loud, forgetting she was in class. The professor glared at her and she smiled, awkwardly putting her phone away. Pharm pretended he wasn’t just doing the same thing as Manaow until the professor looked away.

He looked up, searching for the older and just in time, Dean came back to the window. Pharm didn’t have to speak, the question written clearly in his eyes and Dean nodded, answering with a silent smile on his face, eyes flashing golden for a brief moment. Pharm smiled back, gratefulness apparent in his brown orbs. Dean tilted his head, gesturing towards the notebook in front of him and Pharm nodded, going back to work with a light pink tinge staining his happy cheeks.

Later that day, when Dean was dropping Pharm off, he handed him a pillow and a sweater of his, “I know you’ve been sleeping with my jacket wrapped around you flower,” he felt a smug sense of pride at how Pharm averted his gaze, biting his lips shly, “the sweater should be better and the pillow will help too.”

“Thank you.” Pharm mumbled, rushing to get out, his cheeks flaming. Dean chuckled, watching him go in.

Pharm paused all of a sudden and Dean grew curious as the boy came back to stand next to the car. He lowered the window, curiously staring up at Pharm who had a determined glint in his eyes that Dean hadn’t seen before.

Pharm took a deep breath and dived down, pressing his soft lips firmly against Dean’s unsuspecting ones. Dean froze in surprise, not even blinking as Pharm pulled back.

“Move in tomorrow P’Dean.” Pharm ordered before turning around and bolting inside the building without looking back, ears on fire.

Dean stared after the brave omega in shock. A laugh escaped him and he brought his fingers up to slide across his own lips, still feeling the lingering warmth of Pharm’s lips. Smiling, he looked at the entrance of the building one more time before he drove away.

_“‘I guess I should finish packing today.”_

* * *

**~ D-2 ~**

Zipping up his bag, Dean looked around his room, noticing how certain parts of it were different. The jacket on the clothes hanger was gone. His pencil case had changed and his bag was now a bright yellow rather than a deep black. The usual watch he wore was no longer on his wrist, nor was his extra shirt and favorite sweater in their usual place in his closet. Looking around the room, he started chuckling at how there was only one pillow on the bed instead of the two he had used every day.

“Adorable…..Absolutely adorable,” he said out loud.

Meanwhile, in an apartment shrouded in complete darkness except for the soft glow of fairy lights, Pharm lay curled up against Dean’s pillow, arms wrapped tightly around it, the swim president’s jacket enveloping his body. A watch that was not his own was loitering on his table along with a black backpack and a pencil case that was unfamiliar to the pens and pencils trapped inside it.

The omega whined in his sleep as he turned his nose into the pillow and pulled the jacket tighter around him, the shirt that he wore under it and the sweater draped across the couch, all emanating the same scent he loved so much. There was something rising inside his belly, a strange bundle of nerves and heat. He felt as if there was energy brimming over inside him but at the same time, he felt like it was being sucked out of him. 

A thin layer of sweat shone on his skin and his eyes flew open, his sleep broken by the piercing sensation flooding his body.

There were nerves running all over and his thoughts wouldn’t calm down, mind wandering trying to find answers to his state. His chest rose and fell dramatically, as his breaths came heavier in short succession. He closed his unfocused eyes, squeezing them in an attempt to calm down. 

The music playing in the background was grating on his nerves but he couldn’t bring himself to go turn it off, instead choosing to whine loudly and writhe on the bed. He curled into himself, trying to even out his breathing and gain some clarity, some reason, at least a drop of control back. Grasping onto his escaping sanity, he unfurled his body, winding his arms around a pillow and squeezing it dangerously tight.

“Aaahhh…” the muffled moan was barely heard in the room as he smashed his face into the pillow and desperately clung on to it as if that would ease the unsettling tingles overpowering every fiber of his body. The temperature was rising and Pharm had to force himself not to rub himself against the pillow.

_“P’Dean….”_

Pushing the pillow away, he stood on his trembling feet, immediately collapsing onto the ground. He remained still for a moment, fingers curling into fists and he laid his forehead against the cool floor, finding relief momentarily. He moved from pressing one cheek against the hard wood to the other cheek until the arousal reared up defiantly, forcing a needy choke from his throat and Pharm realized this was only going to get worse.

“Hhhnnnn” he whimpered helplessly, the desire in him pulling his conscious under and he fought it back, raw want sending shocks through him and making him jolt unrhythmically.

Gasping for breath, he rose unsteadily onto his knees. His own scent in the room was so potent Pharm could taste every component of it. But it wasn’t nice. Frustration, fear, desire. Too many negative emotions were tainting it. He was too scared. Too aroused. Too everything. He closed his eyes again, taking deep breaths and shakily got on his feet, finally reaching the table and automatically sliding onto the chair lest he fall onto the floor again. 

He grabbed his phone, frantically pressing on the first contact that popped up. The rings of the call were the only comfort he had as he laid his head against the smooth surface of the table. Ah, the coolness was refreshing when compared to the burning temperature of his body. He fumbled with the jacket enveloping his body, hastily taking it off. It was too hot. Much too hot.

The call went to voicemail and tears sprung into those eyes, desperation clouding the orbs.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up!” Pharm whispered, the urgency obvious in his distressed expression and breathless voice. His entire body was tense, so wound up that the slightest noise made him jump. He hated how uneasy he felt. He absolutely detested it. The coil in his belly was starting to make its presence known even more painfully and his mouth ran dry, lips losing all moisture. Instead, the sheen of sweat appearing over his body clung to his clothes, his hair sticking to his forehead as it absorbed the tiny droplets.

“Why….why won’t you pick up..” Pharm wailed, doubling over and tightening the muscles in his body as a sharp spear of heat shot through his lower body.

“No…..” phone clenched tightly in his hand, he pressed the green call button one more time, “Please..” he whimpered, tears finally escaping his shut eyes. Two drops landed on the floor as Pharm was bent over on the chair before the call went through.

**“Hello?”**

Pharm sighed audibly, a cool shower of relief rushing over him at P’Dean’s voice. His expression finally relaxed just a slight bit as he put the phone on speaker and pressed it close to his chest as if he could hug P’Dean. The relief left as soon as it had come and now the arousal punched him in the gut even more fiercely and he bit his lips to stop the gasp.

**“Pharm? I’m sorry I couldn’t pick up earlier, P’ is driving and I just got caught on a red light-”**

Pharm was growing delirious at this point and quickly cut the other off, “P’...” he whimpered, voice full of panic.

**“Pharm?!”** Dean’s voice grew alert instantly **, “Pharm, what’s wrong?!”** The worry was obvious in his voice.

Pharm took a deep breath, “It’s here…," he panted, struggling to form words, "...early…..” he managed before the phone slipped out of his weakening grasp.

The clatter it made as it tumbled onto the floor worsened the pounding of the headache attacking him and he cried out as a fresh wave of blazing desire enveloped him. It was like there was a volcano inside him, exploding in short contractions, each one bigger and more dangerous than the last.

**“Nong!”** Dean called out, alarmed, **“Fuck, I’m coming, 5 minutes max!”** He yelled, hoping Pharm would be coherent enough to hear and understand before he cut the call, anxiety charging his nerves.

The light turned green and he pressed down on the accelerator not a second after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was an enjoyable read for you! I think we are getting close to the end hehe. Thank you so much for your support. 
> 
> I felt a little off about my writing, kind of unsure if it flows, but I don't know if that's cuz I'm sleep deprived and stressed about school or if my writing skills really are going backward :(
> 
> As always, let me know what your thoughts are, any feedback is always appreciated!! I wasn't sure how to properly time skip and so that's why it was structured the way it was😅 Thank you so so much for all the love and interest, I truly appreciate it💙
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


	11. All Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. Well. Here we are again. *awkward laughter* 
> 
> ENJOY BYE >///< *runs away*
> 
> ❗WARNING: This chapter is rated mature for a mutually consensual ABO heat👉👈
> 
> 《Special thanks to Mumsie (@ms_chabie) for answering my questions and being super supportive as well as to my cute lil potatoe, Koki, for always listening to my worries and encouraging me every time🥺💜》

**“Nong!”** Dean called out, alarmed.

Pharm whimpered pitifully.

**“Fuck, I’m coming, 5 minutes max!”** He yelled, “ **Pharm, listen to me. Sweetheart please, if you can and only if you can, grab some water, I need you to stay hydrated okay? Make sure the door is locked, love, P’ is coming!** ” 

Hoping Pharm would be coherent enough to hear and understand, he cut the call, anxiety charging his nerves.

The light turned green and he pressed down on the accelerator not a second after.

Pharm heard the flat beep from his phone as P'Dean ended the call. He fought to stay rational, Dean's words of caution helping him reign in his scattering thoughts.

“Water…” he croaked, his throat completely dry. P’Dean was right. He needed to get hydrated.

Taking deep breaths, he looked up, eyes locking in on the water bottle near the sink. He stumbled onto his feet, freezing when he felt something cool and wet ever so slightly trickle down his inner thighs. 

His omega was demanding an alpha.

Instantly the smell in the room grew a million times stronger, crowding around Pharm and forcing him to the floor again. This was the one thing he had been trying to block this entire time. At least until P'Dean was here. Pharm was scared. Alone in his room, attacked by his own body, he felt desperation creep through his skin.

Still, he stood back up, almost falling right back down when more slick leaked out of him, dark spots staining his shorts. The stickiness was uncomfortable and embarrassing. He removed his shorts, discarding them and only leaving the large shirt hanging on his body as he forcibly moved towards the kitchen, continuing to hold his muscles as tightly as possible to prevent any more fluids trying to leave him.

He reached the sink, leaning heavily on the counter and catching his breath. He had no idea how much time had passed but he was beginning to feel faint and the itch in his belly was about to take full control of him. Embarrassingly enough, as Pharm stood there, heavy puffs of air leaving him, he could feel the hardness down south. 

As more slick slid down his thighs, now reaching his ankles, he was surprised he hadn’t lost consciousness yet with how sharp the stab of arousal was. In hindsight he should’ve seen this coming. But it was here two days early. He felt like that might’ve had to do with being surrounded by P’Dean’s enticing scent constantly. 

Tears ran down his cheeks and Pharm grabbed the water bottle, the action of reaching causing a fresh bout of slick to leak out of him and Pharm shuddered at the cool, sticky substance. He was scared. He had never spent a heat with an alpha. Suppressants were his solution always. This was his first full heat and he had no idea what to do. That made him even more antsy and uneasy and frustrated and so overwhelmed that he felt dizzy. 

He brought the water bottle to his lips, the bottle shaking as a result of his trembling hand. The water felt like a breath of fresh air as it ran down his throat but it didn’t cool him down. Chugging down the rest of the bottle frantically, he dragged himself to the door, covering a short distance at a time, the floor spinning beneath him.

P’Dean was right. An unlocked door was dangerous for an omega in heat. 

One step away from the door and it swung open, Dean rushing inside and braking when he saw Pharm in front of him, dripping with sweat and slick, his own white shirt stuck to the lithe body, gradually growing transparent as it soaked up the many fluids escaping the omega. Bag and keys slipping onto the floor in shock, gold flashed through Dean’s eyes, body primitively reacting to the beauty whose heat was in full swing.

“P’Dean…” Pharm mumbled in relief before all the strength left his body and he started careening over. Dean caught him immediately as Pharm fell face first into his chest. He kicked the door close, one hand around the whimpering omega and the other quickly locking the door before gently lowering them both. His breath hitched, the scent in the room was wet with arousal, practically screaming of a heat. And so was the warm, pliant body leaning completely on him.

Dean's alpha instincts wanted to ravish the omega right there on the floor but Pharm began crying in earnest, hidden against the curve of his chest and Dean suppressed his urge. 

Pharm always came first.

“Pharm, I’m here, shhhh, it’s okay,” he whispered as the omega's wet bangs clustered up against his shirt when the boy clung to Dean. Dean could feel the hardness of Pharm’s length pressing against him and good lord, the blood rushed to his own as he wrapped an arm around the oh so tiny body and pulled it close. He could smell the fear and distress mixing untastefully with the arousal in Pharm’s scent and his hands pressed into Pharm’s body, trying to provide comfort even if the situation was causing red alarms in his own brain and body.

Pharm both heard and felt the tremble in the alpha’s voice as he murmured soothing words and whispers, soft kisses peppering his hair and flaming face. He realized that P’Dean was just as affected and this made him feel a little less panicked but nevertheless, his fear was too great. The alpha's touch burned wherever it made contact with his skin and slick gushed out of his hole like a dam had been broken, an amount much larger than when it had been him alone in the room.

" _Ahhhh_..P-P' I'm scared-" Pharm gasped, hiding his face away, the embarrassment of being in such a vulnerable and compromising position overtaking him.

Dean tugged Pharm out, licking over his lips and sniffing his neck that called to him, each drop of sweat he lapped up screaming desire, "It's okay my love. I won't do anything until you give me permission," he choked out through gritted teeth as he breathed into the omega's intoxicating neck. 

Every breath he took clouded his vision with arousal, his alpha demanding that he do something about the oh so lovely omega in his arms, lying there so willingly, so trusting, “Pharm we don’t have to do anything. Listen to me sweetheart,” he cupped Pharm’s flushed face, looking straight into those worried eyes, trying his best to convey empathy, love and reassurance, “You don’t have to spend your heat with me. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If all you need from me is to give you my things and leave you be, I am happy to do that,” Dean’s voice was tight from the battle he was fighting against the enraged alpha inside him.

But Pharm was looking at him, eyes glistening, little sniffles of distress and whimpers of arousal escaping him and Dean would never do anything to make things worse. He couldn’t imagine the fear that Pharm was going through right now as his heat hit. He had only heard of how difficult it was for omega’s, their bodies seemingly rendering them useless and vulnerable, functioning out of their control and leaving them at the mercy of others. As an alpha, Dean would never be in that position and he would never be able to truly understand no matter how much he genuinely tried to because he wasn’t an omega and he _never_ would be.

Dean had always been conscious of this fact and now that he had omega of his own, that he wanted to cherish, love and protect for the rest of his life, a fated mate to share his forever with, he was only more conscious of it.

Pharm cried, hiccuping through tiny sobs as he threw his arms around Dean and hid his face in Dean’s neck, the myriad of emotions invading his body exhausting him. Dean wanted to cry too as he buried his face in the narrow shoulder, softly kissing it in an attempt to soothe.

“Don’t cry Pharm please, P’ will start crying too,” he pleaded, holding his breath so he took in as little of the heavily sexual scent in the air.

“I-” Pharm started, breaking off and taking huge gasps of breath, squeezing his eyes shut as the insistent itch under his skin started electrifying all over, “N-No, d-don’t you l-leave me-” he cut off, the sharp spear of arousal too overwhelming and bit down onto Dean’s neck, making the alpha hiss in surprise and jerk reflexively. Dean tilted his neck, baring it willingly for the omega to bite into, to cry into, whatever Pharm needed and Pharm’s hazy mind cleared up for a few moments, body freezing up. Because the action was so shocking to him. Completely unexpected and foreign. 

The alpha was baring his neck to him, an omega. 

Eyes wide, he pulled back only to see Dean’s closed eyes, complete trust placed in Pharm as he left his neck open. An alpha would never do that. Never. Baring his neck is a sign of submission and for an alpha, whose dominance was inherently written into their biology, it violated everything nature built them to be.

But P’Dean had just done that. Without even a hint of hesitation. Even going as far as to close his eyes, and press the omega closer, encouraging him. Everything in Pharm calmed down in that moment, fingers gently brushing against Dean’s cheeks and the alpha opened his eyes, “P’Dean…, w-what are you doing?” he asked, trying to figure out what was going on in the alpha’s mind.

“Surrendering to you.” 

Pharm felt like he got punched in the gut.

“I will always surrender to you,” Dean’s gaze was genuine and honest, glowing golden eyes putting the fairy lights in his room to shame, “Even if that means baring my neck, I would do it a million times over only for you. I am an alpha Pharm, but you hold the power in this relationship. I know this is a bad time to talk about this, but I just need you to know that,” he glided his hands down Pharm’s back, settling on those delicate hips, “If we do this and you want me to stop at any time, at _any_ time Pharm _,_ I will do so immediately. I would never force anything upon you,” he pressed his forehead to Pharm’s, “Never.”

And Pharm cried happy tears this time, surging forward to kiss the alpha, heat momentarily forgotten because no heat could be more powerful than the love he felt for this man. No heat could ever set his heart on fire the way P’Dean did. No heat could ever live up to the warmth that P’Dean always encased him in. 

Dean tasted the salty droplets that slipped into Pharm’s lips, tenderly pressing his lips to Pharm’s, the kiss soft, vulnerable, and revealing, Pharm’s small hands cupping either side of his face and body leaning into him, the omega overtaken by emotion and trying his best to express his gratitude through this one kiss, trying to put all his feelings, all his thoughts, trying to let the alpha know that yes, he trusted Dean, trusted him more than anything, loved him more than anything, wanted him more than anything because yes, _yes_ , it was P’Dean and that was all Pharm needed.

Dean hugged the sweaty body tight, kissing back against Pharm’s insistent lips, letting the omega lead the kiss, understanding what Pharm wanted, needed, to say. Pulling back, Pharm panted against his neck, the heat catching up to him again.

“P’Dean….” Pharm sighed into his skin, nose tilting up to catch the alpha’s scent and more slick escaped him, making him go weak, “P’Dean _please..._ ” Fingers curled into the short hair at the base of Dean’s neck, the tension in the air suddenly increasing exponentially. Not hesitating any further, Dean lifted the trembling boy, using all his self-control to carry him over to the bed. Unable to form a coherent sentence as the alpha's large hands held him close, Pharm merely wrapped his arms around him, clinging tight, little kitten licks wetting Dean's scent gland as he nuzzled the strong neck.

Dean set him down gently, kneeling down in front of Pharm, hands pressing tight into the curve of that tiny tiny waist, “My good boy, it’s going to be okay, P’ is going to take good care of you flower,” he whispered into Pharm’s ear before drawing backing, wanting to take Pharm in.

The omega looked fucking delicious as he panted. Dean's shirt covered the milky skin all the way down to the first year's thighs but he could clearly see the pert nipples protruding through the white fabric and the erect cock standing up prettily just for him. Pharm had a vice grip on his shoulders, his purple gaze thick with lust as he stared at Dean, tongue running over his lips as those orbs fixated on Dean’s lips, allured and enraptured. 

"Fuck you look _so_ edible right now," the third year groaned, a low guttural sound spilling from his throat because Pharm looked like a wet dream delivered right to his hands. But first. He needed to set some rules.

Originally, Dean and Pharm had planned to talk about what they would do during this heat today. They were still supposed to have 2 days. To figure out what they like, what they don't, if Dean would knot Pharm or if the risk of pups was too big for a fated pair. But that time was taken. Taken by the desire coursing through both of them. And Dean, as much as his alpha was yelling at him to claim, to ravage, to worship the body in front of him and take him apart completely, would not give in without consent or precautions in place

Dean wiped the wet cheeks, kissing them gently but that was not what Pharm needed right now. The alpha’s presence was simultaneously comforting and maddening because while he was so happy he wasn’t alone anymore, now he needed something else, “You can push me away at any time Nong. We are clear on that right?” Pharm nodded frantically because hell his body was demanding the alpha. Dean’s presence wasn’t enough anymore. The musky alpha scent was intoxicating all his senses, the heat searing through his veins screaming to be claimed, to be taken by an alpha.

“P’Dean, I….I need- no I _want_ you..n-now” he whimpered, eyes flashing purple, the color not fading away this time, making Pharm look ethereal and sinful all at once. Dean’s golden eyes widened at the explicit request.

"Then promise me. Promise you will stop me from hurting you."

Pharm's desperate gaze turned soft and he silently hooked his pinky onto Dean's longer one, "I promise, now _please_ P'Dean." He whined, tugging Dean closer.

And that was all it took for Dean to let go of control, immediately diving down to catch Pharm’s lips, refusing to leave the omega waiting any longer and Pharm opened his mouth willingly, letting Dean lick into the heat through his lips, the moisture of his tongue wetting the walls of Pharm’s mouth and sliding deliciously against his own. Dean sucked Pharm's plump lower lip between his teeth, nibbling on it and licking along the seam of Pharm's lips before invading that whimpering mouth again, twisting tantalizingly around the hot tongue and Pharm moaned softly, chin tilting up, trying to press closer to the alpha dominating his mouth. He would not hold back any longer, and Dean’s alpha crowed in delight at the unfiltered want finally running free through the large body.

" _Ahhh…_ " Pharm's toes curled, thighs pressing together desperately and nails digging into Dean's shoulders, inching closer to the alpha, the slick escaping his hole pooling around him, making a sweet smelling mess that only aroused Dean even more.

Pharm’s heart beat like a drum. They've had so many kisses before and Pharm's befuddled mind couldn't understand why this one made him want to be pressed down and completely wrecked. This was something else. This set Pharm on fire, the volcano inside him exploding and red hot lava burning through his veins. The heat intensified and slick continued to flood over his milky thighs just like the love he had for P’Dean continued to overflow in his heart. 

“Nghh....” Pharm moaned into Dean’s mouth when the large hand came up to tilt his head so Dean could kiss him deeper, tongues dancing around each other to the point where you couldn’t tell whose saliva it was that stretched out between their lips when they pulled apart. 

Pharm gasped for breath as Dean nudged his legs open, settling into the sudden wide space between them. He went beet red at how obscene his current state must look. Pharm rarely sat with his legs spread out so widely, his body was always closed, always in such a defensive state that the feeling of having his legs spread was quite foreign and blush inducing for him. Not to mention the unconcealed lust in P'Dean's gaze that was raking over him with such hunger that Pharm felt like he was some five course meal waiting to be eaten. Not that he would mind being eaten if he was honest with himself.

Even when kneeling, Dean was slightly taller than Pharm and keeping an eye on the omega, he moved one of his hands down, sneaking under the damp shirt carefully. He watched the omega's eyes dilate as his palm spread out over his hips, dangerously close to his ass. Dean squeezed experimentally and Pharm inhaled sharply, head crashing down onto Dean's shoulder and a hand fisting into the dark black strands of the alpha's hair, feeling light-headed with want. 

Dean liked that reaction.

Pharm was completely overtaken by the pheromones Dean was releasing right now, each sniff of his scent prominent with a dominance that the alpha usually kept concealed. Everything about P’Dean was making his hole ache to be filled, wanting that relief only the alpha could give. Dean’s hooded gaze, his blazing golden eyes, the dark hair that even when messed up, only made the alpha look hotter, the broad shoulders that he fell into, the warmth of the hand he could clearly feel on his hip, the teasing squeezes, the scent that was practically choking him, every little thing sent tingling ripples of want streaming through his veins.

"Quite the mess you've made here my love," he whispered right into the omega's ear, licking along the shell and sucking on the sensitive earlobe. 

He'd found out earlier that Pharm was always weak to his voice and that one spot on his earlobe and Dean intended to use that to his advantage. His other hand sneaked into Pharm's shirt as well, landing on the thigh covered in slick and grazing the skin lightly with his nails. Pharm whimpered noisily, the arousal shooting through his cock and making it throb painfully because Dean’s voice was so deep and gravelly, rough with want and for the life of Pharm, he could never not go weak when Dean used that voice on him. 

He pulled back, reaching to unbutton Dean’s shirt because he was hungry for more. He needed more, he needed these bothersome clothes off, the large palm covering the entire width of his thigh and playing messily with the slick pooling around him was making Pharm go crazy with desire. 

“Off! Shirt off!” he mumbled deliriously, fiddling with the buttons and Dean cocked his head, eyes locked on the omega’s exposed collarbones, the much too big shirt that had slid down the small shoulders revealing an unblemished expanse of skin that Dean’s vision tunneled in on. He grabbed the small hand trying to unbutton his shirt and tutted, clicking his tongue. Pharm froze at the way Dean was looking at him, involuntarily whimpering at the dominance lighting up those eyes.

Dean pushed the omega down, one knee resting on the bed as he simultaneously lifted himself up to hover over the surprised boy. He held Pharm's arm down over his head, allowing Pharm’s other arm to curl into his shirt collar, but he tightened the fingers wrapped around the slender wrist, feeling Pharm try to escape his hold. He leaned down, nosing over Pharm's body from his cute little belly all the way up to those swollen, cherry lips, loving the omega’s scent that clung to every part of the beautiful body and Pharm covered his eyes with his free hand, the view of Dean too much to handle. He quivered, unable to form words, pitiful noises of arousal stuttering out his lips and fading into broken gasps. 

“You are so beautiful my sweet flower,” he whispered into the reddening skin as he came to nip at Pharm’s neck. Pharm felt himself heat up even more at the compliment, trying hard not to whimper.

Dean's own erection was straining tight against his pants but Dean wanted to take his time to explore every curve and hill of Pharm’s body. He wanted to worship the slender boy lying under him, he wanted to make those eyes roll back in unadulterated pleasure. He attacked Pharm’s neck with renewed hunger, sucking the skin between his teeth and biting down to make red bruises bloom all over. He moved from one side to the next, intent on marking Pharm up and leaving traces on every inch of the glistening skin and especially those collarbones. Those protruding collarbones that he loved nibbling on.

“ _Oh_ -P'Dean!” Pharm yelped as alpha bit down harshly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, extremely close to his collarbone, almost forgetting the honorific P’ as pleasure shot straight down to his leaking cock, the trapped wrist straining against the large hand and fingers scraping Dean’s skin. Dean’s ears perked up at hearing his name like that from Pharm’s lips, liking how it sounded on the omega’s musical whimpers. Continuing to ravish Pharm’s neck, he moved a hand down, smoothing over Pharm’s chest and catching on the hard buds. He felt more than heard the sharp intake of breath and the slight jerk of Pharm’s body.

Pausing, he licked over the hickie he just created before pulling back, head tilting curiously. Pharm looked up at him, the flush on his cheeks a dark red as he breathed heavily. Dean lowered himself to Pharm’s chest and a flustered Pharm watched immobile as Dean blew softly over one pert nipple. The omega immediately shivered, squirming and closing his eyes, chest heaving as he fought to breathe, “Nnnnnn-- P-!”

Interesting. 

“Are you sensitive here love?" He asked as he teasingly bit the bud rapidly and Pharm jolted up, a silent gasp stuck in his throat, eyes wide and hazy.

"Hm." Dean mused, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He had always wondered about Pharm’s sensitivity. A slight touch would make the boy blush and quiver in his arms. His mind flashed back to the first time he marked Pharm in the dark room, remembering how the boy went weak in his arms, shivering and shuddering and now, he was laid out under him, so pretty and alluring and so so _wet_ for him.

"P-P'Dean I-" Pharm sobbed, tears slipping through his eyes as those large hands kneaded his thighs and a wet tongue came down to lap up the salty drops escaping his eyes, Pharm stuttered helplessly, hard cock begging for release, "… I-I want you. Just- please P-P'Dean, I'll be good please-"

Dean’s eyes blazed, the gold sparking alight with new lust at Pharm's pleas. Climbing off the smaller body, he stood, gaze alone pinning down the confused omega.

“Move to the middle little one,” he ordered, hooded eyes darkening even more and Pharm resisted the urge to bare his neck immediately, obediently doing as the older said and quickly settling down, his head cushioned against the pillows, dark, matted hair fanning around his head and wet shirt stuck to his body, legs bunched up, making the shirt ride up on his thighs and slip further down his shoulders.

Dean watched him with a predatory gaze, undoing one button at a time as he climbed back onto the bed, driven completely by raw need as he took in the omega laid out before him. Pharm felt _hot_. _Too hot_. The way the alpha was looking at him made him squirm and flush and avert his eyes, as his heart rate rapidly increased so much that Pharm wasn't sure it was healthy anymore.

Meanwhile, his eyes latched onto the tan skin peeking out in stark contrast to the white fabric as Dean hooked the buttons loose, unveiling his muscled pectorals and hard abs. He pressed his legs together, a new wave of desire washing over him much like P’Dean’s scent did the moment he stepped into the room. He wanted to touch. For the first time Pharm wanted to be wrecked completely. He wanted to offer himself up for the alpha, the attraction between them crackling and sparking with a mere gaze and when his alpha was that hot, Pharm's omega couldn't help but crave and yearn for more.

Dean, of course, noticed this and a smirk dragged across his lips. Swinging one knee over the flushed boy, he settled down on top of Pharm, shirt almost fully undone and Pharm immediately tried to undo the remaining few buttons, desire culminating in bravery as Dean's arousal sharply cut through the air, mixing with Pharm's, their scents mingling messily in a symphony of sexual tension, weighing around them heavily, seeping into every space and dizzying their minds as both alpha and omega felt the true power of a heat.

Dean locked down the omega’s arms, blocking the thirsty fingers and instead nosed over the sweaty neck again, anticipating the moment he would sink his teeth in and lay his claim on the omega, “Do you really want my shirt off that much flower?”

_Yes,_ yes he did and Pharm was finding himself illiterate at the moment with the hard length pressing against his body, P'Dean was _large_ and he gulped at the thought of being entered.

“I-I…” Pharm could barely speak with Dean nipping at his skin and the heat made every touch feel a hundred, a thousand, a million times better, especially when his skin was already sensitive and Pharm wanted to scream when Dean pulled away. He writhed against the sheets, head tilting back, “P’Dean please….” 

Dean watched the omega under him. It was quite the alluring sight. Pharm was completely red, his eyes hazy and hair wet with sweat. His nipples stood up, clearly visible by the sharp points protruding through the thin shirt and most of all, his beautiful legs were wet with sweet-smelling slick, his cock standing erect and no doubt, his hole spilling out more slick for Dean to eat up. 

Dean was fascinated. 

He had never seen Pharm like this before and constantly wanted to savor the pretty picture he made. A hand ghosted over the little hills on Pharm’s chest and Pharm’s body jerked, eyes flying open and hands trying even harder to escape his hold. Dean smirked, slowly unbuttoning Pharm’s shirt as the boy stilled and stared at him, pupils dilated, rapt with attention, the coil inside him tightening exponentially. Maintaining eye contact, Dean uncovered the pink buds, the drag of the fabric against them making Pharm moan out loud and shut his eyes in unexpected pleasure, free hand grabbing at his pillow for support.

“Aaanhh…!” He yelped when there was a sudden wetness around his right nipple and he opened his eyes to see Dean enveloping the hardened peak with his lips, the sight unfamiliar but deepening his arousal and causing a raging storm inside him. Releasing Pharm's wrist, Dean’s now free hand moved to pinch the other nipple, rolling it around and pressing it down in quick bursts and Pharm couldn’t stop the moans slipping out his lips, the sounds high pitched as ecstasy spread all over him. He arched his chest up further, wanting more and it felt like he was floating, every suck from P’Dean’s lips stealing his sanity and forcing choked whimpers from him. Dean would give sharp nips, long sucks, soft licks and all of a sudden shift to hard suckles and rough bites that left Pharm feeling dizzy and overwhelmed, the feeling amplified by the cool air Dean would blow over the nipple that was wet with saliva.

He could feel his cock leaking even more and he felt P’Dean large length press against his own as the older laved over his nipples, moving to suckle the other one while his hand came up to abuse the bitten bud even further. Pharm keened, hands weaving through Dean’s hair and pulling so hard, he was sure it must have been painful for the older but he couldn’t help it, not when he was seeing stars and it was merely P’Dean playing with his nipples. Pharm had no idea he was so sensitive there but every rough lick sent shivers cascading through his skin, and slick poured out his hole, all the suppressed heats hitting his body at once, turning him into a wet needy mess. 

It didn't help that P'Dean was lightly pressing their crotches together from time to time, making Pharm jerk up, hips stuttering and lewd sounds escaping his lips. He couldn’t imagine what would happen when they moved further.

The coil in his belly was expanding and building with every additional tug on his sensitive nipple. He could feel something building up inside, filling him up, the need for release exploding within him as his cock leaked pre-cum, staining the sheets and his shirt and P'Dean's clothes and oh god he was a mess, but he couldn't stop himself from pressing P'Dean harder against his chest, urging him on because it felt so _so_ good.

Pharm's tears couldn't stop, nor could the sinful mewls playing music to Dean’s ears as he attacked the puffy nipples, intent on making Pharm cum untouched, occasionally moving aside to leave love bites all over the supple skin of Pharm's belly and chest. At this point, Pharm was losing himself in all the sensations overtaking his body. He needed release, his neglected cock throbbing painfully even though his nipples were erect with delight at the attention they were getting.

" _M-More-!"_ he moaned, voice wet with arousal, yelping when Dean's hand suddenly left his nipple to squeeze his hips teasingly as he bit into Pharm's collarbones.

Dean smiled against the marked up skin, hand back to working on the other nipple. He knew Pharm was reaching his limit and he intended to coax more than one orgasm from the trembling boy tonight. His ministrations were clearly hitting the spot by how loud Pharm was being and the slick that continued to flow out of the omega’s hole, drowning the room in his potent scent screaming to be claimed as the small hands fisted into his hair, tugging hard and turning Dean on even more.

"Mhmm!" Pharm bit down hard on his own lips, the sounds escaping him too embarrassing for himself but it was getting harder and harder to hold back with the alpha ravaging his chest, biting and nipping and marking.

All Dean had to do was bite down hard on one nipple, growl low in his throat, and pinch the other bud tight between his long fingers while rolling his hips into Pharm's, their clothed members sliding deliciously against each other and the fabric, and Pharm _shrieked_ , voice wet with ecstasy as he thrashed against the bed and arched up sharply, cum spilling out of his cock for the first time that night, body shivering and shuddering uncontrollably as he fell back onto the bed limp, the weight of the alpha forcing him down and overpowering his energy. 

Dean refused to let up and instead continued to grind down on Pharm’s rapidly hardening member. At the same time, he moved to the omega’s neck, licking a strip up the smooth, sweaty skin and leaving more harsh bites along the way, soft kisses landing on the ones that had already bloomed to soothe the omega and secure him after his first orgasm.

"You did so well my baby," a kiss against the collarbones, "so beautiful," a kiss against his scent gland, "so sweet," a kiss on his chin, "the perfect omega," a kiss on his nose, " _my_ omega." He murmured against the trembling lips, kissing them softly and nibbling on the lower lip as Pharm caught his breath.

"Y-Yours!" he mewled as Dean moved down again, "All yours..!"

Pharm was barely recovering from his first orgasm and he could feel his cock was already as hard as it was, if not even more than before he had come. He gripped at Dean’s back, nails scraping down desperately as Dean continued to suck on his earlobe, licking along the shell of his ear, hitting that sweet spot perfectly and leaving a hot trail of saliva wherever he went. 

The omega felt so warm he wondered if there was something wrong with him, the thought immediately flying out his brain when he felt a hand slide up his thigh, undeterred by the copious amounts of slick covering them. The excitement in his body grew and Dean’s large hand pushed the shirt further away, squeezing his thighs and Pharm bit down on his own hand to stop the moan from escaping him. This was ridiculous, he couldn’t stop making those weird sounds, it left his throat one after another.

Displeased, Dean moved up, pulling Pharm’s hand away, “Oh sweetheart, there is no way I am allowing that,” He moved closer, placing his lips right next to Pharm’s ear, “I want to hear every pretty noise of yours, so scream. Loud and clear for me love.”

Pharm gasped at the words and Dean moved to devour the swollen, glistening lips with his own. He immediately entered Pharm’s mouth with his tongue, exploring every inch of the hot cavern as he pinched the soft wet skin of Pharm’s thigh. He felt the boy jolt, the grip on his shirt tightening as small hands struggled to find purchase. He swallowed Pharm’s moans, rolling his hips down and feeling Pharm rise up to meet him. Pharm couldn’t help the tears as Dean bit down on his ear again and Pharm shivered, the skin there sensitive and so much more vulnerable.

“Can I t-take your shirt o-off?” Pharm stuttered through the question thanks to Dean's unresting mouth.

Dean pulled back, sitting on his heels and gazing at Pharm whose own shirt was now completely soaked with all sorts of fluids the omega was excreting, "Yes. But yours will stay on flower, you look even more wreckable with it on you," he smirked, eyes running up the lines of Pharm's body that the shirt cradled, making him appear like a sinful angel. Pharm covered his face with his hands, embarrassed and Dean's heart skipped multiple beats at the lovely omega's bashfulness. 

He moved Pharm’s hands to his own shirt, "Here, love," He urged, kissing him softly and Pharm’s fingers worked quickly, removing the buttons. Dean pulled back to slide off the clothing hanging on his torso, and Pharm immediately covered his eyes again, peeking through his fingers, “Like what you see?” the alpha teased, dark eyes refusing to look away from Pharm and the flustered boy nodded, heat flaring up inside his body at the sight of the older’s muscled upper body. 

Dean chuckled, using the shirt to wipe the cum off of Pharm, gently cleaning him up lightly and Pharm squirmed, highly embarrassed but also highly appreciative of the action. He didn't want cum drying on his body, there were enough things flowing out of him. Tossing it to the side, Dean unbuckled his belt, staring intensely directly at Pharm's wide eyes, watching them turn cloudy with desire as a smug feeling overcame him. Throwing the buckle to the side, he came down on Pharm again, the omega’s curious hands shly wandering his torso, mapping out the sharp edges and hard hills and valleys that made up Dean’s body.

The alpha pressed kisses onto his chest, “I really like your nipples love,” he said as he blew hot air over them and Pharm whined, trying to stifle his whimpers as Dean gave the rosy buds a quick affectionate nip before making his way down.

"P'Dean, don't s-say that!" He protested, shy even if the heat was giving him more bravery.

Dean chuckled, hands sliding up Pharm's slick covered thighs, "Pharm, can P' see?" He asked for permission, hands itching to move. 

Eyes shut, Pharm nodded and Dean pushed them open to reveal the pink hole he so wanted to lay eyes on. Pharm blushed harder than he ever had before, unbelievably shy at how exposed he was. Dean pushed his calves up, knees bending to spread his legs even further apart as he settled between them. Pharm's heart pounded like a rainstorm hitting the ground but he couldn't look away as the alpha caressed his thighs, tongue swiping out to lick at the slick and Pharm _moaned_ , the scene so obscene and beyond anything he had ever imagined.

"Fuck" Dean cursed, licking his lips, "You taste so good," he murmured, diving close to lick more of that sweet substance, getting drunk on its taste, his mind intoxicated as Pharm's high pitched whines filled the room. Biting into the soft inner thigh, Dean made sure to leave marks behind as he lapped up the copious amounts of slick the omega had produced and still was producing. It was like a drug and Pharm's fingers pulled harshly at his hair, head pressing into the pillow and thrashing from side to side, the pleasure overtaking him and his cock fully hard and leaking once again, preparing for a second orgasm.

Eyes locked on the Pharm’s fluttering entrance, Dean licked his lips, "Pharm, can P' try something?" Pharm merely whimpered, a broken yes leaving him. At this point the alpha could ask anything of him and Pharm would immediately agree.

That didn't reduce the surprise when he felt something wet slide against his hole, "O-oh..!! _P'Dean!_ W-hat a-a-are yo-!" He cut off, a strained groan disturbing his words when that wet muscle flicked over the edges of his rim and Pharm's trembling voice turning into a strangled moan, desire and pleasure blowing his mind.

Swallowing the slick that flowed even more, Dean blew on the wet muscle, Pharm shuddering uncontrollably, "Seems like you like it omega," he whispered, kissing the puckering hole and Pharm sobbed, intense heat attacking his entire body.

He wanted more.

"Do it a-again..!" He whimpered, body addicted to that foreign pleasure.

Dean didn't hesitate to dive back down, tongue insistently pressing against the rim, licking and sucking, making Pharm see stars. He hooked one of Pharm's legs over his shoulder, adjusting his body for easier access. When he experimentally sneaked his tongue _inside_ the wet entrance, Pharm gasped, entire body jerking, back arching off the mattress, eyes rolling back as he pressed his hips down, closer to Dean, broken moans filling the room

"S-So _good_ , so good, P'Dean, _more,_ _more, more-"_ He blabbered, eyes glazed over with lust and body reacting greedily to the pleasure fueling his heat.

Dean granted his wish, tongue hooking inside the hole and moving back out, sucking the rim, and flattening against the twitching hole that was so tight around his tongue. Dean found that he loved eating Pharm out, the noises the omega was making sending him straight to heaven as he moved away from the hole briefly to bite at his inner thighs again, leaving a few more marks, the intense desire to claim every inch of his pretty, sweet omega too prominent to ignore.

Pharm's throbbing cock was almost painful at this point, the release building up within him again, the coil tightening and tightening with every bite on his supple skin, every growl and groan of the alpha as he laved over his entrance sending new heat cascading over his body, dangerous volcanoes exploding left and right as red hot molten desire flowed through his very veins, burning him from the inside out and Pharm _mewled_.

"D-Dean….oh _god_ \- I'm close P'!" He warned, panting with pleasure, not realizing he forgot the honorific.

Dean pressed the pads of his fingers against Pharm's widening hole, looking up and meeting the omega's knocked out gaze that was focused on him. Pharm felt faint as he stared at Dean. The alpha looked like sin itself, slick glistening on his lips and sliding down his chin, golden eyes ablaze with a primitive hunger that only poured oil on the fire burning within Pharm.

When he slid one finger in, Pharm _wailed_ , immediately clenching tight around him as he came hard, body convulsing from the force of the built up release, cum shooting everywhere and Dean moved up, swallowing the broken moans of his name. 

Pharm tasted himself on P'Dean's mouth. God that was hot. Mind blown, Pharm gave in completely, letting Dean kiss him senseless and nose over his face, whispering sweet nothings and loving encouragement. Pharm swore that he must've saved the country in his past life to feel such pleasure and have such an attentive alpha all to himself.

"My perfect omega, my sweet, lovely, _lovely_ Pharm," he murmured against Pharm's ear, pressing chaste kisses as he used Pharm's shirt to wipe as much of the cum off the slender body as he could, picking up on how Pharm seemed to appreciate that when he did it earlier, " _Good boy_ ," he whispered, feeling Pharm's head fall towards him, hands coming to cup his cheeks to press a kiss onto his lips.

"P-P…." Pharm sighed against those wet lips, "I'm h-hard again." He whimpered and Dean felt like the wind got knocked out of him at hearing such words fall from Pharm's lips.

"I-I need you. _Inside_ me." Pharm said, blinking up at a momentarily flustered Dean whose time had slowed down as he stared down at the coy omega, seductive purple orbs shining shyly.

" _Fuck_ Pharm, you drive me _crazy,_ " he confessed, resting his forehead against Pharm's and the boy giggled, titling his head up to peck Dean's nose adorably.

"You drive me crazy too P'Dean." He replied, smiling shyly and Dean felt so in love at how Pharm could turn even the most intense of moments into something so soft that Dean wanted to melt into a puddle of goo and cry and thank the heavens for bringing this human into life.

Staring at P'Dean's love ridden gaze for a moment, Pharm ignored the heat simmering beneath his skin, focusing solely on the love he felt for this man, the safety he constantly felt around him, the care that P'Dean showed, attentive to his every need, no matter how sudden the situation might have occurred, P'Dean was always there. 

He had always been there.

And Pharm knew he would always be there.

P'Dean was the home Pharm had craved.

And he wanted nothing more than to stay by his side for as many lifetimes as he could.

"Mate me P'Dean."

Dean jerked back slightly, surprised at what Pharm just said. He knew they were planning on doing so during this heat but hearing the words directly from Pharm at that exact moment hit differently.

Pharm smiled, face flushed, hair wet with sweat, slick oozing from his body, scent dripping over both of them and marks littered everywhere on his skin.

He smiled, happy and bright, heart overflowing with love, affection and most of all, pure, genuine trust.

And Dean saw each and every emotion clearly in Pharm's eyes, in the smile that made Pharm look like the sun, in the tilt of his chin upwards towards him, in the hands that brushed gently against his face. He saw it in every subtle action, every unspoken word heard and understood clearly. 

Trust. Communication. Love.

Dean was glad they had it all.

Pharm _was_ his sun. The center of his life. The purpose of his very being. 

And those words were like a dream come true for him. He leaned down, touching noses and Pharm closed his eyes, reveling in the softness of the moment.

"Are you sure, my love? I will never _ever_ let you go once I claim you."

Sometimes, it felt as if Dean was too hesitant, too polite, not alpha enough, always seeking permission. Perhaps it was frustrating to some. But not to Pharm. It was one more reason to love the alpha. Without mutual respect, they would get nowhere.

"If you would have me, I would spend my forever with you." Pharm reassured, giving his consent explicitly, leaving no room for uncertainty.

Feeling something wet drop onto his cheek, he opened his eyes and gazed into Dean’s golden eyes, now emanating a soft glow just like Pharm's purple orbs did. They were brimming with tears, a couple drops falling onto Pharm's soft cheeks. The omega's eyes widened, arms immediately winding around the alpha's neck and tugging him close, the need to comfort and protect washing over him, overpowering the heat that was demanding pleasure.

"P'Dean?!"

Dean cleared his throat, "Sorry Nong, I just-" he pulled back from Pharm's hold a bit, kissing him softly, tasting his own salty tears that fell on Pharm, "I just love you so much that the thought of having you forever fills me with so much happiness, I couldn't hold it in" he laughed, kissing the forehead and smiling

Pharm wiped away the remnants of the tears on Dean's face, stroking his hair gently, "Silly P'Dean, where would I go? I belong to you na~"

"Yes. You belong to _me._ " Dean's voice changed, the atmosphere changing with it and suddenly, the tension was back in the air, Pharm shuddering at the possessive tone coloring Dean’s voice.

" _All_ _mine_." The alpha reiterated, his pheromones weighing heavily on Pharm.

"P'..?" He whimpered, heat flaring up in response to the dominance the alpha was exuding, a rush of blood spearing through to his dick, adrenaline flooding his body as the heat roared back up, more powerful than before.

Dean's fingers were back at Pharm’s hole, pressing gently against the oh so wet rim, sending goosebumps running all over Pharm's skin. Pharm choked on a gasp when Dean slipped his finger in, the earlier comforting embrace turning into a desperate one as he clung to the alpha, moaning into his shoulder when Dean moved the finger back and forth before inserting another.

"O- _oh,_ " Pharm was drowning in pleasure again, the commanding aura around Dean pulling his conscious under, making him submit willingly, spreading his legs further back and writhing against the sheets, sweet slick flowing out of him like a river. He was certain he would have to throw away his sheets forever.

Dean loved watching Pharm fall apart under him and he merely had two fingers in, but the omega already looked wrecked, fingers curling into his arms and tears slipping out his eyes and catching on those long eyelashes because _god_ it felt so good. Dean’s skillful fingers slipped out, stroking the twitching hole teasingly and he licked over Pharm's lips.

"Mhmmmm~~~ _nnnn-,_ " Pharm whined in protest, wiggling around, trying to get those fingers back to where he wanted them to be and Dean smirked, squeezing the supple skin of Pharm's thighs and ass, causing the omega to tilt his head away bashfully, a red blush prominent on his face as he panted.

Deciding that he had teased enough, he coated his hand in Pharm's warm slick, needing no other lubricant before he carefully entered Pharm's tempting hole, beginning to scissor the omega open to prepare him for his cock that was straining painfully against his pants. Those would need to come off soon.

Pharm could only moan and sob, broken noises escaping him without even realizing it, high pitched keens and mewls filling the room once again as Dean curled his fingers inside Pharm, long fingers trying to find that one spot sure to make Pharm scream.

"So tight baby, even in heat, you're so tight," Dean whispered in Pharm's ear, amazed at how the omega was clamping onto his fingers, taking him in so well. Very slowly, he pushed a third finger in, watching Pharm carefully to make sure nothing was hurting.

Hurt was nothing like what Pharm was feeling. The only thing that hurt was his cock that was once again leaking pre-cum, hard and begging for release. All Pharm felt was an unbelievable amount of pleasure and desire. Lust was taking over his entire body, the need to be filled and claimed blatant in the pheromones he was releasing.

"M-More..!" He keened, opening his eyes and tugging on Dean’s hair, "I can h-handle more.." he panted heavily, breathing seeming like too much of a chore when such ravenous feelings were running rampant inside him.

Dean hummed, giving Pharm an open-mouthed kiss to distract him before he added a fourth finger, thrusting in and out of the fluttering hole that seemed to suck the digits in happily. Pharm tensed slightly but soon relaxed, the short stab of pain passing quickly thanks to the copious amounts of slick he was producing and the tongue that was ravaging his mouth, making him lose focus, attention stretched too far, too much pleasure hitting him at different parts of his body.

Four fingers in and Dean found the sweet spot, hitting it exactly right with his long fingers and Pharm almost bent in half as he arched off the bed, a choked moan stuck in this throat, eyes fluttering shut as he fell back heavily, nails scraping Dean's bare torso so hard, he was sure there must be a scratch.

" _Aaaahhnn--_ oh _god_ P'Dean- do i-it again... _please_ ," he begged, head thrown back from the force of the pleasure he had just felt, unbelievably desire inducing, the heat loving the relief it gave him.

Dean smiled, "Anything for you love," he kissed Pharm's neck, nipping on the previously abused puffy nipples that were still hard and perky, he really loved those buds because the way Pharm shuddered was pure art. But his omega had requested something different this time and he focused back on the fingers pumping into Pharm's body. Hooking the slender legs over his shoulders, Dean began thrusting his fingers in and out in earnest, making sure to hit that spot every time.

Pharm turned into a blubbering mess, the flush spreading over his entire body as he whined and whimpered, mewling for more, Dean's name falling from his lips every second. Fuck. Dean felt his own desire build, an orgasm close just by watching Pharm and pleasuring the trembling body. 

So this was how dangerously alluring an omega in heat was. 

Dean pulled out his fingers, deciding that he had prepped Pharm enough especially by the amount of pre-cum leaking out the omega's hard red cock. Wiping his fingers on the sheets tainted by the work of the heat, he moved off of Pharm's body.

Pharm gasped for breath, "W-Why did you-" he broke off when he saw Dean undoing his pants, pulling the zip down and quickly discarding all of his clothes. Pharm's throat went even drier than it already was. P'Dean was large, so so _so_ large that Pharm had no idea how that thing would fit inside of him. 

A little sting of fear pricked his heart.

Dean came back to hover over Pharm, immediately picking up on the slight fear hidden behind the omega’s eyes. Sniffing Pharm's neck, he licked at the scent gland comfortingly, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll do my best so it will hurt as little as possible. Do you trust P'?"

Pharm nodded, forgetting how to speak at seeing the older naked for the first time.

"Pharm~" Dean pressed, waiting.

"Yes! Yes, I trust you." He instantly replied, "I'll be okay, I know you won't hurt me." He said, a small smile on his face before it morphed into a strained expression, the need for release and something filling his hole attacking him again. God heats were so insistent.

Dena peppered the small face with kisses, there was one more thing to address, "Pharm~ I know we've touched on this before, but I won't knot you my love."

Pharm whined, pouting up at him, almost betrayed at the words that just left the alpha's mouth, "Why-!" A finger pressed against his mouth, blocking him from speaking and Dean caressed the troubled face gently.

"The risk is too big, flower. Especially as fated mates. As much as I want to have beautiful pups of our own, I don't want to do that to you now." Pharm's eyes widened as his mouth formed a little o in realization. His hazy mind cleared up instantly at the thought of being pregnant as a first year in college and he shook his head rapidly.

"P'Dean…." He tugged the alpha down to kiss him, appreciation spilling from his very being, realizing just how much the third year must've thought about this, "Thank you" Pharm whispered against his lips.

Dean smirked, "Don't thank me yet sweetheart," he teased before pushing Pharm's knees up even further and lining up against the puckering hole. Pharm watched, heart thundering, eyes wide and mind dizzy with anticipation. 

Dean tore open the condom packet he had collected from his pants, sliding it onto his throbbing cock. He wanted to make sure that there was as low a risk as possible of an untimely pregnancy, deciding that safe sex was a much better option than potentially placing hurdles in Pharm's future. He coated his length in slick, pressing his fingers against the puffy rim just to tease Pharm even more. Once he deemed it was enough, he brought the tip to hook on the rim and Pharm's toes curled, entire body tensing in anticipation, hands gripping onto the pillow so hard, his knuckles went white.

"Pharm, love, I need you to relax as much as possible okay?" Pharm nodded nervously, trying his best to relax his muscles but this was scary, "Breathe for me flower, come on~" Dean coaxed, and the omega obeyed, inhaling and exhaling, "You can close your eyes if you want to sweetheart, stop me the moment it hurts okay?"

Pharm nodded, shutting his eyes and he felt the tip of P'Dean's cock lean against his entrance. He breathed in and out, trying to relax and very slowly, Dean pushed in, eyes watching Pharm's expression for the slightest indication of pain. But it didn't come and Dean pushed the head in, pausing. Shit, Pharm's hole was tightening around his dick and Dean fought not to cum right there, the warmth swallowing him in happily giving him more pleasure than he thought possible.

A groan left him and he looked to Pharm who had opened his eyes, "Are you okay love?"

Pharm nodded rapidly. He had been expecting some type of pain but perhaps because of the heat or how well Dean had fingered him open or how skillfully he had eaten him out or perhaps just because of the trust he had or maybe it was the care that P'Dean showed, except for a sharp sting in the very first few moments, no pain had come. And Pharm only wanted more. More of that length inside him.

"Keep going," he whispered, wiggling and trying to push down onto Dean's member even more.

"Impatient I see," Dean teased, moving up to kiss him while sinking further into Pharm, easing in slowly, the heat wrapping around Dean's length making him moan into Pharm's open mouth, "Shit Pharm," He cursed, fighting back the desire to shove himself inside and start thrusting.

Pharm moaned as well, feeling himself filling up little by little, inexplicable pleasure burning through his veins as the omega inside him preened, finally getting what it so wanted.

When Dean finally bottomed out, both of them forgot how to breathe for a moment, panting heavily as their warm breaths mixed, scents mingling in the air and sweaty bodies pressed against each other. Pharm's omega was hungry for more, the need to be claimed intense and Dean's alpha was alight with the desire to pound into the pliant omega beneath him.

Dean was intoxicated, Pharm’s hole hugged his length tight, clenching around it and making it _extremely_ hard for Dean not cum right then and there because Pharm was so _hot_ so _warm_ so _everything_ and he wanted to wreck him, give the little one every form of pleasure he could possibly conjure.

Pharm whimpered in submission, the alpha pheromones attacking his senses while he was filled to the brim because Dean's cock was so big, "Ahhhn- P'Dean, I feel so s-spread, you're so _big_ , nghh" his words ended in a moan against Dean’s neck, tongue swiping out to lick the musky scent and the sweat glistening on the alpha’s neck. 

Dean groaned at the explicit words spilling from Pharm's mouth, the innocent omega turning into a lustful creature because of the heat still humming strongly in his body.

"Can I move love? Are you alright?" He asked, wanting to make sure they were good but Pharm merely tugged him close, crashing his lips messily against Dean's and pulling away, saliva coating both their lips.

" _Move._ And don't you dare stop."

Fuck, that went right to Dean's groin and he knew neither of them would last much longer, even Pharm as an omega in heat. Having cum two times already, Dean knew the heat would subside for some time until Pharm's body recovered. He started moving, pace slow and dragged as he pulled out and thrusted in, Pharm's nails digging into his bare skin again as the omega reveled in all the emotions cascading over him.

"F-Faster P'Dean!" He yelped as Dean started snapping his hips, short thrusts smashing into his prostate, fast and powerful. It was entirely obscene for Pharm, having never been this driven by such intense need. The sound of bare skin meeting between their entwined bodies was even more obscene, the slick he had produced squelching as Dean continued to pound into him, moaning himself at how amazing it felt.

"Pharm-" he gasped, burying his nose in Pharm's neck, lips finding the scent gland, "P is close," he whispered, kissing the flushed skin lightly 

"M-Me too..!" Pharm mewled, tilting his head to the side, baring his neck further for the alpha as his body shook and trembled, jolting from the force of the thrusts.

Dean felt his climax building, reaching the peak, their hips stuttering and he knew Pharm was close from the moans that were increasing in pitch and volume. He bared his teeth, moving over the spot behind Pharm's neck, licking it over and over, preparing it for what's to come.

Pharm couldn't take much more. With every thrust, it felt like he was ascending, "P'Dean-!" He whimpered in warning, feeling his leaking cock throb, ready to release and Dean nodded.

Pulling back entirely until only the tip of his cock was still inside Pharm, he thrusted back in, smashing against Pharm's prostate, "You're all I need love" he whispered against Pharm's ear before sinking his teeth into Pharm, drawing blood and infusing his mating mark into the soft skin, laying his claim.

Pharm _screamed,_ voice raw with pleasure as cum shot out of his spent cock, strings of white littering both their bodies as he reeled from the force of his orgasm and the way Dean drove his length so deep into Pharm that the omega could feel everything, the mating bite launching him into pure euphoria as all the feelings and emotions amplified a million times over, red hot pleasure and love thrumming through his very being as he felt the bond between them strengthen infinitely, their inner omega and alpha crowing in joy at finally _finally_ claiming their mate and Pharm's eyes rolled back, the pleasure and emotions too much as he threw his head back, moaning the alpha’s name like a prayer.

Dean licked over the mark soothingly, continuing to thrust into Pharm, chasing his own orgasm and overstimulation coursed through the omega's body, now feeling the alpha's desire and emotions in addition to his own. Mewling, Pharm's glossy purple eyes locked onto Dean as his hands cradled the sweaty face. Dean tilted his neck, bowing his head down and Pharm closed in on his skin.

"You're _mine_ P'Dean." The omega whispered possessively before he bit down hard into Dean, lapping up the little beads of blood as Dean groaned, a rumble low in his throat, the words and the bite sending euphoria seeping over him, his vision going white as he finally climaxed, releasing inside Pharm, the condom catching the large load of cum he spilled, but Dean could care less, because now he could feel another presence inside him. Pharm's presence. The omega who was licking at his neck, peppering it with kisses, even though Dean could feel how tired the omega was, the mating bond hiding nothing between them.

Feeling his knot forming, Dean pulled out before it was complete, catching on Pharm's rim slightly and making the omega arch up gasping.

Completely exhausted, Dean hovered over Pharm, looking into the shining eyes that smiled back up at him, the first year wrecked to the core but feeling more happiness that he ever could've imagined in his life. He lowered himself down as Pharm reached up for him simultaneously. 

They kissed, slow, soft and gentle, just the movement of their lips against the others, full of love and joy at finally having their claim proudly showing on both of their necks. Sighing into the kiss, Pharm smiled, giggling.

"You're mine P'Dean." He repeated, tired and spent but so grateful for how well the alpha had taken care of him. Love was in every inch of his body as the new bond between them hummed inside his heart, feeling the alpha's emotions in addition to his.

Smiling, Dean peppered Pharm's face with kisses, the feeling ticklish for the smaller boy, "Yes I am. And you're mine N'Pharm," He murmured happily, licking the mating mark before moving off Pharm as the omega wiggled around, trying to stretch his body a bit. Dean could feel the tiredness that was seeping into the omega's bones in his own body. He quickly threw away the condom before returning to the bed, not about to leave Pharm's side. Lying next to the smaller body, he hugged Pharm close and the omega fought back the sleep threatening to steal his conscience.

"Sleep flower, I'll clean us up," Dean reassured, knowing that Pharm would have little to no energy left as the heat subsided for some time, taking the adrenaline that fueled Pharm's energy with it, leaving the boy exhausted in all ways possible.

Pharm would've protested but sleep was heavy on his eyes and he really could not move his body at all, completely limp and listless. So he nodded against Dean's chest, "I love you P'Dean. So so much." He whispered, voice hoarse, before letting his eyes droop closed.

"I love you too Pharm, so so much." He whispered back, kissing the matted hair softly and running his hands down Pharm's back gently, lulling the omega to sleep.

When he heard and felt the omega's breathing even out into little adorable snores, Dean chuckled, Pharm must have been really exhausted. He couldn't blame him, Dean felt exhausted too. Nevertheless, he carefully sat up and moved about the room, picking up the discarded clothes and moving them into a plastic bag he found in the kitchen. He grabbed some clothes and towels, placing them in the bathroom. Returning to the bed, he cautiously peeled off the shirt that was stuck to Pharm's body, dumping it with the rest of the dirty clothes. Carrying the sleeping form, he moved to the bathroom, placing him down gently and cradling him against his chest. Pharm didn’t even move, too deep in his slumber.

Dean carefully cleaned the smaller boy up, wetting the towels and wiping his body down, making sure to get all the fluids clean off the omega's body. Running the water, he gently washed the brown hair, massaging the boy's head and Pharm nuzzled into him, body relaxing unknowingly at the welcoming feeling of warm water running over him and the gentle hands moving over his skin. 

When he was satisfied with his work, Dean cleaned himself up too, slipping on the sweatpants that Pharm had given him when he stayed over before and covering Pharm up with his swim jacket. It was big and light enough for Pharm to be comfortable and still be clothed because it was more like a dress on him which Dean smiled at. It would also be easy to remove when the heat came back. Carrying the sleeping omega, he laid him on the couch, kissing his forehead, and then proceeded to remove the slick soaked sheets from the bed, putting a light blanket over it since new sheets would be useless considering the fact that the heat would last at least three days.

He moved Pharm back to the bed and the omega curled into him. Dean really wanted to just sleep and cuddle his new mate but Pharm would require food to sustain himself properly throughout the next couple days. Putting on a sweater, he dragged himself outside, grabbing a bunch of snacks, food, ice cream and drinks from a nearby store and returning to the condo.

Done with everything, he looked around the room one more time to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He clicked his tongue when he realized he forgot to set an alarm so he could wake Pharm and make sure his omega ate. He did it right away, setting one a half an hour earlier than Pharm for him to wake up so he could prepare the food. He could only hope that the second wave would come after they had re-charged. Relieved, the alpha finally _finally_ climbed onto the bed, immediately cuddling Pharm's soft, pliant body in his arms. 

He felt an immense amount of satisfaction when Pharm snuggled closer, body recognizing the alpha, nuzzling into his neck. Dean brushed his fingers against Pharm's soft cheeks, a feeling of beautiful content washing over him at how serenely the omega was sleeping. He could feel Pharm's heartbeat and heaviness of his sleep inside his own body. The alpha closed his eyes, savoring the additional presence he now felt. 

Pharm unconsciously pressed closer in response to Dean’s emotions, purring in his sleep, almost like a little kitten. Gaze soft, Dean kissed the silky locks, now completely dry, before letting himself drift asleep, so very tired but so euphorically happy, the omega safe and warm in his embrace.

_"All mine."_ He thought before his consciousness slipped and he fell into a much needed slumber, hugging his mate to his chest, their legs entangling together as the two cuddled impossibly close, feeling the secure bond thrumming happily through their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 pgs of smut, I am never looking anyone in the eye again😳😳😳
> 
> With that said, I really hope you enjoyed it!! I gave my all and tried my very best for this chapter. It was my greatest challenge and I hope I was able to deliver👉👈
> 
> Just like every chapter, comments, feedback, suggestions, anything and everything is always welcome! Do feel free to reach out even if it may not be positive feedback, I am happy to hear all of you😊
> 
> Anyways. I'm gonna go hide now >////<
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


	12. Forever With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me T^T
> 
> I am so so late with this update. I truly apologize. I ran headfirst into writer's block and it was rather upsetting to write this 4 times and trash each one😔
> 
> I also...might..have..been...putting it...off...I just am so attached to this fic, I didn't want to let it go :(( But finally, I have collected my heart and the chapter is ready even if I'm not huhuhu. 
> 
> Thank you for still following this story and checking back for updates💕
> 
> 《Special thanks to Ru (Wattpad: Ruka_Go) and Koki (Ao3: Kokiaday) for helping me through my slump and giving me ideas/suggestions🥺❤》

Pharm awoke from his slumber with a sore body yet again. Only this time, that insistent tingle humming through his body was finally gone. 

The past couple days had been pure bliss, even though Pharm would never admit it out loud, too embarrassed at how lustful he had been. He never thought he could be that bold but it seems they had both discovered a new side of themselves thanks to the heat. Those days went by in a heavenly mess of their bodies and scents. 

Now, anywhere and everywhere Pharm looked in his condo, Dean was there. 

In the toothbrush next to his, in the indoor slippers placed near the front door, in the large size clothes neatly resting inside his closet, in the cup that stood next to his, in the jacket that lay over the chairs, the backpack slumped on his desk and most of all, in the man clattering about in the kitchen. There were noises of plates and spoons and the sound of the fridge being opened. 

Wanting to get up to see Dean, Pharm stretched his body out, face still smooshed into the pillow, P’Dean’s shirt wrapping up his body like it had on the first day of his heat. Over the course of the heat, Pharm had decided he loved wearing the alpha’s clothes and Dean had decided he loved seeing Pharm in his clothes. It worked out so Dean’s swim jacket and a couple of his shirts and sweaters had permanently become the omega’s property.

Pharm could feel the steady beat of Dean’s heart in his own body and he loved how there was a warmth thrumming under his skin, Dean’s warmth. Out of wonder, Pharm brushed over the mating mark behind his neck, feeling completely sated and happy that he was claimed.

“You’re awake love.”

Pharm smiled at the voice and he felt the mattress dip under Dean’s weight. He shifted, laying on his back and beaming up at the man hovering over him, an arm placed on either side of his slender body as Dean looked down at him fondly.

Dean had already known when Pharm woke up, the slow heartbeat next to his speeding up lightly. He could also feel Pharm’s happiness when the boy was thinking about the mating mark as well as his soreness. And now, staring down at Pharm’s sleepy, adorable smile, he just had to lean down and smooch those cheeks and the younger giggled, still slightly drowsy.

“Good morning P’Dean~” Pharm chirped as Dean peppered his face with kisses, lips light on his skin. 

“Good morning flower~” Dean murmured against his neck, Pharm tugging the alpha down into his hold so he could hug him tight, almost like a stuffed animal. Dean merely followed Pharm’s actions, taking care not to rest his full weight on the boy.

“P’Dean~! Just lay on me!” Pharm whined, wanting to feel the other’s weight. Yes he was heavy, but feeling Dean’s weight on him provided Pharm with a whole new level of security and contentment, “I want to feel your weight on me…” He pouted, eyes shut halfway because sleep was still in his system. As long as Dean wasn’t on him for too long, he would be fine.

“So it wasn’t enough to have me over you for the past five days?” Dean's voice suddenly turned husky, his lips nipping at Pharm’s earlobe, tongue flickering over the shell suggestively, “Has my little omega become insatiable hm?

“P’Dean!!” Pharm whined, body jerking slightly at the wetness on his ear and Dean’s undoubtedly seductive tone, “I just w-woke up!”

“And? That didn’t stop you from moaning against my lips yesterday.” he murmured, reveling in teasing the now squirming omega.

“Bad P’Dean! You’re cheating, naughty!” Pharm pouted furiously, sleep kicked out of his system thanks to Dean reminding of his embarrassing actions over the previous days.

Dean laughed heartily, plopping down on Pharm as the omega had wished earlier, burying his face and sniffing at the plumeria hugging the younger’s neck, a fluffy blanket of happiness swaddling him up at being able to call Pharm his.

“I love you Pharm.” 

The words fell from his lips almost without him knowing, that sparkling core of content that had taken root in his heart thriving from the beauty of the bond they shared, an astounding fondness for the omega charging every cell in his body with new energy.

Pharm bit his lip, a smile blooming on his face, the words an instant dose of euphoria, “Don’t change the subject, you teaser!” Pharm poked Dean’s side playfully.

Dean looked up, “How can I change the subject? You’re the sole subject of my life.”

“What- P’Deannnnnnn!” Pharm blushed, feeling the genuineness of the statement in his own body and his hands left Dean’s arms to cover his face. This morning was turning him into a puddle of mush. 

“If you aren’t going to cuddle me, I’m going to leave.” Dean pouted slightly and Pharm immediately threw his arms around the alpha, bringing him close again.

“You big baby,” Pharm laughed, loving this side of the third year.

“Your big baby. And you're my little baby.”

“Mmm, I won’t deny that,” Pharm giggled and gently pushed at Dean, moving his body out from under him and Dean got the hint, rolling onto his side, arm ready for Pharm to lay his head on.

“I love you too.” The omega murmured happily.

“It should be illegal for you to wear my shirts. I keep wanting to eat you up.” Dean smirked.

Pharm's ears went red, and he punched Dean’s shoulder while his mate merely laughed and ran a teasing hand up his bare legs. Pharm shivered, his skin still sensitive and body covered with love marks all over, “P’Deannnn,” he protested, puppy eyes aimed at the playful alpha.

“Alright alright, come here,” Dean hugged the boy close and the other snuggled in, an arm going over Dean’s torso. 

“Thank you for taking care of me P’Dean.”

“I enjoyed it too much not to,” At the evil grin on Dean’s face, Pharm rolled his eyes, leaning forward and pecking the others cheeks.

“I’m going to go wash up, you keep teasing me!” There was no bite in the omega’s words at all, only playfulness as he sat up, trying to move off the bed but Dean grabbed his arm.

“Nong.”

Pharm paused, looking back at Dean and noticing how the older was staring at him, “What is it?”

“You’re okay right?”

Pharm’s gaze turned soft, _“Oh this man would be the end of him…”_

“Are you really okay?”

Pharm gave up leaving and instead leaned down, resting half his body on Dean’s chest, hands propped up on that firm surface like a kitten. Dean’s arms gently cradled the curve of his waist.

“Yes. I am perfectly fine P’Dean.” Pharm spoke with confidence and reassurance dripping from every inch of his voice, his actions, his body and even his scent, the bond between them working to deliver his exact emotions right to Dean’s heart.

A small smile graced the alpha’s features and the arms on his waist started smoothing down his back.

“I am a bit sore,” a pink tinge colored Pharm’s cheeks, “But it’s nothing I can’t handle. You took care of me so well P’Dean, I...I honestly couldn’t have had a better heat,” he cleared his throat, “Um, p-pleasure and love, I felt it all,” He plonked his forehead on Dean’s chest, unable to look at him, “s-so don’t worry P’Dean. I am fine.”

Dean looked at the tuft of brown hair in his line of sight. Petting it softly, he chuckled, the relief he felt moving through to Pharm as well, “Okay love, thank you. Now go wash up, I’ll make something for you.”

“Oh?” Pharm got up, Dean mimicking his movements, “You’re going to cook for me?” A mischievous smile appeared on the omega’s face and the alpha narrowed his eyes.

“I can cook!”

Teasing giggles leaving his lips, Pharm nodded and finally moved towards the closet, but not without Dean kissing his cheeks again and trailing behind him.

“Okay P'Bear, I’ll look forward to it then,” The first year really couldn’t help snortling as he grabbed clothes (yes he grabbed Dean’s long sleeve shirt, whatever), Dean following behind him, arms weaving around his waist, refusing to leave his side

“You better.” He kissed the omega’s exposed shoulder lightly.

“P’Deannn, I can’t walk properly like this you know…”

“I don’t care, we can waddle.”

Amused at the alpha, Pharm entertained him and they waddled over to grab Pharm’s towel and then continued to the bathroom, little fond bubbles of laughter leaving Pharm at how clingy the third year was, quite different from the stern and serious image he exuded to everyone else.

“Now, will you let me wash up?” He asked because they were in front of the bathroom and yet, the arms had not left his waist.

  
  
Dean easily swiveled the omega around, kissing his forehead, “Are you sure you won’t need any help in there….” The alpha’s hands teasingly skirted up Pharm’s bare thighs, causing the omega to squeeze his eyes shut, toes curling and fingers vicely gripping the fabric of his towel, the husky voice invading his ear canals and resounding through his entire body. 

The hot breath that puffed onto his exposed collarbones was no help at all and even as Pharm tried to resist, he subconsciously tilted his head, baring his neck and letting the lustful alpha lick up the column of his neck, shudders racking his trembling body at the cool wind Dean blew over the wet saliva he had left behind.

Pharm shivered, goosebumps causing hills to appear over his skin before Dean chuckled, and he snapped to his senses, shoving the alpha indignantly, “P’Dean! Go cook right now!!” He whined, face entirely red, the flush spreading down his neck and over his collarbones. 

At the older boy’s hearty laughter, he blushed even more, hands covering his face, even though he peeked through his fingers, loving it when P’Dean broke out into unfiltered laughter, pure joy in his chuckles. That was his favorite laugh of the older’s. When his dimples came out and the corners of his lips stretched wide, eyes crinkling and his entire face glowing with happiness. 

It was breathtaking.

Dean finally stepped back, “Take your time love,” he encouraged, hands leaving Pharm’s body and sliding into his pant pockets as he smiled at the adorable boy.

Pharm gazed at Dean, eyes twinkling with amusement and fondness, “You know P’Dean, you don’t have the image of Mr. President left anymore,” the omega hugged the bundle of clothes to himself when Dean stepped closer again, crowding him against the bathroom door.

“That’s because, before anything….I’m just your Dean my love.” he leaned down, touching noses and exchanging warm puffs of air with the younger, the first year reflexively placing a hand on the alpha’s shirt as Pharm’s breath hitched, wide eyes staring up at the third year, “Your mate, your alpha, your Dean. That’s who I am first and foremost,” Dean gently pressed his forehead to Pharm’s, closing his eyes, “Everything else comes after.”

The omega’s heart swelled and he tilted his chin up, catching Dean’s lips in a chaste kiss, face burning as he whispered a breathless ‘I love you’ before stumbling into the bathroom and closing the door.

Dean chuckled before a thought crossed his mind, _“I should've waited so we could shower together….darn!”_

With that last huff of regret, he went back to the kitchen, determined to cook something up properly for his precious lovely adorable mate. 

A little while later, Pharm came out of the shower, feeling super fresh for the first time since his heat started. Dean’s pullover was large on him, reaching past his hips and the sleeves covering his hands but he liked it that way. It was comfortable. Dean was on the bed, resting against the headboard.

“Oh? Are you done already P’?” He could smell something, but he wasn’t sure what it was. He headed towards the kitchen only for P’Dean to scramble off the bed and block his way.

Taking the towel, he gently dried his hair and Pharm closed his eyes, smiling happily.

“It’s a surprise Nong, so you can’t go there just yet.” 

Pharm put his arms around Dean's torso, chin propped up on the other's chest, "Then can we cuddle until it's done?"

"Stop being so adorable or I'll have you for breakfast instead." Dean murmured, playful but dark eyes looking straight into Pharm's and the omega blushed, hiding his face.

"P'Deann!"

Taking Pharm’s hand in his own, he laid the towel across the chair at Pharm’s desk and tugged him away from the kitchen, moving to the bed.

“Now, come here and be my good boy.”

Pharm silently waited for Dean to settle on the bed and immediately clambered onto his lap, half straddling the alpha, arms around his neck and wet hair leaning against his scent gland. He was clinging onto Dean like a koala. The third year merely chuckled, crossing his legs, arms curling around Pharm, shifting him into a more comfortable position so that he was holding the younger almost as if he would a baby.

Dean had researched this too, whenever Pharm was sleeping once a heat wave had passed. An omega’s heat will linger slightly for a few days even after the heat has passed. The omega would still be clingy, inexplicably needing to be near their mate, always touching and needing love and attention, their want more emotional than physical.

The alpha was happy that the remnants of a heat took a bit to fade off. He liked having Pharm close, especially with their newly formed mating bond. It helped them get used to the additional presence in their bodies and having Pharm in his arms brought a sense of peace over him.

He felt Pharm nose over his scent gland and he titled his neck so the omega could lick over it lightly, breathing in the smell of waves, cedarwood and crisp sheets of paper.

And there they stayed, cuddling and scenting each other, perfectly content until a strange smell invaded Dean’s nose, “What…..” he sniffed the air, shaking Pharm, who was dozing off on him, to ask if the boy could smell it too.

Pharm yawned, refusing to get up and instead snuggled closer until the fire alarm started blaring through the condo and he jumped off Dean, shocked to the core at the screeching interruption of their peaceful moment. Tumbling onto the floor, he raced to the kitchen on instinct and Dean followed right away, almost tripping over the sheets in his haste.

“P’Dean!!” Pharm yelled as he turned off the stove and hurriedly moved the pan to the sink, flapping at the smoke rising from it. Dean was frantically fanning the air too, trying to lessen the smoke and hovering around Pharm nervously as the younger boy turned on the tap and the loud noise of the water meeting the heated pan made them both jump, steam rising chaotically.

Turning it off once there was enough water to cool the pan, Pharm narrowed his eyes at the older who was currently looking anywhere but him.

“You left the stove on high heat while you waited.” Pharm stated, staring scrutinizingly at Dean. Dean scratched his neck sheepishly.

“Oops? I thought I turned it the other way...” He tried, a weird half smile, half grimace on his face. The younger merely kept staring at him, which made him even more nervous, “I’m sorry Nong…” the older boy deflated, looking like a kicked puppy and Pharm almost gave in.

“That was my favorite pan P’Dean…..” he said, sulking as he turned to the poor pan in the sink. A pair of arms wound around him and a body pressed into his, a chin resting on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry….” He repeated. Dean wondered how it had gone from a really cute cuddle session to this. He laid his forehead on Pharm’s shoulder.

The first year smiled to himself secretly, he really wasn’t that upset about the pan. He just wanted to tease P’Dean a bit as revenge for all the teasing he was subjected to that morning. Deciding this was enough, he turned around in Dean’s arms, hands resting on those broad shoulders. 

He grinned brightly, “I was just kidding P’Dean,” Dean looked down at the omega, unsure if he should believe this or not.

Pharm laughed at that, “I really was P’Dean!!” he giggled, knocking his head against Dean’s chest and Dean gaped at him. He was genuinely scared that he had ruined something precious of the younger’s.

Pharm tip toed, launching up to smooch Dean’s cheek, “But still. Let’s leave the cooking to me alright?” He looked at the alpha, amusement clear in his eyes.

Dean nodded sadly and Pharm opened his arms, “C’mere” he hugged the larger body tight, still smiling at how cute the older boy was. Said older boy was currently pouting into his shoulder.

“I wanted to make lunch for you…..”

“Next time let's make it together.”

Dean nodded silently and Pharm giggled, “P’Deannn, it’s okay, just go over there and take a rest while I make something for us okay?” Dean was clearly about to protest, but Pharm placed a finger over those lips, shaking his head lightly, “You worked so hard taking care of me, getting me meals, washing the sheets, even bathing me, so let me repay my mate P. Now, you be my good alpha and go play games or something.”

Pharm turned the larger body around, pushing the third year towards the bed and out of the kitchen area. Dean gave in, stopping his resistance and settling on the couch so he could watch Pharm comfortably from a safe distance without getting in the boy’s way.

Watching his mate move about the kitchen, humming to himself happily, hands skillfully navigating the space, the apron accentuating his waist and a glow surrounding him, Dean felt like life was perfect for him. He knew that for the rest of his time, that boy right there was all he’d need. 

He wanted to come home to Pharm. He wanted to hold him in his arms everyday. He wanted to wake up to Pharm’s messy head of morning hair and take care of the boy’s every heat, catch him every time he stumbled, learn to make him a proper meal, give him all his clothes. He wanted to hear him talk for hours on end, with his animated gestures and sparkling eyes. He wanted to sit down every morning and have breakfast together, have movie nights, fall asleep on the couch together, and someday…..have little ones of their own. 

He fiddled with something in his pocket, secretly gazing at it, his contemplative thoughts making his heart beat faster. The alpha hurriedly put it back into his pocket, smiling reassuringly at the omega who had turned around, feeling the rapid heartbeat and escalation of emotions.

“P’Dean?” Pharm looked at him curiously, a unburnt pan in one hand and a scallion in another.

“It’s nothing Nong~ I’m fine,” Dean said, and Pharm nodded, trusting his words and returning to cooking.

Half an hour later, there was a simple spread of dishes laid out on the table and the couple sat down, finally having breakfast at the table instead of the bed. The morning was quiet and Dean and Pharm enjoyed this moment of calm, the domesticity of the day spinning new thoughts in both their minds.

“We should move in together.”

Pharm almost choked on his soup, gazing up at Dean shly, surprise clear in his eyes but the beginnings of a smile tugged at those lips Dean loved so much.

“P’Dean….” He murmured out of habit.

“You don’t want to?” Dean asked, genuinely wanting to know what was comfortable enough for Pharm.

“It’s not that...” Pharm placed the spoon down and Dean followed. He placed his elbows on the table, body shifting forward, unconsciously trying to get closer to Dean who was sitting across the table, “It’s just...It’s a big deal,” he said quietly, fiddling with his fingers, gaze locked on his soup bowl.

Dean placed his arm across the table, palm up and fingers reaching out. Pharm noticed and silently put his hand in Dean’s, the alpha’s fingers brushing over the soft skin soothingly.

“It is a big deal flower. But I won’t force you to do anything. We can take it one step at a time. Even if it’s a big deal, in the end, it’s still our decision isn’t it?” He smiled reassuringly at the omega, recognizing how tremendous this moment was for both of them but also wanting to remind the other that no matter how tremendous a step they take, they would take it together.

It was slightly scary to Pharm because he was still a first year in university who just moved to a whole different country. But the thing is, when P’Dean was next to him, no- even the mere thought of P’Dean next to him made every decision, every step something he wanted to take in earnest. So Pharm didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all.

The omega smiled, “Then...maybe we should start with..um, the parents?” he ended in a question, still unable to believe they were taking these steps forward. But Pharm wanted his family to know that his forever had finally come to him.

“That’s a perfect way to start,” Dean laid his other arm across the table as well and Pharm complied, both of them tightly holding on to each other, “Let’s go see mine soon and whenever you are ready, let’s fly to New York. So I can greet your mom and get her permission even though we have already mated.” The alpha had a sheepish look on his face.

Pharm laughed, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you P’Dean..…” the younger couldn’t help but wonder in amazement because Dean had really turned his life into something special. In fact, he’d changed his entire world around. For a boy who had been so afraid of love, who had stepped away so fast from any possibility of it, Dean had chased away all his fears with his warm embrace.

“You exist Pharm. And that’s all you need to do.” The third year leaned over, kissing the back of Pharm’s hand.

The familiar sting of tears was back in Pharm’s eyes and Dean stood up, striding over to take a seat on the chair next to him, rather than across him so he could comfort the younger one. He pulled the chair close so that Pharm’s knees were in between his legs, the two of them sitting sideways on the chairs, facing each other, hands entwined together.

“The day you came into my life P’Dean….was the day I became the luckiest boy alive. I need you to know that,” Pharm blinked away the tears, wanting to get the words out, to express his thoughts as P’Dean so often did to him and Dean smiled at him.

“That’s exactly how I felt when I first put my arms around you,” He replied, fingers coming up to brush away the salty drops lingering at the corners of Pharm’s eyes.

“You’re my dream come true P’Dean, your love brought me home,” The omega whispered, kissing the palm that was caressing his cheek.

“Then I have done my duty as your mate my love,” Dean leaned closer, pressing his forehead to the others, “Would you spare me some time next week Pharm Trivinij?”

Sniffling, Pharm laughed at the way Dean was asking him the question, like some official courting alpha, “I don’t know….depends on if I have the time,” he teased and Dean’s dimples appeared.

“Oh really? Would you please put me on your schedule for Friday Sir Trivinij?” Dean had a pout on his face, trying his best to attempt the puppy eyes that came so naturally to Pharm and the younger one couldn't help giggling at how cute he was being.

“Why next week hm?” Now Pharm was curious about what P’Dean had up his sleeve.

“Put me on your schedule and you’ll find out,” Dean smirked, leaning closer. The two of them stared at each other, twinkling eyes and teasing emiles unconsciously being exchanged.

Pharm hummed, “‘I guess I can put you on my schedule then,” he said with a wink that Dean immediately returned.

“My sweet flower is so kind,” Dean crooned, kissing the omega’s nose, “Now you wait here, and I’ll wash the dishes okay?”

“And then cuddles?” Pharm asked, purple orbs shining up at Dean who was collecting the plates.

The alpha chuckled, “Yes, and then cuddles, so go settle down on the bed and make that lovely nest of yours. I’ll get the ice cream and we can watch something.”

  
  
“Yay!” the first year hurrayed, immediately scurrying to collect all his favorite pillows (read the pillows Dean owned) and a couple blankets (read the ones Dean brought over) and his jacket (read Dean’s jacket) before clambering onto the bed, hands busily creating his little fort.

Dean smiled, heart brimming with overwhelming adoration before he forced himself to the kitchen to wash the dishes and clean up the table.

Soon enough they were snuggled up on the bed, Pharm watching the drama with all his attention and Dean watching Pharm’s cheeks chew on the ice cream as the boy started emptying out the container.

“Love?” 

“Hm, yes?” Pharm mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate ice cream and Dean leaned forward, kissing away the ice cream smudged on the corner of those lips he loved so much. 

Pharm blinked.

“I think you should meet with Manaow and Team soon,” The girl had blown up his phone with texts the other day and he had assured her that he’d let Pharm know as soon as he was well rested, “She seems to have something important to tell you.”

“Ohh…..P’Dean, I completely forgot to text them!” Pharm realized that he had been so wrapped up in P’Dean’s arms that he forgot he had a life outside of them, “Oh nooo…”

“It’s okay flower, I let them know you were still recovering, they know what’s going on. Calm down,” Dean comforted the boy who was ready to panic, hugging him closer and letting him nuzzle against his neck.

“But maybe after this weekend passes, they can come over and spend some time with you yeah?”

Pharm smiled, liking how P’Dean was even taking care of his friends for him. “That would be nice….you should go home too right P’? Don and Del must be waiting for you, I’ve stolen their brother away for more than a week.”

“You’re smiling much too happily after stealing someone sweetheart,” Dean said and Pharm just rubbed his head against him like a kitten.

“Best crime of my life!” he chirped, eating more ice cream and the alpha laughed, peppering the other with kisses because he was being too damn adorable.

The next couple days passed by in a flurry as they fell into a routine, spending every second stuck next to each other. Dean eventually returned home so that he could check on his siblings but even then, he talked about Pharm so much that Don and Del felt as if the omega was there with them.

Meanwhile, Pharm was pleasantly surprised by a squealing Manaow who showed up at his door once P’Dean had gone home. Her last text to him had been one in all caps demanding that he call her right away once he could. She was also dragging a highly antsy Team behind her as she stormed into the condo, plopping down on the couch and practically trembling with excitement.

Pharm sat down on the bed, watching the two on the couch carefully. One looked ready to explode, the other looked ready to jump out the window.

“I’m almost afraid to ask, it’s only been a week but...what is going on?”

“First of all...YOU’RE MATED!!!” Manaow shrieked, throwing herself at Pharm and smothering the boy in a hug. Pharm blushed pretty and proud, nodding into her shoulder. Manaow immediately clambered onto the bed, and crawled behind him to take a look at the mark.

“Oh my god!! It’s really here!! I’m so happy for you Pharm, my sweet little baby is growing up so fast,” she faked tears, backhugging the boy, and playfully resting her entire weight on him so Pharm ended up teetering forward.

“Manaow!” he protested, pushing back and she giggled, letting him go and settling down next to him.

“Well...how was it?” Team asked, expression brightening and that teasing smile on his face.

“H-How was what?” Pharm pretended he didn’t understand the intention behind the question but good lord, he could feel himself going warm.

“You really want me to say it out loud?” Team asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat and Manaow sat next to him, wiggling her eyebrows.

“NO!” Pharm immediately denied, alarmed, “We d-didn’t do anything…” he trailed off when the other two shot him a look that screamed disbelief.

“Uh huh, and P’Pruk didn’t ask me out either.” Manaow deadpanned.

Pharm blinked. “Wait what?! He asked you out?!” Gosh, what had happened while he had been wrapped up in P’Dean’s arms.

“Not telling until he spills the tea,” Manaow blew a raspberry at him, and by the way she was slightly pink, he could tell something really had happened.

  
  
Now they were both going pink and to Pharm’s surprise, so was Team who was suddenly looking very antsy. Pharm was getting really curious.

“There’s really nothing to say..” Pharm bit his lip, knowing he must be going red, “He just took care of me so well….I don’t know how I got so lucky. He did everything for me. He got my meals, he washed the sheets, he cleaned me up, giving me a shower every time after we..uh.. Yeah.” Even his ears felt warm but his heart was full of love just at the thought of his alpha.

“I could feel his tiredness through the bond, but he never said anything. He always just cuddled me and gave me what I needed every time..” Team and Manaow watched as their friend talked, hearts in his eyes and voice dripping with honey as he talked about P’Dean and they exchanged a happy glance.

“He even tried to cook for me after my heat was over…..hmm, I think it was the first day after? But he ended up burning the pan and setting the fire alarm off,” At that, the other two burst into laughter.

“P’Dean tried to cook?!” Manaow hit the pillow, laughing her heart out.

“Damn, I wish I saw the burning pan,” Team was gripping his belly.

Giggling, Pharm swatted at Manaow who was closest to thim, “Hey!! He tried okay?”

“Alright alright, we’ll stop laughing at your mate, so protective already.”

Pharm liked hearing them refer to P’Dean as his mate. He preened, sitting up straighter, the fragrance of plumeria intensifying.

“I must say, P’Dean’s scent is everywhere,” Team commented, looking around. It’s the first thing he had noticed when he walked in. Meanwhile Manaow was looking at Team expectantly, a hidden glint in her eyes.

“Teammmm, aren’t you going to say anything?” Team gulped.

“C-Congrats Pharm, my dude, I always knew you had it in you,” He got up, thumping Pharm on the shoulder with a very weird expression on his face and Pharm was still trying to figure out why the other looked ready to bolt, “I should get going ahaha-”

“Nuh uh Team, sit your ass back down and spill the tea to our innocent friend here who was a bit busy having an alpha over him,” she snickered and Pharm slapped her on the arm.

“Shut up! But what happened Team?” He really was curious with the way the other boy was acting.

“I’m not saying anything until you say it first,” Manaow literally seemed like the devil personified as she sat there, tapping her feet together and staring at Team with a knowing smile.

Team sat back down on the couch, fiddling with his fingers and Pharm sat next to him, “What’s up Team?” and right in front of Pharm’s eyes, Team started going pink and then red, “Uh...Team?”

The other mumbled something so fast and so quietly that Pharm really couldn’t hear it, “What did you say..?” Team mumbled something again and Pharm stared at the boy, unsure if he should press or not, lest he really throw himself out the window.

“Oh for god’s sake! Team likes P’Win!!” Manaow blurted, unable to hold herself back any longer. Team immediately flared up, throwing the couch pillow at Manaow who was giggling gleefully.

“OHHHHHH” Pharm realized what this was about at last, “Well, that much I could pick up on,” Now he was looking at Team with a playful glint in his eyes too and Team gaped.

“You knew?!”

“Team, it was pretty obvious and I’m your friend, I could tell. You complain about him and yet with every insult you also compliment him. I figured you were in denial.”

Team spluttered in confusion as he realized that he must’ve been super obvious if even his most innocent friend could tell. Pharm was more observant than most people realized.

“Well, Teammm, go on!! Tell him the next news!!” Manaow squeezed the pillow in anticipation, wanting to tell Pharm about her updates too.

“Um…”

“Come on, tell me what happened na~” Pharm coaxed and Team went redder.

“I decided to give him a chance…” Team finally murmured, looking straight at a wall, refusing to look at either one of his friends.

Pharm smiled wide, and put a comforting arm around the stiff swimmer, “I bet P’Win was over the moon right?” He was genuinely happy for the boy, being careful not to overwhelm him even though Pharm had fireworks going off inside him. He shared an excited glance with Manaow.

“He might’ve been…” Team admitted and then groaned, hiding his face, “This is so embarrassing, I hate that stupidly handsome beta I swear to god he should be thrown in jail freaking illegal I’m going to punch him for doing this to me,” he ranted and Manaow rolled his eyes.

“So you’re completely in love with him and think he looks like a greek god and you wanna kiss the life out of him, we get it already.”

“That is not what I said!” Team protested indignantly and Pharm laughed.

“I think Manaow’s right on this one Team.” But he didn’t press any further, knowing that Team was shy and had probably maxed out on being embarrassed. He’d get the details in time.

“Whatever, get outta there, it’s my turn now!!” Manaow shoved the glaring boy off the couch, shooing him away and sitting next to Pharm and grabbing both of his hands.

She bit her lip, a smile fighting its way onto her face, “Guess what happened?!”

Pharm was already smiling at how excited she seemed, “This has something to do with P’Pruk right?”

“YES!” She squealed, squeezing Pharm’s hands tight, “He asked me out Pharm!!!”

“OH MY GOD!” Pharm squealed with her, as they hugged each other tight, bouncing on the couch in excitement. He knew how much this meant to the boisterous girl with a sensitive heart no matter how strong she seemed.

“How did it happen??” Manaow was a different animal compared to Team and she was ready to spill every single little detail. Team was finally going back to his usual skin tone and Pharm smiled, knowing that hearing Manaow’s rambling would allow the other boy to feel normal again.

Manaow went off, excitedly telling Pharm all about the flowers and their little bookshop date and the following ice cream date and the coffee shop date and Pharm and Team listened, exchanging a look and laughing along with the girl who finally got her alpha.

On the other hand, over at Dean’s house, Dean stood staring at Win and Pruk who were both wearing a smug expression.

“So let me get this straight. While Pharm’s heat was happening and I was gone for the week, you got your girl and you got your guy?”

The other two nodded, identical smiles on their faces and Dean was impressed, “So now, you two are dating my mate’s best friends?”

The other two nodded again and a small smile appeared on Dean’s face, happy for the two who had been pining over the pair of omega’s since they first saw them.

“You know what this calls for, my newly mated friend,” Win slung an arm around Dean’s shoulder and Pruk followed.

“Drinks?” Pruk prompted.

Dean nodded, giving in, “Drinks it is!”

It was rather hilarious when all three of them whipped out their phones to text their lovers. They paused for a moment, staring at each other a bit unsure how to react before their phones pinged, each of them receiving an identical selfie of Pharm, Team and Manaow smiling widely at the camera. All three of them chuckled at the same time, which made them pause again, staring at each other awkwardly, the situation a first for them.

“Well, I guess this is something we’ll get used to eventually...” Win commented and the other two nodded, the three of them quietly messaging their omega’s and heading off to buy some drinks, holding back their laughter.

Needless to say when the omega’s got the same picture of three drunk third years, making peace signs at the camera, a couple cans of beer in their other hands, they had very different reactions.

Pharm merely smiled, fingers brushing over P’Dean in the photo and Manaow cooed at Pruk’s silly expression while Team bolted to his feet, “This asshole dare drinks without me?!”

The rest of the night was spent chasing an angry Team to find their respective boyfriends more than a little tipsy and rather clingy. P’Dean refused to let go of Pharm till the end and it made for a quite embarrassing first meeting with Don and Del at the front gate of Dean’s house.

Two days later, when they met up for a coffee date, Dean was adamantly insisting that he wasn’t that drunk but Pharm was already ready for that, “P’Dean, you saw my mating mark on my neck because you refused to let go of me and then you started crying because I was mated already and you had apparently lost your shot.” 

The alpha’s mouth opened and closed several times before he shut up, ears going warm, unable to even stutter any excuses.

“Now remind me P’Dean, who exactly am I mated to?” Hands on his hips, it was pretty funny to see the tiny omega standing in front of a tall alpha with his shoulders hunched in and bowing slightly.

“Me. I am your mate.” Dean mumbled.

“Now were you or were you not drunk?” Pharm asked the killing question.

“I was….” he admitted and Pharm burst into laughter amidst the hustle and bustle of the cafe they walked into.

Stifling his giggles, he reached up, stroking Dean’s hair, “There there P’Dean,” but then Dean grabbed the small wrist, kissing it and locking their fingers together resulting in a flustered Pharm at the sudden action.

“Don’t tease me too much love, you might catch the tickle bug,” Dean smirked and Pharm immediately turned away, the menu suddenly catching his interest, especially because of the naughty hand that lay around his waist, fingers subtly pressing into the curve of his body.

Just like that, the days passed by with each of them attending to their own matters but always making time for each other, Dean often showing up at Pharm’s condo and trying to stay over constantly before Pharm had all but kicked him out the door, demanding he go spend time with his family, especially because the alpha had mentioned his parents would be returning to the country soon.

Thursday night arrived much faster than Pharm had expected and as a result, the little omega was pacing across the entire condo, going in circles, anticipation building inside him. No matter how much he had tried to coax out information from P’Dean, the alpha refused to reveal anything about the date on Friday that P’Dean seemed to be preparing something for. 

He’d tried every method in the book, pouts, kisses, hugs, whines, food, anything and everything but P’Dean had only chuckled every time, kissing the life out of him and making him feel all woozy before changing the topic. Thus, when he laid on his bed on Thursday night, all wired up after bidding P’Dean a good night, he couldn’t help but fall asleep thinking of the date to come, the alpha consuming his mind.

Friday morning’s sunlight shone through the window and Pharm’s eyes twitched in annoyance, not wanting to get up just yet. He groaned, stretching his body out like a little kitten, unconsciously moving towards the other side of the bed and when he hit nothing, he realized why the sun was attacking his face.

P’Dean wasn’t there.

In the days after his heat had ended, Dean had stayed over so many times, it had become routine for Pharm to wake up in his arms. Even these past few days, he had stayed more often than he hadn’t and usually, the older boy would be cuddling him, Pharm’s face nuzzled in the crook of the alpha’s neck, the sunlight hitting Dean’s back instead of his eyes. Plus, he would wake to soft kisses littering his skin when he would stretch out as he usually did.

But his mate hadn’t stayed over last night. He’d gone home precisely because of Pharm’s urging and now the omega slightly regretted it, missing the warmth of the larger body. Half-asleep, he still found the energy to pout. He wanted his morning cuddles but he supposed the pillow would have to do.

Rolling over, he grabbed his phone and sure enough, there was a good morning text from his alpha along with a proof shot of Dean, Don and Del eating together. Smiling, Pharm texted back with a selfie and headed off to wash up, excited to go on this date P’Dean was so secretive about. He lounged about after picking his outfit because much like their first date, the alpha said he would come to him later in the evening, briefly mentioning he would be busy with something during the day.

So Pharm had his own little fashion show, going through his entire closet and settling on wearing one of P’Dean’s pullovers. It was beige and had a little brown bear drawn on the front, plus it was big on him as usual and thus, utterly comfortable. In fact, it was one of his favorites. Coupled with a pair of white pants, it was perfect. Once his outfit was out of the way, Pharm decided to cook up a little feast in case they weren’t eating out and if they were, he could always freeze it.

Time seemed to be moving super slow because even after all that, it was barely noon. So Pharm swept his entire condo, wiped down all the furniture, scrubbed the tub and mopped the bathroom, cleaned the kitchen, did his laundry and plopped down on the couch, fully dressed and slightly exhausted.

He checked the time, all the chores he’d done inevitably tiring his body and making him a bit drowsy. There was still at least an hour before P’Dean could arrive and so he gave in to sleep, curling up into a small ball and letting his eyelids drift closed.

By the time he woke up from a nap, the sun had set, the night sky taking over and he blearily rubbed at his eyes, confused on when P’Dean would come. Right then, the bell rang and Pharm stumbled over to the door to see P’Dean looking stupidly handsome in a simple white t-shirt and black pants.

Pouting, Pharm threw himself into the older’s arms and the alpha caught him right away, hugging him tightly, long fingers weaving through the brown strands, softly petting his hair. Dean had been prepared for that strong hug but still it made him stumble back a little.

“I missed you! No contact the entire day, P’Dean mean!” Pharm burrowed his head into the familiar chest, biting the other’s shirt briefly in anger.

“I missed you too little one, I’m sorry P' is late my good boy,” he pecked the small forehead affectionately, squeezing the other’s cheeks and making the pout go away. Holding Pharm at arms length, his eyes ran over how adorable the other looked, “All dressed up for our date?”

Pharm squinted at the third year, “Yes...but looking at your attire, I think I’m a little overdressed P’....” he realized.

“Ahhh, maybe just a little bit since we are going to stay in your condo,” Dean grinned at Pharm’s surprised, then indignant look.

“P’Dean! You could’ve told me!” he pouted again, figuring he must look like a clown, all dressed up inside his own home for hours on end, and Dean laughed at the angry kitten’s cuteness.

“Now now, sweetheart, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I did. Come here,” he swept the boy up into his arms, Pharm clinging onto his neck with a squeak, “We can just make up for lost time now right?”

“What?! P’Dean, no no no!” Pharm shrieked, swinging his legs as he was carried in, the door kicked close behind them. He was promptly thrown on the bed and attacked with tickles and feather like kisses, the light sensation skirting over his skin, causing the omega's laughter to fill the room and face go pink from too much giggling.

Dean loved tickling the other, his sounds musical and his eyes twinkling with happiness. He plopped down on the boy, laying his head over Pharm’s heart and listening to the rapid beat. Pharm poked his side, “What are you doing P’Dean?”

“Listening to the sound of my life.” 

Pharm bit his lip, Dean’s words always making him shy no matter how far they had gone, how long they had dated or how comfortable they were. The alpha always made him blush. Dean got up, sitting on the bed and Pharm followed, “I have something to tell you flower, but first, would you like to change? So you’re comfortable?”

The younger almost said no, but then he paused, the nerves already firing up inside him and figured he’d at least be in comfy clothes because he was slightly worried, “Yes... okay, let me change real quick,” he swiftly pecked Dean’s lips and grabbed his homewear, rushing into the bathroom.

Dean smiled and walked over to the glass doors leading to the small patio. He pushed the curtains away and slid the doors open, the cool wind of the night caressing his face. Walking out, he leaned against the railing, staring up at the stars dotting the darkness. He heard the click of the bathroom door opening and waited. Soon enough, there was a familiar warmth sidling up to him, feet padding over softly and Pharm stood next to him, shoulders touching.

“Hi” He greeted the boy, who was now wearing his usual plain blue shirt and comfy gray shorts.

“Hi,” Pharm sighed, head resting on Dean’s shoulder, the gesture so natural that it made the older boy melt. He circled an arm around the narrow shoulders, fingers gently smoothing over the soft skin of Pharm’s arm.

“Reminds me of that day..” Pharm murmured, “The day we first said ‘I love you’ to each other…” He glanced over at Dean, finding that the alpha’s eyes were already on him. They always seemed to be on him, following him wherever he went.

“It reminds of the first time we met, in the darkness of that room, your clumsy little body tumbling into mine..” The third year recalled fondly and Pharm clicked his tongue, bumping against the larger body playfully. Dean reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet, “Let me see your hands love.”

Pharm raised his hands, palm facing up, curiosity in his eyes as he watched his mate place a wallet on them, “Your wallet..?”

“Open it for me? Please?”

A little confused, Pharm did as the other asked and immediately smiled at the note that was tucked into the clear plastic pocket of the wallet, “P’Deannn, you kept the note?” He looked up, cheeks brimming with a burst of happiness.

“Of course I did. That was your first step towards me and my first attempt at trying to find you….if you knew how Win reacted when I suddenly ordered from the campus club out of nowhere,” Dean shook his head as he remembered the day he glared at the pile of boxes. Win would never let him forget it anyways.

Pharm leaned forward, kissing Dean’s dimple, a wide smile on his face, “That’s adorable P’Dean. I knew you were on the swim team so I thought it must be you. I could only hope you were the first person to see the sweets.”

“I guess we got really lucky then,” Dean propped up an arm on the railing, turning his body slightly more to face Pharm who had his back against the railing.

Pharm took out the note, which was folded in half, planning to open it up so he could read through what he had written. Dean watched the omega carefully. When Pharm pulled out the note, he froze, breath hitching at the metal tag that was hiding behind it. He turned to Dean, who simply had a small smile on his lips, nodding his head to urge the younger on.

“You can take it out flower, it’s okay.” He moved closer to the slender frame, an arm going around Pharm’s shoulders to secure him.

Pharm did as Dean said, pulling out the tag and when he turned it around, his suspicions were confirmed. Eyes wide, a silent gasp escaping him, he looked up at the third year, “P’Dean...i-isn’t this-”

“My Gold alpha tag.” Pharm’s surprise stared straight at him.

A dog tag was handed to every person born. But a Gold alpha tag was only handed to those babies who already showed signs of their biological role at birth. It was rare, however, it was not impossible. When Dean was born and opened his eyes for the first time, they had shone golden. Of course, Dean was unaware of this. His grandma had given him the tag when he presented, only mentioning that his eyes glowed gold very briefly but Dean hadn’t thought much of it, brushing it off as a mere slip-up of words. He now knew it wasn’t. 

Until now, he thought all alpha’s had that same tag. But only given to a very rare few, owners of the Gold tag were scarce, making their significance great. The strongest members of the alpha population had it as a way to identify them if the state needed them and it also gave them power. One would only need to flash that tag and even the ocean may part to give way.

At Dean’s encouraging expression, Pharm pulled it out, looking at it with fascination. 

This was the first time he had seen one. Gold lined the edge of the silver tag on either side and Dean’s full name, date of birth and status as a Gold Alpha was engraved, fittingly in the color at the very center of the tag. It was simple but the colors set it apart from the normal dog tag given to all the others. He brushed his fingers over the letters that shined when it caught the flickering light coming from the condo.

“It’s beautiful P’Dean,” he murmured in wonder.

“Not more than you flower,” he chuckled, looking at Pharm, utterly endeared, “I want you to keep it safe.”

At that Pharm’s gaze whipped up at him incredulously, “P’Dean! You can’t just give this away!” Pharm was shocked, that tag was so rare and well-protected that one couldn’t even find it on the black market itself.

“To you. Yes I can.”

Pharm didn’t know what to say because Dean’s voice was firm, sure, and he felt it in the bond they shared. He could only blink up at the older boy as he leaned down, kissing him, feeling the light nibble on his lower lip before the alpha pulled away.

“Will you take care of it for me?” Dean asked again, a hand cradling Pharm’s tiny face, other arm winding around his waist to hug him close, Pharm’s hands clutching the tag and wallet tight.

“I- P’Dean..” there was a slight sting in his eyes and the omega tried very hard not to let them turn into tears.

“Why are you crying sweetheart? Please don’t cry,” Dean whispered, leaning close and pressing his forehead to the others.

“P’Dean…” Pharm mumbled, a tear escaping his eye, “This is almost like you are asking me to marry you….No one- no one would entrust this to any other, especially not to an omega.”

“You’re not just an omega. You’re Pharm Trivinij, my wonderful boyfriend, my mate,” he tilted the boy’s chin up, “You have brought so much color into my life flower. I am honored, _honored_ , to be your mate. I am honored that I got the chance to get to know you, to find you, to make you mine in a way no one else can. And more than anything, I am honored that you chose me Pharm.” 

He bent his head towards Pharm, a slight but obvious bow to the omega, and Pharm blinked rapidly, feeling such strong emotions that he didn’t know what to do with himself, eyes fixated on the alpha that amazed him more and more with every passing day.

Dean pressed his forehead against the first years, a smile at the corner of his lips, “Being fated mates? That’s a miracle but to me, being _your_ mate, _your_ better half is so much more significant. It is the greatest gift in the world that I could ever, _ever_ receive. You turn ordinary, everyday things into something so beautiful, that I am happy by simply looking at you. Just looking at you, so alive with life, so beautiful.”

The third year was nothing short of amazed, pure wonder in his eyes as he stroked those fluffy cheeks, Pharm’s very existence a miracle to him, “I love you Pharm Trivinij, not just because you are my fated mate, but because you are my flower, because you are _you_.”

Pharm cried openly, tears dripping down his cheeks, wetting Dean’s hands because the omega was simply overwhelmed. He hid his face in Dean’s palm and the third year kissed the tears away, “And Pharm?”

“Y-yes?” the first year managed, trying to swallow the lump in his throat through his choked sobs.

“I am asking you to marry me. But don’t worry love, you don’t have to say anything right now,” he pressed kisses all over the omega’s face, hands soothingly rubbing his back, Pharm’s small whimpers stumbling into the space between them, “I will ask you again later, at the right time, at the right moment, when we are both ready for it. Because it’s you Pharm. At the end of my red thread, it will always be you. In this lifetime, and each one after, my fate is you.”

Dean hugged the crying boy close, letting Pharm release it all into his shirt, hiding his face in the nook of his neck, tiny body trembling from the tidal wave of emotions crashing over him. The third year felt it all within himself, the bond between them transparent and he couldn’t help the tears in his own eyes, Pharm’s emotions so powerful, they were taking over him too.

Minutes passed as they both calmed down, grounding themselves in each other’s presence, the warmth of their bodies securing them and the gentle breeze of the night enveloping them in a welcome embrace. The sobs eventually turned into sniffles, and the sniffles quieted down into the soft sound of their breathing. Dean loosened his grip on the smaller body, stepping back slightly and taking a look at the younger one whose eyes were red with his entire face wet.

Hands cradling Pharm’s face, he kissed the red nose, “I am sorry love, I didn’t mean to make you cry so much,” he chuckled, wiping the dampness on his mate’s cheeks away.

Pharm laughed lightly, “They’re happy tears P’Dean,” he swallowed, taking a deep shaky breath, “Really happy tears.” He smiled, noticing the wetness clinging to Dean’s eyelashes, realizing the older boy had been affected by his emotions as well.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, a bit worried because the boy had cried a lot.

A soft chuckle escaped Pharm and he nodded, sniffling again and rubbing his nose, “Perfectly fine P’Dean!” he asserted, propping his chin on Dean’s chest and looking up at him adorably.

“Then…..can I continue?” The third year asked, playfully pinching the omega’s fluffy cheeks.

Pharm’s eyebrows knitted in confusion at the question, “C-Continue….?” he stuttered, heart jumping again.

Dean pulled back slightly, the younger boy staring at him, trying to figure out what’s going on. He took something out of his pocket, hidden in his fist and Pharm watched, highly alert and highly curious. Bringing up his hand in between their bodies, Dean unfurled his fingers to reveal an identical tag to the one in Pharm’s hand. 

Except….this one’s edges were lined with a lovely purple, and there, right in the center of it, was Pharm’s full name, date of birth and status engraved in the same shade.

Pharm couldn’t believe his eyes, gaze fixated on the tag.

“Y-You…..” His mouth parted in surprise, eyes moving up to meet Dean’s twinkling ones, “You made o-one for me?!” He exclaimed, the realization crashing down on him.

Dean smiled, shoulders spread proudly, “I know omega’s don’t get this sort of thing, but I’d like to treat you equally as importantly as I am treated because love, you deserve it all and so much more.”

Pharm was valiantly trying not to start bawling again at this point and P’Dean’s stupidly cute dimples were not helping. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards the doors, “W-Wait here.” he whispered before running into the condo, bee-lining straight to the nightstand next to his bed and rummaging through the drawer. He came back with something glittering in his hands from the light.

Standing in front of Dean again, he showed the alpha what he had brought, “Can we put it on these necklaces? So we’ll never lose them? I want to keep part of you with me everywhere I go,” Pharm mumbled, “Right next to my heart,” he whispered the last part ever so shyly and Dean nodded, absolutely besotted. Taking one of the necklaces along with his wallet and returning the former to his pocket, he hooked the tag on to the silver chain, Pharm doing the same.

“I...also have something else for you,” Pharm grabbed Dean’s hand and gently plopped a key into his palm, face burning.

Expression curious, he faced Pharm, “What is this Nong?”

“The spare key to my condo.”

The alpha’s eyebrows rose in surprise and Pharm smiled albeit looking like a ripe tomato as he pushed Dean’s fingers closed around it, “This way, you have a part of me with you always.” 

Pharm wasn’t as good with his words as Dean. Ironically enough, Dean was better at expressing his feelings out loud, but every small action of the omega’s spoke volumes to him and he couldn’t describe the immense joy he felt at the action of trust, smiling widely at Pharm, dimples creating those wells of joy in his cheeks over and over again. He surged forward and pressed a chaste kiss onto the omega’s lips, “I’ll keep it safe.”

“You better,” Pharm whispered against the older’s lips. He pulled back, showing Dean his necklace through which he had already hooked his initial key through. Now the key lay against the alpha’s tag and he pulled Dean’s necklace, hooking the spare key onto that chain. Done with both necklaces, he looked up at the alpha and placed his own necklace on the large palm, gaze expectant and expression telling.

Dean’s eyes twinkled in adoration as he held up the necklace from which his Gold alpha tag and Pharm’s key hung. Slowly, he moved it over Pharm’s neck, letting it settle on his collarbones, the two objects resting against the omega’s belly. Dean’s hands slid onto the curve of Pharm’s waist, holding onto the first year’s side as he admired how perfect the necklace looked on him.

“P’Dean…” Pharm’s murmur pulled Dean’s attention away from falling deeper into his thoughts of love. The omega had Dean’s necklace in his grip and was looking up at him, a small smile and a blush on his face. He got the hint, lowering his head and leaning down. Pharm tip toed slightly and got the necklace over Dean’s neck.

Once it was on, Pharm stared at it, eyes not moving away and he gently brushed his fingers over the purple tag, still in wonder that P’Dean had got it made for him. That was something he had never expected. Actually he didn’t even expect his mate to have a Gold alpha tag, although he should’ve figured it out when P’Dean’s eyes turned golden once they had met. The key to his condo lay right by the tag and he felt giddy at the thought of what he had just done, imagining P’Dean waiting for him as a surprise. It would be such a P’Dean thing for the alpha to do.

“Like how your name looks on me?” Dean drawled in his unfairly attractive low voice and Pharm nodded, the blush rising higher

“I love it,” He could barely hear Pharm’s soft voice as the boy hugged him tight and Dean chuckled when Pharm rubbed his hair against his neck playfully.

“Sweetheart….the reason why I was gone today, would you like to know?”

Dean’s sudden question had Pharm furrowing his eyebrows, unsure what surprise the older boy would spring on him next, but still, he nodded against Dean’s shoulder, where he was currently resting his head.

“My parents arrived at the airport this morning,” Pharm froze for a moment before he relaxed, mind going a bit haywire, “So I picked them up and spent the day with them…” Dean trailed off, not sure if the omega got what he was hinting at.

“I would love to meet them. I want to.” Pharm said, his voice trembling slightly but still firm at the same time.

Dean smiled, kissing the fluffy hair. Pharm simply called for kisses with every action and every word that left his lips. He lingered for a moment, nosing at the younger’s hair, the scent so sweet and enticing, “Then we’ll head there for breakfast together.” Pharm nodded, not saying anything and Dean felt his anxiety, “Are you scared love?”

Pharm shook his head, “I’m not. Just nervous,” he mumbled. He really wanted to make a good impression but he was clumsy and could literally imagine breaking Dean’s mom’s favorite vase or something like that.

“You’ll be okay flower, I’ll be by your side the whole time.” Dean tickled him lightly and Pharm squirmed, a soft giggle escaping him, anxiety relieving itself.

"Thank you," He turned his head, kissing Dean’s neck softly.

"For as long as I live Pharm, I will always be by your side. You are my entire universe rolled into one and you’ll never face anything alone," Dean murmured, leaning in and capturing the omega's lips, tasting the remnants of the flavored lip balm that his mate often wore. Pharm's cheeks colored red, his hands that lay on the third year’s shoulders tightening their grip, fingers clutching at the fabric of the shirt.

The younger closed his eyes, feeling secure with those arms tight around his waist and hips, body pressing closer as his own hands slid to cradle Dean’s jaw, the alpha kissing him slow, soft and lazy, warmth and care sending a different type of adrenaline shooting through his body, filling him up to the brim, making him feel as if he was a star shooting across the sky that hung over them.

Sighing happily, toes curling at the tingles creating hills on his skin, he opened his lips willingly, letting Dean explore his mouth over and over again. Pharm tilted his head, giving the alpha easy access, unconsciously floating on his tip toes in an attempt to get even closer. Soon enough the omega was panting against those attacking lips, hands fisting Dean’s hair and tiny whimpers leaving his own swelling lips.

With one final nibble of that plump lower lip he so loved sinking his teeth into, Dean pulled away, hands sliding against the bare skin of Pharm’s waist soothingly. He couldn’t help sneaking his hands under that shirt when the omega started gasping and moaning quietly into the kiss. Flushed, Pharm stared at Dean who was looking at him with both love and lust hiding in those sharp eyes.

"I'm never letting you go P’Dean." The omega whispered, shy but so in love with the man before him.

"Promise?" Dean murmured against his lips, bringing his pinky finger up between them, gaze playful and Pharm smiled at him, bright as the sun even though the world was shrouded in darkness, his very own ray of sunshine. 

He hooked his pinky onto Dean’s, "Promise!" he declared before pecking the alpha’s cheek and swiveling around in his arms, back leaning against Dean's chest. The older boy bent down, resting his chin on the narrow shoulder as they both looked up at the darkness blanketing their city.

Someday, Dean would make that same promise and seal it with a ring that would adorn Pharm’s finger. But for now, he was happy to tuck it away as a pinky promise using his flower’s method.

Pharm let his eyes wander over the sparkling stars in the night sky, emotions rising up up up in him again the more he thought of the older boy. He still hadn’t recovered from the older’s loving words earlier, the entire moment replaying in his head over and over again. Dean leaned his chin against the fluffy hair and Pharm sighed, more content than he'd ever been before, the tranquility and peacefulness of their moment speaking volumes to his heart as he felt the bond between them strengthen with every breath they took together.

“I love you P’Dean.”

“I love you too Pharm.”

Trust. Communication. Love.

Pharm was glad they had it all.

Held in P'Dean's embrace, those strong arms wrapped around his waist, the soft breath brushing across his shoulder and the steady heartbeat he felt against his back, Pharm knew that life would be all right because they would be each other’s home. 

The love they had was something Pharm couldn’t touch. He couldn’t physically see it and no one could take it or even steal it. But it was something he could always feel with every fiber of his being. As invisible as love might be, it was the greatest thing in his life and now that he had someone to share it with, he would cherish this bond with everything he had for many lifetimes to come.

P’Dean would forever be his starlight.

And in turn, Pharm would be his neverending sunshine.

_"Thank you Blind Buddies Program. For bringing my forever to me."_ Pharm quietly sent out his gratitude.

Their love shining brighter than any star, there they stayed, reveling in each other's warmth, the promise of a future together tucked away safely in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we have reached the end of our lovely couple's story🥰
> 
> I hope that was an enjoyable read for you. The ending was quite hard to write and took me a long time to come up with T^T
> 
> I haven't marked this as complete just yet because I have a couple epilogue chapters that I will share hehe. I will say my final goodbye once the epilogues are all uploaded T^T
> 
> I will stop here for now because I think I'll start crying if I keep going😭 As always, comments, feedback, kind criticism etc... are more than welcome, feel free to share your thoughts! See you soon💙
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


	13. Epilogue - You're My Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hirooo :)
> 
> Here's a short lil epilogue backstory for our Broccoli side couple hehe🥦
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!🥰
> 
> P.S. this is kinda how the rest of the epilogues will go too👀

Win wasn’t your typical beta and he liked that about himself.

He was a beta that seemed like an alpha. 

What did that mean? It meant that people would approach him only to realize his true biological role and start stepping away, awkward expressions all around. Win would merely roll his eyes, scoffing before striding off elsewhere. 

As a beta, he didn't have that scent that set alpha's and omega's apart and attracted others. He did have a scent. But it was so gentle it might as well not be there. 

However, Win never really cared for that biological role shit. He would be who he wanted to be whenever wherever. He was never intimidated by over entitled alpha's, nor was he offended when little omega's would flit to him and then run away because they didn't want a Beta as a partner.

It was their loss.

He supposed that was the reason why Dean and him got along so well and became best friends. Dean wasn't exactly a stereotypical alpha and Win wasn't a stereotypical beta.

When he first met Dean, he almost thought the other boy was the beta, not him, by how quiet and shy he was. He had to crack a lot of jokes, tease him incessantly and drag him all over the place for Dean to finally break out of his shell and be comfortable with him.

Still. He couldn't help but feel slightly sad about how people were more prone to instantly deem him useless when compared to other alpha's just because he was a beta. He swam better than most of the alpha's on the team and he had more of that so called "dominance" in his character than some alpha's ever would. This university was a blessing in that sense, however, such prejudice still pervaded the social circles in some way, shape or form.

That's why Team was refreshing. He was something of a forbidden fruit. A challenge. But also so much more than that. 

He made his heart beat.

For the first time, an omega had almost punched him across the face. That same omega had also said, "I don't care if you're an omega or an alpha or a beta, all I know is that your disgusting scent smells nice," before stalking away, a frown marring his features.

He piqued his interest and Win stopped playing around, falling heavily for the omega. With every insult thrown at him, every push that shoved him away, every scowl aimed at him, Win felt his heart beat faster.

At first he mistook it for curiosity. He thought maybe he was bored with all his playing around but...but that wasn’t it. Curiosity never lasted this long. Curiosity wouldn’t make his eyes linger on the boy wherever he went. It wouldn’t make him worry when he saw the dark circles on the fair skin, nor would it send an overwhelming urge to watch those cheeks munch on food.

He only wished the omega would give him a chance. To show him how much Win was affected by him. To show him how much Win loved his larger build compared to an omega's typically smaller frame. To show him how much he loved his foul mouth, his protests, his annoyed growls, his aggression, the softness he hid beneath.

But it seemed the omega was set on staying far away from him. So when Team showed up at his door, asking if he could sleep with him, Win was pretty surprised.

For Team, it was a rather embarrassing moment. He was an omega who did his best not to be an omega, often slipping through as a beta and throwing people off when they caught a whiff of his scent. 

He cared more than he'd like to admit about what people thought of him and he hated appearing weak. So many people automatically assume that omega's are powerless and he was sick of all that crap. It was one of the reasons why he chose this university, knowing that they required everyone to hide their roles.

He pushed his role away from him, just like he refused to trust others, an unsettling feeling constantly swimming in his belly no matter what. Too many had approached him with ill intentions that he no longer trusted easily.

But when Win had swung an arm around his shoulder, playfully putting him in a headlock and ruffling his hair, Team had lost his words. Because that unsettling feeling had disappeared.

Team, of course, didn't make it obvious how affected he was, but everytime Win was close during their late night swim practices, when Win didn't care about his worn off scent blockers, Team would catch his lavender scent, so slight to others but to him, it was loud and in his face and so annoyingly enticing.

And he was finally able to breathe, hiding away in Win’s shade, so the older would not know.

When the beta had shown interest in him, the usual teasing turning more suggestive, more sincere, Team genuinely didn’t know how to handle it. But all he knew was, the beta already had his heart and that scared him even more.

Win was like a drug to Team. The more he lingered around him, the more the omega wanted more. Combined with his anxiety and his unwillingness to trust, it gave him even worse sleeping problems.

He hated how the beta was the only thing that would come to mind even in those moments. With no choice, he had appeared in front of Win's door, grateful that the older hadn't asked any questions, letting him settle on the bed.

After three or four times of this, Win slowly began to throw a careful arm around Team, nervously waiting to see if he would get kicked but it never came and eventually, they would end up cuddling.

Neither said anything about it but Team had heard Win's silent confession of love, whispered into the darkness of the room, the beta believing the younger asleep.

And once again, hidden in Win’s shade, Team breathed, a sigh of longing leaving him as he succumbed to the gentle embrace of that subtle scent.

Chaos. That's what Team's heart felt, fluttering faster than a butterfly’s wings.

On the other hand, Win began paying more attention to his scent. Ever since Team had snuggled closer while he held him, burying his face in Win's neck and sniffing, quietly murmuring that he loved his scent, Win had tried to find ways to amplify it, realizing that it helped the omega sleep.

Suddenly, there was a shit ton of lavender scented candles decorating his room and everyday he would light each one, eyes trained on the door, waiting for a knock that sometimes never came, missing the omega with every sunset that passed, the times he held the younger boy flashing in his mind.

When Team finally stepped into the room again after weeks, his jaw dropped, eyes moving over the many candles adorning the room in a soft yellowish glow. The smell of lavender was quite strong, but there were two scents, two types of lavender. And one of them he did not like at all.

He turned to Win, who refused to meet his eyes, moving to the bed and lying down, "Let's sleep," he said, patting the space next to him.

Team complied, choosing not to say anything and settling into the now familiar hold. He had missed that warmth. Both murmured a quiet good night before they closed their eyes.

Win thought Team had fallen asleep but the younger suddenly spoke, "Hia?"

"Mhm?" He hummed in response.

"You don't need these candles. All I need is you. They don't smell the same anyway. Even if they did, I'd still just prefer to be close to you instead. Your scent helps me breathe, and the only reason it does….is because it’s _your_ scent..and it is perfect the way it naturally is." 

Team kissed Win's scent gland, burying his nose in the unique lavender scent that only Win had, stupid candles disoirienting the beauty of the beta’s inherent smell.

Win squeezed the younger tight. This omega could so easily fluster him, so easily render him speechless, so easily make him lose control and he had no idea how contain himself.

"I love you." He confessed, unable to hold back.

There was silence for a moment as the entire room froze in suspense. Anticipation. Fear. But then Team smiled against Win's neck, the brush of his lips heightening Win’s senses.

"I know Hia. Wait for me a bit longer. Please."

That was shocking enough for Win, all sleep leaving him. Eyes wide, he pulled back, staring straight into Team's eyes, "What did you just say?!"

Team blushed, glaring at him, "You heard it. I'm not repeating anything!" He snarked before pressing his face back into Win's neck, "Now shut up and go to sleep." He ordered, the blush darkening on his cheeks.

Win smiled wide, wanting to scream, to yell out to the world that he would finally be given the chance he so desired. Instead, he only squeezed Team tight, cuddles intensifying and he heard Team’s soft chuckle.

"I'll wait Team. For as long as you need, I'll wait. If at the end of it all, you choose me, I can wait for forever and more."

He heard Team's quiet whisper thanking him, and Win pressed a kiss onto the omega's forehead, drifting asleep with the biggest smile on his face, mirroring the hidden smile on Team’s.

Perhaps they weren’t so hopeless after all.

A week of shy and awkward glances passed by before Team finally mustered up the courage to ask Win out, under the imminent threat of Pharm and Manaow asking the beta out for him.

Now at the beach, Team sat on the sand, troubled gaze staring out into the ocean as if it held all the answers.

They had spent the day exploring the little town near the shore, drinking fresh coconuts, eating lunch, playing games, and even talking to the locals because Win had an unbelievably big arsenal of conversation topics. It was fun. More fun that he had ever thought it could be. The older boy hadn’t tried anything at all, not even one attempt to hold his hand. He simply walked by Team, side by side with him, always that stupidly handsome and understanding smile on his face.

The omega kicked at the sand, wishing he was good with words, but he wasn’t. His hand tightened around the string in his palm.

“Oi! Teammm!” Win called out, walking over to the younger boy with Lays in his hands. Team couldn’t help but smile at the sight. The beta sat next to the omega, putting the chip packets down and turning to him.

But Team’s eyes were already on him. And the boy didn’t look away like he had the other times Win had happened to look his way, only to catch Team’s furtive glances. He merely stared straight into Win’s eyes, his gaze soft, something unreadable hiding in those orbs.

Team stared. He stared and stared to make up for all the times he hadn’t been able to. His gaze traced Win’s frame, starting from that bright blonde hair, following the charming features of his face down to his lean build and long fingers. When he looked back up, Win looked back at him, a small smile on his face.

It almost felt like he was saying, _“It’s okay,”_ and that is what Win meant to say. He was happy to sit there as long as Team wanted him to and just let the other boy look at him.

Peace. Resounding peace. That's what Team's heart felt and he had his answer.

The first year raised a cautious hand, reaching out towards the older. He tugged on Win’s hand, unfurling his own palm to reveal the string bracelet he had made. Win watched quietly as Team tied the bracelet around his wrist, his heart speeding up exponentially again. The omega always did that to him.

“Hia….I’m not good with words but..,” Team didn't look up, eyes hiding behind his black bangs as he brushed his fingers over the bracelet now tied on the beta’s wrist, “you’ve always somehow understood…”

Win looked at the bracelet closely, noticing the charms that were hooked onto the green string, a ‘W’ a '♡' and a ‘T.’ The corners of his lips curled up and his gaze flickered back to the omega, trying to meet the eyes that shied away.

“I’m sorry I made you w-wait…” Team’s voice was small, fading away the edge of his sentences, as if the words being uttered themselves were shy and Win found it adorable. He ran his knuckles gently over the other’s fluffy cheek and Team sighed, leaning into the touch.

The other boy looked up, eyes closed, fingers curled around Win’s wrist, covering the bracelet. He took a deep breath and those eyes finally met the beta’s, “I think- no..I _am_ ready now Hia..,” a small smile tugged at his lips, “If you would still have me that is…” he whispered before letting go of Win’s hand and pulling his long sleeve up to reveal the matching bracelet adorning his own wrist.

Win felt elation stream through his very veins, the last rays of the setting sun making the charms that hung on the thread shine and glimmer like the waves of the ocean. And to him, at that moment, Team was the most beautiful existence on the planet. More than the sunset, more than the vast expanse of the ocean, more than the glittering sand, it was Team.

Team with his shy but confident gaze, vulnerability written on his face, his Team who made them matching bracelets, something he had never expected from the other boy even in his wildest dreams. It was something so simple, but so telling. It wasn’t grand but it never needed to be grand for Win. He was happy to take whatever Team was willing to give and in turn, he would give as much love as the omega was comfortable with.

The hand that lay on Team’s neck moved up to caress his cheek and Win smiled wide, “You’re adorable you know that?”

  
The younger boy blushed, matching the splashes of pink across the sky, but he didn’t say anything, merely staring into Win’s eyes, the teeth gnawing at his lips giving away his nervousness.

“If I would have you? I would _love_ to have you,” he smirked, drawing closer, “Does this mean you will be mine?” he whispered against the plump lips and felt the shaky breath the omega took on his own lips.

“Yes.” came the answer and Win crashed his lips into the others, trying to hold himself back but the raw passion burning through his body caused him to press his lips into that pillowy softness with a lustful insistence and Team gave in, one hand at the base of Win’s torso, while the other hand clung onto the older boy’s shirt.

As Win continued to nibble on his lips and lick over them, Team whimpered quietly, the hand on Win’s shirt moving up to wrap around the back of the beta’s neck, a harsh tug pulling him close and down his body went, back resting against the warm sand as Win lifted himself, complying with the omega’s tug and hovering over the boy as he swallowed the bitten lips, the silent moans and heady keens.

The last remnants of the sunset basked the two bodies in a soft glow, the peaceful sound of the waves lulling against the beach surrounding them as their breaths mingled.

Finally pulling away, Win buried his face into the crook of the omega’s neck, taking a deep sniff of his omega’s scent and Team did the same, pressing his nose as close as he could to catch that lavender he loved so much.

“I promise you Team, for as long as you would accept me, I will only, _only,_ be yours.” He whispered, ghosting over the fair skin, little kisses landing on Team’s face.

The omega shut his eyes, hugging the older close, "Thank you Hia,” the weight of the beta on him felt right in every way, "I'm all yours."

The time spent on their small steps was worth every second, for now at last, they had the comfort of someone who loved them in a way no one else could. 

And there in the shade of the darkening sky, Win and Team found their everlasting breath in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that👉👈 WinTeam is honestly the hardest couple for me to write😅 
> 
> Although I had written the majority of this before ch 11 and was planning to upload last week, something felt off so I took an extra week to check again and add some things in🙈
> 
> Sowwi for the wait! T^T
> 
> Thank you for still being here and reading the last bits of this story!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


	14. Epilogue - My Perfect Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hirooo again :)
> 
> Here's another lil backstory for our other lovely side couple💛
> 
> Hope you enjoy!🥰

Manaow sat at their usual table at the university. Yes school was over but there she was because all her friends were preoccupied with their lovers. She pouted at her phone, scrolling through social media aimlessly.

She giggled at the thought of Pharm spending his heat with Dean and silently squealed for a minute. When she had gotten P’Dean’s text from Pharm’s phone informing her that her friend was safe, well and would be unavailable for the next couple days, she’d almost fainted. But at the same time, Manaow was more than happy for Pharm. Suppressed heats were not joyous so having P’Dean to spend it with must be heaven.

She couldn’t wait to see the mating mark that would surely be there on both the alpha and omega once they came out of their love cave.

Even Team was making progress after having a late night conversation with her about P’Win. His last text was that he’d give the honey skinned beta a chance and Manaow had been ready to explode fireworks. Good lord, the amount of complaining she’d had to endure.

Now. If only she could catch her man. Her confusing man.

The wind blew her hair lightly as she sat there, trying to figure out if the older boy liked her in a romantic way or not. It felt like he had flirted with her that one time in the cafeteria but Manaow wasn’t sure. Why would he like her? There are so many more girls and boys out there that were surely much better than her.

She was loud and chaotic. Not to mention, she didn’t exactly have an hourglass figure either. Nor did she have a particularly strong attractive scent like Pharm’s. She was out of luck and out of charms.

Groaning, she rested her head against the table, figuring she would just go home and binge watch another drama to live vicariously.

But then, a presence settled next to her. The smell of fresh mint mixing wonderfully with the light scent of orange blossoms, spicy undertones of cinnamon causing Manaow to lift up her head, eyes curiously looking for the owner.

When they landed on P’Pruk, she blinked, unsure if she was hallucinating.

“Hi” he greeted gently because the girl looked so startled she seemed to have lost focus.

“Uhmm, Manaow…?” He waved his hand in front of her face, nudging her slightly with his shoulder and Manaow’s mouth opened in a silent gasp.

Immediately she looked away, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut to force the scream that threatened to break out of her throat back inside. Pruk waited patiently, already somewhat used to this random side of Manaow.

While she calmed down, he took a deep whiff of her scent, finally fully out in the open since she wasn’t using any scent blockers. The lively scent of lemons, combined with the sweet smell of frosting and summer dew was perfect for the delightful omega next to him.

Manaow turned back to Pruk, a slight blush rising on her cheeks because of how attractive his scent was and she'd just realized that he could smell her too. The other had his eyes closed and Manaow finally found her voice.

"P'Pruk? What are you doing here?" She really needed to know so she wouldn't delude herself into thinking it was because of her.

Pruk opened his eyes, staring directly into hers, "You're here."

Manaow felt her heart stop for a moment, "W-What?"

Pruk chucked, smiling gently at her, "Win told me you were here alone because Team was with him and Pharm is with Dean."

Manaow blinked, slowly realizing that Team must've set this up, curse him! He could've given her a warning, she didn't even have proper make up on!!

"So are you here to comfort lonely old me since I have no boyfriend?" She asked jokingly.

"We can fix that right now." Pruk said, swinging his body to face Manaow who, although startled, shifted slightly towards him in response.

"How?"

Pruk revealed the hand he was hiding behind his back, a bouquet of flowers appearing before Manaow.

"Oh. Who is this for?" Manaow was a bit sad, Pruk seems to already have someone if he was carrying flower bouquets around.

“You.” 

Manaow glanced at him in surprise, “M-Me? What? Why are you giving me flowers P’Pruk?” she tried to laugh it off, “You want me to give them to someone right? Who is it?” She faked interest, trying her best to be her normal self even though her heart stung a bit.

“Why won’t you trust that it’s for you?” Pruk was curious. This girl was everything and more to him, but it seemed she didn’t hold herself in the same regard.

“W-What?” Manaow’s heart started beating faster.

“Here,” He shoved the flowers into her arms, leaning closer with a gentle smile on his features, “They’re for you Manaow. They’ve always been for you.”

Manaow could feel the blush rising in her cheeks as her fingers curled into the base of bouquet, the rustling sound of the paper completely ignored as her widening eyes stared in a trance at Pruk’s sincere ones.

There was no way this could be happening.

Pruk smiled, a hand tugging one of Manaow’s hands from the tight grip on the flowers to his own palm, thumb brushing comfortingly over her soft skin.

“I caught you on that first day. And I lost my heart to you at the same time.”

Okay, Manaow was ready to stop breathing, her heart going pitter-patter, mind freezing up at the words she had so wanted to hear but thought she would never have the chance to hear.’

“I can’t even give you a reason Manaow. You smiled….and I fell for you. Just like that. Every time I saw you after that, you took a little bit of me with you as you left. When you came to watch Team with your friend at the pool, my eyes only lingered on you. I wanted to have you in my arms again, like that first time I caught you. I wanted your eyes to only be on me just like that day when you looked up at me.”

“P’Pruk, w-what are you saying? I think you got the wrong p-person,” Manaow was flustered beyond belief and she was sure all the stems of the pretty flowers were being crushed in her grip. She could barely breathe let alone register what was happening, her other hand enveloped in Pruk’s as he held onto it tightly.

“No. I’m sure I have the right person. You’re my person Nong Manaow. I want you to be my person. And I know you want to as well. I waited this long in hopes that we might be able to have more chance encounters, but I can’t wait anymore. When you looked at me so shyly the day we ate lunch together, I wanted to see you every single day.”

Manaow felt faint, mind blank as all her thoughts stopped. 

“I don’t want to rely on chance anymore. Instead of catching you when you fall, I want to walk alongside you with my arms around you so you would never slip. I want to pull you into my arms on purpose, for the sake of holding you in my arms. I want to swing you around and make you smile and giggle and laugh that beautiful laugh of yours. I want to-”

“P’Pruk!” Manaow interrupted with an embarrassed exclamation, overwhelmed by the confession and hid her face behind the flower bouquet, unable to endure the older boy’s genuine gaze.

“I could go on and on Manaow. For as long as it takes for you to believe that I...like you. As a woman and as an omega.”

Manaow gasped behind the flower bouquet, shock paralyzing her entire body save for the way she gripped onto Pruk’s hand, wanting to believe his words.

“I’ve seen the way you care for the people around you. I’ve seen how affectionate you are, how kind, how attentive, supportive, protective. You’re amazing Manaow and perfect just the way you are, down to your beautiful scent.”

The girl glanced at him, eyes peeking over the flowers and Pruk smiled wider, tugging the bouquet down to reveal her red face.

“For someone who is so outgoing and colorful, you are quite prone to blushing.”

“P’Pruk!” Manaow squealed, unable to contain herself anymore as she threw her arms around those broad shoulders, finally doing what she wanted to do since the first time she saw the male. Pruk caught her safely, tugging her body close to his as Manaow hid her face against the crook of his neck.

“Are you serious?” She whispered, insecurities rearing up again. Normally, Manaow was a confident girl but in front of this alpha, she couldn’t help but question herself.

“Yes. I’ve never been more serious Manoaw,” Pruk ran a hand through her hair soothingly, “I like you so much. And now you know, so tell me. Will you be my girlfriend?”

Manaow pulled back, a smile twitching at her lips and eyes sparkling with joy. She gave in, her face lighting up, the girl practically glowing with happiness. Her fingers fisted Pruk’s shirt tightly, body trembling with excitement before she finally burst.

“YES OH MY GOD _YES_!!!” She shrieked before launching herself at the alpha, the two of them almost falling off the bench they were sitting on at how enthusiastically she hugged him, giggling and laughing over his shoulder and Pruk smiled so hard his cheeks hurt as he hugged her tight, at last able to hold her as he liked instead of watching her from afar.

This time, he was the cause of her smile and Pruk’s heart swelled up with pride.

“Oh my gosh, we’re crushing the flowers!!” Manaow abruptly pulled away, scrambling back and hastily checking the rumpled flower bouquet.

“Oh nooooo, no no no no,” she mumbled, trying to fix it up again and Pruk chuckled at her cuteness.

“It’s okay, I’ll buy you a new one~”

“You better! But I need to keep this forever, it’s the first one you gave to me!!” She wailed, trying to get the drooping flowers to stand up properly again.

Pruk felt his heart skip a beat, “You’re going to keep that forever?”

“Yes, of course P’! I’ll put these flower petals inside a book and let them dry out and later on, I can remember this day when I look at them again.” She spoke those words with such sincerity and love that Pruk felt like stopping time so he could stare at her beauty for a bit longer.

“Would you go on a date with me? Right now?” Manaow looked at him in surprise, ready to faint at how the day was going for her, “We can go buy each other a book, and I’ll choose the flowers that go in yours and you can choose the flowers that go in mine. That way, we both have a part of this day forever.” 

A small smile graced his features as he suggested his idea and Manaow could feel tears pricking her eyes, the overwhelming amount of emotions at having her longtime crush confess his feelings to her, get her flowers, hug her and now say all these sweet words getting to her as she sniffled, trying to keep the tears in.

“Manaow~” Pruk immediately caught on to the tears and got up, coming to her side and bringing her head to rest against his abdomen, gently stroking her head.

Sniffling and snorting the tears away, Manaow pulled back, “I would love that,” she laughed at herself and Pruk smiled back at her.

“Alright then, let’s go go go!” He urged and Manaow giggled, standing up and stepping over the bench, flower bouquet safely in her grasp.

Pruk held out a hand, looking at her expectantly and Manaow took a moment to squeal silently, excitedly bouncing on her toes before she plonked her hand into Pruk’s, the two lacing their fingers together and smiling silly at each other.

Leaning down, Pruk kissed Manaow’s cheek lightly, “Thank you for accepting me.”

Manaow’s breath hitched and she went up on her tippy toes, a hand clutching the other’s shoulder for support, as she smooched Pruk’s cheek, “Thank _you_. For everything.” She replied, suddenly finding the floor very interesting because as outgoing as she was, this guy made her so shy she felt like she was Pharm.

Suddenly she was swept up, Pruk’s strong arms lifting her and she literally squealed out loud, laughing midway as Pruk twirled her around, her hair landing on his face when he stopped and looked up at her. She tucked it behind her ear, meeting his eyes, a little bit out of breath from surprise.

Slowly, he set her down, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

“P’Pruk! You scared me,” she teasingly remarked, hands still around his neck, “I must’ve been heavy too….”

“No. You weren’t. You were just right in my arms, never let anyone say otherwise. I can lift you up whenever I want to now,” he leaned closer, “Expect that I will do this a lot, to make up for all the times I watched from afar,” Pruk was completely satisfied with the red on Manaow’s cheeks, “You are worthy of all that I will do for you from now on, my perfect perfect Manaow,” he raised a hand from her waist to stroke her warm cheek.

Pruk had waited so long to take this first step and now, he would take every chance he got to remind Manaow that she was perfect the way she was, regardless of height, weight, looks, any of such useless standards. To him, she was the highest standard and he would convince her so.

For she was his girl now.

And that was all that mattered. 

“Ahhhh!!” Manaow harmlessly punched the older boy, “You're making me shy! Let’s just go!!” She exclaimed, turning around and scuttling away because wow, her heart was hammering in her chest.

Pruk jogged over lightly and caught her hand, weaving their fingers together again and both of them smiled, quietly sidling closer to each other and walking off to have their first date.

The happiness radiating off the two was enough evidence of their newfound status as a couple and they would have it no other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PrukManaow came to me easier than WinTeam for some reason🤔 
> 
> Anyways, I really wanted to give these two couples something for themselves because I did mention them in the main story, so I do apologize if you were expecting DeanPharm and got hit with this suprise :D 
> 
> I didn't have a lot to go off of so I just imagined random scenarios😂 But they truly are a sweet couple so I hope you liked it all the same👉👈
> 
> Thank you again for coming back and spending your time here!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


	15. Epilogue - The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Welcome back🐰😺
> 
> We can't exclude this couple from UWMA...and I refuse to exclude them from BBP :3
> 
> I truly hope you like this chapter! It's a little different from the previous ones hehe🙈

A golden alpha.

Rare and envied.

A golden alpha with a fated mate.

Extremely rare, extremely envied…..and _extremely_ vulnerable.

In the past, when society was rampant with injustice and ruled by the alpha’s who were supreme, competition was fierce and flowed unleashed as wars of nerves, strength, and status were fought to become the ultimate winner.

Fated mates were scarce considering very few alpha’s were of the golden status. For every 100,000 babies born, perhaps 10 would have the flash of gold their parents so earnestly searched for in their child’s eyes. 

Of those 10, only 1 would have the chance of being part of a fated pair.

It would be a wonder to even meet one in a person’s lifetime.

Precisely because of their rarity, fated mates drew the attention and envy of society itself, especially from those golden alpha’s who were not fated. A fated pair was looked upon with regality, as they were said to be descended from the royals of the past. As such, they held the power that all alpha’s vied for simply by existing. 

Golden alphas who were part of a fated pair, were at the top of the food chain. After mating, their strength and energy would double, the beat of a second heart flowing through their bodies.

So if they had such power, why were they so vulnerable?

Simple. 

The best way to cripple such an alpha, was to eliminate his mate.

For it would be as if the alpha lost a lung, weakening his being from the very core of his strength itself. 

The power that flowed through their bodies would drastically fall, not to mention the emotional tortue the alpha would go through at the pain of losing the second heart beating in his body. 

Fated mates felt every emotion with increased intensity. Any time their mate was hurt, they would feel it too, excruciatingly so. The link between such mates ran deeper and formed a connection to the very essence of their being, their soul itself.

A mate’s death would be pure incomparable **devastation** and would lead that alpha to his own tortured death.

It was a dangerous time for even a normal omega let alone a fated one, as no scent blockers or suppressants existed. They had no way to hide what their biological role was and the universities that existed for education, were basically treated as a hunting ground. Equality, justice, honor, these values were laughable ideas kept only for show. 

One would see very few omega’s in such educational institutions and it was very easy to pick them out amongst the overwhelming population of alpha’s and beta’s.

If a fated pair’s omega was attending university, they were but a helpless target of prey to other alpha’s vying for the position of the strongest.

To set a golden alpha on the path of destruction, all one had to do….was attack his pretty purple eyed omega.

* * *

**~40 years ago~**

_“NO!!!”_

_A roar of desperation exploded from his throat._

_“LET HIM GO!!”_

_Anger filled his core and eyes blazing golden, he used his weight to pull one alpha holding his side towards him before nimbly escaping his hold so that the attacker slammed right into the other alpha holding his other side._

_The two went down in a flash and Korn snarled, baring his teeth and heading straight to the screaming omega being pulled away._

_“Let me GO!! YOU FILTH- STOP IT!” In screeched, voice hoarse, body twisting and turning, kicking and clawing, doing anything and everything to get away from the hands that dragged him back, that yanked his clothes open, that wrenched his head back, and forcefully tried to steal him away._

_Scalp stinging from the pain and exhaustion creeping into his shaking body, he was on the verge of giving up._

_But even as he trembled, the omega refused to give in because he could hear and feel his alpha even if his eyes were squeezed shut in terror._

_“Now now omega, shut the fuck up and submit! Stop trying to escape you little bitch!" An alpha growled next to his ear, voice gnarly and In instinctively tried to flinch away, "I'll shred your pathetic pride before I wreck your body and watch your big bad alpha walk to his very own death. Don't worry sugar plum, I'll make sure it'll be painful for both you fucking fated ones-!”_

_In had enough. Going quiet and still, he listened carefully and slammed his head into where he estimated the alpha should be, hovering somewhere very close to his shoulder. At the howl of pain, he guessed he hit his target and it was confirmed when he got a slap across the face, his entire body falling to the floor at the force and his purple eyes opening in shock._

_“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE-!” Korn roared as he hurled the alpha fighting him against the wall of the alleyway._

_The sound of bones cracking didn’t stop him as he advanced towards In, eyes full of rage, fury, adrenaline and the defiance he could feel flowing through his omega, giving him new power as he grabbed the next alpha by the hair, flinging him away and kicking the last alpha holding onto In right in the neck. Leaving that alpha groaning on the floor, he twisted the body of the one he was holding by the hair and slammed his face against the hard ground._

_Meanwhile, In scrambled to button his shirt up and dragged himself away from the alpha who was clutching onto his neck. But that alpha caught onto his ankle and In yelped, having so little energy left that he couldn’t pull his leg away._

_But he need not worry for Korn’s foot landed on the invasive hand, the harsh step making the alpha scream in extremely high pitches, very unlike the angry voice that had whispered threats in his ear._

_Korn bent down, foot still on the hand and his own hand curling around the other’s neck, fingers closing in tight so the alpha struggled to breath, clawing at the ground helplessly with his remaining hand._

_“Don't you_ **_dare_ ** _touch my omega again. Don’t come within a fucking inch of him. Don't even breathe his way. Do you hear me, you fucking piece of shit?!” He snarled and the alpha whimpered pitifully, agreeing as fast as he could._

_“I’m reporting each and every one of you to the damn good for nothing police. You fuckers won’t go to jail because this shitty world puts you fucking worthless alpha's on a pedestal!" He spat every word with disgust streaming through his body, the overwhelming urge to hurt, to_ **_kill_ ** _flooding him so much that Korn shook with the effort of holding back because In. In was inside him, soothing him, calming him even when the omega was terrified and curled up against a wall, looking like he was ready to break down at any moment._

_Korn took a steadying breath, shuddering with pure fury. He lowered his voice, "Mark my words, I will make sure that this will be in your records. You want to fight a golden alpha? Okay I'll fight you. I'll make it so that the entire world turns against you. And every time you appear before my eyes thinking you can beg your way out of this, I will hurt you so_ **_bad_ ** _you will wish you were never. ever. born.”_

_With that last threat, he shoved the alpha down, making sure that the vile creature’s nose broke by the force of the impact, the howl of pain ringing in the dark alleyway. Korn’s gold eyes shone brilliantly as he watched him writhe on the floor for a moment, blood lust obvious in his gaze._

_“P-Phi...” In whimpered and Korn immediately moved, eyes softening as he swooped down and gathered the boy in his arms, the cuts and bruises on his body of no importance to him compared to his omega._

_They left the alleway, leaving behind alpha’s that had a truckload of injuries and Korn’s pregnant threat burned into their minds. In hid his face in Korn’s chest, fingers clinging tightly to the dirty shirt, trying to anchor himself._

_Reaching their apartment, Korn gently settled on the couch, squeezing In tight, refusing to let the boy go and In wound his arms around Korn’s neck, pressing closer, the feelings mutual._

_“Phi..”_

_In's voice sounded the most desolate it had ever been._

_“I’m sorry. Phi is so sorry.” Korn’s voice was tight with anger and sorrow, the edges cracking as he tried to contain his emotions._

_The omega pulled away slightly, his hand sliding down to settle right over where Korn’s heart would be. A tear slipped down his cheeks and he sniffled._

_“Don't blame yourself. It's this world that’s at fault.” He looked up at his fated mate, “Not you.”_

_Korn seldom cried. But now, with In's gentle touch cradling his cheek and warming his heart despite the pain that ran through the small body, Kao broke down, the tears that were swimming in his eyes finally rolling down his cheeks._

_“I couldn’t protect you.”_

_“You did. You got to me before anything happened.”_

_“What if I hadn’t?”_

_“Shhh. You did. That’s what matters.”_

_“....”_

_In sighed, “And it was my fault too Phi. I wandered out of class alone, with my scent screaming omega. It was only a matter of time before something happened.”_

_“….”_

_The grip around him tightened and Korn pulled him in, “Phi…”_

_“Don't blame yourself. It's this world that’s at fault. Not you.” He repeated In’s lines exactly as his omega had uttered them._

_In sniffled, tears building in his eyes again and his fingers curled into the collar of Korn’s shirt, he could feel the anger and spite rising inside his mate again._

_"Why do you have to fight to go to university? Why do you have to be shunned by your own family? What's so wrong about being an omega?!" Korn’s suppressed resentment was finally cracking open._

_In's expression tightened and his lips quivered, feeling every stab of agony that his alpha felt right through his own heart._

_"Why? Why do you have to be scared? Why does being an omega make you a target? Why are you a way to get to me?!" Korn questioned despairingly._

_Without words, In pulled Korn close, letting the alpha bury into his shoulder and hide his tears away._

_"Why In? Why must I fight fights that I never asked for? Why must I be expected to step on others, to push them down, to flaunt my status?_ _Why?!!"_

_In opened his mouth but no words came out. He had no answers. All In could do was gently stroke Korn’s hair and hold him tight._

_A moment of silence passed and In suddenly gasped, a spear of pain so sharp, so intense, so_ **_raw_ ** _piercing through his entire body. Tears spilled down his cheeks, the pain searing his heart so excruciating that he struggled to breathe._

_"Why must you suffer for being mine?" Kao whispered, voice utterly broken and In's face crumpled in realization._

_This wasn't his pain. It was Korn’s._

_"I-.." In took a shaky breath, trying to steady himself, "If i-its for you, I-I don't-" he tried his best but he couldn't help choking on his words. The pain was much too severe, too fierce, too violent. In let his sobs take over as he gave up, burying his face in Korn’s weary shoulders and succumbing to their shared torment._

_For hours they cried._

_Holding onto each other with every bit of their fading energy, they let out all the pent up frustrations, their emotions amplifying twofold as the bond between them screamed in pure agony._

_They were tired. Tired of this world. Tired of everything that sought to rip them away from each other, to taint what they had, to turn them into mere puppets, shells of the people they actually were._

_They were so. so. tired._

_Something needed to change. Something_ **_had_ ** _to change._

_No one should suffer like they had. No one._

_Sobs and cries quieting down, Korn and In took comfort in each other's presence, the mere existence of the other grounding them. All they needed was to be next to each other and they felt complete._

_Finally, Korn spoke._

_“Someday, I will create a university where students can just be students.”_

_Slightly surprised, In pulled back._

_"Phi..?”_

_“Where omega’s don’t have to be scared, where alpha’s won’t reign free, where beta’s won’t be ignored. A university where we can actually study and pursue our dreams. Without any of this mess.”_

_Looking up at Korn, In couldn’t help his smile. He gently brushed away the dampness lingering on the chiseled face, lips landing a small peck._

_“That would be nice.”_

_“I've been thinking of it since awhile ago. Today was proof that someone needs to set change in motion. And if my status is so revered, then I will not just stand by and watch. Not anymore In."_

_In stared at Korn, gaze moving over his features softly. He raised his hand, a gentle warmth on the alpha’s face, fingers brushing against his cheeks consolingly._

_"Okay. Let's do it."_

_Korn bent closer, pressing his forehead to In's._

_"I'll make it happen. I will. So that our future will never see days like this in their lives.”_

_Korn eye’s gleamed with determination as he held the omega close, the hand on In’s waist tightening subtly._

_"And then I'll take you away. To a place where you can be mine and I can be yours. If you'd let me."_

_In smiled, the bright twinkle back in his puffy eyes._

_“I’ll help you. We'll do it together and then you take me away. Promise?” In whispered, holding his pinky up._

_“Promise." Korn sealed his words, linking their pinkies together._

_He leaned in, pressing a short loving kiss onto In's chapped lips, fingers stroking the bruised cheek. In leaned into his touch._

_"I won't let anything happen to you ever again."_

* * *

**~Present Day~**

Pharm stood before a plaque, staring at the names carved into silver stone.

_“To our founders,_

_Korn and In,_

_We express our deepest gratitude.”_

“Korn and In...” he mumbled. 

It was now his second year and thus P’Dean’s last year of university. 

The omega had grown accustomed to waiting for the older boy and often times, he’d wander into the Founders Hall located close to the swimming pool to examine the many trophies and marks of accomplishments of the university displayed in the building. It had become a habit to pass time until his alpha finished.

This stone plaque was held in a glass case and was placed against the farthest wall directly opposite the entrance. It was only now that he’d paid any attention to it for it wasn’t exactly as shiny or elaborately decorated as some of the other objects in the hall.

Come to think of it, he’d never heard of who established this university. It was unique because no other university so far had placed rules on concealing scents and treating each other equally. In fact, some universities even created competitions that were quite harmful and dangerous just to boast about their alpha’s. It was rather disgusting.

His university was definitely a pioneer and ahead of its time. It was still young too, only being established around 30 years ago or so but it had become a safe haven for so many of the youth who wanted to create a different world.

“Korn and In…” he mumbled again, trying to see if he could place the names. Usually universities were established by public figures that were pretty influential. Was it because he lived abroad that he didn’t know?

“Pharm!” A voice chirped from behind him and he turned with a smile.

“Del!” The girl immediately pulled him into a hug and Pharm returned it with just as much vigor.

“Waiting for P’Dean?” She asked with a knowing smile.

“Shut up! You already know the answer!” Even after a year, the blush still rose on Pharm’s cheeks.

Del and him had grown close after their first meeting thanks to a drunk Dean and now were very good friends. The same age, they were quite similar and she was officially part of their small friend group.

Giggling she nudged him on the shoulder playfully, “What are you looking at?”

“This plaque. I never noticed it before but I was just wondering if I had heard of these two before,” he pointed to the names.

“Ahhhh, Korn and In! Our founders!” 

“You know of them?”

“Kind of. Everyone really only knows stories about them. I don’t think they’ve ever been at the university in person after they established it,” she frowned, racking her brain for more information.

Plopping down onto the floor and leaning against the wall, Pharm tugged Del down too, “Tell me what you know! I’m curious now and P'Dean still won't be done for another ten minutes at least.”

“Hmm okay well. I don’t know a lot but they’re said to have a really epic love story!” She sighed dreamily and Pharm laughed before he realized something.

“Wait, they’re a couple?!”

“Yep! That much we know for sure,” Del dove into storytelling happily, very much a fan of the couple, “So P’Korn is an alpha and P’In is an omega. Apparently in the past, P’Korn was the son of a very influential mafia family that controlled a lot of the city’s underground networks.”

Well that wasn’t what Pharm was expecting to hear. A mafia’s son establishing a university??

“And P’In was also from an influential family but I think they were politicians? I’m not sure. Anyhow! They were both from pretty big name families although now, I think they’ve died away after P’Korn and P’In kind of disappeared,” She paused in thought.

_"Disappeared?"_ Pharm wondered but he decided to wait for the girl to finish before asking. Del looked like she'd gotten lost in her head so he poked her to urge her to keep going.

“Okay okay! I’ll keep going. So P’In’s family always had alpha sons. When P'In presented as an omega, apparently they had the biggest shock of their lives. So they hid the fact that P’In was of their family because he wasn't a big strong alpha,” Del rolled her eyes, displeasure obvious on her face and Pharm frowned, equally put off.

“P’Korn’s family also had only birthed alpha’s but because of that, I think they pressured P’Korn a lot. You know, be the big bad strong alpha who goes around showing off how powerful he is,” Pharm’s frown grew deeper and Del looked mad at that point before she relaxed her expression again.

“In the past, it wasn’t exactly great for omega’s and even for alpha’s because of how much they were expected to do. It’s said that P’Korn never liked his family’s upbringing or background. He was quiet in school and studious, with his nose always in a book compared to participating in rank battles with the other alpha’s. He didn’t pay attention to omega’s either until P’In came along.”

“He kinda sounds like P’Dean, except for the book and upbringing part…” Pharm murmured, his mate always in his thoughts.

“Yeah, they are kinda similar! My brother, the quiet one with eyes only for his omega,” Deal giggled at the way Pharm avoided her gaze before continuing.

“So no one knew P’In was from a big family and I think his parents let him do whatever he wanted as long as he didn’t reveal his identity. People say that they let him go to university so they could play him off as an alpha later, since most of the time, it was alpha’s that went to university during that time….”

“That's so sad….” Pharm mumbled, a bit upset at P’In’s family.

“I know right?” Del agreed, “But that’s all I know about them. They met in university and well, obviously they got together- OH!” She whipped around to face Pharm who was looking at her in surprise at how loudly she had exclaimed.

“How could I forget?! People also say they were fated mates!! Like you and P’Dean!!” She squealed and Pharm blinked.

“O-oh...oh wow…” He didn’t know what to say. He had tried to research fated mates but there really wasn’t much on them let alone any mention of another couple like them so knowing that this P'Korn and P'In were like him and P'Dean made him feel a strange sense of kinship.

“Yeah, so anyways, P’Korn is said to have established this university some years after he graduated. I think their families did eventually help them with it….I’m not sure hmmm,” she trailed off, trying to remember what else she had heard.

Pharm mused with her, “They would have been a very young couple if they did it a couple years after graduation. So they probably would have needed their families help right?”

“Yeah,” Del nodded, “I think that’s where the speculation came from, because both of their families had a lot of wealth and they also do say that the couple was accepted by their families eventually. Although I don’t know how it happened, there's a lot of talk that the couple were hurt badly enough that the two sides conceded, but then others say the families actually duked it all out in one go," Del laughed, remembering some of the more ridiculous rumors she had heard.

Pharm simply listened, rapt with attention.

"They apparently stayed here for the first two years after they initially set up the university and then…. they kind of just disappeared,” she sighed, sinking into the wall and pouting.

“Disappeared?? How can they just disappear??” Pharm was very curious about this since Del had first mentioned it.

“It’s almost like they packed up and left. There's no trace of them left here except for this plaque and this university. Maybe they got sick of living in the city. I would if I was them. I can’t imagine what they went through here. Going against their families and creating a university like this where everyone is treated the same must've been super hard."

"But imagine what they must’ve suffered through to even come up with the idea of a university like this. To start this change. Especially P’In. An omega hidden by his own family.” Del reasoned, “What must he have gone through while attending university as an omega. Even these days, we have some alphas who are annoying and scary. They must’ve been a hundred times worse back then."

Del slumped over, leaning her head on Pharm’s shoulder, her voice sad, "P’Korn must’ve had it hard too, with a mafia family. It sounds like he wanted nothing to do with them or how they treated others.”

The two went quiet, absorbed in the story of Korn and In, minds speculating about the couple’s lives and imagining scenarios one after the other, wondering how they were doing now. Finally Pharm spoke.

"You're right. It is an epic love story."

Del laughed at that, sitting up, "Seeee, I told you!"

Pharm inhaled a deep breath, “How do you know about this anyways?”

Del giggled, “Pharm! It’s all on the university cute boy page! Do you never check??”

“Why would I check the cute boy page?” 

“True, you already have your man,” at that, Pharm smiled shyly, “If you look on the page, at the very bottom of the website, there’s a small logo. I was clicking around randomly and it turned out the logo had a link embedded on it and I found a website where previous and current students compiled whatever they could find on Korn and In. It’s like a secret fanbase Pharm!”

“A secret fanbase….I’m assuming Manaow already knows about this?”

“Of course she does!” Del laughed out loud, “There’s no way she wouldn’t know about this.”

Pharm shook his head, “Of course not,” he said fondly.

Del checked the time on her watch and sat up, “Anyways, I gotta run Pharm!! I only came here to ask you to tell P’Dean that there’s food for him in the fridge. I have drama practice till late today, and Don will wait for me so you two can go have your date.”

Pharm blushed red, “Uhm...P’Dean said he’d uh…” he trailed off, too shy to say it himself and Del caught on.

“Ohhh, so you’ll feed him dinner tonight. Or are _you_ his dinner?” She teased.

“DEL!!” Pharm exclaimed, reaching out to whack her but Del leaped to her feet, laughing and avoiding his flailing arms.

“Bye Pharm! Don’t let P’Dean starve!” She giggled gleefully all the way out the door and Pharm, who had risen to his feet too late to get revenge, could only pout.

Huffing, he turned to the plaque, going silent. Their story flashed by in his mind, still fresh and painful.

“P’Korn and P’In… I hope you’re truly happy now,” he smiled, gently brushing his fingers against the glass, “Thank you.” he whispered his heartfelt gratitude, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander again as he recalled their story over and over.

Until suddenly, there was a familiar hand circling his waist, and he tilted his neck out of habit, cheeks tinging pink again when he felt the kiss on his mating mark.

“Hi,” Dean murmured, his wet hair touching Pharm’s skin and making the omega shudder lightly. Pharm turned around in his arms, leaning up to peck his nose.

“Hi! All done?” he asked, his eyes glowing with that sparkle that appeared whenever P’Dean did.

“Mhmm, ready to go? What were you looking at this time?” Dean asked, looking over at the glass case.

Pharm’s hand found Dean’s and they automatically locked their fingers together as Pharm pulled the alpha closer, “Look! It’s a plaque thanking the founders of this university. Del told me their story.”

“Del?” Dean moved the hand holding Pharm’s over and around Pharm’s body so that the younger one was once again encased in his arms. The omega leaned back, resting his head on the sturdy chest comfortably as Dean leaned his chin against the soft hair.

“Yes, she wanted me to tell you there was food in the fridge and that she would be staying late for drama club but Don would wait for her.”

“Hmm...My food is right here though.” Dean made the remark so nonchalantly that Pharm didn’t register it for a moment. When he did though, he immediately wiggled out of the alpha’s hold.

“P’Dean!!” He whined, plopping his head into Dean’s chest and stomping his feet in protest. Dean just laughed, grabbing the tiny waist and pulling him into a tight hug.

“I missed you flower.”

“You saw me this morning.”

“That was too long ago.”

Pharm smiled wider, preening silently.

Dean took his time scenting Pharm since he had washed his scent blockers off and Pharm stood in his arms, pliant and happy to have the alpha’s scent all over him. Finally done, Dean hummed and kissed Pharm’s cheeks, satisfied with his work.

“Now come on, let’s go home and you can tell me about Korn and In on the way yeah?” Dean pinched the adorable nose and Pharm pressed closer, kissing the inside of Dean’s palm which was right in front of his lips when the older pinched his nose.

“Owkiee!” he chirped, looking like the most adorable creature on the planet and Dean couldn’t hold it back anymore, what with the omega looking so gorgeous with his cheeks a happy pink and eyes twinkling brightly and small body fitting so perfectly against his own with his scent dripping from every inch of his lovely existence.

“That’s it, I’m having an early dinner.” Dean declared before grabbing the omega’s hand and striding to the door, dragging the smaller boy behind him.

“w-wait P’Deann!!!”

“No. I waited long enough.”

“But P’Dean!”

Dean turned around and silenced the omega with his lips, nipping at Pharm’s lower lip teasingly.

“Shhh, save your voice. You’ll need it later.” He smirked, turning back around and continuing to the car.

Behind him, Pharm gulped, words dying in his throat as he stumbled after the alpha.

_“...I'm so screwed!”_

Two pairs of eyes watched the young couple go, looking at them amusedly as Dean stuffed the blushing omega in the car and drove off, eyes blazing.

“Well Phi, I think he must have your stamina, I worry for that little one.”

The other stayed silent for a moment.

“Worry about yourself before others.”

In rolled his eyes, playfully nudging the older before grabbing his alpha’s hand.

“Oi Uncle, you know I can keep up with you. Were there not enough children running around our house to convince you of that?”

Korn’s ears went pink and a small smile graced his lips.

In laughed, walking backwards while facing Korn and tugging him along, “Don’t they remind you of us?”

“Hmm. In some ways.”

The omega turned his face up to the sky, basking in the sunlight for a bit before he let his gaze wander over the campus. They were so young the first time they'd seen it.

“This place has grown so much Phi. It’s been years but look what an impact we’ve made. Power couple right?!”

In smiled, throwing his arms around Korn’s neck and automatically, his husband's arms cradled the curve of his waist as he bent down and booped In’s nose with his own.

“Power couple. All thanks to you.”

The smile grew on the omega’s face, “Hm. I agree! But I’ll give you...let’s see...about 10% of the credit?”

Korn finally laughed out loud, tugging the smaller one closer and kissing his smile.

“Why thank you Sir In, I’m honored.”

“As you should be!” In chirped, laughing as well.

Walking side by side, their intertwined hands filling the little space between them, Korn and In took a look around the campus they’d created. Identical rings shone on their ring fingers, a mark of their happiness. 

Reaching the main exit, the couple turned around and Korn put a gentle arm around In’s shoulder, “It was but a small seedling when we left. Now it’s become a tree with many branches.”

In hummed, leaning into Korn, “Mhmm, giving shelter to anyone who needs it. Just like we wanted.”

Korn placed a soft kiss on In’s fluffy hair, “Shall we go now? The kids must be waiting.”

In sighed, arms circling Korn’s torso as he tucked his head into the crook of the alpha’s neck, “Yeah...let’s go home. Thank you for bringing me to see them.”

“Anything for you my love. I was curious too. The first fated pair since us, quite intriguing.”

“They seem happy Phi. Much happier than we were at that time. I’m glad.”

“Me too In...me too.” A content sigh left his lips as he smiled, age having done nothing to his handsome face.

The omega looked up, meeting Korn’s eyes, “Let’s go home Phi.”

Korn hummed and the two once again left the university behind, heading to their safe haven, far away from any possibility that may try to rip them apart.

Korn and In had suffered a world full of prejudice and danger for being fated. But Dean and Pharm would not. For they had achieved their goal. Korn and In had created a place where the future could thrive in without worries of their roles.

They’d set that ripple effect in motion for society to change and most of all...they’d found their own paradise.

Somewhere they could love each other freely, a home that accepted them.

There was no bigger happiness than being able to love the one you love as wildly as your heart desired and Korn and In were happy to spend their days together hidden away from a world they once fought, letting their love roam free.

They were safe. They were in love. They were happy.

And that's all they'd wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that bit of history hehe👉👈
> 
> I really couldn't bring myself to not mention Korn and In in this fic. I've included all the other couples and hmmmm, how do I say this? It just didn't feel right to exclude them :) 
> 
> So here they are, albeit a short appearance, but I hope you felt a bit of their pain, their struggles and their love all the same.
> 
> See you next week everyone! It'll be the last epilogue and this story will finally close🤗
> 
> **EDIT: I know I said next week, but I'm so sorry, I couldn't write anything :( I'll try my best to update the week after this!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


	16. Epilogue - The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h-hi👉👈
> 
> I realize I'm extremely late with this update and I'm so so sorry :( Life hit me like a truck the past couple weeks and I didn't have the energy or time to ensure I created a perfect ending for this story.
> 
> But here it is now. The last update.
> 
> I don't know if it is perfect, I haven't written in so long, but I hope it still delivers and makes you feel hehe.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the end as much as you enjoyed the beginning❤
> 
> **dokmai = flower (a reference from the UWMA novel)

Eyebrows furrowing, Dean woke up immediately when he felt the warmth against him fading. Automatically, his hand grabbed onto a wrist and a hand soon covered his own.

Soft whispers glided into his ears, “Good morning alpha~”

Dean wanted to open his eyes but warm fingers ran over his eyelids, keeping them closed. A kiss landed on his forehead as a hand intertwined with his own.

“Sleep more Phi,” another kiss on his cheek, “I’m just going to make breakfast for Don and Del.” the voice was reassuring, a last kiss on his lips making Dean relax his body and sigh happily in his sleep.

Pharm smiled at the unruly alpha sleeping peacefully, the corners of his lips curved up.

“So cute.” He mumbled, fishing for his phone and snapping a picture that he would hide away and add to his collection of sleepy P’Dean pics.

Slowly, he removed P'Dean’s hand, moving it back next to the man’s body and carefully got off the bed, yawning as the drowsiness hit him. He rubbed his face, whining quietly to chase the last bits of sleep clinging into his body before he headed to the bathroom, washed up and slunk out of Dean’s room, heading for the kitchen that was now as familiar as his own.

If he snapped one last picture of the sleeping alpha before he closed the door, then it wasn’t anyone’s business but his own.

When Dean woke up again, his arms slid over the empty space next to him, searching unconsciously. He finally opened his eyes, stretching his body and shuffling to sit up. When he looked over at the night stand, he smiled. There was a sticky note stuck on it.

“ _I’m in the kitchen P’Dean”_

Quickly, Dean washed up and headed out the door.

A year into their relationship and Pharm had slept over at his house many times. Now the omega was as familiar with it as he was with his condo and Dean loved the scent that lingered on his sheets. Of course, Pharm didn’t stay over too often because Don and Del complained they were much too lovey dovey and threatened to go sleep out in the streets if they had to live through any more of it.

But at the same time, they loved it because Pharm always cooked for them, which was a blessing. He only stayed over when Dean was utterly clingy and refused to let the omega go, choosing to drive to his house instead while Pharm panicked inside the car.

“P’Dean, I told you to sleep at your house because you’ve been at mine for the past week!! Why are you taking me there!!”

“I’ll sleep at my house. And so will you.”

Pharm had long since given up trying to talk Dean out of it when he had already decided on it and perhaps Pharm liked it a bit too much himself. He liked sleeping in Dean’s room, in Dean’s arms, with Dean’s scent blanketing his entire existence. The alpha’s scent was inside his condo too but it seemed it was infused into the very walls of this house.

Dean made his way downstairs, following the sounds of voices and laughter. Close to the kitchen, he stood at the doorway and stared at the welcoming sight of his mate teaching his siblings how to wrap desserts.

“Oi Don! If you hold it that hard, you’ll crush it before you even start wrapping it!” Pharm chastised while taking the soft dessert from Don’s unruly hands, cradling it like it was his baby.

Dean couldn’t help the curve of his lips as Pharm wrapped it carefully while Don and Del squabbled. He loved seeing his omega get along so well with his family. Whenever he saw them interacting, it felt like he was watching a dream unravel in reality.

Del looked up at that moment, their eyes meeting and she smirked at him knowingly. The tips of his ears felt a bit warm at his little sister's expression and he looked away, gulping.

“Don~~ It’s time for us to get going, the groom is up!” She bumped Pharm’s shoulder and the boy looked up, right into Dean’s eyes. Immediately, Pharm’s eyes formed half moon crescents, lovely little wrinkles at the corners, his lips spreading into a wide smile and cheeks bunching up, his very existence lighting up at the alpha’s presence.

The smile that Dean had hid from Del burst upon his own face and Dean’s eyes stared into Pharm’s with a gentle warmth so strong that Pharm was sure to feel the heat enveloping his small frame as Dean stood up straight, leaning off the doorway, hands sliding into his pockets, gaze unwavering, smile widening at the sparkle in Pharm’s eyes and the love rushing through his body.

Oh what a joyful way to wake up.

Don and Del stood stock still, looking at Dean and Pharm simply stare at each other, identical smiles on their faces, hearts evident in their gazes, seemingly having a silent conversation. The morning rays of sunlight showering the room with a soft glow made the entire scene seem like something out of drama, a secretive, intimate moment shared between the pair of mates, causing Don and Del to start feeling a bit like imposters.

“A-Ahem!” Don cleared his throat, accidentally crushing the dessert like Pharm had warned him just minutes ago and Del turned away, fanning her face. Dean and Pharm snapped out of their lovesick trance, ears equally red, the omega’s face flushing as Dean coughed to chase the atmosphere they’d unintentionally created away.

Del hurriedly put the dessert in her hand down, walking over to Don and pushing her brother towards the kitchen exit, “Told you we should leave! They’re being newlyweds again!!

Don tossed the poor crushed dessert onto the table and let his sister push him along, “Let us know when you guys are done shooting hearts out of your eyes! TONE IT DOWN-!” was all he managed before Del shoved him right out the kitchen and dragged him away, leaving the couple alone to blush and look at anything but each other.

Biting his lip to keep the smile down, Pharm grabbed the dessert Don had crushed, “Aow, you poor thing…” he mumbled.

Dean walked over, hands sliding around Pharm’s waist as he landed a small kiss on the boy’s mating mark, “Good morning flower."

Alright, the smile was back to blooming on the omega’s face as he leaned back into Dean, letting his weight rest on the older boy. He closed his eyes, feeling the older’s arms move up to wrap around him, encasing his whole body instead of just his waist. A chin settled on his shoulder and the weight of Dean’s head leaned against the side of his own. Pharm sighed happily, his own hands finding their place on the alpha’s forearms.

Backhugs had become something of a favorite ever since P’Dean had hugged him on that fateful day he had found Pharm.

“How does time always slow down when I’m with you?” Pharm whispered and felt the hold on him tighten.

“Because every second you're next to me is a second I want to savor.”

Pharm giggled at the lips brushing against his ear and he squirmed, wiggling out of their embrace, “P’Deannn, hush! Go make your coffee!” He ordered, turning the larger man around and pushing him towards the coffee maker.

Dean chuckled at the small boy's efforts, resisting for a second just to tease Pharm before he gave in and made his coffee while the other finished wrapping the dessert Del left behind, “What do you want to do first today?” They were due to spend the day together and have a full on date.

Pharm finished the desserts, arranging them prettily on a plate as he answered, glancing at Dean, “About that…..” he trailed off as Dean turned around, gaze landing on him heavily.

Dean watched Pharm fidget a bit before he busied himself again, “What is it love?” he encouraged gently and Pharm stopped picking up random things and setting them back down.

“Manaow and Team need help with our joint assignment…” he bit his lip, “Team said he could pick me up from here and he also needs help with surprising P’Win.”

Dean grabbed his coffee and leaned against the counter, carefully sipping the hot liquid as he watched Pharm flit about the kitchen, cleaning up everything and avoiding his gaze, “Surprising him?”

“Yes! It’s their anniversary and Team is panicking because he doesn’t know what to do.” Pharm laughed gleefully, “Also.., “ Pharm turned around briefly to fix him with a firm stare, “Don and Del need your help today P’Dean.”

“My help?” Dean almost burnt his tongue, this was news to him, those two were always trying to hide their grades from him, suspiciously enough.

“Yes, you need to help them with their assignments,” Pharm turned on the tap, the sound of water adding noise to their quiet conversation which made him raise his voice slightly, “They told me this morning while cooking, and I think they’re really having some difficulty Phi, you should help them.”

“But love....what about our date today?” Dean was ready to spend the day with Pharm in his room, binging movies, relaxing and perhaps indulging in a bit of ‘exercise.’

Pharm turned off the tap and wiped his hands, moving towards Dean who placed his cup on the counter when the omega got closer, “We have one tomorrow too naa?” Pharm put his arms around the taller’s neck, resting his weight against the alpha with practiced ease, the gesture comfortable after doing it many many times and Dean’s hands automatically circled his waist. 

He loved the warmth they brought.

“We decided to go look at the Christmas lights tomorrow so we can just spend the entire day tomorrow together right?” Pharm coaxed, tippy toeing and kissing Dean’s nose.

Dean pouted, showing the side of him that only came out before Pharm, “But sweetheart….I was going to spend today with you…I could help them tomorrow..” The alpha wasn’t usually petulant but he liked being so with his mate because that meant he got kisses and touches. In the end, he always did what Pharm requested of him but it wouldn’t be Dean if he didn’t pull a reward from the omega.

Pharm smiled, hand pressing on the back of Dean’s neck so the older boy bent down following his silent request and their foreheads touched, “P’Deannn, please do this for me?”

Dean fingers dug into Pharm’s waist as he straightened up from where he was slouched against the counter, suddenly towering over the omega and Pharm tilted his neck up, eyes widening as he got caught off guard when Dean started guiding him backwards until he felt the kitchen table hit his butt.

Pharm’s breath stopped when Dean placed his arms on either side of the table, trapping the smaller boy between the table and his own body. The alpha leaned down to Pharm’s eye level and Pharm gulped.

“Will I get a reward?”

Pharm blinked, “r-reward?!”

Dean cocked his head and without warning, lifted Pharm up onto the table, smoothly sliding in between his legs as Pharm clung to his shirt with a yelp at the abrupt movement. Dean’s lips found their way to his mate’s neck, nipping at the enticing skin and Pharm bit down harshly on his own lip to keep from making any sounds lest Don and Del barged in and found them in this compromising position.

“P-P’Dean!” He chastised before shutting up again when the alpha licked a stripe up the length of his neck, lips hovering over that one weak spot near Pharm’s ear. He trembled at the hot puff of air drifting over the skin.

“I’ll do as you ask...but sweetheart, I’ll need a reward,” Dean whispered before taking the soft earlobe between his teeth and tugging on it lightly. He knew Pharm would give in soon. If anything, soft, fleeting touches riled the omega up faster than one would expect. 

He sneaked a hand under the boy’s shirt, his touch burning Pharm’s skin and making the younger one jerk forward, forehead crashing onto Dean’s shoulder as a stuttering whisper of a moan fell past his lips.

“Haven’t I g-given you e-nough- rewards...mph-!” Pharm ended up slapping a hand over his own mouth when the hand on his belly moved up to brush over his nipple in warning as Dean bit down tantalizingly on the skin over his collarbones.

“A lifetime of rewards wouldn’t sate me when it comes to you Pharm,” the words were rasped over his skin and the hand inside his shirt escaped only to slide up his arm, all the way to his hair, long fingers weaving into the strands, the tight grip tugging Pharm out of hiding and tilting his head up so Dean could capture his lips in a needy kiss.

Pharm finally gave in and moaned, but thankfully Dean muffled it with his own lips, swallowing his moan and using the chance to snake his tongue into Pharm’s open mouth, licking lightly into the familiar grooves and tasting the sweet dessert on his mate’s tongue.

“Promise me a reward.” Dean whispered in between kisses and Pharm gripped onto Dean’s shirt, legs instinctively trying to close and pressing tightly against Dean’s thighs. 

His body kept shivering but he couldn’t help attempting to get nearer to the alpha, blood rushing all through him and Dean took a step towards the table as he wrapped an arm around Pharm’s waist to pull the boy closer to him, the space between them practically nonexistent with Pharm’s body lifting off the table slightly when the omega wrapped one of his arms around Dean’s neck, the other fisting his shirt, clinging onto the apha as need coiled in his belly.

Dean tightened his fingers in Pharm’s hair, pulling on the locks just like he knew Pharm liked it and as expected, the younger boy groaned at the slight sting on his scalp, chest heaving and Dean tilted his head, kiss growing deeper, their tongues tangling and lips dancing over each others. 

When the alpha finally pulled away, biting down on that plush bottom lip as he so loved to, Pharm’s breaths were heavy and came in gasps. Dean smirked when he saw the glazed look in the omega’s eyes, it was maddening how sensitive Pharm was to physical touches, no matter how little they did. 

He relaxed his hold on the younger boy, allowing Pharm to settle back on the table completely, face buried in the crook of Dean’s neck, breaths washing over his tan skin. The pheromones in the room were suddenly much more potent, heady, and palpable, a completely different atmosphere from the sweetness that had lingered in the room earlier. 

Pharm whined quietly against the older boy’s neck, feeling like he just got whipped into a tornado, not expecting his morning to end up with them in this position, “P’Dean...we’re i-in the k-kitchen-!” he punched Dean’s shoulder weakly and he felt the deep chuckle rumble out the older’s throat.

“Sorry love, you just...looked too delicious. I needed my breakfast,” Dean felt quite happy with himself, he had gotten his morning kiss and bit more seeing as how his mate was as red as a tomato.

“What, are you gonna have me for lunch and dinner next?!” Pharm protested, pulling back to glare at the older boy.

“Well, I’ve had you for dinner already....I guess we could do lunch this time?” He murmured thoughtfully, looking down at Pharm with a familiar lustful glint in those dark eyes and Pharm’s glare faltered, the boy flushing red, completely flustered because dammit he should've expected this when he asked that question!

“P’Dean!!!” Pharm whined, hands covering his flaming face and Dean laughed out loud, Pharm peeking in between his fingers to catch the sight. No matter how many times he saw it, he wanted to see that smile and hear that laugh again and again and again. If he could, he would have it on repeat the entire day.

Dean kissed his forehead, a much more soft kiss compared to earlier and a soothing hand moved over his spine, “Alright alright Nong, I’ll stop teasing,” He removed Pharm’s hands and kissed the fluffy cheeks lightly, coaxing a giggle out of the little pouty baby.

“P’Dean you tease!” Pharm laughed, melting at Dean’s playful smile and he leaned forward to kiss the taller’s chin. Pulling back, he sighed happily, just staring at the other, “Will you do as I asked today then?”

Dean nodded, “You know I will.”

The smile just wouldn’t leave Pharm’s face and he jumped down to his feet, arms wrapping around Dean’s torso, “Yay!! Thank you!!” He chirped before pulling back and moving to grab the plate with the desserts.

Dean grabbed his wrist, “But I will collect my reward soon flower,” He leaned closer, landing a kiss on Pharm’s cheeks whilst the boy stared at him with wide eyes. Looking directly into that flustered gaze, Dean smiled, “Remember, you’re all mine tomorrow.” With a final kiss on the shorter’s cheek, the alpha sauntered out of the kitchen, the corners of his lips curved up.

Pharm stood stock still in the kitchen. No matter how many times they got intimate, no matter how many times P’Dean teased him, no matter how many times…..Pharm always felt it as strongly as he did the first time.

“Hoiiiiiiii..!!” He exclaimed, knees going weak as he plopped down into a squat and covered his face.

“Seeing as how you’re cosplaying tomato’s again, P’Dean did something right?” 

Pharm looked up to see Del peaking into the kitchen and he really wished he wasn’t so easy to read sometimes. The girl laughed, coming over and ruffling his hair.

“Only P’Dean can make you blush so red Pharm.” Her smile was warm and gentle, so much like her brother’s and Pharm once again felt blessed for having been accepted into this small second family of his. He reached and flicked her lightly on the forehead.

“Aow! Pharm!” Del whined.

“Speak for yourself. Everytime P’Alex looks you in the eyes during theater practice, you turn into a tomato too!” Pharm retorted and Del blinked at him, cheeks coloring.

“What! No, that’s my acting okay?!” She leapt to her feet and Pharm watched her agitation in amusement, “I’m the female lead and he is the male lead so obviously I have to act like I’m in love with him!!”

“Uh huh, ‘act’ like you’re in love with of course. Easy to do when you actually _are_ in love with him!” Pharm said, being cheeky and sticking his tongue out at the red faced girl before running for it.

“Oi Pharm! Get back here! I am NOT in love with him!!” She screeched, chasing after him.

Don who was watering the plants watched from outside with one eyebrow raised as the two whipped through the living room. He shook his head, “Tsk tsk tsk, such kids!” he huffed, turning back around to pick up the hose when a large amount of water splashed over him.

“AHHH-!” In shock, he could only yelp and stand stock still as water dripped down his body and his hair stuck to his face. The sound of his older brother's chuckles drifted from behind him and he turned, very slowly tilting his neck to see Dean trying to hold back his laughter while holding a bucket that presumably held the torrent of water that had rained down on him.

Pharm and Del came crashing around the corner again, screeching to a halt when they saw a soaking wet Don outside in the garden. Del pinched Pharm’s side in revenge for the earlier teasing and the boy jolted, “Oi!”

Dean immediately whipped around to look at Pharm and using his moment of distraction, Don raised the hose in his hand, adjusting the force of the water to the highest possible and pulling back the handle so that a stream of water shot towards Dean’s large frame.

“HOW’S THAT FOR A SNEAK ATTACK!!” He yelled, running towards his older sibling and showering him using the hose.

“What the-!! HEY!” Dean spluttered, moving away to try and dodge his little brother’s wrath and Pharm rushed to back him up, trying to get the hose away but Del took a hold of his shirt, pulling him away.

“Oh no you don’t Pharm!”

  
  
Dean ran to Del, hugging her and stopping her from moving, “Grab the other hose Pharm!” He yelled and Pharm immediately rushed to get the weapon.

Meanwhile Don, with maniacal laughter streaming out his lips, continued to shower Dean and poor Del cried out, getting just as wet while in his hold, “Oi! Don!! I’m on your side you idiot, stop attacking me!!!”

At that, he paused, whipping the water out of his eyes and realizing it had become two versus two at some point, “Let my sister go, you Pharm-lover!” He yelled, rushing at Dean only for a blast of water to hit his back.

Dean immediately let go of Del and ran past his spluttering brother to stand behind Pharm, the omega’s small frame not hiding any part of the alpha. It looked rather ridiculous but the little one was armed with a hose and Dean had no weapons.

Del moved next to Don, whacking him over the head first, “That’s for attacking your own sister!” Grumbling, he accepted it and the two pairs stared at each other across the garden that suddenly felt like a battleground.

For a brief tense moment, they exchanged stares and then Don rushed forward.

“IT’S WAR LOVER BOYS!!!”

Half an hour later the four lay splat on the wet grass, their bodies and clothes entirely soaked, chests heaving. The once great weapons now were scattered on the grass, the hoses plopped on the ground pitifully and the criminal buckets tossed to the side. 

A truce had been called when they’d all ended up in the pool thanks to Dean slipping and falling in and Pharm pushing Don in for revenge and then being catapulted into the pool by Del who had taken on a suicide mission and had just jumped in, dragging Pharm with her.

“Alright. All of you go take showers,” Dean ordered, sitting up and shaking his hair a bit, “I need to help you two with your assignments and Pharm, when are you leaving love?” he asked, wringing the water out of his shirt like Don was doing. 

“Probably in around 2 hours, Team sleeps late and it’s only ten. Manaow is with her P’Dokmai right now too,” Pharm mumbled. 

Del rolled over, throwing an arm and leg over Pharm who merely laid there, exhausted and weighed down by the heaviness of his clothes and added weight of the girl who was feeling extremely drowsy.

Dean smiled at the picture of his little sister and his mate looking like they were true siblings and family. He felt a weight on himself too and turned his neck to see Don leaning on him, eyes closed, presumably sleepy as well. He nudged the boy off and poked Del awake, stroking Pharm’s hair so the boy looked up at him with a small smile.

“Come on, let’s clean up over here and get changed,” he urged the younger ones who reluctantly got up, moving the hoses and buckets back to where they were placed. 

“I’m taking a nap after a wash! Call me after Pharm leaves for assignments, bye Pharm!” Don yelled, making his way into the house, Del following him after squeezing Pharm in a tight hug.

“I’m napping too! I don’t need to watch you two be lovey dovey again,” she snickered, running in when Pharm swatted at her playfully.

Watching the two go, the smile didn’t leave Dean’s face. His hand found Pharm’s, locking their fingers together, “That was fun.” he commented, feeling so very full and warm in his heart. So much had changed in the past couple months and Dean had worked hard to fill the gap between him and his siblings. Pharm had helped a lot in the process and now, they could even have water fights together, something he never had the chance to do when he was younger.

Pharm grinned up at him happily, squeezing his hand and moving closer so their arms were touching, “Yes it was! You’re doing a great job P’Dean,” the boy’s smile was fond, feeling Dean’s emotions run through him. He tip toed, pecking Dean’s cheek, “Now come on, let’s change and watch a movie before I have to go,” he declared, tugging Dean behind him.

True to their word, Don and Del fell asleep and Dean and Pharm cuddled up on the couch, indulging in a sappy thai drama episode instead of a movie. Soon after Pharm had to leave, Team honking loudly out front.

Pharm hugged Dean tight and Team rolled his eyes inside the car, looking the other way, “I swear to god, I should be immune to this by now-” he grumbled, suddenly wanting his Hia right next to him.

“I’m going to grab a few drinks with Win and Pruk later flower, I’ll text you when I leave,” Dean murmured, kissing Pharm’s hair as the boy nodded into his chest.

Pharm pulled back, “Make sure it’s only a few okay?” he remembered the first time he saw P’Dean drunk, “I don’t want you crying that I’m already mated again,” Pharm giggled and the tips of Dean’s ears went red.

“I promise I won't drink much sweetheart,” Dean moved closer, lips right next to the omega’s ear, “I keep my promises so... you better prepare to give me my reward.” Dean felt satisfied at the slight shudder sprinting through Pharm’s body and the flare of warmth from his cheeks. 

He let the omega go, opening the car door for him, “See you soon love, I’ll sleep over today.” Pharm nodded, rapidly getting into the car and waving goodbye to the smirking alpha as they drove off.

“Watching you two is making _me_ want drinks ugh!” Team snarked and Pharm smiled bashfully.

Dean waited until the car disappeared from his view before heading back in. He checked on Don and Del, both of whom were still sleeping peacefully so he decided to work on his resume. Being in the last year of university meant he had to take job hunting very seriously. He was preparing himself for an internship opportunity at the company he ideally wanted to work in after graduation.

It was located close to the university, hence it would be easy for Dean to commute from school to work and back if needed. The alpha also liked it because after he graduates, he doesn’t have to move anywhere and can still see Pharm and wait for the omega to graduate before moving into a house of their own.

Looking at the framed picture of Pharm he had on his desk, he brushed over the glass lightly, “I hope the day comes soon when you wake up every single day in my arms flower,” his gaze remained fixed on Pharm’s smile captured by the camera, “I’ll work hard to make sure that beautiful smile never leaves your face.”

A memory popped into his head, one where Pharm has made a similar promise to him.

It was when he had hurt his hand.

Dean had been at swimming practice but for some reason, his condition wasn't great that day and when he had lifted his arm in an arc to finish the stroke at the end of the pool, he had miscalculated the distance and ended up smashing his hand into the concrete that made up the side of the pool instead of sliding smoothly into the water. 

Pharm had been worried sick because he had felt the pain shooting through the alpha while waiting in Founders Hall. The boy had immediately rushed to the pool.

* * *

_"P'Dean!!" He yelled the moment he got inside and Dean looked up, trying to see his omega but the crowd of swimmers around him made it hard._

_Knowing what he was trying to do, and hearing Pharm’s cry, Win stepped back, tugging on those he could while the rest parted just in time for Pharm to crash down next to Dean, the frantic expression causing Dean to let go of his injured hand and grab Pharm's instead._

_"Hey-"_

_"What happened?!! You're hurt, I can feel it! It hurts a lot!!" Pharm rushed, but the hand that cradled his injured hand was the epitome of gentle._

_"Sweetheart look at me," Pharm looked up, "Breath na~? Breath with me," Dean smiled gently. He knew Pharm was panicking because this was the first time he got hurt after they had mated, hence it was the first time Pharm felt foreign pain enter his own system._

_Dean had felt it before slightly, when Pharm dropped a pot on his foot, when Pharm got paper cuts, that one time he twisted his ankle running after someone's dog on campus (Pharm's classmate had brought the dog secretly and it ended up escaping with the two of them chasing after it). Dean was lucky enough to be exposed to feeling his mate’s pain in his own body through a slow process but for Pharm, this was a lot of pain for the first time._

_Pharm breathed, his chest returning to its normal rise and fall, mind clearing, the haze of his panic fading away. He lifted a hand to cup Dean’s cheek, worry still in his gaze, "Let's get you treated."_

_Dean nodded, looking up at Win and his best friend lent a hand, helping him stand up._

_Half an hour later, they were all done in the nurse's office and Dean had bandages wrapped around his fingers, a splint in place to make sure he didn't exert them unnecessarily until they healed._

_Pharm took that time to process the flood of emotion and pure panic he had felt at the moment P'Dean crashed his fingers into the pool._

_It shocked him to be honest and it was weird to say the least. To be completely happy and safe and all of sudden, feel emotions that were not your own take over? Emotions that screamed of unexpected pain?_

_Yeah, that was a shock._

_But P'Dean knew that and quietly stayed next to him, even after the nurse had dismissed them. Pharm was sitting next to the bed, hands cradling Dean’s bandaged one, staring at it like it held all the answers._

_"Flower," Dean let the precious nickname drop from his lips and Pharm looked up, "Come here."_

_Dean moved over from where he was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, long legs stretched out, making space for the omega to sit. Being careful not to hurt Dean’s hand, Pharm clambered up onto the bed, immediately sticking to Dean so their bodies were touching._

_The warmth was grounding and the alpha automatically put a comforting hand around the omega who curled into him, tucking his head against Dean’s chest, knees coming up to rest on the older’s thighs, hands carefully taking ahold of the injured hand and bringing it to rest in the younger's lap._

_"You're okay." Dean murmured, a soothing hand rubbing Pharm's arm while the omega kept stroking his bandaged fingers._

_"And so am I love." He continued, planting a kiss on Pharm's head and resting his chin on it._

_"I'm sorry." Pharm mumbled. Dean waited for him to continue, "I panicked and instead of reassuring Phi when Phi was hurt, you had to reassure me…."_

_Pharm turned his face, hiding against the curve of Dean's chest, feeling the chuckles of the older rumble through him, "Nong~ It's okay~~ It's scary at first. I know because when you sprained your ankle, even though it was only lightly sprained, I went into a rampage trying to get to you."_

_Pharm peeked up at the alpha, "and didn't you reassure me then? Didn't you calm me down?" Dean asked, looking down at the eyes peering at him, long eyelashes obscuring his view._

_"Hm?" Dean nudged him lightly and Pharm turned his gaze back to the injured hand, nodding in agreement._

_"Yes I did."_

_Dean smiled, pressing the little one closer, "So there is nothing to apologize for. You did so well my good boy," he whispered, "So so well. You calmed down right away, you breathed, you focused on what we had to do. You were so much faster than I was at that," Dean joked, snickering at himself when he remembered how out of it he had been when Pharm sprained his ankle._

_Pharm rubbed his hair against Dean’s shoulder affectionately, "Thank you." The omega felt a fondness surge through him, tender emotions surrounding his heart, and he let go of Dean's hand, throwing his own around the older’s torso, "My big cuddly teddy bear!" He exclaimed quietly, side hugging the older the best he could in the omega’s current position._

_"That I am, and you are my sweet sweet flower." Dean replied in turn, planting incessant kisses on the brown locks tucked under his chin and Pharm giggled, turning his head up to kiss Dean’s chin, endeared by his adorable alpha._

_Hands returning to Dean’s bandaged one, Pharm gently brought it up to his lips, breathing a soft kiss over the coarse fabrics._

_"There! Now it will get better," he declared, turning his head to smile brightly at Dean and oh...Dean felt himself fall in love again for the millionth time._

_Cradling his injured hand, Pharm snuggled closer, eyes staring right into Dean's. The rich warm brown orbs gave way to gentle, soothing purple ones and Pharm laid one hand on Dean's neck, thumb stroking Dean's cheek._

_"I promise, every time you get a booboo, big or small, I'll always be there to share your pain and kiss it away. So that way, you'll never feel pain for too long and you'll never drop your stupidly handsome smile that I fall for every single day, over and over again."_

_Overwhelmed by the omega's words, and being a man of action, Dean had simply held Pharm's chin, tugging him closer, both of their eyes closing simultaneously as their lips met, feelings merging into each other so fluidly that they felt as if they were one mind and body._

_Soft and slow, their harmony played. There was no fire, no heat, no burning emotions searing through them at that moment._

_Only warmth. comfort. and trust._

* * *

  
  


Dean sighed, content blanketing him, making him feel full just from remembering that memory, that warmth, the softness of Pharm’s lips, the sincerity of his emotions, the truth his words held.

His Pharm.

His lovely _lovely_ Pharm.

After one final loving stare at the younger's picture, Dean quietly focused on his tasks for the next hour but it was highly difficult to keep the thoughts of his sweet mate away from his head. Dean almost wanted to go kidnap Pharm right then and there, maybe even steal his 'reward' so to speak. Deciding this wouldn’t do, he strode out the door. If he had to wait by himself for any longer, he would run out the door to Pharm's condo.

Unfortunately, that meant Don and Del woke up with the fright of their lives when their normally calm and quiet older brother slammed their doors open and pulled their blankets away, practically tossing them (he picked up Del, Don wasn't so lucky) into the bathrooms, ordering them to wash up so they could have lunch and start studying.

It was nice to spend time with them and make more memories with just the three of them before Dean had to leave to meet up with Win and Pruk. They were celebrating the opening of Pruk’s family’s second flower shop so drinks were definitely on the menu.

When Pharm returned to his condo, he kept a careful eye on his phone just in case he had to go pick up P’Dean. He also made some hangover soup and hot tea in preparation and then pondered over what to wear on their date tomorrow when he got the call just like he had expected.

**“Oi Pharm, come get your fated mate home!”** Team yelled and Pharm could hear the chaos in the background.

**_“I love you!!!”_ ** That sounded like P’Win, **_“EVERYONE! THIS MAN HERE IS MY LOVE!”_ **

**_“_** **OH MY GOD! SHUT UP HIA!”** Pharm could feel Team’s embarrassment through the phone.

**“N** **_OOO EVERYONE NEEDS TO KNOWW!! THIS MAN IS MINE!! ALL MIN-MMPH!”_ **

**“You say one more word instead of being quiet and I will cut off your dick and never let you kiss me again so shut the fuck up and sit down!!”**

Pharm heard Win go quiet and giggled, knowing Team must be blushing all shades of red, he opened his mouth to ask about Dean when another voice interrupted.

“ ** _Manaow shall I profess my love for you toooooooooooo, Mannaowwww you’reee soooo prettyyyyyyy and cutteeeee do you want flowers I have a flowers hops!”_ **

Pharm laughed out loud at that and he heard Manaow cackling in the background, encouraging him to keep going.

**“Oh my fucking god, what even is a flowers hop?! Pharm just get over here fast!”** Team yelled, hanging up to Pharm practically wheezing into the phone, toppling onto the bed, wiping his tears away.

“I hope P’Dean isn’t adding onto Team’s misery,” he snickered, grabbing a jacket and putting on a pair of jeans before heading out.

By the time he arrived, Win was sober enough to throw his arms around the cranky omega, trying to soothe him with pouts and kisses that had Team pushing Win’s face away, trying to twist out of his hold yelling, “U SMELL TERRIBLE AND SO DOES YOUR BREATH GET AWAYYY!”

Meanwhile Manaow was laughing because of a drunk Pruk who was much louder and braver than he sounded on the phone, serenading the girl even though he was quite off key and sounded like an elk screaming.  
  


Pharm quietly took in the scene and his eyes automatically found P’Dean who was slouched on the couch, seemingly half-asleep. He moved closer to the alpha, standing in between his splayed out legs. Gently, he carded his fingers through the dark locks, bending down slightly, “P’Dean~ wakey wakey, I’m here,” he murmured, hand moving down to tap against Dean’s cheek twice before moving down further to rest on his chest.

Dean opened his eyes, looking up at him blearily, “Oh? It’s Pharmmm,” he smiled, eyes looking woozy before he grabbed Pharm’s hand that was on his chest and tugged the boy into his lap, “Myyy Pharmmmm,” he mumbled.

Pharm smiled at how cute the older boy was while watching Manaow, who had finally gotten the singing alpha to stop, and was now pinching his cheeks and cooing about how adorable he was. Pruk sat there with the most satisfied expression in the world, bunching up his cheeks so Manaow could pinch them more easily. 

On the other hand, Pharm almost choked on air when he turned his gaze to Team. The couple was grabbing at each other’s hair, Win tugging Team closer and Team pulling Win away. It was the weirdest squabble Pharm had seen from them so far.

“LET ME LOVE YOU!”

“NOT WHEN YOU STINK OF BEER!”

Compared to that, P’Dean was quite tame. He merely put his arms around Pharm and refused to let go. Pharm had no problem with that, settling into the firm chest and letting the alpha doze off on his shoulder while the others finished being chaotic.

"I didn't drink a lot flower…" Dean mumbled, half asleep.

Pharm hummed, patting the older boy's cheeks again, "Is that so?"

"Yep, wanted to come back home to you."

The word 'home' made Pharm's heart skip a beat. That sounded nice. Being P'Dean's home. 

"Shall we go home then?" Pharm turned his head, landing a soft kiss on Dean’s neck, an intimate moment shared quietly amongst the chaos.

"Yes. Let's go love." Dean murmured, letting Pharm get up before he wound his arms around the tiny waist again, refusing to release Pharm, making them both waddle as a result.

"Manaow, Team~ we’re gonna leave okay?" Pharm giggled as Team was still trying to fight off a drunk and highly clingy Win and Manaow was simply watching Pruk act in ways he was sure to regret later.

His friends waved, bidding them a goodnight and Pharm drove his tipsy alpha back to his condo. Dean sobered up a bit by the time they got back, truly not having drunk much.

Sitting on the bed, Pharm stroked Dean’s hair, "P'Dean, how is it that you always end up back here?"

Dean just hugged Pharm's waist, "Because you're home." He mumbled before dozing off, tired from having to deal with two drunks before the omega's had gotten there, the soft touch on his hair lulling him to dreamland.

Pharm sat there in silence, gazing at his mate, a warm feeling enveloping his entire body, "You're my home too P'Dean." He whispered before settling down and hugging the alpha's large frame.

They were both home.

Late into the night, Dean’s eyes blearily opened, the uncomfortableness of his clothes waking him up. Tight jeans, a jacket and a shirt weren’t the most sleep inducing clothes and the alcohol had all worn off by then. He felt the breaths on his chest and looked down, nose pressing into a wad of hair and even half-asleep, he couldn’t stop his lips from curling up.

Pharm.

His sweet mate.

All cuddled into the curve of his chest.

Pharm with his soft breaths, natural pout on his lips, deep in his slumber.

Pharm with one hand curled into himself, the other fisting his jacket tight.

Pharm who moved even closer to him, a small noise leaving him as his legs tangled with Dean’s and the hand he had curled into himself was tossed over Dean’s torso.

“Hmm...” the omega sighed in his sleep, borrowing his head into Dean like a purring kitten and Dean’s half-asleep grin turned into a wide awake smile. 

He quietly held him close, wondering how to get up without waking the boy when the small hand was gripping his jacket so firmly, the legs hooked onto his gently laying their weight on Dean’s own one’s.

Dean would have loved to just go to sleep again but damn, these jeans just kept feeling tighter the longer he wore them and he really wanted to brush his teeth properly. Now that he had woken up, he felt sticky and everything he had ignored in his drunken stupor was hitting him harder.

“P’Dean...mhgmhf...” An intelligible noise of sorts came from Pharm and the alpha froze, gaze shooting down to the tuft of hair. Pharm was wiggling and all of a sudden, there was a nose poking against his neck, little sniffs tickling his skin and Dean’s dimples bloomed on his cheeks. Now that Pharm had turned his face up to whiff Dean’s scent in his sleep rather than tuck himself into the older boy’s chest, Dean had a full view of Pharm’s face.

He stared, as he had so many times before. Yet, he never got sick of this view. Leaning closer, he kissed the tip of the nose that had poked his neck and the small, satisfied curve of Pharm’s lips was everything and more to him.

“I love you sweetheart,” he whispered, hand moving from the dip of Pharm’s waist to brush against the fluffy cheek gently. 

One loving caress later, Dean carefully lifted Pharm’s head off of where it was lying on his other arm. He moved out his arm and snuck a pillow under his mate’s head. Next, he slowly _slowly_ untangled his legs from Pharm’s but the grip on his jacket turned vice and there was no way he could get up without waking Pharm. So he merely removed the jacket, as cautiously and as quietly as he could. 

Leaving the jacket in the omega’s hold, he got off the bed successfully and watched as Pharm frowned lightly, hugging the jacket close and curling into himself so that his nose was buried in Dean’s jacket and his knees created a wall around it.

“Adorable.” Dean stared for a moment longer before he sprang into action, discarding his clothes and putting on the comfy pajamas he always left at Pharm’s house. Beelining to the bathroom, he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Feeling much more refreshed and that much more sleepy, he was heading to the bed when he saw his phone light up on the nightstand. 

Hurriedly, he jumped to mute the call and rapidly moved out to the patio. The call stopped but Dean didn’t look until he had closed the patio door with utmost care, so that no sound would wake his sleeping mate.

When he did look, his eyebrows shot up to his bangs in surprise. “Ma” the contact read. It was Pharm’s mom. His surprise only came from the fact that she didn’t call without letting them know in advance because of the time difference.

Wondering what was wrong, he dialed back and she immediately picked up. “Ma! Hii!” Dean greeted her happily and she laughed immediately.

_“You don’t sound like you just woke up from a phone call naa~”_

“Nooo Ma, I was awake already haha,” Dean moved to lean against the railing, a smile already on his face because talking to Pharm’s mum was always a joy. He loved how natural it felt to call her Ma and how easily words came to him.

_“Mmm, at this hour? Is something wrong?”_ She sounded worried and Dean rushed to reassure her.

“No no, don’t worry, I woke up earlier because I slept with my outside clothes on…” He trailed off feeling embarrassed to say he passed out from a bit of alcohol. He considered Pharm’s mother as his own so he felt just as shy about admitting as he would feel admitting to his Mae.

_“Hmm,”_ She hummed knowingly and Dean scuffled his feet, _“Did Dean drink a little today then?”_

“Maybe a little..” he said sheepishly, fingers coming up to scratch at his ear.

The sound of Ma’s laughter rang through the phone, _"Then you must be at Pharm's,"_ she giggled.

Dean laughed, “Yes, sorry Ma, once I got back and had Pharm in my arms, it was like I got completely knocked out.”

_“Hahaha, it’s okay Dean, you should have a little fun at that age. Is Pharm asleep?’_

Dean turned back, eyes on Pharm’s curled up figure clutching his jacket on the bed, “Yes, he is still sound asleep but if I don’t go back soon, he just might wake up since right now, a jacket is what I substituted,” he chuckled and so did Ma.

_“I won't keep you long my son. I just needed to say something to you.”_

“Yes, please go ahead!”

_“Thank you.”_

“Hm?” Dean could help the questioning sound he made, “For what Ma?”

_“For giving my Pharm a home,”_ Ma sounded like she was choking up and to be honest, Dean was panicking because where was this coming from??

“Ma, is something wrong?!”  
  


_“No my child, everything is perfect. Better than they have ever been. Let me explain na~?”_

Ohm listened, body a bit tense because he got really worried that something had happened for a second there.

_“Pharm called me earlier. I think it would have been afternoon for you two. He apologized to me. Quite a lot of ‘I’m sorry Mae, I’m sorry’s’”_

“What?? He apologized?? Why?” Dean was worried again.

_“He apologized because he said he won’t be able to keep the original plan anymore.”_

Okay now Dean was confused.

_“When Pharm first left to Thailand, it was because he wanted to be closer to his mother country. But you see son, my little boy was going to come back after he graduates. He was going to stay by my side and work the restaurant with me and send Phoom to school wherever he wanted to go. Even when I said that the future is never certain and that he is free to go wherever he would like and do whatever he wants to do, he constantly said he would plant himself next to me. In a way, I always felt like my existence was trapping him. Limiting him because he wants to guard me.”_

Dean blinked, feeling a sting in his heart at the thought of Pharm struggling alone.

_"But my dear boy, today he told me, 'Mae, I'm so sorry Mae, but my heart lies here. He's my home Mae. I can't leave him. I can do everything to support you, to support Phoom, but I can't imagine not being by his side.' That's what he said and he says no, but I know he was crying."_

Dean blinked faster, refusing to acknowledge the sting that was now in his eyes.

_"Dean, you've given him something that I've always tried to give but never fully succeeded at. When Pharm's Porh passed away, I became both his mother and his father and I raised my child with no regrets. But I always knew Dean, that my little one still felt that missing presence in his heart. That no matter what I did, or how well I raised him to be, that hole in his heart would always, always be there, even if he hides it, even if he disguises it and plays it off, I'm his Mae son. I know."_

The 4th year quietly wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek.

_"But you've done what I couldn't dear child. You've filled that hole. That gap in my boy's heart. You've taken over, you've given him the home he always craved for, the one he needed but never knew he needed."_

There was no use wiping the tear because the tightness apparent in Ma's voice only caused another to slip down from his eye.

_"For that, dear Dean, I cannot thank you enough. Thank you. Thank you so. so. much. For cherishing my boy, for showering him with love, for supporting his dreams, for accepting our family as your own, for every bit of hurt you have healed. Thank you Dean. Thank you for taking care of my precious son. I could not find a better mate for him anywhere in this universe. You're the only cure he needs because you set him free from the cage he put himself in."_

"Ma….," Dean sniffled, "Ma...if Pharm-" he had to take a moment to gulp down the lump in his throat and clear his voice out, "if Pharm wants to go back, you know I would move there with him in a heartbeat. I am already thinking of it but I haven’t said anything to Pharm just yet, because I want him to focus on his school for now."

_"I know sweet child. And so does Pharm. That is why he worries. He doesn't want to rip you away from all that you've known and the blessing of having your family close just for him. But that is still far in the future. My little one tends to think much too ahead. I trust that you two will figure out what's best for you in time with plenty of discussion. The both of you are good boys, neither of you act rashly. So don't worry Dean, you are both my sons, and my sons are smart cookies."_

Dean smiled, pausing for a moment, Ma always knew how to encourage them and the huge amount of trust she put in both of them made him feel incredibly lucky to call her his Ma, "Now I want cookies Ma..."

Ma laughed aloud, _"Next time you come, I promise to make some for you okay? Now go on, before your mate wakes up from missing you too much, off to bed with you. I just… I just wanted to say thank you my dear one. You've made my precious Pharm's life complete."_

"And he has completed mine. He has fulfilled my entire life Ma. He IS my entire life. I will take care of him for as long as my breaths come Ma, I can promise you that right now."

_"You don't have to son, I already know. That’s why you had my blessing from the start. Now sleep dear, I'll call you again some other time alright?"_

"Okay Ma, you be safe okay? Take care of your health, make sure you get enough rest and say hi to Phoom for me."

Ending the call, Dean spent some time staring out at the night sky. The night sky under which they had confessed their love for the first time.

Perhaps they should have an outdoor wedding.

He chuckled, the thought of marrying Pharm sending butterflies throughout his belly. 

They would definitely get a big house. A big house with a BIG kitchen that Pharm can personally design so that it's perfect for him. But Dean will definitely find a way to put some tall shelves in there because maybe he liked getting things down for the omega when he couldn't reach.

Dean jumped, startled at the sudden raps coming from behind him, too deep in his thoughts of married life to notice his surroundings. When he turned around, there stood Pharm. 

Correction.

There stood a sleepy, angry Pharm practically glowering at him through the glass door, jacket still in his tight grip.

Biting his lips to keep the smile off his face, Dean moved to the door, sliding it open, "Hi" he greeted, staring down at the glaring omega and finding it increasingly difficult not to smile.

"Come. Back." Pharm demanded, voice soaked in sleep and words coming out like the boy was ready to stab someone if he refused to come back.

Okay Dean gave up. He smiled. How could he not? This was just too cute.

"Mhmm, I was going to love," Dean nodded reassuringly, gently moving the boy back so he could step in and close the door behind him.

"Left me alone. Left me with a jacket. Bad P'Dean!" Pharm narrowed his eyes at him, eyebrows furrowed and expression quite clearly displeased.

"I agree, it was very wrong of me to leave you na~ Now let's go back to bed hm? Together?" Dean held out his hand, looking at Pharm with so much endearment and warmth filling his eyes that it was a wonder the omega didn't turn into a puddle of mush.

Pharm stood still for a moment, still glaring at Dean and then without a word, he turned, stomped to the couch, laid out the jacket and stalked back to Dean, while Dean watched him in amusement.

"P'Dean no leave!" Pharm said again before grabbing his open hand and tugging him to the bed, muttering sleepy grumbles furiously under his breath.

Dean let himself be pulled, a deep laugh escaping him. He didn't realize 2 am could be such a joyful hour.

Hopping on the bed, Pharm settled in, huffing and puffing in his sleepy annoyed I-miss-P'Dean-how-dare-he-not-cuddle-me state. Fully satisfied with his position, he turned to Dean who was sitting at the side of the bed, just looking at Pharm happily.

The boy pouted.

"CUDDLE!" he demanded again, opening his arms and Dean, the smile glued to his face at this point, immediately clambered into bed, arms wrapping around the omega, bringing him in close so that there was no longer any space between their bodies, their warmth flowing into each other and Pharm finally sighed, the wrinkles in his forehead smoothing out, the glare receding, the pout turning into a satisfied little smile.

"Cuddles…" he mumbled sleepily before burrowing into Dean’s chest again, snuggling closer and planting a light kiss on the firm body, "Nighty night P'Dea..n...wuv...you.." he whispered, trailing off, words slurred as he fell back asleep, held so perfectly in his alpha's arms, feeling as safe and loved as a newborn pup, the power of those warm feelings itself lulling him to his dreams.

"I love you too flower, sweet dreams." Dean mumbled, stroking Pharm’s hair because he knew his mate slept better that way. Kissing Pharm's head, Dean finally drifted asleep.

He had gotten his reward.

Life could not be any better for them, the promise of their forever beating powerfully in their hearts. 

Tomorrow, they would wake up in each other's arms, adding another morning to their list of favorite mornings. They would have breakfast together, and make lunch side by side. Perhaps P'Dean would set the pan on fire again but then again the alpha had been working hard on improving his cooking skills.

They'd get dressed together and leave the condo hand in hand, excited for their date, excited for their time together. A visit to the ice skating rink would be first in line and there, with Dean’s rapid improvement, they would whizz around the rink together, maybe even try to learn some couple skating techniques. Perhaps they'd end up falling on their butts but who cares, they would just laugh their hearts out and get back up again.

Once they had their fill there, they would grab some snacks, munching on it happily, laughter and conversation flowing freely between them. Tummies happy, they would end the night walking amongst the Christmas lights that Pharm loved so much. It wasn't New York but the omega could care less. Simple Christmas lights with P'Dean were much better than the flamboyant parades of his East coast home.

In front of the Christmas tree, under the glow of the festive lights surrounding the courtyard, with the water fountains shower of droplets landing on their skin lightly, they would seal this memory with a kiss.

For many more years to come, they would wander amongst the Christmas lights together, sharing kisses and sweet nothings, promises of rewards flying between them, whispered only for their ears with crimson blushes, rapid heartbeats, and a bond so strong it would become their life force.

This is where our journey ends but fear not for Dean and Pharm's journey will continue.

Fate itself wove them together and nothing could ever do them part.

Farewell.

With all my love,

Blind Buddies Program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....here we are T^T
> 
> The end😭
> 
> I hope that was an enjoyable read for you!! My goodbye is the next chapter hehe.
> 
> One last time, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated and welcome💙
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


	17. Author's Note - Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER
> 
> Just a thank you, if you'd like to read^^

Hi everyone🐣 

This isn’t an actual chapter, it’s just my personal farewell and thank you to all of you who gave me support over the course of BBP down to this last epilogue.

This story means so much to me because it was something I uploaded on a whim, but has now grown into something that can bring happiness to all of you as well. It was weird enough that I was up at 2 AM on a Wednesday which is a school night. I legit sleep at 10:30 on school nights but DeanPharm wouldn’t get out of my head and now here we are.

So many of you have left comments, which was something I never expected. To be honest, the stats weren’t and still aren’t something I pay much attention to at all. I just come in, upload my chapter and then take off to real life again. It wasn’t something I was concerned about because I was merely sharing whatever I wrote with no expectations. I started this because early on when UWMA was still airing, I was looking for fanfics and didn’t find very many DeanPharm one’s at all. There was not even one ABO fic. Since I couldn’t find what I wanted to read, I went ahead and made it. My intention was simply to contribute to the DeanPharm fandom. 

But each time I checked my email and saw notifs from Ao3 that there were comments/kudos, I really felt a rush of euphoria hehe. As I continued to upload, you all continued to comment and leave kudos and I felt so so appreciated. It became a source of strength for me and whenever I felt like I was too lazy to write, or life got too busy and I just didn’t want to bother, those comments helped me open up Google Docs again. It was unexpected but I feel really warm and happy and giggly about them hehe.

So I just want to say. Thank you💙

  
Thank you so so _so_ much for all the love you’ve shown me and BBP. Thank you for continuing to follow the story, even though my updates took longer to be uploaded compared to when I first started. I’m elated to have met you all through this work and it gives me a lot of joy to know that this fic has helped you in some way, whether that’s getting rid of scaries, making you feel fluffy, relieving a bit of your stress, whatever it may be.

Some of you have also said that while you like ABO, you’re hesitant to read more of the trope due to the stigmas that exist about that universe or that you simply can’t find one that isn’t without hints of non-consensuality. I’m glad that BBP was able to be that fic for you and that it portrayed omegaverse as something healthy, fulfilling and consensual. Really, my intention was for the omegaverse to only be a setting, a background to what is a normal relationship, something that adds to but does not take away from what DeanPharm’s original dynamic is like. So I’m happy it was a success hehe.

Blind Buddies Program will always be here for you to come back to if you would so desire :)

Before I say goodbye, I just have a couple shout-outs because you all have contributed to this story by giving me ideas and inspirations. I want to make sure you know that, and that I give you credit for your amazing minds ehehe.

  * **Whovian13** \- You were my first comment ever and continued to be so supportive. Thank you for suggesting coconut for Pharm’s scent in Chapter 4. As you saw, I actually did use it for his scent hehe and it worked so so well!
  * **Krazy_noona** \- You were here from the very first chapter all the way to the end, never failing to comment and cheer me on. Thank you for giving me your ocean scents suggestion in Chapter 4 because it made me sure of my decision for his scent and also for planting the idea of DeanPharm cuddles in Chapter 7. I used both of your ideas and they fit into the story perfectly hehe.
  * **flukeintouchfan** \- You are one of the most supportive readers I’ve had, leaving comments on every chapter and constantly encouraging me which each one. You actually gave me the idea for Chapter 10 with your comment on Chapter 9. It was like you knew exactly what I wanted to do hehe. Thank you so much for always being there, I can’t express my appreciation well enough.
  * **Ireadyourfanfic** \- Hello, the QUEEN/KING of comment skits and text emojis. I always looked forward to your comments without fail because of how witty and unique they were. So I want to thank you for taking the time to create such comments every single time because I simply love them. You were also where the lavender scent for Win came with your comment in Chapter 6 and the lemon scent for Manaow with your comment in Chapter 7. OH and also KornIn with your Chapter 8 comment! It made me more determined to find a way to add them in. Thank you hehe.
  * **hissoriki** \- You gave me a lot of sincere advice on how to approach smut in Chapter 8 and I was really thankful for that. You also helped me re-evaluate how I approached Manaow’s character in Chapter 7 and that led me to write her better in the future chapters. Thank you so much.
  * **Thefriendyouhata** \- Hi friendIlove ehehe. If you remember, in Chapter 8, you asked about reincarnation which made me turn to KornIn and eventually, I was able to write them into BBP hehe. You also asked for protective Dean in Chapter 9 which made me super determined to add that in for sure. I’m glad you asked because Chapter 10 was so much better with protective Dean hehe.
  * **Blislife** \- You caught the Myss cosmetics ad in Chapter 7!!!! You were also the first one to mention a jealous or overprotective Dean, and from that moment on, I kept trying to find a way to add that in. After racking my brain a ton, it finally happened in Chapter 10 and it fit so perfectly!! Thank you so much for all your support and attentiveness.
  * **Mrs_Harry_Holmes** \- You asked about Team in Chapter 7 and thanks to that, I really pushed my brain to find a way to include Team in BBP naturally and that’s how Chapter 8 came along just for our lovely friendships!
  * **jbaecob** \- You left one comment, but you left it at a time when I needed it the most. It was so sweet and so long and it gave me strength to push myself and finish this last epilogue with everything I had. Life was quite tough and busy for me this past couple of weeks but your comment spurred me into action. Thank you.
  * **RaeRae84** \- You mentioned meeting the parents in Chapter 12. The gears in my head started turning again hehe and in this last epilogue, I was able to find an opportune time to show a bit of the parents. Thank you for that!



I also wanted to list down all my commentors as of today (08/29/2020, 9:00 PM) because this is the only way I know to show my appreciation and make sure that all of you know that I am so so grateful for each and every single comment that you were kind enough to leave me. Really, you may not have given me specific ideas but you gave me the strength to turn those ideas into something tangible and something we can all enjoy together. I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you so much.

  1. NongMeow923 (Ink_Filled_Dreams)
  2. shirasade
  3. sweet_potatoq
  4. flukescapade
  5. Kokiaday 
  6. flatterskies
  7. col4byuu 
  8. Hidemenow 
  9. Myh
  10. FlameShadow1 
  11. Linh-Chi N Nguyen
  12. Ik 
  13. raspberryrey 
  14. Turtlesarecool
  15. Mara 
  16. dreaming777_bloom
  17. Kdiva
  18. Ellie_belle04 
  19. Doebd8x92n
  20. SiobhanSyd
  21. cuddlingcharie
  22. Mlkleber 
  23. simplymekayla 
  24. ArtmesiaHime 
  25. DxddyNaaii
  26. silvs 
  27. Luna0a
  28. Ruka_Go
  29. Sapphyrelight 
  30. DivaQueen
  31. has24
  32. ChamzJay
  33. marshbugs2502
  34. Jiminsbae18
  35. jhienniee13
  36. Niki
  37. jimenew
  38. iruka92 
  39. raah_mell
  40. SexyastheTARDIS
  41. bee
  42. May
  43. Pallaviagarwal



All my silent readers and guest readers, I haven't forgotten you hehe. Thank you so much for quietly following this journey and I truly hope you enjoyed your stay here :3

One final special mention for my Chaos Fam/Thirst Crew who have given me unconditional love and support. Especially Mumsie, Ru and Koki, who have each helped me with my chapters in their own way. Thank you.

With that said, I’ll take my leave hehe. Thank you so much for everything and I hope you had an awesome time with this fanfic. I will truly miss this.

Love,

Dev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @Lia_613
> 
> In case you were curious hehe, I'm not very active on there though, fair warning🤣
> 
> Thank you!!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ💙


End file.
